Merits of Emotion
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Akiko Suzuki's only interest is learning everything she can aboard the starship Enterprise. But when a certain Vulcan Commander seems to take an interest in her, she'd rather start TEACHING him the merits of emotion.
1. Enterprising Young Women

**A/N:** welcome to my second Star Trek 2009 fanfic! i couldn't hold off any longer on this, i _had_ to post it. and yes, the title of this chapter is a play off one of the track titles for the soundtrack. i could not help it! lol! alright right then...warp speed ahead! (cheesy and so cleche but i don't care) enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Enterprising Young Women**_

"How can you settle for being Assistant Engineer?!" Jacqueline wondered, a girl with black, short curly hair and wide jade eyes as she looked to the Japanese girl next to her. "If _I_ were you, I'd shoot for _Chief_ Engineer."

"You know I don't like giving orders, Jacque," the shorter girl next to her replied, her slick black hair pulled into a loose ponytail, straight bangs hanging just above her eyebrows which dark brown eyes sparkled beneath.

"Oh, but you _certainly_ don't mind being walked all over, do you, Akiko?" Jacqueline retorted as the two girls climbed into a shuttle, still in their Cadet uniforms.

"I'm not going to be 'walked all over'," Akiko replied, finding a seat next to the window, Jacqueline sitting next to her. "I'm told Mr. Scott is a brilliant Chief Engineer. I could learn a lot from him. You know, he figured out how to beam onto a ship that was going at warp!"

"Yes, yes, I heard," Jacqueline waved off. "You should be more ambitious. Engineering isn't a big deal. Now, piloting, _that's_ a whole other beast, and in _my_ opinion, the best one. I'm gonna pilot the _Enterprise_ some day, and show that Captain Kirk a thing or two."

"What _is it_ about him that gets you all steamed up?" Akiko wondered, honestly as the shuttle began to start.

"He's a lucky little brat that made captain _way_ too easy," Jacqueline muttered, slouching back in her seat. "It's not fair. He _cheated_ on the Kobayashi Maru!"

"I'm pretty sure he made up for that by saving Earth from being sucked into a black hole," Akiko reminded her, calmly.

"Oh, bull," Jacqueline blurted. "Give _me_ a ship like the _Enterprise_ and I could save the planet."

"You get back to me when that happens," Akiko smiled, earning a sneer from her friend.

"If you're so into science, why aren't you trying for a spot on the bridge?" Jacqueline shot back. "You could shadow Commander Spock, couldn't you? He's the Science Officer, after all."

"I don't want to be a bother," Akiko replied, leaning on her window. "If I'm up on the bridge I really won't be able to do much by way of helping. In engineering, there's _plenty_ to do. And there's science involved in that, too."

"Still, you need a better position than assistant engineer."

"This is all pretty big talk coming from the girl who's _shadowing_ a helmsman," Akiko shot back with a smirk.

"A helmsman I'll soon be taking the place of," Jacqueline smirked back, deviously.

"I doubt the Board will let you do that. They'll find a better place for you. Starfleet's always building bigger and better ships, you know?"

"There won't be a ship like the _Enterprise_," Jacqueline replied and Akiko smiled at the admiration in her voice. "She'll last forever. Others will come and go, but the _Enterprise_ will remain."

"You haven't even seen her yet, and you're star struck," Akiko smirked.

"I've seen her," Jacqueline admitted, then leaned out the window to gaze at the stars they were floating through, making Akiko do the same just as the _Enterprise_ came into view. "She's a thing of beauty."

"You get too poetic about ships," Akiko giggled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanna do _more_ than just pilot the _Enterprise_."

"Like what? Captain her?"

Akiko nodded but Jacqueline shook her head.

"I'm not worthy," she replied. "Neither is that twerp, Kirk."

"Be careful who you say that around," Akiko warned in a hushed tone. "Some of these cadets consider him _admirable_."

"Well they're all fools," Jacqueline snapped in the same hushed tone.

Akiko shook her head in exasperation. She knew better than to try talking her friend out of hating someone when she'd made up her mind about them. Hopefully, she wouldn't cause too much trouble on the bridge with her feelings toward the captain. She also hoped the captain would show her that he wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

She looked out her window at the _Enterprise_ and had to agree with Jacqueline, she _was_ a thing of beauty. Once inside her, and the shuttle came to a stop, she felt her heart jump in excitement. She couldn't wait to get to engineering and learn about all the workings. The gears and gyros that made the ship run. She admitted that her true fascination was in science, but she was also interested in learning all sorts of things, including the workings of a ship. Who knew, if she couldn't make Science Officer, she had Engineer to fall back on.

Hurrying out of the shuttle, Jacqueline could barely keep up with her as she hurried out of the hangar bay and into the lift, her friend just making it in before the doors shut.

"Did you even get your room number, Sparky?" Jacqueline asked, using her nickname for her friend.

"I've had it in my head since we got our assignments," Akiko replied as the lift began to move to take them to the deck their quarters were located on.

"Well, aren't we excited?" Jacqueline smirked and Akiko only nodded, vigorously. "You'd think you were meeting someone for a date."

"I just can't wait to get to engineering!" she beamed as the lift stopped.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch, ok?" Jacqueline smiled, patting her friends shoulder as the lift doors opened and they walked out.

"Sure thing!" Akiko grinned and turned to find her room.

Once there she hurriedly changed into her uniform of engineering red long-sleeved shirt with a silver band at the end of each sleeve, black pants and tall black boots and hurried down the halls toward the lift to take her to engineering. When the lift stopped, and the doors opened, she ran out in such excitement that she didn't watch where she was going and rammed into someone, sending them both to the ground. She shook the rattling from her head and heard a groan ahead of her, making her stare wide eyes up at the man she'd rammed into.

"Sir!" she gasped, shooting to her feet and scrambling to help the man she saw was the Chief Engineer. "I'm so sorry, Sir! I wasn't watching where I was going! I didn't mean---!"

"It's alright, lass," he replied in a Scottish accent, waving her off as he stood. "Nothin' hurt but me bum." Akiko couldn't help but giggle when he smiled at her. "Now, you must be my new assistant, eh?"

"I am indeed, Sir," she nodded, standing at attention with a smile and holding out her hand. "Lieutenant Akiko Suzuki, at your service."

"Whew, that's a mouthful," he smirked, shaking her hand. "I don't think I'll be able to pronounce that properly, lass. I can barely get our helmsman's first name right."

"That's no problem, Sir," Akiko assured him. "I respond just fine to Lieutenant."

"Ick, that's too formal," Scotty blanched. "Got any nicknames?"

"Well, my friend, Cadet Fabian, calls me Sparky," she shrugged, slightly. "My name means sparkle so she shortened it."

"That'll work," he grinned, then waved her over with a tablet he was holding as he began walking away from the lift. "Call me Scotty, or Sir, if you'd like. It doesn't really matter to me. Let me show ye around."

Akiko nodded and followed her commanding officer deeper into engineering. A quick run around, showing her where everything was tour, not _just_ in engineering but everywhere on the ship, led them to the transporter room.

"If I'm too busy on the engineering deck, I might ask ye to come up here if necessary," he explained, gesturing toward the seat in front of the control panel behind the glass through which they could see the beaming pad. "It may not come to that, but just in case, I'll show ye how to work it. It's fairly easy."

Akiko glanced around at the panel, wondering how it could be _easy_.

"Let's head back to engineering," he suggested. "We'll be launching soon and I have to make a quick check-up on everything down there."

"Yes, Sir," she nodded and hurried after him as he headed out of the room and toward the lift. As she entered and stood next to him, she asked, "Do we know what our mission is yet, Sir?"

"We're transporting some survivors to New Vulcan," he replied as the lift moved. "A captain and her crew. Apparently she's a good friend of Commander Spock's."

"Really?" Akiko wondered, intrigued.

"Oh, aye," Scotty nodded, looking at his tablet and making adjustments on it. "She's a survivor of…Old Vulcan. I'm sure you heard about what happened."

"I did," Akiko nodded, solemnly.

"She was off on a mission on Kalos in the Messer System," Scotty went on. "She started heading here when she heard what happened. She and the Commander were childhood friends, apparently. Her name is T'Leia."

The lift stopped and when the doors opened, Scotty walked out, without looking up from his tablet as Akiko followed him.

"Is there anything you need me to do, Sir?" she wondered. "I can help you with that check-up you mentioned earlier."

"That ye can," he smiled, stopping and looking from his tablet up at her. "Alright, here's what I want ye to do. Go around the panels on the top level and give me the readings on everything vital. Got that?"

"Aye, aye, Sir!" Akiko grinned, saluting before she ran toward the stairs leading to the upper level and Scotty chuckled at her before turning to do the same on the lower level.

After ten to fifteen minutes they met on the lower deck again and Akiko reported the readings, panting from running around up there. He told her what to fix and she bounded back up the stairs to obey. Another five minutes went by and they met again.

"Readings all check out, Sir," she panted.

"You might want to slow yourself down, lass," Scotty smirked at her energy. "You'll need your energy for later. Why don't you go up to the bridge and watch the launch?"

"Thank you, Sir, but I'm fine down here," she smiled, straightening herself out.

"Alright, then," Scotty shrugged. "We'll be working till lunch. I'll walk ye there if ye like?"

"Thank you, Sir," Akiko nodded. "Will the other crew members be there as well?"

"Probably," he nodded. "Somebody usually has the con, but most of them might be there. Are you interested in meeting them that much?"

"Well, I'd like to," Akiko admitted. "My friend is up on the bridge. She's shadowing the helmsman."

"Oh, your friend is _Jacqueline_ Fabian!" Scotty realized, walking toward a desk to sit down and she followed him with wide eyes.

"You _know_ her, Sir?" she breathed.

"Aye," he nodded, setting his feet on the desk as he leaned back in the chair. "She's one the better cadet pilots. I'm sure she'd be able to fly _this_ ship through the eye of a needle if needs be."

"Flying _this_ ship is all she talks about," Akiko smiled, sitting at his feet on the corner of the desk. "I feel sorry for your helmsman, though. She can be one tough cookie."

"He can hold his own," Scotty smiled, waving it off. "What are _your_ ambitions, lass?"

"Well, I'd like to become a Science Officer," Akiko smiled, swinging her feet as they dangled off the desk. "Not on _this_ ship, necessarily, but a Science Officer nonetheless."

"What are you doin' down _here_ then?" Scotty chuckled.

"I haven't had any hands on experience with engineering yet," she shrugged, cutely. "Who knows, maybe I won't leave and just stay here on the _Enterprise_ as your assistant. I wouldn't mind that if _you_ don't."

"I hardly have such lovely company down here," he smirked. "I don't think I'd mind it a bit."

"_Kirk to engineering_," a voice suddenly came from overhead. "_How we doin' Scotty? Everything ready for launch?_"

"Aye, Captain," Scotty replied, swinging his legs off the desk as Akiko shot to her feet as well. "Ready when you are---Get down from there!"

Akiko frowned at him then looked up at where he was looking. On one of the pipes, a little green Kolaran was sitting on it, shaking his head at Scotty's order. She couldn't help but giggle at him, which made Scotty give her a glare and she stifled the laughter threatening to come out.

"Don't encourage him," he grumbled, starting to walk past her and she followed. "That's Keenser. He's a climber, as you can see. Part of your job will be to _get him down from there!_"

The last few words were directed at Keenser who hadn't left his position on the pipe and Akiko just nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"You'd better be ready for anything," Scotty smirked, clapping her shoulder. "_Enterprise_ is a lovely ship."

"So I've heard," Akiko smirked.

_Lunch..._

"Hope ye don't mind eatin' with your commanding officer," Scotty smiled as they both sat down at a table with their food.

"Not at all," Akiko grinned, sitting across from him. "We can even talk _ship_ if you like."

They both snickered at her pun and a second later Scotty was rambling on about the aspects of the ship and engineering while she listened intently. He suddenly stopped and waved someone over from behind her, making her frown and turn around. Her eyes widened and she immediately turned back around to sit stalk straight, making it Scotty's turn to frown.

"What's the matter, lass?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"That's the captain, isn't it?" she whispered and he only nodded, still frowning.

"No need to be formal, Sparky," he smirked, using her nickname.

"How _dare_ you show up here before me," Jacqueline suddenly grinned, sitting next to her and making her jump.

"How's it going, Scotty?" Kirk smiled, slapping Scotty's arm before sitting across from Jacqueline, who gave a not so hidden sneer. "This place is _swarming_ with new cadets." His eyes landed on Akiko who was still sitting straight as a board and he smiled, charmingly. "You must be Scotty's assistant engineer, right?"

"Yes, Sir. Akiko Suzuki, Sir," Akiko nodded, stiffly and Jacqueline frowned at her for a moment then poked her in the side, making her give a small squeak and jump, turning a glare to the curly haired girl.

"Loosen up," Jacqueline urged as Akiko looked her friend up and down, now noticing her uniform was different from her own. An ensign golden long-sleeved dress.

Smirking, she couldn't resist taking the shot, "I see they got you in _dress_."

Jacqueline glared back and sneered before starting to pick at Akiko's food, which the other girl pulled out of her reach.

"Bones!" Kirk suddenly called, waving someone else from behind Akiko and Jacqueline. "Come meet our new cadets!"

McCoy appeared from around them and sat on the other side of Scotty as the girls exchanged glances and Kirk spoke again to them.

"Bones here is our Chief Medical Officer," he explained. "Isn't it nice that such a handsome fella is gonna be giving you physicals?"

"Jim, leave the girls alone," McCoy scolded, trying to save the girls but Akiko was the only one who needed saving as Jacqueline just gave another sneer. "And if _you're_ here, who's at the con?"

"I gave it to Sulu," Kirk shrugged, stealing something from Scotty's plate who pulled it back from the captain.

"Hey! Get your _own_ plate!" he snapped, playfully.

"Fine," Kirk groaned and stood to go get some food, slapping McCoy on the back on his way and saying, "Come on, Bones. You've been working hard, I'm sure."

"When am I _not_?" McCoy grumbled, standing up to go after Kirk.

"I guess Chekov and Uhura won't be joining us," Scotty guessed. "Seems Mr. Spock is missing as well, eh?"

"Too bad," Jacqueline sighed, leaning back on Akiko who was now a little more relaxed. "Chekov's kinda cute. You'd like Uhura, Sparky. She's fun. And you'd _really_ like Spock."

"Oh, I know _that_ tone," Akiko smirked, rolling her eyes as Scotty frowned at the conversation but said nothing as he ate. "What's the temp?"

"One hundred," Jacqueline grinned, fanning herself with a hand. "But since he's half Vulcan, I'm guessing his _real_ temp is fifty below."

"That's cold," Akiko scolded.

"Exactly," Jacqueline replied.

"No, I mean that's cold from _you_," Akiko clarified but her friend just waved her off, trying to pull the skirt on her gold uniform down, but it was in vain.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Scott. Cadets."

Akiko and Jacqueline jumped at the sound of the monotone voice and the sudden movements made Jacqueline fall from the bench and onto the floor with a grunt. She scrambled to her feet and collected herself to stand at attention in front of Spock and an elegant looking woman next to him as Scotty and Akiko tried to keep from laughing.

"H-Hello, Commander," Jacqueline sputtered, trying to cover her blunder but he was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Captain T'Leia."

"I trust you haven't hurt yourself, Ensign Fabian," Spock said, and Jacqueline shook her head. He then turned his attention to Akiko as Jacqueline sat down, _properly_ this time. "You are Mr. Scott's assistant, are you not?"

"I am, Sir," Akiko replied, holding a hand out for him to shake. "Lieutenant Akiko Suzuki."

Instead of shaking her hand he only nodded and she hesitantly pulled her hand back as Jacqueline scooted closer to her and shivered, whispering, "Did it just hit fifty below?"

"Can it, Jacque," Akiko muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Captain T'Leia, this is our Chief Engineer, Montgomery Scott," Spock began introductions to the Vulcan captain with black hair like Spock's and dark eyes. Scotty waved and nodded, knowing she wouldn't take a hand shake. "And these are two of our newest cadets, Ensign Jacqueline Fabian and Lieutenant Akiko Suzuki."

"Hello," the girls replied together then smiled at each other for a moment as T'Leia nodded to each of them.

"Where is your crew, Captain?" Jacqueline took the liberty of asking, then added, "If you don't mind my asking, of course."

"Of course not," T'Liea replied in a monotone with a straight face. "They are all in the guest quarters. They would not wish to become a nuisance."

"Nonsense!" Kirk suddenly plopped on one side of Scotty, McCoy on the other. "They can roam the ship as they like, Captain."

"Thank you, Captain," T'Leia replied. "All the same, they all wish to be amongst each other after what's happened."

"Of course," Kirk nodded, seriously. "I understand. Please, won't you both have a seat?"

Akiko glanced at Jacqueline to see her reaction to his civility, but the ensign gave a small sneer again, making Akiko sigh, silently in hopelessness.

"Thank you, Captain," T'Leia nodded, and she and Spock both sat, the Commander next to Akiko with the Vulcan captain on the other side of him.

"I trust everything is to your satisfaction, Captain T'Leia," Spock told the captain as Akiko looked at him out of the corner of her eye in surprise.

"Yes, Commander, very much so," the T'Leia nodded. "Seeing how far you have gotten has been interesting. I knew you would excel in Starfleet."

"Thank you," he nodded and Akiko and Jacqueline looked at each other in wonder. How could two people have such a monotone conversation after seeing someone they hadn't seen in a long time? Then again, neither one of them were Vulcan.

"Tell me, Captain," T'Leia requested. "Exactly how long will it take us to get to New Vulcan?"

"Can't wait to get there, can you?" Kirk smirked over his food then became serious again and replied, "Another day or so. We'll have you there before you can say, 'Vulcan.'"

"Sir?" T'Leia almost frowned.

"It is a human expression," Spock explained. "It means, we will have you there quickly."

T'Leia nodded, but still seemed confused. To her it was illogical that they could get her to New Vulcan before she could speak a single word.

"Well, back to work, I'm afraid," Scotty said, standing with his tray and Akiko followed. After putting their trays away they came back to say good bye, Jacqueline getting up to walk with them as they walked away.

"I couldn't _stand_ being there with the 'Captain' and the Snowman," she told Akiko once they were out of earshot of the Mess Hall and making air quotes when she said Captain.

"You know, you're going to have to deal with the 'Captain' and Commander Spock if you want to pilot this ship," Akiko reminded her, mimicking her air quotes, and Jacqueline only waved it off.

"I'm confused," Scotty chimed in with a frown as they stopped at the lift. "You have a problem with the captain?"

"Yes, I do," Jacqueline replied as they all entered the lift. "It's too complex to get into."

"She's jealous," Akiko shrugged with a smirk and Jacqueline glared at her.

"No need to be jealous, lass," Scotty assured her. "Don't go tryin' to over-achieve. You're pretty good on your own, if ye don't mind me sayin'."

"Wait, I'm confused, do I know you?" Jacqueline frowned as the lift doors closed and Scotty pressed the button for the engineering deck and the bridge.

"Apparently, you're famous," Akiko replied.

"Aye, that ye are, lass," Scotty nodded.

"I take it you're Sparky's superior officer, right?" Jacqueline guessed. "The Chief Engineer?"

"I am indeed," Scotty smiled, holding out a hand. "Call me Scotty."

"Call me Jacque," Jacqueline smiled back, shaking his hand just as the lift doors opened.

"Well, this is us," Scotty replied, nodding out the doors and stepping out. "Come along, Sparky. I'm sure Keenser is climbing somewhere he---Get down!"

* * *

**A/N:** i had to bring Keenser back! that cute little Kolaran can't be excluded! lol. and i know what you're thinking: that's not his name! doesn't his name start with a G or something Getiff, or Getaff or something? _Wrong_! i looked it up, that's his name, i can assure you. trust me, i've gone through great pains to get these things right. lol! anyway, reviews?


	2. Most Admirable

**A/N:** ok, so i forgot to mention this before. for whatever reason, i can _totally_ see Spock going for a Japanese girl, hence, Akiko. anyway, on with the new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Most Admirable**_

"Go ahead and eat, lass," Scotty dismissed Akiko with a hand wave as he checked some readings on the console in front of him. "I don't work my underlings to death. I need ye energized for the check-up we'll run before we leave New Vulcan."

"You're _absolutely sure_ you don't need me for anything else, Sir?" Akiko asked, standing next to him.

"I told ye to go, didn't I?' he smiled, looking up at her then stepping toward her and placing his hands on her shoulders to spin her around and push her toward the lift. "Go eat."

"Would you like me to bring something back for _you_, Sir?" she asked, letting him wheel her into the lift.

"That'd be wonderful, lass," he grinned and when she turned to face him, he lightly tapped her chin with his fist. "Ye're startin' to read my mind, aren't ye?"

"Maybe I am," she retorted just before the lift doors closed and she pressed the button to head toward the Mess Hall. The lift stopped, and she frowned in wonder because it hadn't stopped on the deck she was headed. When the lift doors opened her eyes widened when Commander Spock stood framed in the doorway and she instantly stood at attention.

"Good evening, Lieutenant," he nodded, stepping into the lift, his hands behind his back.

"G-Good evening, Commander," she sputtered and kicking herself mentally for it before she asked, "Is Captain T'Leia not with you?"

"No," he replied as the lift doors closed. "She preferred to stay with her crew for dinner."

"I see," Akiko nodded, pulling her hands in front of her to twiddle her thumbs as silence reigned over them for a moment before she said, "I suppose, you gave her the tour of the _Enterprise_ earlier today?"

"Not entirely," he replied, staring ahead. "We shall resume the tour tomorrow morning. In fact, we may start in engineering if Mr. Scott welcomes a visitor or two."

"I'm sure he will," she smiled up at him, feeling confident enough at least to do that. "He's been working very hard you know. He's got _me_ working the hardest I've worked in a while."

"I take it by your tone that this pleases you," he inferred, finally turning his chocolate brown eyes in her direction and she felt her confidence drain again as her heart skipped a beat.

_Damn Jacqueline for knowing my tastes so well!_ she thought to herself.

"Y-Yes," she muttered, looking down at her hands again as she resumed twiddling her thumbs. "I enjoy working, and using _all_ my faculties to get a job done."

Spock tilted his head at her and turned to face her only slightly as he said, "That is a most admirable quality for a human to possess."

She looked back at him with wide, surprised eyes as the lift stopped and the doors opened.

"I take it you are heading to the Mess Hall for dinner?" he guessed, and all she could do was nod. "I am also on my way there. Might I escort you?"

"O-Of course," she sputtered and he held a hand out, entreating her to exit before him.

Once they were outside the lift and strolling down the hall he said, "Your friend, Ensign Fabian, she is a very…_singular_ person, is she not?"

_Oh, Lord, what did she do?_ she exasperated in her mind, but instead agreed, "She is. I hope she's not causing any trouble on the bridge. She _excels_ at causing trouble, sometimes."

"No, she hasn't caused any trouble," he replied. "But, she seems to have taken a disliking to the captain."

"She hasn't disrespected him in any way, has she?" Akiko asked, wide-eyed and now slightly panicked.

"Not at all," Spock replied and Akiko gave a sigh of relief. "I only noticed the way she looks at him with such disdain in her countenance. Does she dislike him that much?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Akiko muttered and this seemed to stop him, making her frown and turn to him as he faced her.

"For what reason?" he inquired, and it took Akiko a moment to respond.

Though she couldn't tell what emotions, if any, were running through him, he didn't seem like this was some sort of odd interrogation to her, just casual conversation. However, she didn't want to get her friend into trouble, but she couldn't lie to one of her commanding officers. She found herself wringing her hands trying to get out from between this rock and hard place she found herself in.

"Well, Sir," she replied, hesitantly as he simply waited for her response. "I think she's jealous of him because he was made captain so quickly."

She glanced up at him from her hands and he seemed to be assimilating what she'd said and he shook his head slightly with the smallest shrug as he continued down the hall and she quickly went after him.

"I have never understood the illogical emotion of jealousy," he mused. "If there is something you desire, you should simply strive to achieve it. Dwelling on what others have and become distraught over it is a waste of energy and it will not change the situation in the slightest."

"I agree," Akiko nodded, smiling slightly. "I keep telling her Captain Kirk isn't all that bad, but she still hates his guts, for some reason."

"I was under the impression she disliked him as a whole," Spock replied, very seriously and slightly confused.

Akiko couldn't help the giggle that escaped her and said, "I'm sorry. I forgot who I was talking to for a second. Saying 'she hates his guts' is similar to saying 'she dislikes him'."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding. "Another strange human phrase, yes?"

"Exactly," Akiko nodded, not being able to help smiling now. She couldn't believe she could be so relaxed around a commanding officer.

Entering the Mess Hall Jacqueline was already flagging down Akiko when she and the Commander received their dinner. The ensign's eyes widened when she saw Spock following her friend as she sat with an Asian man, their food in front of them. When Akiko sat down next to Jacqueline, and Spock next to Akiko, the curly haired girl stared at her with wide, questioning eyes, making Akiko frown.

"What's wrong with you?" she wondered, starting at her food.

Jacqueline glanced at Spock before leaning in toward Akiko to whisper, "You know who's sitting next to you, right?"

"Yes," Akiko frowned deeper, using her regular voice.

"And you didn't bring a sweater?" Jacqueline asked, looking very serious, but Akiko knew what she was suggesting.

"Can it and put a lid on it," Akiko retorted as Jacqueline leaned out and smirked at her friend. "In fact, can it, put a lid on it, stick it in a safe and shoot it out the airlock, already."

"Hey, Jacque, if you and your friend here are gonna have a cat fight, at least let me get some pictures," the Asian man across from them smirked over his food at her.

"Very funny," Jacqueline retorted at him, then introduced, "Hikaru Sulu, meet Akiko Suzuki." She turned to Akiko and explained, "He's the helmsman."

"Oh, I see," Akiko smiled, directing it to Sulu. "It's nice to meet you." She glanced at Jacqueline and couldn't resist the opportunity to mess with her. She leaned a little toward him and said, "Anata ga, anata wa kanojo no doraibu wo sa se nai koto da?" (You're not letting her drive, are you?)

Sulu gave a chuckle as Jacqueline stared at Akiko with wide eyes and even Spock looked up from his food at her as the helmsman leaned toward her and replied, "Kanojo wa, buji sha no unten. Watashi ni natto wo unten!" (She's driving, alright. Driving me nuts!)

They both laughed as they leaned away to finish their food and Jacqueline's gaze snapped from Akiko to Sulu, several times before she turned a hard gaze to Akiko.

"What did you tell him?" she asked, glancing at Sulu again who only grinned as he ate before he said, "It's _rude_ to speak in other languages in mixed company, now what did you say?!"

"I told him you liked long walks on the beach and a good French wine, as opposed to a French _man_," Akiko retorted, starting to eat her food again and Sulu almost choked on his food as he began laughing again. Spock watched the exchange silently, seemingly engrossed in it.

"Akiko Suzuki," Jacqueline announced, standing and lifting her tray as she did, and all eyes turned to her as she continued dramatically, "You are _not_ my friend."

She walked away just as dramatically and headed out of the Mess Hall with her nose turned up at them so high she almost tripped on her own shoes. Akiko and Sulu looked at each other and burst into laughter as Spock gave a small frown of confusion.

"Thank you for playing along, Mr. Sulu," Akiko smiled with a nod. "That was absolutely priceless."

"We'll need to do _that_ to her more often," Sulu replied, standing as well as he lifted his tray.

"Hey, if she ever gets to bugging you too much, just let me know and I'll take care of her," Akiko smiled with a wink.

"Thanks, but I can handle her," he smirked before walking away. "I'll just keep my phaser set for stun."

Akiko laughed as he headed out with a wave and started at her food again.

"Watching human interaction always fascinates me," Spock suddenly spoke up and Akiko glanced at him.

"And why is that, Commander?" she wondered, completely relaxed now that she'd been able to mess with her friend's head a little.

"You are friends, but you tease and bully each other," he voiced what he had observed. "It is most…illogical to treat a friend in such a way."

"Human relationships _are_ kind of strange," Akiko agreed. "Jacque and I treat each other as if we were sisters. Siblings tease each other all the time but they still love each other."

"Yes, and that dynamic confounds me as well," he admitted. "Humans are very complex creatures."

"And that's what makes us so interesting," Akiko smiled and realized she was done with her food. "Well, I'd better get back to engineering with Mr. Scotty's dinner," she sighed, standing and picking up her tray. "He'll be very cross if I don't get his dinner to him."

"Very well," Spock nodded, standing with her and picking up his empty tray as well. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to accompany there before heading back to the bridge."

"Thank you, Sir, but you don't have to," she smiled, taking his empty tray and putting it away with hers as she took another tray of food for Scotty.

"Yes, I know," Spock replied, but said nothing else as Akiko almost walked past him.

"Well…" she trailed off for a moment but soon continued, "if you feel you must, Sir, you may accompany me."

"Thank you, Miss Suzuki," he nodded as they headed toward the hall.

"Call me Akiko," she smiled. "I have a feeling we're going to be very good friends after this encounter."

"Your logic is sound in that assumption," he nodded. "I too have reason to believe that we shall have more encounters like this one, if our shifts happened to coincide." Akiko smiled with a nod and they were silent for a moment before he said, "Having read your personnel file, I noticed your focus in Starfleet is more of the Scientific nature. May I ask why you chose to take the position of Assistant Engineer?"

"For once, my thinking was _logical_ when I made that decision," she replied, not being able to help the smirk that accompanied the word 'logical,' considering who she was talking to. "I knew I wouldn't be much help on the bridge if I was to take a shadowing assignment. I'd only be in the way if disaster struck. As assistant engineer, I would have the opportunity to be of _some_ use if something happened. I can't just sit around and watch things happening around me. I'm a very hands on sort of person. And I enjoy learning new things. I haven't worked in engineering yet."

"Another admirable trait in you, Akiko," he noticed as they reached the lift. "To enjoy and aspire to learn new things and have new experiences is a sign of true intelligence."

"Mr. Spock, you are _full_ of compliments today, aren't you?" Akiko smiled, stepping into the lift, Spock following her.

"I am simply stating facts," he replied, flatly. "Whether you choose to take my observations as compliments is your opinion."

Akiko gave a mock shiver as the lift took them to engineering, thinking, _Wow, from one hundred to fifty below in 0 seconds._

"Well, I think I _will_ take them as compliments, Commander," she retorted with a smile. "I hardly get any compliments on my intelligence and character, so your _facts_ are very welcome and I thank you for them."

Spock looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he wondered, "May I ask what you _are_ complimented for?"

"Not my brains, I assure you," Akiko replied, vaguely. "I don't think you want to know what I'm complimented for."

"I would not have inquired if I meant otherwise," he argued, calmly just as the lift stopped.

"Fine," she sighed as the lift doors opened. "_Men_, mostly, compliment me for my shape."

That earned her a small frown which made her a little irritated. She was sure he was wondering why she would be complimented for that because _he_ thought she wasn't attractive. Personal or not, she was only slightly offended, and apparently it showed as she stepped out of the lift, Spock following her as she looked around for Scotty.

"Forgive me, but I believe that is not a proper quality to base a person's worth upon," he said, making her stop and turn to him with wide eyes. "A person's worth is in their mind and character, not their appearance. I do not blame you for seeking praise in your intelligence rather than your attractiveness, pleasing though it may be."

Akiko tried to find her voice but realized it had decided to take a break and she could only stare at him with wide eyes as he stepped in front of her, his hands behind his back.

"I must head to the bridge now," he explained as she still stared at him. "Perhaps you would like to accompany myself and captain T'Leia when we resume her tour of the ship, tomorrow? If Mr. Scott can spare you until noon, that is."

She felt like a fish out of water as her mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally closed it and cleared her throat to say, "I-I'll ask him, Sir."

"Very well," he nodded. "If he allows you, meet me on the bridge at oh eight hundred hours."

"Y-Yes, Sir," she replied, and with another nod he turned and walked back toward the lift, Akiko staring at him with wide eyes the entire way. She didn't even notice Scotty come up next to her, eyeing the tray still in her hands.

"You are an angel, lass," he grinned, his hands on the tray and trying to take it, but she seemed to have a death grip on it as she still watched Spock, the lift doors closing to take him to the bridge. Scotty frowned at her then looked to the lift, catching a glimpse of Spock before the lift doors closed and turning back to her with a smirk as he let go of the tray.

"Hey," he called, lifting a hand and snapping his fingers in front of her face, still smirking. Akiko jumped and looked at him with wide eyes, finally out of her trance.

"Oh, here's your dinner, Sir," she said, handing him the tray and he took it, still smirking, which made her frown in wonder at him. "What?"

"I wouldn't go down _that_ road, if I were you, lass," he replied, gesturing toward the lift Spock had just left on. Akiko's frown deepened as he walked away and she glanced from him to the lift before walking after him, still confused.

"I don't think I know what you mean, Sir," she admitted, stopping in front of him as he sat at his desk.

"Ye can't hide it from _me_, Sparky," he smirked, starting at his food. "I know these things. Just admit it. You'll feel better when ye get it off your chest."

"Sir---"

"Call me Scotty already," he insisted. "We're not really workin' right now, are we?"

"_Scotty_, I really don't know what you're talking about," she replied. "I'm not sure what it is you're wanting me to admit."

"Your little attraction to Commander Spock," Scotty replied, bluntly and Akiko felt like her face would melt, it flared up so fast. "Ah, so I was right, eh? That little trance he had you in when you came in was quite entertaining."

"I…I don't know what you mean, Scotty," she mumbled, pulling her hands in front of her and twiddling her thumbs as she looked down at them.

"Well, like I said before, you don't want to go down that road with him, trust me," Scotty replied, taking a bite of his food and Akiko looked up at him with questioning eyes.

She sat herself on the edge of his desk as he concentrated on his food, and unable to keep her curiosity in check any longer, she asked, "What exactly do you mean by that, Scotty?"

"Well, lass, I hate to say ye aren't the _only_ one who's been under his trance," Scotty replied, not looking away from his food. "Lieutenant Uhura tried to get under that Vulcan skin of his."

"I haven't met her yet," Akiko voiced. "Jacqueline mentioned her. She said I'd like her."

"Well, if ye're gunnin' for the Commander, I don't know if _she'll_ like _you_," Scotty warned.

"What happened?" she wondered, leaning sideways on the desk in interest.

"No one knows, really," he shrugged. "In my opinion, she just probably jumped at the chance when he was vulnerable. It was right after Vulcan had been destroyed and his mother had died."

"I heard about that," Akiko murmured solemnly, feeling her heart clench in compassion for Spock.

"Who didn't?" Scotty retorted with a smirk, wiping his mouth. "Anyway, they haven't been seen together since then, unless they're both on the bridge, which is most of the time. But they aren't seen with each other outside of professionally. I think, either he told her flat out that he felt nothing for her, which would be likely, because he's half Vulcan, or _she_ called it off for…_other interests_."

"Other interests?" Akiko echoed with a small frown and Scotty smirked as he leaned toward her in his seat.

"Now don't go spreading this around," he murmured. "I don't think anybody but the higher officers know about this, but a week ago, the Lieutenant and the Captain were found in a very…_compromising position_."

Akiko's eyes widened and Scotty nodded, confirming what he knew she'd realized.

"But whether it was his fault or not, for the sake of your own feelings, ye don't want to be goin' down that road with him," Scotty warned again. "Vulcans aren't known for their romantic relationships anyway."

"But, he's half human, isn't he?" she recalled.

"Oh, aye, but as you've probably seen, he doesn't show it," he reminded her, standing to lift his tray and walk past her. She hopped off the desk and followed him.

"I guess you're right," she mumbled, then realized she had to ask him something. "Oh, Sir? Commander Spock invited me on the tour of the ship with Captain T'Leia. He was wondering if you could spare me."

Scotty stopped next to the lift and placed the tray on a shelf next to it before turning to Akiko with a frown of thought, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked around the room.

"Well…" he trailed off in thought as the tray in the shelf disappeared, heading for the galley. "Things seem to be running smoothly so far." He looked at her and ordered, sternly, "But if somethin' happens, you'll be back here, got me?"

"Yes, Sir," Akiko saluted with a grin.

"Good," Scotty nodded with a smile then stepped closer to murmur, "You'll remember what I said, aye? About the Commander. Guard your heart with him, alright?"

"You're very sweet, Mr. Scott," she smiled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say _you_ had a crush on me."

"Don't be silly, ye little rascal," he grinned, pinching her cheek. "I've got my eye on someone _else_, lass."

"I'm insulted!" Akiko gasped mockingly, placing a hand over her heart as if it were broken. "Leading me on like that! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Scotty laughed and slapped her shoulder as they turned to head back to his desk, Akiko waiting for his orders. As she turned she saw a little green figure in a Starfleet uniform on a high platform he probably shouldn't have been on and she hurried toward it before Scotty saw him.

"Keenser," she scolded, coming to the base of the platform and setting her hands on her hips, "Get down from there!"

He said nothing as he only shook his head at her, his black, beady eyes staring at her blankly and she shook her head with an exasperating sigh.

* * *

**A/N:** ok, i couldn't help the little Japanese exchange between Sulu and Akiko. i _had_ to mess with Jacque's head! lol! never knew Scotty was such a gossip, did you?! lol! anyway, reviews?


	3. From 100 to 50 Below and Back Again

**A/N:** yes, i'm carrying on the joke. i can't help it. i love Spock, i do, but Vulcans can be very tactless and cold. anyway, new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: From 100° to 50 Below and Back Again**_

Akiko ran down the hall at 7:59 am the next morning toward the bridge. She couldn't believe she'd slept in. Not that she'd gotten _good_ sleep. She was surprised she had enough energy to run. She stopped at the bridge doors, far enough away so they wouldn't open until she had fixed herself, brushing her fingers through her bangs and straightening out her tunic.

Clearing her throat and still trying to catch her breath she stepped toward the doors, making them slide open and she hesitantly stepped onto the bridge, suddenly feeling all eyes on her, even Captain Kirk turned his chair to se her.

"Ah, Lieutenant," Spock called, drawing her attention as he stepped toward her, Captain T'Leia next to him. "How good of you to make it."

"I'm sorry I'm late, Sir," she nodded, respectfully.

"On the contrary," Spock replied, stopping in front of her, his hands behind his back. "You've arrived on schedule." He turned to the Vulcan captain next to him and said, "You remember Lieutenant Suzuki, do you not?"

"Yes," T'Leia nodded. "Hello again, Lieutenant."

"Please, call me Akiko," she smiled, nodding again.

"The Lieutenant will be accompanying us on the rest of our tour, if you will permit," Spock explained to the captain and she nodded. "Very well. I think it would be appropriate, then, to start with engineering. Do you not agree, Lieutenant?"

"A fine decision, Commander," Akiko nodded.

"This way, then," he entreated, holding a hand toward the lift.

T'Leia turned to walk next to Spock as Akiko trailed behind them, glancing at Sulu sitting at his post with Jacqueline leaned over his shoulder, a hand gripping the back of his chair as they both studied something on the console. She noticed a young man next to Sulu and wondered if that was Chekov, the Russian whiz-kid Scotty and Jacqueline had mentioned the day before.

When she entered the lift after Spock and T'Leia, she noticed Captain Kirk stand from his chair and head toward a black woman with long hair in a red uniform dress sitting at the far end of the back console. She guessed that was Uhura. She was gorgeous.

She jumped when the lift doors shut and the three found themselves heading toward engineering.

"Thank you, Commander, for inviting me today," she smiled at him then turned to T'Leia to say, "And thank _you_, captain for allowing me to accompany you."

"No need to thank us, Lieutenant," Spock assured her as T'Leia only nodded in response to her thanks. "After our discussions yesterday I reasoned we could all benefit from each other's company."

"I see," Akiko nodded, mildly disappointed. She thought maybe he wanted to spend more time with her. Then again, he was Vulcan. A chill ran through her but she fought back her shiver as the temperature in the lift hit fifty below.

"As Assistant Engineer, is it logical to leave your post?" T'Leia asked, catching her attention.

"Mr. Scott, the Chief Engineer, allowed me to accompany you," Akiko smiled. "He assured me he'd be alright."

"We shall see in a moment, won't we?" Spock replied as the lift stopped. "Perhaps it was a mistake for him to spare you to us?"

"I'm sure Mr. Scott can do without little old me," Akiko grinned as the lift doors opened and she led them out of the lift. "He got along just fine _before_ I came here."

"Thank _God_ you're here!"

Akiko jumped, hearing Scotty's voice and turning to see him rushing over to grip her hand and drag her toward another part of the room.

"He's being absolutely _impossible_!" Scotty growled as she glanced over her shoulder to see Spock and T'Leia strolling after her, not in any sort of hurry at all.

"But, Sir---!"

"He needs to come down here _now_ before the Commander and---!" Scotty cut himself off, stopped and turned back to Akiko, catching who was behind her. He muttered a curse and slumped in front of Akiko to look her straight in the eye. "I can't have Keenser scarin' all the lady crew members aboard and climbin' about like a monkey. At least while you're here, can you get him to stay on the lower level? He won't come down for _anythin_'!"

Akiko sighed, disappointed that she couldn't show off to Spock and get more compliments from him, perhaps on being a quick learner.

"I'll see what I can do, Sir," she nodded, reluctantly and Scotty grinned, holding her face in his hands for a split second gratefully.

"I'll show Captain T'Leia around here while you get him down," Scotty assured her and gestured in a direction, saying "He's over there. Look high. Ye can't miss him."

With that he straightened himself out and stood tall as he strolled toward Spock and T'Leia who were standing a few feet away. Akiko sighed out a raspberry as she started in the direction he had waved and looked high as he'd told her to. Sure enough, she found the little green Kolaran on one of the platforms, his feet swinging off the edge.

"Keenser!" she hissed, catching his attention and she waved toward herself as she called, "Come down from there! We have company!"

He only shook his head, being defiant as ever and Akiko sighed again, looking around the base of the platform. She noticed a ladder right next to him, sticking up from the floor and leading to the platform. Glancing around first, she rushed toward the ladder, and started climbing, Keenser watching her but not moving from his spot. Once she reached the top she chanced to look down and realized how high up they were, making her give a small gasp and grip the ladder tightly, looking away from the floor.

A small chuckle, the first she'd heard from him, came from Keenser at her reaction and she looked up at him to say, "Look, after I'm gone, you can climb around all you want. But please, can you just come down with me until the Commander and Captain T'Leia leave?"

He gave a sigh and said, "Fine."

"Thank you," Akiko breathed in relief. "Come on."

He scooted toward the ladder and started to climb down when she stepped down to make enough room for him, not being able to wait until she reached the ground again.

"Don't tell me he's got _you_ climbin' too!" Scotty called suddenly, startling her as she moved one of her feet to step on the next rung. The jump she made threw her off balance and her foot slipped, the toe just catching the bar below it and her weight pulled her off the ladder altogether.

She fell back with a small gasp, trying to grab at the bars again, but they were too far away. Her heart raced as she felt herself falling and gave another gasp when she was caught. She looked to the ladder on her left to see Keenser hurrying down the ladder then looked to her right to see to see who had broken her fall.

"You should be careful, Lieutenant," Spock told her as she swallowed and felt her face flare up again as she realized he was holding her with one arm chastely wrapped around her waist, the other holding up her knees as her arms had thrown themselves around his neck out of reflex. The temperature was now one hundred degrees. "I trust you haven't hurt yourself?"

"N-No, Sir," she sputtered as he gently let her down to stand again. "You came up just in time to break my fall perfectly. Thank you."

"Never saw a Vulcan move that fast," Scotty remarked, stepping next to Akiko as she dusted herself off. "Ye alright, lass?"

"Just fine, Sir, thank you," Akiko smiled up at him as Keenser suddenly stood next to her.

"That was a close call, Lieutenant," T'Leia observed.

"Extremely," Akiko replied, then not wanting to be fussed over anymore suggested, "Shall we all continue the tour?"

"Great idea!" Scotty grinned, sensing her discomfort. "If you'll just follow me, Captain, I'll escort you to the dilithium chambers."

As Scotty went on, T'Leia stepping up next to him, Akiko sighed in relief, trailing behind them with Spock and Keenser.

"Thank you, again, Commander," Akiko broke the silence between them. "I really can't thank you enough for that."

"It was a logical reaction," he replied, his hands behind his back as he walked. "A reaction anyone would have had at seeing someone in danger."

_Fifty below…again_, she thought.

"Yes, but it's still worth thanking you for," Akiko replied and Spock nodded before she said, "Where shall we head to after this, Sir?"

"Mr. Sulu promised to show the Captain his garden," he remembered. "And I have yet to show her the Medical Bay." He stopped and turned to her as she stopped next to him with a small frown. "Where would _you_ suggest we go next?"

Akiko's frown deepened slightly before she looked away to think for a moment. Medical Bay was closer, and it would be appropriate to save the best for last, that being Sulu's garden.

"Perhaps, Medical Bay?" she asked, looking at him again. "Sulu's garden should be a grand finale."

"And why is that?" he wondered as they both resumed walking after Scotty and T'Leia as they moved on to something else he was explaining.

"Because, the garden will be the most enjoyable, I think, for the sights and the knowledge," Akiko explained. "I hear he has many exotic and fascinating plants. I'd love to learn all about them. We could spend as much time there as we like, I'm sure."

"Yes, if Mr. Sulu permits it," Spock agreed. "I must say, your thirst for knowledge does not cease to amaze me, Lieutenant."

"I'm glad, Sir," Akiko smiled. "It'd be a shame if I _ceased_ to amaze."

"I believe _that_ would take great effort on your part," he assured her, "or great ignorance on anyone else's."

Akiko glanced at him with wide eyes, but said nothing as she swallowed, lifting a hand to pull slightly at the collar of her black undershirt.

_One_ _hundred…_

* * *

_Lunch..._

"That was certainly educational," T'Leia commented as they walked down the hall toward Mess Hall from Sulu's quarters, almost sounding pleased before glancing around Spock to look at Akiko holding and playing with a potted plant in her hands. "And it was generous of Mr. Sulu to give you one of his plants, was it not, Lieutenant?"

"It most certainly was, Captain," Akiko replied, not looking away as they long stemmed, alien rose wiggled and twitched as she blew on it, making her giggle. "You know, you could have taken any one of them yourself when he offered. He didn't seem to mind."

"I would not have the time to take care of a plant while on…New Vulcan," she replied, almost saying Vulcan alone, but correcting herself quickly. "I will have far too much to do."

"May I ask what you will be doing, Captain?" Akiko asked, truly interested.

"I will be teaching some of the old ways to the new ones, perhaps," T'Leia replied. "Or, if I was given a ship, I would be assigned to seek out any other Vulcan survivors and bring them back to New Vulcan. There will be plenty for everyone to do, I'm sure."

"But _you_ would rather do the latter, wouldn't you?" Akiko grinned, making T'Leia raise a Vulcan brow at her as Spock finally looked at her.

"What do you mean?" the captain inquired, stopping in the hall to face her as she and Spock did as well.

"I mean, you are a Captain," Akiko replied. "After having your own ship and traversing the galaxy, I'm sure that if you were given the choice, you would want an assignment that would allow you to do that again, wouldn't you?"

Now Spock lifted a brow in what she could have sworn was amusement as he looked at T'Leia for her response.

"I will do what I am assigned to do," T'Leia nodded, definitely. "For the benefit of our race, it is logical that I would do whatever is necessary to rebuild our race and culture."

"Of course," Akiko nodded with a small smirk, knowing she had technically dodged the question and proving to herself that she was right. However, she wasn't about to argue about logic with a Vulcan.

"If the two of you will excuse me," T'Leia nodded. "I should check in on my crew now. Thank you both for this most educational tour of your ship."

"It was an honor to escort you, Captain," Spock nodded, finally speaking up after staying silent throughout Akiko's conversation with her. "May I accompany you back to the guest quarters?"

"No, thank you, Commander," T'Leia shook her head. "I do not wish to hold you up. I can find my way back now."

She bowed out and down the hall toward the guest quarters as Akiko frowned after her then turned back to Spock.

"Perhaps you should head back to engineering?" Spock guessed, starting to stroll toward the Mess Hall again, Akiko next to him.

"Well, I should get something to eat first," Akiko shrugged, turning her attention to the plant she still held and giggling when it moved toward her face to tap her nose. "Can't work properly on an empty stomach."

"Indeed," Spock agreed, turning to watch her scratch the stem of the plant and making it flail in circles.

"Will you be heading back to the bridge, Sir?" she wondered, not looking away from her alien rose.

"As I am not needed yet, I believe I will also have a meal before returning," he replied as they entered the Mess Hall. "Would you mind me accompanying you at this time?"

"Of course not," Akiko grinned up at him. "We could have another pleasant conversation like the one we had yesterday."

Spock nodded as they collected their food, Akiko placing her plant on the tray to carry it toward the table where she sat with Spock facing each other. She scratched at the plants stem to make it flail again and she giggled as Spock watched her, starting at his food.

"What do you think I should name it, Commander?" Akiko wondered, starting at her food as well.

"Name what?" he wondered in honest confusion with that subtle frown.

"The plant," she smiled.

"It had a name, does it not?" he recalled. "The name of its species."

"I can't remember it," Akiko admitted. "It should be something endearing." She thought for a moment as Spock only observed her tapping her finger on her chin in a slight rhythm as she stared blankly at her food. "Maybe something—I've got it!" She turned to the plant and lightly caressed its petals, smiling sweetly as she murmured, "I'll call you, Nobara."

"What does it mean?" Spock wondered, turning back to his food.

"It's Japanese for Wild Rose," Akiko replied, still smiling as she started on her own food as well. "Sulu told me it's a type of alien rose, and it even looks like one. What do _you_ think, Commander?"

"A very logical choice," he nodded.

"Thank you, Sir," she smiled, not believing how comfortable she was with him now and deciding to ask, "Sir? When we reach New Vulcan, will you be beaming to the surface for a visit there?"

"It is likely," he replied. "I will most likely be escorting Captain T'Leia and her crew to the surface."

"Will you have a chance to visit your father?"

"Perhaps."

"You should, if you have the chance," Akiko advised. "I'm sure he misses you."

That comment made Spock freeze and look up at her with a small frown, which she returned before her asked, "What would make you say that?"

"Well…" she trailed off for a moment, looking away from his intense stare to gaze at her plant, "parents usually miss their children when they're gone. It's just a parent thing."

"You mean a _human_ parental trait," Spock translated, and she snapped her gaze back to his. "My father is completely Vulcan. I doubt he would exhibit such an emotion as grievance over my absence."

He seemed to be rethinking his words after he said them because Akiko saw him give a slight frown, glancing away from her before shaking his head only slightly and finishing his meal. She didn't push the argument any further. She knew she wouldn't win in an argument with the most logically thinking person on the ship. Instead, she turned the conversation another way.

"Commander? What do you do for recreation?" Akiko wondered, taking the last bite of her food as he looked back at her.

"I have many activities in which I engage in when not working," he replied, flatly. "For example, I read, frequently."

"What do you read?" she wondered, now just playing with the dishes on her tray.

"Textbooks," he replied.

"On what subject?" she wondered.

"Any subject," he answered, picking up his tray as he was finished with his food and she hurriedly gathered herself to follow him out.

"Do you read anything else?" she asked as they put away their trays and she nuzzled the bloom of her rose gently, making her smile.

"Such as?" he wondered, walking with her out of the Mess Hall, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Oh, I don't know. Poetry, novels. Things like that?"

"Those sorts of books are strictly for entertainment. I strive for knowledge, not the fleeting emotions that sort of literature provides."

"They _do_ give fleeting emotions, don't they?" Akiko giggled, playing with her plant again. "Still, it can be enjoyable. What's the saying?"

"I find it much more productive to read something educational," Spock insisted, flatly.

"Well, to each his own," Akiko shrugged, still paying attention to the plant in her hands as he twitched his head in her direction to cock an eye brow at her and she looked up at him to frown, "What?"

"To each his own?" he echoed.

"It means you're entitled to your likes and dislikes," she smiled.

"I should think I am," he replied and Akiko couldn't stop herself from giggling as they reached the lift. "May I ask what is so amusing?"

"Just that way you said that," she snickered, stepping into the lift, Spock following. "You _almost_ sounded defensive."

"I fail to see the amusement," he admitted, shaking his head slightly as the lift doors shut and Akiko pressed the button to the deck her quarters was located on.

"That's fine, Commander," she smiled then realized he should have been heading to the bridge. "Oh! I'm sorry Commander! You have to go to the bridge, don't you?!"

"Yes, but I do not mind escorting you to your quarters to leave your plant there first," he answered. "I'm not needed there right away. I actually had a question to ask you."

"And what would that be, Sir?" she wondered, almost cautiously.

"I thought that, since you are focusing on science above all else, you would like to accompany me in to the labs on your off hours," he replied as the lift stopped and the doors opened, but instead of walking out, Akiko stared at the Commander with wide eyes.

"R-Really, Sir?" she sputtered, making him look at her with that subtle frown of his. "I mean, do you think you would have the time?"

"I would not have suggested it if I didn't," he replied, gesturing that she exit the lift before him, which she hurriedly did and he followed her.

"With all due respect, Sir," she began, cautiously as he stepped next to her, both of them heading down the hall. "Why are you doing this?"

"I sense in you the potential to be a brilliant mind," he confessed. "You enjoy learning. You do not wish to sit idle wherever you are. When you work, you wish to use all that you possess to solve a problem. These are marks of an intelligent mind, and if you would permit me I could help you accomplish all that you wish to by teaching and supporting you."

"Like a mentor?" she wondered if she was getting this right as they stopped at her door and he gave his small Vulcan smirk as he faced her.

"Precisely," he nodded, his eyes locking with hers and she felt her heart flutter.

_Damn, I'm sweating_, she thought. _Just hit the one hundred mark again._

"So…" she breathed, before swallowing and trying again. "So, _you_ are asking to be my mentor?"

"Yes," he nodded again. "We could meet during meals and after working hours. I promise to teach you everything you wish to know as far as my own knowledge will allow."

"W-Well…" she trailed off again, and looked at her plant to play with one of its leaves. "I'll have to think about it."

"Very well," Spock nodded, making her shoot her gaze back to him. "I shall await your answer, then. Please, take your time and consider everything before making your choice."

"I will, Sir," she nodded. "Thank you for the offer. I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can, I promise."

He bowed out saying and stepped away to walk back to the lift to take him to the bridge. Once he was out of sight Akiko opened her door and hurried inside to put her plant down and sit at her desk, trying to catch her breath when she realized her heart was pounding like a drum in her chest.

"How does he do it?" she panted, staring at her rose as it swayed, slightly. "How can he be so cold one minute, and then the next he's burning hot without cracking his stoic shell?!"

She sighed and leaned her head in her hands, her elbows leaning on the table.

"I have a _lot_ of thinking to do."

* * *

**A/N:** i couldn't help it! it had to be done! considering how flippn tired i was when i wrote this, needless to say my hands went off and wrote for me again. lol. i promise, action and adventure will ensue very soon as soon as i can...get there. threre's always the calm before the storm, consider these chapters that calm before the crap hits the fan. lol! reviews?


	4. Mentor

**A/N:** watching Heroes with ZQ is kinda takin me away from this and my other Star Trek fic, but i press on. lol! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Mentor**_

"I think you should say yes," Jacqueline said, sitting at Akiko's desk where Nobara, the alien rose sat in its pot and she scratched the stem, playfully. "So _what_ if you're attracted to him? At least you can enjoy the view while you learn."

"That's just it," Akiko insisted, sitting on her desk next to the plant. "What if I can't _just_ enjoy the view? What if it _goes_ somewhere?"

"Somewhere like his quarters or yours?" Jacqueline smirked and Akiko glared at her.

"Jacque, I'm serious!" she scolded.

"So am I," Jacqueline insisted. "Who _cares_?! What's the worst that could happen?"

"You don't know everything, Jacque," Akiko admitted. "He has a history with Lieutenant Uhura!"

"So?!" Jacqueline retorted. "He's a big boy, and _she's_ a big girl. I'm sure they're both beyond petty jealousy after calling it quits. _Especially_ the Snowman."

"Would you stop calling him that?" Akiko groaned, sliding off her desk to pace the width of her bed. "He _has_ feelings, even though he doesn't show them."

"In my opinion, you're jumping _way_ ahead of yourself anyway," Jacqueline replied, turning in the chair to watch her friend pace. "Maybe, if you spend _more_ time with him, you'll get over him?"

"In what universe does _that_ work?" Akiko retorted.

"Sometimes, being around a person all the time makes you reevaluate your feelings for them," Jacqueline shrugged, seriously. "I mean, you get to know him a little more, find out what he's _really_ like, and you might not think he's so hot."

"But he _is_!" Akiko groaned, growling out the last word as she plopped onto her bed. "That's the problem! I'm not gonna learn a _thing_ he's teaching me if I'm enjoying the view!"

"Well, then…" Jacqueline crooned, a devious smile over her lips as she stood and stepped next to her friend to murmur, "you teach _him_ a thing or two."

Akiko frowned in wonder at a moment, trying to assimilate her words then turned huge, dark brown eyes at her in disbelief, squeaking, "No!"

"What?" Jacqueline frowned back, watching her friend pace with a shrug. "I'm not sayin' jump in the sack with him. I'm just sayin'…light a fire under that tight, frozen ass of his."

"_Jacqueline!_" Akiko shrieked, stopping in her tracks and still staring at her with wide eyes. "_Stop it!_ He's a superior officer! You know how that looks?! _Bad_!"

"Hey, I'm trying to _help_ you," Jacqueline insisted, sitting on the bed and flipping an askew, black curl from her face.

"Emphasis on _trying_, and it's not working!" Akiko hissed then sighed in exasperation. "I have to get to work. I'll think about this later, _without_ your so-called help."

"Boy, you get cranky when guys show interest in you," Jacqueline blurted, standing from the bed to follow Akiko as she headed for the door. "You need to get laid or something."

"Is that _all_ you think about, Jacque?" the lieutenant frowned, trying to keep from flying off the handle again.

"Not really," her friend shrugged as they headed down the hall. "I think of other things."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Well, I do." Jacqueline waited a moment before asking, "So, seriously, what are you gonna tell Commander Spock?"

"I don't know," Akiko sighed, glad that her friend was being serious. "I may tell him I can't. I wouldn't be able to concentrate."

"Well, I told you what _I_ think," Jacqueline replied, looking at her nails. "I gotta head back to the bridge. You should think about it a little more, though. It's a rare thing for the Commander to show such interest in someone like he seems to have shown you."

"And how would _you_ know that?" Akiko retorted. "You don't even really know him."

"Sparky, he's the Snowman," Jacqueline smirked back as they stopped in the hall just in front of the lift. "Why would he show interest in _anyone_, huh?"

Akiko frowned in wonder then bit the corner of her lip before nodding and replying, "Surprisingly, you're right. I'll think about it a little more."

"Great!" Jacqueline grinned, slapping her friend's arm and turning to the lift. "Let's get to our posts then. I'll see you at dinner, alright?"

Akiko nodded as they entered the lift.

* * *

_Dinner in the Mess Hall..._

"Good God," Akiko groaned tiredly, her forehead on the cool surface of the table she sat at with Scotty, Jacqueline and Sulu.

"I don't blame ye, lass," Scotty groaned as well, picking at his food. "It _was_ a busy day."

"Couldn't have been _that_ bad," Jacqueline smiled, rubbing Akiko's shoulder, but the other girl didn't lift her head.

"Wanna bet," she grumbled again, then lifted her head to look tiredly at Sulu, "How'd dropping off T'Leia and her crew go?"

"As smoothly as expected from Vulcans," he shrugged. "The three Cs."

"The what?" Scotty frowned, Akiko along with him as Jacqueline only snickered, starting at her food.

"Calm, Collected and Cold," Sulu explained and Akiko rolled her eyes when he and Jacqueline high-fived each other.

"You two are _horrible_," she muttered, shaking her head as she started at her food.

"Good evening, everyone."

The four jumped at the sound of Spock's voice as he suddenly appeared and slid into the empty spot next to Akiko with his food. The four glanced at each other in wonder as he said nothing else and only began eating, but soon, all eyes were on Akiko. She looked back at each one before shrugging and shaking her head. They were looking for an answer to the silent question they didn't dare voice. What the hell was he doing there?!

"Have you thought over my offer, Akiko?" he suddenly wondered, making her shoot her wide eyed gaze to him.

"Offer?" Scotty piped up with a frown that Sulu shared. "What offer?"

"A-A little," Akiko replied shyly, choosing to ignore Scotty for the moment as Jacqueline caught his attention and shook her head. "Frankly, I might need a little more time to think about it."

"Very well," the Commander nodded, still paying attention to his food. "I will not ask again. I will let you tell me when you reach a decision."

"Thank you, Sir," she replied, gratefully and turned back to her food but couldn't help feeling like a freak show as Scotty and Sulu stared at her, looking for an answer. She caught their gazes and shook her head, and they glanced at each other before turning to their food.

"I should get back to the bridge," Sulu said, catching everyone's attention as he stood with his empty plate. "I'll see you there, Jacque."

"Yes, Sir," she nodded as he walked away and Akiko couldn't help herself from what she was about to say next.

"So, when are the two of you going to declare your feelings for each other?" she asked, making Jacqueline and Scotty shoot wide-eyed gazes at her as Spock remained concentrated on his food.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jacqueline asked and Akiko smirked as she continued eating.

"Oh, come on, Jacque, I'm not an idiot," she smiled as Scotty's gaze shot between the girls. "You think Sulu's hot, don't you?"

"Ok, first of all, the temp on _that_ guy is barely above seventy for me," Jacqueline replied, turning to her own tray which was almost empty. "Pretty good, and he's kinda cute, but _not_ what I'm lookin' for. Second of all, he's just a friend anyway. I don't think of him like that _at all_."

"So you say," Akiko smirked. "Many a friendship have turned to romance."

"Not this one," Jacqueline replied, shaking her head. "Trust me. He told me so."

"Am I missin' somethin' here?" Scotty frowned.

"She's in denial," Akiko answered, cocking her head at Jacqueline before the other girl could answer.

"I am _not_," the ensign insisted. "This is just one of those rare cases that I'm not attracted to a guy, that's all."

"_Very_ rare," Akiko chuckled, making Scotty chuckle as well, turning back to his food before she turned back to Jacqueline and asked, "So what made him tell you it wasn't gonna happen with you two?"

"I'm not allowed to say," Jacqueline replied, seriously. "I promised I wouldn't."

"Fair enough," Akiko shrugged as her friend stood.

"I'll see you later, alright?" she said, picking up her tray. She glanced at Spock who was still eating as she leaned toward Akiko's ear and whispered, "Just say yes, already. He looks kinda lonely."

Akiko shot a wide-eyed glare at her friend who flicked her eye brows for a second with a smile. She walked off with Akiko glaring at her the whole way until she caught Spock looking at her and she shot her gaze to her food, feeling her face flare up instantly. She heard Jacqueline and Scotty say good bye before Scotty glanced between the two with a smirk.

"Well, I'd better get goin' too," he said, lifting his tray as he stood and catching Akiko's attention. "I'll cut ye loose for the day, Sparky. See ya tomorrow, lass."

"You're sure you don't need me---?"

"Positive," Scotty cut in, walking away to put his tray away and Akiko watched him leave as well, but this time in slight panic.

"May I ask why you thought Ensign Fabian and Lieutenant Sulu were attracted to each other?" Spock suddenly asked, snapping Akiko's attention back to him, but he didn't look up from his food.

Registering his question she slowly replied, "Oh…I just thought they did because they get along so well." She began picking at her food, then realized, "You're on the bridge with them. What do _you_ think?"

"Pardon me, but I am not one to gossip, I am sure you know," he replied, flatly.

"No," Akiko nodded, turning back to her food. "I guess not."

Spock glanced at her from his food as she seemed to be picking at hers in disappointment and sat up slightly, saying, "However…" She looked up at him, "I have observed that the two of them work very well together. Though, they do argue at times, but they quickly come to a resolve. I see no romantic attachment, however, only friendship."

Akiko smiled and nodded, turning back to her food and thoughts. She couldn't help but feel comfortable with the Commander, even though he was a superior officer. Their talks had been enjoyable so far, and she couldn't help feeling she wanted to spend more time with him. Making up her mind then and there, she turned in her seat to face him, catching his attention.

"Commander, I would be honored to have you be my mentor," she smiled, and could have sworn she saw his eyes light up, though his stoic expression remained.

"Excellent," he nodded then glanced at his tray and hers before looking at her again and saying, "Shall we start now since Mr. Scott has relieved you for the day?"

"Sure," she nodded with a wide smile as she lifted her empty tray and they stood together as she asked, "May I ask how things went with the drop off?"

"It went well, he replied as they left the Mess Hall. "I…had a chance to see my father."

"Really?" Akiko smiled. "And how did _that_ go?"

He didn't say anything for a moment and Akiko felt her heart race in panic, thinking she'd overstepped a boundary.

"It was…interesting," he finally replied, making her sigh silently in relief. "He seemed pleased to see me."

"That's good," she said when he didn't continue. "Did you get to visit long?"

"No," he answered, and Akiko thought she'd heard a hint of disappointment in his tone. "But we may have to come back, and I may be able to spend more time there then."

"That's true," she nodded as they reached the lift and stepped in as she changed the subject. "So, what will you be teaching me today, Mr. Spock?"

"Calling me by my name will do, Akiko," he suggested as the lift doors closed.

"I wouldn't be so bold," Akiko smiled. "Especially since you're now my mentor."

"As I understand it, a mentor is not only a counselor or teacher, but a supporter and friend as well," Spock replied, his hands clasped behind his back. "You do not call Ensign Fabian Miss Jacqueline, do you?"

"Not only that, I don't call her Ensign Fabian, either," Akiko couldn't help but smile as the lift doors opened to Laboratory 1 and she skipped out of them, followed by Spock strolling behind her.

"Well, I should think not," he replied and Akiko could have sworn he'd been smirking but when she looked at him with her own smile his expression was as stoic as ever. "And to answer your question, I believe we shall start by studying a strange substance I found on New Vulcan."

"Are we looking for anything in particular about it…Spock?" she wondered, chancing to use his name alone and he nodded his approval of it before answering.

"We shall be looking for anything in it that might make it a danger to anyone, specifically---"

"Vulcans," Akiko finished with a definite nod and he nodded. "Gotcha. Where is it?"

"This way," Spock called, turning to his right toward the table on the far wall with a microscope and several vials on it. "It's already in the scope."

Akiko stepped up to the scope and instantly looked into it as Spock stepped up next to her to watch her.

"I can't seem to figure out one of the components," he admitted. "Perhaps a pair of fresh eyes could help, so to speak."

"Completely understandable, Sir," she smiled, but didn't look away from the scope. "I've seen this somewhere before, but I can't remember where or when. It's starting to tick me off a little bit."

"Perhaps we might find it in the computer's database?" Spock suggested.

Without another word, Akiko was rushing to the computer on another table as Spock calmly followed. She quickly typed at the computer, still standing as Spock came up next to her and leaned one hand on the table to gaze over her shoulder. When she stopped typing and placed a hand on the table to lean as well, her pinky brushed against his thumb, making her jump and gaze at their hands as her heart skipped a beat. She looked at him and their gazes locked for a moment before she looked away and moved her hand a little farther away from his.

"Is something wrong?" he wondered as she concentrated on the screen.

"N-No," she sputtered, her heart still pounding as she realized how close he was. "I…uh…is it hot in here?"

She pulled at the collar of her black undershirt as Spock gave a small frown to her before replying, "I believe the room is at a comfortable temperature. However, I can lower the thermostat if you wish."

"No," she replied, shaking her head and keeping her gaze on the screen. "It's alright. It's probably just me."

_It __is__ just you, Sparky_, she grumbled in her mind. _Then again, it could be __him__. One hundred...again._

Turning her attention fully on the screen, she caught it just in time to find something that made her eyes widen as they lit up.

"That's it!" she grinned. "I _knew_ I'd seen it somewhere! It's some kind of graphite, unlike the graphite found on Earth." She stood fully to face Spock as he mirrored her stance. "It's completely harmless."

"Impressive, Akiko," he nodded, respectfully and Akiko narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion.

"You knew what it was all along, didn't you?" she smirked, placing her hands on his hips as the Commander clasped his hands behind his back.

"I couldn't recall what it was," he replied, vaguely.

"You lied," she smiled, gently poking his shoulder, but he didn't react as he straightened.

"On the contrary," he argued. "I exaggerated. I could not identify it at the time."

"Oh, sure," Akiko nodded skeptically, still smiling as she stepped around him toward the scope. "So, what was that? A test?"

"Precisely," Spock replied, turning to follow her as she looked into the scope again. "I wanted to see how you would solve a problem given you."

"And are you impressed?" she smirked, not looking from the scope and knowing he couldn't be. It wasn't much.

"You have been making an impression on me from the moment we had our first discussion, Akiko," he replied in his monotone, making her eyes widen at the scope and she stood to turn the gaze to him as he stood next to her and continued, "Your speech and conduct is intelligent and respectful. It is very refreshing to have someone to speak to seriously the way you and I do."

"You mean, as opposed to the others here who aren't very serious," she smiled slightly, her shock subsiding. "Like the captain?"

"Exactly," Spock nodded. "The captain is a good friend of mine. However, if given the choice I would like to have intelligent conversations with someone of _your_ caliber."

"Thank you, Commander," she smiled a little wider, though she was feeling like a foolish little school girl chatting up the hottest guy on campus. She really couldn't believe herself, and it was what she'd feared in accepting him as her mentor.

"I will take the liberty to remind you to address me by my name, Akiko," he insisted, and she could hear the sternness in his tone. It wasn't really an order, but it _was_ a very strong request.

"Of course," she nodded, almost timidly. "I'm sorry…Spock."

"There is no need to apologize for something so trivial," he replied. "I only insist you address me this way to help you feel comfortable in my presence. Only in a professional capacity may you address me by rank. Understood?"

"Yes, _Spock_," she blurted with a smirk and though he only nodded, she could see the amusement in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Shall we begin with something a bit more challenging?" he asked and Akiko grinned as she nodded vigorously.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all_, she thought.

* * *

**A/N:** aw, how cute, right? anyway, reviews?


	5. A Day in the Life of a Shadow

**A/N:** woo hoo! new chappie! i'm alternating between both Star Trek fics, so bare with me here. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: A Day in the Life of a Shadow**_

"All tucked in, Sulu?" Kirk asked the helmsman from his seat as Sulu managed from his post, Jacqueline leaning over his shoulder to watch in complete fascination.

"Yes, Sir," Sulu nodded, pressing one last button. "Moorings extended and we are…" He double-checked something before sitting back and continuing, "docked and ready for our next orders."

"Excellent!" Kirk grinned, standing from his chair and stepping toward the man to pat him on the back as Jacqueline glared at him before she gave a sneer and looked away. "Now, you guys stay put, got me? Our orders were ready before we left New Vulcan." He looked at Jacqueline as she turned back and caught her gaze to give her a charming smile and a wink. She rolled her eyes and looked to the Sulu's console to examine it as he gave a small chuckle and stepped away toward the lift. "Mr. Spock, it's time for a briefing."

Spock nodded as he stood from his seat and followed the captain into the lift and once they were gone, Sulu gave a small chuckle, making Jacqueline turn to him with a frown.

"What's so funny?" she wondered, now drawing Chekov's attention as he turned from his console to look at them.

"You," Sulu chuckled, swiveling in his chair from side to side. "You act like you really _hate_ him."

"Because I _do_," she insisted, knowing he was talking about Kirk. "I can't _stand_ him."

"Gimme a break," he smirked as Chekov leaned in to be nosy. "Want my opinion?"

"If I said no, would you give it anyway?" Jacqueline retorted, standing tall as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Probably," he shrugged. "I have _one_ word for you, Jacque: Foreplay."

"Excuse me?" she frowned, lifting a brow at the same time, incredulously.

"You heard me," Sulu smirked. "Deep down—deep, _deep_ down—you like him, don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Jacqueline ground out and ignored the fact that Sulu's smirk was widening and Chekov had straightened and gone back to work on his console. "He's an arrogant, lucky, accidentally charming pain in the ass."

"Why, thank you for at _least_ admitting I'm charming."

Jacqueline's eyes shot wide as they stared through Sulu who only continued smirking and she slowly lowered her arms fully to her sides as she just as slowly turned around, her face on fire with embarrassment. Kirk stood behind her with that charming smirk of his, Spock right behind him, expressionless as always.

"Please, go on," Kirk entreated, never dropping his smirk. "I'd like to see what _else_ you think of me. Handsome? Intelligent, maybe?"

"Let's not make a liar out of her, _Captain_," Uhura suddenly piped up, appearing next to Jacqueline to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Didn't you say you had a briefing to handle?"

"Admiral Pike isn't quite ready to give it, yet," Kirk replied. "Needed to get a few more things in order, I guess." He turned his attention back to Jacqueline as she felt her dislike of him boil up again. "You know, you forgot a few things in that little list you just made of me."

"Is that right, _Sir_?" she retorted, knowing it sounded sarcastic, but not really caring at the moment. "And, what else, pray tell, should have been on the list?"

Uhura glared at Kirk as he stepped closer to Jacqueline to murmur into her ear, "Adventurous, ambitious and…" He smirked as he suddenly lifted a hand to brush the back of his index finger down her arm, gently as he caught her gaze again and finished, "up for a challenge."

Jacqueline couldn't help swallowing silently, but managed to pull her arm away from him and _look_ disgusted with him.

"A little unprofessional of you, isn't it, _Captain_?" she snapped, making him smirk a little wider as he lowered his hand to his side.

"Only if you want it to be," he retorted and Jacqueline rolled her eyes.

"Kirk, give it a rest, will you?" Uhura scolded. "You can't have _all_ the girls you want."

Kirk raised a brow at her, still smirking and replied, "Can't I?"

Jacqueline frowned in wonder as Uhura seemed to send a burning glare at him, which didn't seem to phase his casual demeanor, but it seemed to rattle Uhura. Jacqueline's frown deepened when she marched off toward her post and she turned back to the captain and commander. When her gaze instantly landed on Spock, he was staring at the back of Kirk's head as if he'd just figured something out. It suddenly dawned on _her_ as well, and he seemed to sense it when the Vulcan shot his gaze to hers.

"_Captain?_"

Jacqueline jumped when Akiko's voice came from the communicator on Kirk's belt and he pulled it up to open it and speak.

"Yes, Miss Suzuki?" he replied.

"_Admiral Pike is requesting to board, Sir_," she answered.

"Beam him up. I'm on my way," he answered and gave one last wink to Jacqueline as he turned to the lift again, closing his com and stepping around Spock who didn't move.

"A word, Ensign Fabian?" Spock requested, making her swallowed again but she nodded.

"Someone's in _trouble_," Sulu teased in a murmur directly behind her as he stood.

She turned to stick her tongue out at him before following Spock who had turned to head the doors leading off the bridge, her heart pounding, wondering if she _was_ in trouble for being so blatantly disrespectful to Kirk. He waited until they were completely off the bridge before he started the conversation.

"You seem to have become aware of a certain situation of which I, myself, have just been enlightened," he said in his monotone.

"And what would that be, Sir?" she asked, cautiously as they slowly walked down the hall of the ship. She wasn't about to take any chances in assuming what he was talking about.

"I'm sure you are not ignorant of the brief romantic relationship Lieutenant Uhura and I shared," he explained. "Lieutenant Suzuki informed you of it, did she not?"

"She mentioned…something like that," Jacqueline replied, still cautious.

"And as the captain's word play was not very subtle, I would say that we are _both_ now aware of why she and I are no longer in that relationship, would you not say so?" Spock continued, and Jacqueline couldn't help but shiver. The temp had just hit fifty below and she found herself wondering if it was because he was emotionless, or because he was actually bitter about it.

"W-Well," she sputtered. "I-I guess---"

"Please, ensign," Spock cut in, stopping to face her as she turned to do the same. "You need not worry about offending me. I take no offense, as I'm sure you know. Speak frankly, please."

"Alright," Jacqueline nodded, now completely comfortable as she placed he hands behind her back, mirroring his stance to say, "I _did_ catch the fact that the captain was being completely inconsiderate of you and Uhura. I'm guessing they had a little fling, right?"

"I wouldn't characterize it that way, myself, but yes," Spock nodded. "I wanted to ask that you not let that particular piece of information spread around the ship. As my personal life, and indeed, the Captain's and the Lieutenant's personal lives, are none of anyone's business, you understand why I would ask you this."

"Of course," Jacqueline replied. "But when you say you don't want it spreading, you mean that you don't want _Akiko_ to know, right, Commander?"

Spock tilted his head slightly at her, his brown eyes boring into her jade ones, and she suddenly realized she'd overstepped the boundary when he replied, "I mean what I have said, Ensign. I am not sure what you are implying, but I would appreciate that you follow the order I have given you to keep our discovery to yourself. Am I understood?"

"Y-Yes, Sir," Jacqueline nodded, instantly but before he turned to walk away she stopped him again. "Sir?" He stopped and turned back to her. "I think you should know, Akiko knows everything already. I wouldn't worry about her."

"I am not concerned," he replied and without another word he turned to head back down the hall as Jacqueline gave a mock shiver.

"Fifty below and dropping," she muttered and turned to march back toward the bridge.

* * *

_Lunch..._

Jacqueline tapped her foot impatiently as the lift took her to engineering. Hoping to surprise her friend for lunch and maybe hang out in one of the Rec Rooms before Captain Kirk received their new orders. When the lift doors opened she hurried out and glanced around the desk to find her friend. She frowned when she didn't see Akiko or Scotty anywhere nearby and started strolling around the deck to look for them.

"Got it yet, lass?!"

She jumped and whirled around to frown in the direction she heard Scotty's strained voice come from.

"Almost…" Akiko replied, just as strained as Jacqueline's frown deepened, her feet taking her closer to a corner she heard their voices coming from. "Got it!"

Jacqueline turned the corner, slowly to see Scotty standing at the base of a platform with Akiko standing on his shoulders, his hands around her ankles as she reached over the top of the platform.

"What in big, black galaxy are you two doing?" she wondered through a smirk she couldn't hold back. Scotty, whose back was facing the platform, looked at her in surprise as Akiko looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"Jacque!" she grinned, keeping her balance on her commanding officer's shoulders. "Keenser took a wrench Scotty needed and put it up here, so I'm getting it."

"Why don't you just use the ladder?" Jacqueline wondered, stopping in front of Scotty and placing her hands on her hips as she looked up at her friend.

"One of the other engineers needed it," Scotty explained as he slowly, carefully knelt to one knee. "We had to improvise."

"I know Sparky doesn't mind that," Jacqueline grinned, holding a hand to help Akiko down as she held onto Scotty's hand after he took his wrench and she stepped onto his knee then onto solid ground.

"Of course I don't," Akiko smiled with a cute shrug then asked, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"It's lunch time," Jacqueline smiled as Scotty stood and dusted himself off before heading toward his desk. "You wanna come with me? We can hang out before we get our orders and have to report back to our posts."

"I can do lunch, but after I eat I'll be heading to the lab," Akiko replied, heading toward a panel to work on it.

"The lab for what?" Jacqueline wondered with a frown as she stood next to her friend while she worked.

"Commander Spock is my mentor," Akiko smiled, not looking from the panel. "We started working last night after dinner on some experiments with a substance he found on New Vulcan to see what it can be used for. It's really amazing, Jacque."

"So you _accepted_ his offer?" Jacqueline wondered if she'd heard right and Akiko nodded, cutely. "What convinced you to say yes?"

"I don't know," Akiko shrugged, turning to face her friend fully. "I'm not gonna say I don't enjoy talking to him---"

"And you like him," Jacqueline smirked, making Akiko glare at her, to which she replied, "Oh, you can't tell me that didn't have any play in your decision, Sparky. You can't lie to me any more than I can lie to you, and you know it."

"Alright, fine," Akiko replied, flatly. "I'll admit it, I like him. But I'm far more interested in what he has to offer to my _intelligence_ rather than my primitive desires."

"Whoa, you're already starting to _sound_ like him," Jacqueline smirked with wide eyes. "Don't tell me all your cute emotions are gonna disappear, too."

"Very funny," Akiko retorted, turning toward Scotty's desk as he worked on something. "Let's just go to lunch." She stopped to lean on the desk to ask him, "Sir? Would you like to head to the Mess Hall with us?"

"Oh, aye, lass," he replied, not looking away from what he was doing, tightening a bolt on a machine sitting on his desk. "Just give me a moment to…"

He trailed off as he still struggled with the thing in front of him and Akiko only nodded as she and Jacqueline turned to head to the lift.

"You meet Uhura yet?" Jacqueline wondered as they reached the lift and stopped outside its door to wait for Scotty.

"No," Akiko muttered in disappointment. "I've seen her around, but I haven't actually talked to her yet. Why?"

"Just curious," the other girl shrugged, making Akiko narrow her gaze at her in skepticism. Jacqueline caught the gaze and quickly retorted, "I just thought, since you're being mentored by her ex, that you'd wanna see what you're getting into with him."

"Oh, yeah," Akiko smirked, crossing her arms. "I can just see how _that_ conversation would go. 'Excuse me, Uhura? I'm attracted to your ex, can you tell me exactly what he's all about?' I'm sure that would go over well, Jacque."

"Look, first, it was a joke," Jacqueline replied. "Second, you'd like her if you ever officially met her."

"Maybe," Akiko shrugged, spotting Scotty hurrying toward them then frowned at her friend and asked, "What brought on all this stuff about Spock and Uhura?"

Jacqueline glanced at Scotty as he neared and murmured, "I'll tell you later."

"Alright, ladies," Scotty grinned, slinging his arms over the shoulders of each girl to walk them into the lift as the doors opened. "Let's go get some food, eh?"

Akiko frowned at Jacqueline but the ensign said nothing as they all stepped into the lift and the three remained silent as it took them to the deck where the Mess Hall was located. Scotty glanced between the girls in wonder as they all stepped out and headed down the hall.

"Did I miss something?" he wondered when they finally reached the Mess Hall, causing both girls to look at him with wide eyed gazes. "You aren't gettin' all chatty the way ye girls usually do."

"Long half day," Jacqueline answered as they got their food and headed toward a table. She sat next to Akiko as Scotty sat across from the two girls. "There was a little excitement on the bridge, earlier."

"Oh, really?" Akiko smirked. "I _knew_ there was something you weren't telling me. Let's hear it, then."

"Jacqueline!"

The three looked up to see Uhura hurrying toward them, her tray of food in her hands as she sat next to Scotty.

"What's wrong, Nyota?" Jacqueline asked as Akiko stared at the woman in utter awe. She was even _more_ gorgeous up close.

"I wanted to apologize for Jim's behavior on the bridge," she explained, quickly and Akiko turned out of her trance to smirk at Jacqueline who avoided eye contact with everybody.

"And what _was_ his behavior?" she smirked at her friend, drawing Uhura's attention.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met," Uhura voiced to Akiko who turned back to her with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Akiko smiled, brightly and stuck out her hand. "I'm Lieutenant Akiko Suzuki. Assistant Engineer."

Uhura smiled, brilliantly and shook Akiko's hand, replying, "I'm Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. Communications Officer. It's nice to meet you, _finally_. I saw you on the bridge when you were accompanying Spock and Captain T'Leia on the rest of her tour of the _Enterprise_. I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm glad I finally got to meet---" Akiko cut herself off and frowned at the woman to ask, "You have?"

Uhura only nodded with a smile, starting on her food and saying, "Only good things, I promise."

"Who exactly have you been talking to about _me_?" Akiko wondered, still frowning.

Uhura's gaze shifted as she chewed on a bite of food and she shrugged, slightly, saying, "Commander Spock." That shot everyone's gaze at her, all eyes wide and intrigued. "He and I are close friends. He told me you accepted him as your mentor and that you've been making _lots_ of progress. You must be as smart as Chekov!"

"Wait, the Commander…_talks_ about me?" Akiko asked first, wondering is she'd heard right and that being the only question she could get out at the moment.

"Sure," Uhura nodded then frowned, "Why wouldn't he?"

"Kinda weird," Jacqueline jumped in when she saw Akiko swallow in panic at not having an answer. "Weird that the Commander would bother mentioning anyone outside of the professional capacity, I guess. I mean, he's Vulcan."

"He's _half_ Vulcan," Uhura replied, slightly defensive as the atmosphere relaxed again and everyone started at their food again. "Just because he represses his human side doesn't mean it's not there."

"I've been trying to tell her that," Akiko spoke up, over her word block. "She seems to think 'Once a Vulcan, always a Vulcan,' so to speak."

"Hate to disagree with ye, lass, but your friend has a bit of a point," Scotty chimed in to Akiko. "Commander Spock doesn't show his human side much."

"Only with the right people," Uhura muttered, but they all heard her. They could all tell she was trying _not_ to think about their brief relationship.

"Hey, Jacque."

The four turned their attention to Jacqueline's left to see Sulu plop himself down next to her with his food.

"Kirk seemed to warm up to you, didn't he?" he smirked at her to which Jacqueline's eyes widened in disbelief at him and she shoved him, making him laugh.

"Did he, now?" Akiko smirked as Scotty let out a chuckle himself when Jacqueline turned her wide-eyed gaze at her friend.

"No---"

"He almost jumped her right there on the bridge," Sulu chuckled, cutting Jacqueline's denial off as he started at his food. Akiko's eyes widened as she grinned from ear to ear at Jacqueline who glared at Sulu while Uhura sighed in exasperation and Scotty only chuckled.

"So, the man you supposedly hate was hitting on you, huh?" Akiko smirked, turning to her food.

"Look, I _hate_ him," Jacqueline hissed, leaning closer to Akiko. "He can hit on me all he wants, it's not gonna change the fact that I _hate_ him."

"Foreplay," Akiko sang, taking a bite of her food and Jacqueline's eyes widened at her as Sulu began coughing and laughing at the same time, having heard her. "Watashi tachi ni Sulu koto wa shi nai de kudasai. Wareware wa Jacque ni okonawa re te i nai koto ga deki masu. Kanojo wo shi~tsu te, kanojo wa ryūsei ni watashi tachi ga kurasshu shi masu." (Don't die on us, Sulu. We can't have Jacque taking your place. Knowing her, she'll crash into a meteor.)

Sulu laughed harder, coughing a little more as the others gave frowns between the two and Jacqueline only glared at Akiko.

"Watashi kooshoo," Jacqueline ground out and Akiko scoffed as Sulu looked at her with wide eyes.

"Did she just say 'bite me' in Japanese?" Sulu wondered if he heard right and Akiko nodded as he stared at Jacqueline in awe.

"That's the _only_ Japanese she knows," Akiko replied.

"Well, I gotta get back to engineering," Scotty spoke up, wiping his mouth before standing with his tray. "Take the rest of the day off, Sparky. Ye can come back when we get our new orders, alright?"

"Thank you, Sir," Akiko nodded with a smile before he walked away, saying good bye to everyone else at the table and she turned to Jacqueline to smirk, "So, tell me more about how Kirk hit on you."

Jacqueline turned to glare at her again as she replied, "I'm not talking about it."

"You can't be _that_ upset about it," Sulu argued. "He hits on _all_ the new girls."

"My point exactly," Jacqueline muttered, but the three heard her words _and_ her tone and looked at her with wide eyes, but it was Uhura who spoke up first.

"You _do_ like him a little, don't you?" she breathed, drawing the ensign's attention to her, her jade eyes wide and her cheeks slightly flush.

"N-No," Jacqueline sputtered, turning back to her food to pick at it. "I hate him."

"Oh, Jacque," Akiko smiled, patting her friend on the back. "You don't have to hide it from _us_. We promise we won't tell him."

"Shut up," Jacqueline muttered, not so energetic and Akiko could tell she was losing her will to argue.

"Just admit I was right, Jacque," Sulu insisted. "This whole hating him thing is foreplay, right?"

"Just let it go, guys, please," Jacqueline insisted, and Akiko heard the seriousness and exhaustion in her voice as she stood and took her empty tray to put it away, the three left a the table frowning at her as she walked out of the Mess Hall.

"What's up with her?" Sulu wondered.

"I do not know," Akiko admitted.

* * *

Jacqueline marched down the hall toward the lift to get to her quarters. Stepping into the lift she pressed the button to take her to the deck she wanted and leaned back on the wall. She just wanted to be alone and not think about the smug, arrogant, flirty captain of the _Enterprise_. The lift stopped and she frowned in wonder at the doors as they opened then gritted her teeth in growing anger.

"Well, well," Kirk smirked, stepping into the lift and turning to face the doors as they closed. "Nice to see you, Jacque."

"Only my _friends_ call me Jacque," she ground out, stepping as far away from him as she could in the small space.

"Aren't I your friend?" Kirk wondered, giving her a sideways look but she only looked away from him as she leaned sideways on the wall. He sighed in exasperation and pressed the button to hold the lift making her look at the panel before she looked at him as he stepped toward her and murmured, "How long are you gonna keep this up, Jacque?"

She set her jaw in agitation before looking away from him again and muttering, "As long as it takes, Jim. You cheated on me. How the hell do you _expect_ me to react?"

"I didn't think you'd be like _this_," he replied and immediately regretted his words when she shot a burning glare at him, making him take a step back at its intensity.

"Are you absolutely _kidding_ me?!" she hissed, marching toward him, and he backed away until his back hit the far wall behind him. "You know I have anger issues and you do the _worst_ thing imaginable to get me so angry that I can't even _look_ at you!"

"Well you're looking at me _now_, aren't you?!" Kirk shot back as she stood directly in front of him.

She growled and held up her hands as if she was going to strangle him but instead, shouted, "God! You're impossible! I don't know why I ever _considered_ being with an irritating, selfish, _man-child_!"

"Jacqueline!"

"What now?!"

"Shut up!"

He gripped her arms, spun them around to shove her against the wall behind him and planted his lips to hers, his body pressing against her. She moaned and lifted her leg to wrap around his waist as one of his hands grabbed her knee to hold it up, his other hand wrapping around her waist as her now free arms threw themselves around his neck before they pulled their mouths apart to catch their breath.

"Damn Sulu and Akiko!" Jacqueline ground out as they didn't move from leaning against the wall and he frowned at her before she explained, "They kept insisting my hatred for you was foreplay."

"And you're upset because they were _right_?" Kirk smirked before leaning in to trail kisses over her neck.

"Yes," she grumbled, but quickly placed her hands on either side of his face to pull it away and look into his glowing blue eyes. "I'm giving you a second chance, Jim. You screw me over again like you did with Uhura and I'll _never_ forgive you, am I clear?"

"Crystal," he murmured, slowly leaning toward her mouth again and kissed her tenderly before whispering, "I promise, Jacque. I won't do it again."

"We can't tell anybody about us, ok?" Jacqueline breathed as his mouth started at her neck again, her hands sliding down his chest. "Not till the time is right."

"When will _that_ be?" he wondered between kisses.

"I don't know," she admitted through a breath. "Just not yet."

"Alright," he agreed and smirked. "I've got some time before I have to give our orders. Wanna hang out in here for a while?"

"What if somebody needs the lift?" she sighed, already pulling at his uniform.

"There're other lifts," he replied then pulled away to smirk at her. "Besides, I'm the captain. I can pretty much do whatever I want, _wherever_ I want."

Jacqueline couldn't help but smile at his smirk and licked her lips as her eyes scanned his face before murmuring, "This captain thing suits you, ya know?"

Kirk' smirk widened before he captured her lips again, making her moan and throw her arms around his neck.

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, i didn't even see that coming either. believe me, i was just as surprised as you when i was writing this. another one of those things where my hands and imagination kinda just wrote without me. anyway, i figured i'd do a chapter following Jacqueline since she's so interesting. lol! more Spock/Akiko will come around next. reviews?


	6. Clarity

**A/N:** rejoice, my minions. I bring you the next chapter. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Clarity**_

"Commander?" Akiko called, stepping into the lab and looking around.

"Over here, Akiko," Spock called back from a table, gazing into the scope in front of him. Akiko smiled and hurried toward him, but he didn't move from his position as he murmured, "Fascinating."

"What?" she frowned, trying to get a look at what he had on the scope.

"Apparently, when frozen, this substance is very much like the diamonds of Earth," Spock explained, still not looking at her.

"A girl's best friend?" Akiko smiled, jokingly. This made Spock look at her with a subtle frown and she frowned back.

"I'm afraid I do not understand the attempt at humor on your part," he explained, realizing that must have been what it was.

"There's a Terran saying that 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend'," Akiko replied. "But I guess you'd have to be a girl in order to see the humor."

"On the contrary," he objected, turning back to the scope. "That would be amusing in mixed company."

Akiko gave a slight slump of her shoulders in disappointment that he was now paying attention to the substance they'd been studying since yesterday and not her.

"So, is it good or bad that it resembles a diamond?" she wondered, getting back to his earlier discovery.

"It will be quite useful, I'm sure, if we utilize it properly, which I am certain we will," he replied, turning from the scope to write something down on the pad next to the scope.

"Well, since you've started without me I'll ask, what is the next experiment?" Akiko smiled, hopping onto the desk to sit on it.

"Now to expose it to extreme heat," Spock replied, looking away from the pad and standing tall to hold his hands behind his back as he looked directly at Akiko. "Would you like to do the honors of heating it, Akiko?"

"Why thank you, Spock, you're too kind," she smiled with a nod as she hopped off the table and took a vile of the substance from the tray on the other side of the scope.

The two stepped toward another table and she set the vile onto a stand that would allow them to heat it as Spock took two pairs of clear, protective glasses and handed one pair to Akiko, both putting them on. Akiko pressed a red button on the desk and they both stared at the vile as she pressed it several times, the pad beneath the vile becoming warmer and warmer. The pad reached almost one hundred and fifty degrees before the substance started bubbling like crazy and it changed from yellow to green.

"Whoa!" Akiko chirped, letting her finger off the button she'd been pushing. "Incredible!"

"Indeed," Spock nodded and stepped toward the table he'd been standing at to take the tablet in his hands and begin writing on it again. "We will need to find out what is causing it to change color with the heat." He thought for a moment as he stepped closer next to her again while she lowered the temperature on the vile again. "It could be some sort of nitrate or the element chromium."

"My money's on nitrate," Akiko replied, pulling off her glasses and facing him. "This substance is an alien element, for sure."

"Very logical reasoning," Spock commended. "Since it has been undiscovered according to the computer's database, it could be suggested that we are the first to examine and analyze it under these conditions."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Akiko smiled with a nod, and he tilted his head at her with his subtle frown.

"What is it you are thanking me for, Miss Akiko?" he wondered.

She stepped closer to him, lifting her hands to his face and removing the glasses he still wore as she smiled, "For commending my reasoning."

She suddenly realized that she was dangerously close to him as she lowered her hands from his face and their eyes met, making her heart skip a beat.

_That substance isn't the only thing that's just heated up_, she couldn't help but think to herself before stepping away, placing the glasses on the table as she tore her gaze from his.

"W-What experiment shall we test out now, Sir?" she wondered, feeling herself blush and tremble, slightly.

"I think we've done enough for one day," Spock replied in his monotone. "The captain should be giving our new orders soon. It would be a shame if we were required to cease our work in the middle of another test."

"Of course," Akiko nodded, still not looking at him and deciding to take the opportunity to escape. "I think I'll head back to engineering then to help Mr. Scott prepare for the launch."

She hurried toward the lift, but was stopped in her tracks half-way there.

"Akiko?"

She swallowed and turned to the Commander to see him calmly walking toward her.

"I understand that you have been informed of a certain liaison between the captain and lieutenant Uhura," he murmured when he was standing in front of her. Akiko couldn't help the frown that instantly set itself on her brow. Where in the world was _this_ coming from?! "I would like to ask that you not add to the rumors circling the crew. I'm sure you would not do so in any case, but I must be sure, you understand."

"O-Of course, Commander," she sputtered. "I understand completely. I wouldn't even think of spreading any rumors."

"I'm sure," Spock nodded. "I've told Ensign Fabian to refrain from gossip as well. She was unfortunately subjected to the captain's lack of discretion earlier today."

"So _that's_ why…" she trailed off in her murmur making Spock turn to her in wonder. She caught his gaze and shook her head, dismissing, "Never mind. I assure you, Commander, neither one of us will say a word about it."

Spock nodded then asked, "May I escort you to engineering?"

"Yes, you may, Sir," Akiko smiled as they headed toward the lift.

"May I ask a personal query?" he wondered, his hands clasped behind his back as they stepped into the lift and she gave a cautious nod. "You asked me once what I did for recreation, and now I would like to ask you the same."

"Oh," Akiko chirped, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Well, I do lots of things depending on my mood. I read and listen to music, and of course there's Tai Chi---"

"Forgive my interruption, but what is Tai Chi?" Spock wondered.

"It's a type of exercise," Akiko explained. "It's used for health and relaxation. Sort of like meditation for your body more than your mind, I guess."

"Interesting," Spock nodded.

"If you'd like, I could show you how it's done," Akiko offered. "The movements are very fluid and slow. _You_ would learn it in no time at all, I'm sure."

"I would not wish to disturb you," he said, but she could tell he was eager to learn about it. Something in the way he glanced at her when he objected told her that. "If it is for relaxation, the last thing you would wish is to require teaching someone, I'm sure."

"I don't mind at all, Sir," Akiko smiled, earnestly. "After all, you're helping me with science, the least I can do is show you Tai Chi. After our work in the lab we could go to the gymnasium. That's the only place I can think of that has enough room for it."

"If you insist," Spock replied, but she could tell he was pleased. Pleased for a Vulcan anyway.

"I do," she nodded with a cute smile.

"_All decks, this is the captain_," Kirk's voice came from overhead. "_Everyone report to your posts and prepare for immediate launch. Ship-wide mission broadcast will be given afterward. Kirk out._"

"Well, so much for some down time," Akiko sighed as Spock leaned over to press the button that would take him to the bridge.

"It is unfortunate we could not spend a more time together," he confessed, making her look up at him with wide eyes, but he kept his gaze on the doors.

"Y-Yes," she nodded in agreement, turning to stare at the doors as well. "Well, we'll be spending a bit more time together later, I'm sure."

"Indeed," Spock nodded then suddenly added, "I would like to take this opportunity to tell you that Uhura and I are very good friends, despite our past…relationship."

Akiko frowned at him for a moment but when he didn't look at her she turned back to staring at the lift doors and replied, "I'm aware of it, Sir. She told me earlier at lunch."

"I just wanted it to be clear," he replied, turning to face her as the lift doors opened to engineering and she looked at him in wonder before he replied, "She and I are not involved romantically and have no intention of it in the future. Do you take my meaning, Akiko?"

She frowned at him and admitted no with a shake of her head.

"I suspected you wouldn't," he nodded, not seeming to be glad or disappointed by her answer. "I shall explain in as much detail as I can when we meet later today. You must go to your post now, as must I."

"Very well, Commander," Akiko nodded and stepped out of the doors before they closed again, now frowning at the ground as she walked. A few steps away from the lift it hit her and she turned, but the lift was closed and taking Spock to the bridge, so she only stared at the doors with wide eyes before she blinked a few times and turned to face forward again.

"There ye are, lass!" Scotty called, hurrying toward her and gripping her wrist to drag her toward some part of engineering. "We have to do a quick run-through before the launch. I'm not sure if some of the new cadets we took on this time are doin' their jobs properly." He stopped and frowned when she didn't respond and turned to her, still gripping her wrist and still frowning. "What's the matter with ye, Sparky? Ye look like ye seen a space ghost."

"Huh?" she grunted then cleared her throat and shook her shock away before standing at attention as Scotty let go of her wrist. "Oh, it's nothing, Sir. It can wait. What was it you needed?"

"Make sure all the readings are proper on everythin'," Scotty ordered and she nodded, hurrying off to do as she was told, her mind going as fast as she was, everything on auto-pilot while she thought through what Spock had told her.

He wanted to be clear that he and Uhura had nothing but friendly feelings for each other, and he was _very_ insistent on being clear, and she supposed she knew why, though she couldn't understand it. Why would he take an interest in her? She hoped he would provide some clarity on _that_ point if she asked him.

* * *

_After the launch..._

"On course for the Messer system at Warp 3, Sir," Sulu reported, turning to look at Kirk as he sat in his captain's chair.

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu," Kirk nodded then turned his gaze to Jacqueline as she stood next to the helmsman and asked, "Ensign Fabian, would you like to give the mission broadcast?"

Chekov, Sulu, Uhura and even Spock looked up from their posts at her as she gave the captain a burning gaze. He was drawing attention to her and she didn't like it. In fact, he _knew_ she didn't like it and that was _why_ he was doing it.

"I'm sorry, _Captain_," she replied, not having to pretend she was hating him at the moment, "but perhaps if I knew what the mission was, I _would_."

"Don't worry," Kirk smiled that charming smirk of his and waved toward the console Sulu and Chekov sat at as he explained, "It's all there. All you need to do is read it out. Mr. Chekov, help her out, won't you?"

"A-Aye, Captain," Chekov nodded and stood to offer his seat to Jacqueline as she still glared at Kirk. The captain only smiled at her as she marched toward Chekov and plopped into his seat and he leaned over her shoulder to press a button on the console. "Give your authorization code."

"Ensign authorization code: Nine seven delta delta five," she spoke to the console.

"_Authorization granted_," it replied, and Chekov pointed at the console where a script appeared on the screen.

Jacqueline cleared her throat, her heart pounding in her chest as she sped-read the script then announced, "May I have your attention please. At eleven hundred hours, Starfleet received a distress call from a crashed ship on the third planet, Kalos in the Messer system. They're reported to have no previsions of any kind, and there are no life signs detected on this planet that they found. Our mission is to assess their situation and evacuate them from the planet to take them back to Starfleet. We will be arriving at Kalos in ten minutes. Thank you."

Chekov leaned over and pressed the cut-off button as Jacqueline sat back in the chair to take a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She jumped when she heard slow, _loud_ clapping behind her but soon sneered with a roll of her eyes as she turned to see Kirk smirking at her, clapping.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" he smirked, charmingly as he leaned forward on one knee.

"_Excruciatingly_, difficult, Sir," she retorted, standing and allowing Chekov to take his seat again as she took her stance next to Sulu, her hands behind her back.

"Well, you certainly made it look easy, ensign," Kirk replied, leaning back in his seat. "You did a very nice job, Jacque. Thank you."

Jacqueline didn't reply, but when Sulu looked up at her he noticed her give a small smirk that caused him to give a knowing smirk of his own. He _knew_ she liked him, she just had to get it out of her.

"Excuse me, Captain," Spock called, drawing Kirk's attention as he swerved his chair to face the Commander who now stood. "In what manner were you planning on evacuating the surviving crew?"

"Well, I was gonna have an away team head down there to assess the situation, as stated in the broadcast," Kirk replied.

"And may I ask who you had planned would comprise the away team?" Spock asked.

"Well, Bones for one to provide medical attention to anyone needing it," Kirk listed. "I'd like you to come along, Mr. Spock with myself and Mr. Sulu…" Spock nodded when Kirk trailed off in thought, swerving his chair back to face ahead before he smirked, "Miss Fabian will be coming with us, as well." She turned a wide-eyed stare of disbelief at the captain but he only turned to look over his shoulder at Spock to finish, "I'd also like Scotty and that new assistant of his to join us. Miss Suzuki, right?"

"Akiko?"

All eyes shot to Spock, wide as saucers. He and Jacqueline had both said her name, but hearing the Commander call Akiko by her _first_ name was what had everyone in shock. Jacqueline's eyes shot to Uhura for a moment, trying to detect any sorrow, anger…_jealousy_ in the woman's stare, but there was none. This relieved her out of respect for Akiko. Apparently, the two _were_ just friends.

"Yes, Akiko," Kirk finally replied, getting past his shock to say so. "She needs some field experience besides being cooped up in that transporter room and the engineering deck all the time. Both her _and_ Miss Fabian need some off-ship mission time, don't you think?"

"Of course, Sir," Spock nodded, but Kirk could see there was more the Vulcan wanted to say.

"Mr. Spock," Kirk said after a moment as he stood from his chair and headed toward the door leading into the hall. "Take a walk with me for a moment."

Spock nodded as he followed his captain off the bridge, Jacqueline, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov all staring after them. Chekov turned back to his console instantly when the doors shut, Uhura followed, hesitantly and Sulu turned to Jacqueline who was still staring at the place the two men had disappeared from.

"You really aim high, you know that, Jacque," he smirked, and that drew Jacqueline's wide-eyed gaze to the helmsman. "Goin' after the _captain_ of a starship can be challenging."

"Oh, and I suppose _you're_ the expert on that, right?" she smirked, finally coming out of her shock as she leaned low on her elbows at the edge of the console. "Have a little crush on the captain, do we?" She leaned closer to him and smirked as she murmured, "Are you in the closet, Pikachu?"

"Very funny," he retorted, not distressed or fazed at all be her accusation. "And my name's _Hikaru_."

"I like Pikachu better," she smiled with a shrug as she stood. "And I'm not aiming…" She trailed off as she gazed out the view screen at the warping stars and space they were passing as she thought, _I've already hit_ _that target._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"What's on your mind, Spock?" Kirk wondered as he and the Commander strolled down the hall.

"Captain?" Spock frowned, subtly as he tilted his head at Kirk.

"Oh, come on, Spock," Kirk smirked, stopping and turning to face him and place a hand on his shoulder. "You had more you wanted to say about Akiko in there, right? I could see it in those Vulcan eyes of yours."

"I am unsure of what you might have seen, Sir, and I did not mean to mislead you, but I assure you, there was nothing else I wished to say on the matter," Spock replied, evenly and Kirk gave a small sigh, lowering his hand from the other man's shoulder and stepping a little closer.

"Spock," he urged. "This is me. Jim. Your friend. You can tell me what you couldn't tell me in there. It's ok, really."

Spock glanced from his captain to the hall around them then back and nodded, mutely before resuming their walk.

"Do you really think it necessary to take Miss Suzuki along with the away team?" he wondered.

"Probably not _necessary_," Kirk admitted, walking with him. "But she's a smart girl. Resourceful. Besides, Scotty could use an extra pair of hands when he looks over their ship to see what parts can be salvaged, if any." Kirk couldn't help but frown and ask, "What makes _you_ think she _shouldn't_ come along?"

The Commander was silent for a moment and didn't look at the other man as he replied, "I only think it wise that, since you are allowing Miss Fabian to accompany the away team, we should only have _one_ new cadet to avoid…complications."

"Complications?" Kirk scoffed. "What kind of complications?"

"I simply believe that one cadet is enough to bring along on an away mission," Spock reiterated. "But, you are the captain. If you wish Miss Suzuki to accompany us, then she will be delighted to, I'm sure."

Kirk stopped Spock by placing a hand on his shoulder and the Vulcan turned to face him with a very slight frown as Kirk stared at him with wide eyes, seeming to realize something.

"You're protecting her, aren't you?" the captain breathed, making Spock straighten as Kirk lowered his hand from his shoulder. "You _like_ her, don't you?"

"I fail to see how these questions are relevant, Captain," Spock replied, almost irritably, making Kirk burst into a grin.

"You _do_ like her!" he whispered. "Why didn't you just _say_ so, you pointy-eared lover boy?!"

Spock lifted a questioning brow at his captain and replied, "It was not my wish to say anything of the sort because it is not the reason I believe Miss Suzuki should not accompany us to the surface. Perhaps she can be of _more_ use on another mission in the future, and I will vouch for that usefulness when the time comes."

"It may not have been the _logical_ reason, but it was one of the reasons, wasn't it?" Kirk egged on. "You know, Spock, it's _logical_ and _natural_ to wanna protect the person you care about, so just admit it."

"I will admit to nothing, Sir."

"Stubbornness is a human thing, ya know?"

"I _am_ half human, Captain."

"Yeah, but you repress that part. Wait, you're throwing me off topic!"

"I'm afraid you did that _yourself_, Captain," Spock replied and Kirk could have sworn he heard a hint of pride and sarcasm in the monotone.

"Listen, Spock, _you_ tell me. Do you think Akiko should go with us or not? I don't even care if your reason is logical or not. What do _you_ think?"

"I have told you my opinion, Jim," Spock replied, taking Kirk slightly aback at the Vulcan's use of his name. "_You_ are the captain, and it is _your_ decision."

Kirk looked away from the Commander in thought for a moment then turned back and nodded, replying, "We'll take _both_ cadets with us. And _you_ are gonna have the privilege of looking after Akiko while we're there."

"Captain?" Spock frowned, completely. "Are you attempting humor at my expense?"

"I couldn't be more serious, Spock," Kirk smirked, slapping his arm before heading back to the bridge, leaving Spock to frown after him, clearly confused.

* * *

**A/N:** all i really have to say is, reviews?


	7. Kalos

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Kalos**_

"Come along, lass," Scotty called, hurrying down the hall with Akiko trailing behind him, trying to buckle her belt around her waist over her shirt while walking. "Don't have all day, and the captain _insisted_ ye be part of the away team."

"Why?" Akiko wondered, catching up with him but still wrestling with her belt.

"Don't know, Sparky," he shrugged and slung his arm around her shoulders. "But I'll be glad to have ye there. Havin' an extra pair of hands to help me out is gonna be very nice indeed."

"I'll do whatever you need me to, Sir," Akiko grinned.

"I believe ye will," he smirked, tousling her hair a bit and making her giggle as they reached the transporter room and walked in to find the rest of the team there already. Seeing Jacqueline she frowned, but said nothing as she approached her, still trying to clip her belt on.

"Surprised to see me?" Jacqueline smirked, reading her frown.

"A little," Akiko admitted. "What are you doing here?"

"Another one of the _Captain's_ bright ideas," the ensign replied, not caring if he heard the sarcasm in her tone or not then frowned at her friend, still trying to put on her belt. "What's the matter with you?"

"I can't get my belt on!" Akiko grumbled. "Apparently, I have butterfingers today."

"Allow me to assist you."

Both girls jumped with a start when Spock stepped up next to Akiko and examined the clip of the belt she still held around her waist.

"The belt is upside down," he explained, moving her hands away to take it and flip it around, never losing his stoic countenance, even as he had to nearly wrap both his arms around her waist to pull the belt back onto her. Akiko stared at him with wide eyes and glanced around to make sure no one else in the room was watching as he clipped the thing and nodded.

"Th-Thank you," she muttered, adjusting it as he placed his hands behind his back.

"You are quite welcome, Miss Suzuki," he nodded before turning to step onto the pad where the others were waiting and Akiko followed with Jacqueline smirking at her. The lieutenant glanced at her friend as they both took their places and frowned.

"What?" she clipped.

"Is it just me, or is it a little warmer in here?" Jacqueline smirked and Akiko looked away from her amused look.

"It's you."

"I dunno. You're cheeks are pretty red."

"Shut up."

"Energize," Kirk ordered once he took his place with the team, and they were all beamed to the surface of Kalos.

Once on the ground, Sulu, Kirk, and Jacqueline drew their phasers, looking around for any signs of danger as McCoy, Spock and Scotty pulled out their tri-corders, scanning for anything biological, chemical or electronic. Akiko could only stare in awe at her surroundings. Kalos' surface was rocky desert, yet its sky was blue and cloudless. A few plants, bushes really, grew here and there among the rocks, but other than that, no life to speak of, that they saw.

"I'm picking up life signs," McCoy reported and Kirk stepped closer to the doctor, his phaser still drawn.

"Which way, Bones?" he asked.

"Straight ahead," McCoy replied, and the team slowly made their way through the rocks, Kirk and McCoy leading the way with Jacqueline behind them, Scotty following her, Akiko and Spock trailing after him and Sulu bringing up the rear, all still scanning or their phasers still drawn. "Just down this trail we just found."

"Lieutenant Suzuki," Spock called and she spun around to see him crouching next to one of the bushes under the rocks. "If I could have your assistance?"

"Don't go too far," Kirk called when he looked back and noticed Akiko hurrying toward the Commander. "We should stay together."

"We'll only be a moment, Captain," Spock assured him.

"Sulu, stay with them," the captain ordered and he nodded, stepping toward the two examining the bush. "When they're done, contact me and I'll give you our location."

"Aye, Sir," Sulu replied and stood next to the rock Spock and Akiko were kneeling next to before Kirk and the rest of them continued following McCoy.

"What is it, Commander?" Akiko asked as he ran his tri-corder over the bush.

"I'd like to collect a sample of this plant to analyze back on the ship," Spock explained, handing her his tri-corder. "If you could hold this for a moment?"

Akiko nodded as she took the tri-corder from him and watched him reach into the pocket on his belt to pull out a small clear tube and a small pair of clippers. He held the tube under one of the tiny branches of the bush, clipped it off, and it fell into the tube perfectly. He quickly sealed it as he stood, Akiko standing with him and he placed the things back into the belt before taking his tri-corder back from Akiko.

"Alright, Mr. Sulu," Spock nodded that he was done and Sulu nodded, pulling out his communicator to talk to Kirk as they headed in the direction he'd seen them disappear, Spock and Akiko trailing behind. "I apologize if this adventure has disturbed anything you had planned."

Akiko looked up at him with a frown before assuring him, "I only had my work in engineering."

"Still," he insisted. "I tried to convince the captain that you were not needed. I am sure you have work that must be done."

"Scotty gives me my work," Akiko replied watching her step. "I'm just waiting for orders from him now while we're here. It's no different from being on the ship, except for the fact that we're on a planet. I'm glad to get off the ship, as much as I enjoy being on the _Enterprise_." She looked up at him with a frown again and asked, "Why would you try to talk the captain out of bringing me along?"

"I simply did not wish any complications to arise by having _two_ cadets with us on an away mission," Spock replied, instantly…almost _too_ instantly. "He wished to bring Ensign Fabian along as well, as you can see."

"Well, some things can't be learned being cooped up on a starship," Akiko shrugged, watching her step again. "That's probably what the captain had in mind when he thought of bringing us along."

"But anything could go wrong at any moment," Spock murmured, not really wanting Akiko to hear it but she did anyway and looked up at him with a frown.

"We're almost there---Look out!"

Spock looked up behind Akiko as Sulu shouted just in time to grab her by the arm and pull her out of the way of a huge rock tumbling down one of the masses she stood next to. She gave a small scream as he backed away from the boulder that tumbled across the trail they were on, dividing them from Sulu for a split second before it settled a few feet from the trail, kicking up dust in its wake.

"You two alright?!" Sulu called, waving the thick dust from his sight.

"We are not hurt, Mr. Sulu," Spock called back.

Akiko coughed from the dust and happened to look up at him to find his arms around her, making her heart skip. When he'd pulled her away, she'd rammed into him as he backed away from the boulder's path and shielded her from any flying debris that could have kicked up and hurt her. Now she swallowed as their gazes locked but a hand flew to her mouth to smother a gasp when she saw a trail of green blood sliding down the side of his face.

"Are you unharmed?" he wondered, almost sounding concerned.

"Yes, but…your head," she murmured, lifting a hand to wipe away the trail with her finger tips as he lowered his arms from around her but they still stood close. "You're bleeding."

"I must have been struck by a small stone, or perhaps even a twig," he theorized. "Even small things, with the proper momentum, can be harmful."

"Exhibit A," Akiko retorted, holding up her fingers, now coated in green blood.

"You guys alright---? Whoa. Spock, you're bleeding," Sulu noticed as he hurried toward the two.

"So Miss Suzuki pointed out," Spock replied. "Other than this small cut, I am unhurt, as is the Lieutenant."

"That's a relief," Sulu nodded. "Let's get you to the Doc anyway and have him patch you up. They're not far from here."

"Lead the way, Mr. Sulu," Spock nodded, and he and Akiko followed Sulu toward the rest of the away team.

"That was really odd," Akiko murmured and Spock tilted his head to her as they continued walking.

"What was odd, Miss Suzuki?" he asked, making her jump with a start and look at him with a small frown.

"You don't find that strange that that rock just came rolling down that mass from out of nowhere?" she wondered and Spock stopped, making her stop next to him as he looked back on the place the rock had come from. He seemed to be in thought and only when he looked back at her did she ask, "You didn't see anything?"

"No," he replied, and he seemed to still be thinking before he turned back to stare at the mass. "Nor did I see any_one_. This planet is void of life, save the Starfleet personnel that have crashed here."

"So unless someone from the crash decided they didn't want our help, there must be something living here," Akiko thought aloud and Spock glanced around before stepping closer to her.

"That would explain why my tri-corder had a slight…glitch," he murmured, drawing her attention to him and she frowned at him.

"A glitch?" she echoed and he nodded.

"The instant we were beamed here, when I began my scan, my tri-corder made a slight indication that some sort of life form was near, but it instantly disappeared, as if the form had blended into our surroundings," Spock explained, neither one of them willing to move from their positions of close proximity as she still frowned at him. "Perhaps, we could not find any life forms, because they blend into their surroundings, taking on the consistency and appearance of what is around them?"

"That's…logical," Akiko nodded. "But if that were true, then---"

"_Akiko!_" Sulu's voice came from her communicator. "_Spock! Where are you?!_"

Akiko pulled her communicator from her belt and opened it to speak into it, but before she could say anything, she was yanked her right just as another boulder came hurling at them from the mass behind her. She dropped her communicator as Spock started dragging her back down the trail as the rocks around them started to tumbling toward them, following them as they ran.

"What's going on?!" Akiko called, shielding her eyes from the dirt flying around them.

"Keep running!" Spock shouted over the rumbling sound of the rocks.

They ran until the ground suddenly gave way beneath their feet and Akiko screamed as they began falling in darkness. She landed onto a dirt floor on her back with a grunt which was accompanied by a deeper grunt as she felt something land on top of her and she coughed from the dust kicking up around them, still in darkness, the light from the hole now ten feet above their heads the only light. She squinted, forcing her eyes to adjust to the dim light and gasped when she came face to face with Spock.

"Are you hurt?" he instantly asked and she could only shake her head before he nodded and quickly stood, his face never breaking its stoic expression. "Take my hand."

Akiko grasped the hand he offered to her and he attempted to help her up, but when she slid her left foot under her to stand, a flaring pain sprung into it and she jerked it out from under her, landing on her rear again with a small cry of pain as Spock gave her a small frown.

"My ankle," she explained. "I guess I sprained it."

The small room they found themselves in suddenly began shaking and Spock quickly knelt down to lift Akiko into his arms and started toward a dark space ahead of him. Akiko quickly rummaged through the pouch on her belt and pulled out a light to lightening their path. They were enveloped in a hall, which was also rumbling and Spock continued running until they reached a fork in the tunnel.

"Which way?" he asked.

"How the hell should _I_ know?" she shot back. "Left!"

Spock turned to head down the tunnel to the left, but it caved in, blocking that path.

"Ok, right!" Akiko suggested and Spock instantly started down the tunnel to their right. He kept running and once again, the ground seemed to disappear from under his feet. This time, he landed onto a dirt floor on his back, still holding Akiko as they both gave grunts on impact. The shaking stopped, and the only light around them came from Akiko's little light.

"Sorry," she groaned in pain as she sat up and on the ground next to Spock.

"Your landing on me was unavoidable," he strained, sitting up as well as Akiko shined her light around them.

"More stone walls," she reported, looking around. "But they seem…different. Closer, I guess would be the word." She scanned over another wall and froze, realizing it wasn't rock or stone. "Spock," she called, cautiously. "This wall has a glare."

"It's glass," he noticed, sliding directly next to her, but neither one of them stood as she didn't lower her light from the glass wall in front of them.

A face suddenly appeared in the beam of her light and she screamed with a start, dropping her light and scrambling backward until she was met by an obstacle behind her. Spock instantly pulled an arm around her as she turned into him out of fear. Lights suddenly illuminated the small room the two were in making Akiko wince at the instant brightness while Spock only lowered his head to avoid it.

"They are two different species," a voice from the other side of the glass rasped, making the Commander and Cadet look up through the glass, but they only saw darkness.

"Does it matter?" another voice rasped as well. "The Vulcan will provide strength and intelligence while the Human will provide substantial entertainment, even if the female is of no use for anything else but that and breeding."

"Oh, _hell_ no!" Akiko snapped, trying to stand and rush the glass but Spock held her back firmly, his arm still around her shoulders. "Spock! Let me go! I'm gonna kill 'em!"

"This is the reaction they were hoping for, Akiko," he murmured as the two mystery observers gave out wheezing, almost strained laughter. "Do not give them the satisfaction of a reaction."

"Didn't you hear---?!"

"I did," he cut in. "Your anger is understandable at their insult, but you must control it to conserve your energy."

"Energy?" she echoed, stopping her struggle from his grip. "Energy for what?"

He waited a moment, staring into the darkness beyond the glass of their cage as she looked up at him before he leaned his face next to her ear and whispered, "You must save your energy for our escape."

* * *

_Meanwhile on the Surface..._

"Captain!" Jacqueline called, kneeling next to a huge rock in the path, phaser in one hand, the other reaching for an open communicator on the ground as footsteps came rushing toward her.

"What is it, Jacque?" Kirk asked as he and the rest of the away team caught up with her.

"A communicator," Jacqueline replied, standing and showing it to them. "It's either Spock's or Akiko's."

"I thought they were right behind me!" Sulu ground out, snatching the com out of Jacqueline's hand. "They _were_ right behind me!"

"Stop beating yourself up, Sulu," Kirk ordered. "It could have been anyone. It wasn't your fault." He looked to McCoy. "Picking up any life signs, Bones?"

"Nothing, Jim," McCoy replied with the shake of his head as he looked at his scanner.

"You think Scotty will be alright with the survivors?" Jacqueline asked Kirk who nodded.

"I'm more worried about where the hell my First Officer and his girlfriend went," Kirk replied, looking around at their surroundings. "Bones, go with Sulu and head west. Jacque and I'll head east. We'll have to start searching the hard way. Scan the perimeter."

"Aye, Captain," Sulu nodded as McCoy didn't look up from his scanner and started west with Sulu and Jacqueline stepped next to Kirk as he turned east.

"I hope Akiko's alright," she murmured as they began walking, both of them on full alert and gazing around. "She's not much of a fighter. I mean, she knows the basics, but she can't really fight _well_."

"She won't have to fight for herself," Kirk assured her, not looking at her. "Spock'll do that just fine."

"What makes you think the Snowman would come to her rescue without thinking it through, first?" Jacqueline retorted, glancing at him but quickly searching her surroundings again.

"Because he likes her," Kirk replied, searching as well. "He likes her _a lot_, whether he can admit it yet or not."

* * *

**A/N:** bum bum BUUUUUM! lol! ok, so i tried not to do it, but i couldn't resist. Spock and Akiko need a little alone time, don't you agree? anyway, i know what you're thinking: 'it's an alternate version of Star Trek TOS episode 16: the Managerie, right?!' Wrong! just wanted to make that clear. i'm trying to come up with new adventures since it IS an alternate reality, and i'm trying not to jack any plot lines from the show cause, where's the fun in that, right? reviews?


	8. Enhancing Your Calm

**A/N:** sorry this took so long. but it's here now! enjoy! and yes, the title of the chappie is a spin on a line from Demolition Man.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Enhancing Your Calm**_

Akiko paced the length of the glass, her arms crossed as Spock sat on his knees, eyes closed, hands resting on his thighs. She glanced at him a few times as he only sat there, not moving, not saying anything and she knew what he was doing: meditating.

_What good is that gonna do for us?!_ she shouted at him in her mind. _Is he gonna __think__ our way out of here?!_

"You should try to relax," he suddenly murmured, unmoving and she jumped, stopping dead in her tracks to look at him. "You are giving them the satisfaction of your anger by letting our present situation unsettle you."

"I'm kidnapped, locked in a cage on a strange planet," she muttered, starting to pace again. "This is the very _definition_ of relaxation!"

"On the contrary," Spock replied, as calmly as ever. "The word has many definitions. _That_ is not one of them."

_Fifty below in temp, but the annoyance level is climbing,_ she thought, gritting her teeth as she still paced.

A sudden pounding against the glass made her scream and when she hurried from the barrier she tumbled into Spock, and for the second time that day, she ended up on top of him with flushed complexion when their gazes met.

"S-Sorry," she sputtered, sitting up and thinking the embarrassment was over until he sat up as well and she realized she was in his lap, making her face turn a deeper shade of red.

"You are far too tense," he observed, seemingly unfazed by the fact that she was sitting in his lap.

"I think it's safe to say this situation calls for being tense and unsettled," she replied, trying to ignore her position as well. "There are times I wish I were Vulcan so I wouldn't have to deal with my emotions getting the best of me. I'd be able to control them and always keep a level head." She glanced at him when he looked at her. "I envy you."

"You should not," he replied, making her look at him with wide, dark eyes glazed over with wonder. "Though I am able to control my emotions, there are the rare occasions when they get the better of me, and that is just as hard for myself as it would be for anyone to get them back under control, if not more so. It is illogical to envy my battle between logic and emotion."

Akiko nodded understanding, looking away from him to twiddle her thumbs in her lap as she still sat in his, and neither one them moved to correct their positions.

"Shall I instruct you on meditation to remain calm until I am able to form a plan for our escape?" he asked, drawing her attention back to him and she gave a small, weak smile.

"I don't even think meditation will help calm _my_ nerves," she replied.

"If it is time you are concerned about, I think we have an abundance of it at the moment," he replied, seriously and Akiko couldn't help but giggle, making him give a small frown as he asked, "Pardon me, but what is it that you find amusing?"

"Just what you said and the way you said it so seriously," she smiled. "You can be highly amusing without trying, sometimes."

"Is that so?" Spock nodded and she nodded.

Her heart began pounding when she realized that neither of them was looking away from the other and she swallowed when her gaze dropped to his mouth, the temperature suddenly climbing back to one hundred degrees. Her heart skipped a beat when he raised his hand to her face, their eyes locking again as he gently used his middle finger to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face and smooth it back to where it was supposed to be.

Akiko let her eye flutter shut at his gentle touch, not caring about anything else. She was fully relaxed now and savoring the feeling of his fingers now tracing the contours of her face. She didn't know why he was doing it, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered. Only his touch mattered.

"Are you calm now?" he whispered and she nodded deftly, not opening her eyes. "Shall I continue?"

"Yes, please," she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder as his fingers ran gently over her face, soothing her nerves.

"My mother used to do this for me when I was a child," he murmured. "She would do this when sleep eluded me. It is soothing, is it not?"

"Mm-hm," Akiko hummed, giving a small smile as she snuggled closer to him, listening to his rapid heartbeat that was normal for a Vulcan and his deep, soothing voice. "My mother used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep."

"Pray tell, what would she sing to you?" Spock wondered, now looking down at her as he still stroked her face.

"Japanese lullabies," Akiko replied. "I used to love hearing her sing them. Her voice was soothing. I used to think her voice could calm a raging storm." She gave a small frown and shifted her head to look up at him as he lowered his hand from her face for a moment and she whispered to herself, "That's odd."

"What is odd?" Spock frowned, subtly.

"I don't talk about okaasan a lot to anyone," she explained. "You're the only crew member I've talked to about her. I don't even talk to Jacque about her much, not like this, anyway."

"What way is that?" he wondered, honestly.

When was about to reply when more pounding against the glass of their cage cut her off, making her jump and move closer to Spock as they both looked to the glass, one of Spock's arms slowly wrapping around her shoulder. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye to his right and turned just in time to see one of the creatures of the planet emerge from the stone wall…_out of_ the stone wall.

The creatures of this planet were tall grotesques with hands and feet more like clawed paws with four digits instead of five. Jagged teeth sat crooked in overbites under pig-like snouts which sat under bulging black eyes. Hair covered their entire bodies with the exceptions of their hands, feet, chest, stomachs and faces, and they wore what appeared to be loincloths.

Spock instantly stood, pulling Akiko up with him by her hand. He pulled her behind him as she looked around in confusion before she caught sight of the creature, then she stayed behind Spock, peeking over his shoulder as her hands settled on his shoulders.

"The female will come with me," the creature growled, drool dripping from all over its mouth, making Akiko wrinkle her nose in disgust, but Spock kept his expression stoic as he examined the thing in front of him.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible," Spock replied. "Miss Suzuki must stay with me. I was given strict instructions by my captain to protect her, and I cannot do that if we are separated."

"The female will come with me," the alien repeated.

"How bout we put it another way," Akiko chimed in, still behind Spock but moving her head so that the creature could see her as she said, "No way in the big black galaxy am I going with _you_."

"Well put, Akiko," Spock complimented with an ever so slight head nod, not looking from the creature in front of them.

"Thank you, Spock," she replied, ducking behind him again to peek over his shoulder.

The creature said nothing as it growled and charged toward the two. Spock instantly shoved Akiko away from him to stop the thing by gripping its raised paws and holding it back with his Vulcan strength, shoving it against the wall it had come from.

Akiko gave a grunt as she slammed against one of the stone walls and stared at Spock and the creature for a moment before she remembered, she still had her phaser. She pulled it from her belt and set it for stun quickly before trying to take aim. She couldn't get a clear shot of the thing Spock was fighting, and she didn't want to hit the Vulcan accidentally.

She almost had a clear shot, but the phaser was knocked from her hands from behind by a huge paw that made her scream. The paw came at her and she was able to scream out another word before it knocked the wind out of her and she was pulled _through_ the wall.

"_Spock!_"

He whirled his head around to see her being pulled through the stone, and the creature he was fighting with took advantage of his distraction to throw him across the room and against the glass. Spock gave a grunt as he hit the glass and fell to the ground on all fours as the creature disappeared into the wall he'd been shoved against.

Spock was now alone, gasped for breath from having the wind knocked out of him and he looked to the wall Akiko had disappeared into. Slowly getting to his feet he staggered towards the wall and started feeling around for some sort of crease that opened to a doorway. There was none. He felt his heart start to race but ignored it.

"Akiko!" he called to the wall, and pressed his ear against the stone.

Maybe there was a room on the other side, and that's where the creature had taken her? He heard nothing. He stepped away and started feeling at the wall again for some hidden door. Maybe he'd missed it? His heart began pounding even harder and it puzzled him for a split-second, but he turned his attention to the task at hand. He _had_ to find Akiko. He started scanning all the walls from one end to the other, looking for a hidden door, but he found nothing.

A familiar feeling suddenly overcame him. Anger. It had come fast, like a wave crashing against the rocks of a beach, and he let it come. He now realized he had no time for logical thinking. Akiko was in danger, and he had to save her. That was the only thought running through his mind as he charged the glass on the other side of the room, trying to break it.

It didn't give way, so he charged it again. The second attempt failing he tried again…and again…and again.

Panting from charging so many times he leaned back against the wall opposite the glass to catch his breath, taking a moment before standing again to prepare himself for another charge. He took one step forward when an explosion on the glass stopped him, and he shielded his face from the shards flying everywhere as he stumbled back. He lowered his arm and looked ahead when he heard footsteps and voices.

"Looks like the old Vulcan strength was no match for _this_ glass wall, huh, Spock?" Kirk smirked, standing tall in front of him as he pocketed his phaser.

"Apparently not, Captain," Spock replied, his outburst of anger fading away at the sight of his captain, the doctor, the helmsman and his shadow stepping into the room with him.

"Where's Akiko?" Jacqueline demanded, marching toward them to stand next to Kirk.

"She was taken through that wall," Spock answered, gesturing to the wall on his left. "Apparently we were wrong about this planet. There _are_ life forms here other than the survivors of the crash. They did not come up on our sensors because they are able to bland into their surroundings physically."

"What? They can walk through walls?" Kirk guessed and Spock only gave a mute nod. "But how'd Akiko get through that wall? She's not one of these things, is she?"

"Of course not, Sir," Spock replied. "It seems that if they are touching someone, it had the same effect."

"We've gotta find her," Jacqueline pleaded with Kirk, gripping his arm. "She doesn't do well on her own. She gets scared easily. She'll freeze up and get herself killed!"

"We're gonna find her, Jacque," Kirk replied soothingly, patting one of her hands before looking to Sulu and ordering, "Let's go."

The three headed toward the exit as McCoy came up next to Spock to examine him, but when the doctor brought his scanner up to Spock's head, the Commander swatted him away.

"I am fine, Doctor," Spock reported. "This scratch on my head was inflicted on me earlier. We must find Miss Suzuki before any harm comes to her."

"You should head back to the surface," McCoy instructed, pocketing his scanner. "Jim and the others will find Akiko."

"Captain Kirk instructed _me_ to look after her," Spock nearly snapped, looking McCoy in the eye. "I have failed in my task. To redeem myself it is logical that I assist in her recovery. I am fit for it, Doctor. Save your skills for Akiko if she is injured when we find her."

With that, the Commander marched away and after the three that had disappeared into the darkness as McCoy hurried after him.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Akiko screamed as she was pulled through, God only knew what by the arm of one of the Big Foot-like creatures. Her scream was cut off by a grunt when she stopped against a wall and fell to the ground, face first. She groaned in pain and opened her eyes to find out where she was. It was pitch black darkness all around, but she guessed she was in another room somewhere below ground, still.

She moved her hands beneath her to push herself up, but when she had painfully shoved her upper body upright, something slammed itself onto her back and planted her face back onto the ground. She groaned again at the soreness throughout her body and now the weight of what she could only assume was a foot or a hand against her back.

"She is weak," a raspy voice came from above her, "but I think she will make a fine sacrifice for the games."

_Sacrifice?!_

That was what made her start to squirm beneath the weight on her back. The weight lifted but replaced itself on her head, shoving her ear against the stone floor. She still struggled, her hands now gripping at the hand of the creature above her, kicking her feet to free herself somehow.

"Stop squirming, human maggot!" the thing growled at her, but when she didn't obey, he gripped her ponytail and pulled her up by it to stand. She growled in pain, holding the hand of the thing to try to pry it off but when she was standing, she felt herself being thrown across the room and slammed into another stone wall.

Akiko groaned in pain when she fell to the ground, rolling from her back to her side. She had the wind knocked out of her again when something rammed into her stomach as she still lay on the ground. She tried crawling away, but she was rammed again in the stomach.

"Hold her down," a different gravelly voice ordered and she was shoved onto her back with hands holding her arms down.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, kicking her feet wildly to be free. "I'm not gonna be any sacrifice for you! Let my go!"

"Strap her feet down---!"

The order was cut off when the creature holding her gave a roar and the hands were suddenly gone. She sat up as quickly as she could to try to see what was going on, but she only heard scuffling, growling and sickening cracks of bone being broken. A hand suddenly gripped her arm and she instinctively began struggling until she heard a familiar voice speak to her.

"Calm yourself, Akiko," Spock spoke soothingly, making her freeze with a small gasp and look up at the direction his voice had come from, her eyes beginning to adjust so she was barely able to see his silhouette,. "I am taking you back to the surface. Captain Kirk and the others are here as well."

"I…" she tried, but her voice came out raw from screaming. "I don't think I can walk. I just got the snot beat out of me."

"No matter," he simply replied and she gave a small gasp when she felt herself being lifted from the ground, a hand beneath her knees, the other wrapped around her waist. Her hands flew around his neck to keep herself from falling and she couldn't help but swallow as her heart began pounding in her chest.

"Doctor McCoy will examine you when we reach the surface," he assured her.

"Where are the others?" Akiko wondered, setting her head down on his shoulder as he walked her through the darkness.

"Looking for you as well," Spock replied. "The Captain is with Ensign Fabian and Mr. Sulu and with Doctor McCoy."

"You came by yourself?" Akiko frowned into the darkness, but didn't lift her head from his shoulder.

"Yes."

"What you were jumped, or something? You had no one to help you if you got into trouble!"

"My strength is far more than any humans. If I were ambushed, I could easily defend myself."

Akiko was silent for a moment before she murmured, "I'm sorry you had to come for me, Spock." He didn't stop walking, but he sent a frown to her in the darkness before she continued, "I don't _mean_ to be a burden to you, really."

"You are no burden, Akiko," he replied, and this time she looked up at him as he looked ahead again to see where he was going. "It is I who should be apologizing to you. I was instructed to protect you, and I failed _twice_. We were both kidnapped, and you were taken from the cage we were both being held captive in. It is inexcusable."

"Spock," she breathed, lifting her head from his shoulder and something in her tone made him stop to look down at her. "You didn't fail. We were both victims of unforeseeable circumstances. It is illogical for you to apologize for that."

He stared at her dark silhouette and she lifted a hand toward where she thought his face was to stroke his cheek but her fingers landed on his mouth instead. She blushed as her fingers took over and ran over his lips gently, and try as she might to pull them away, she just couldn't. His face suddenly moved slowly forward, against her fingers and she slid her hand to his cheek as she felt the hand he held her waist with pull her closer. Soon his breath was fanning her cheek, his lips following the breath against her skin and making her shiver as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Spock!"

The two jumped at the sound of Kirk's voice, and Spock yanked his face from Akiko's as she let her hand rest on his shoulder, where it had been before.

"Spock! Where the hell are you?!"

"Here, Captain!" Spock called back, heading toward the voice. "I have recovered Miss Suzuki."

"Akiko!" Jacqueline's voice sounded, almost right next to Akiko, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?!"

"Sure," Akiko groaned. "Just a little tired…"

She trailed off as Jacqueline's voice faded, calling her name, and she faintly heard Kirk speaking to McCoy to get her back to the _Enterprise _before she could hear nothing else.

* * *

**A/N:** oh, so close! don't you all just hate me for interrupting them? lol! well, reviews?


	9. Awakening

**A/N:** warning! Spock may be a little OOC, but i tried not to do it too much. k, i'm done, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Awakening**_

Akiko's eyes fluttered open to see a bright light above her head. She shut her eyes again before giving a small groan, her head splitting, and she vaguely realized she was lying down. She turned her head away from the ceiling, to her left and opened her eyes again to see a head of curly black hair lying on the bed next to her hand. She smiled weakly when she realized it was Jacqueline, and smiled a little wider when she realized the ensign was holding onto her hand, even as she slept.

Lieutenant Suzuki closed her eyes again as her head ache slowly started to subside and turned her head to her right before opening her eyes again. She almost came out of her skin when she saw who was sitting in a chair a foot or two away from the bed, arms over his chest, head lulling to the side as his eyes were shut in sleep, a small bandage over his left brow.

Commander Spock.

She was surprised to say the least. Why would the Commander be _here_ when he had things to do? Then she realized it had to have been the end of the day or early in the morning. She wondered how long she'd been asleep for a moment before she began wondering why Spock was there at all. What logical explanation did he have for falling asleep at her bedside?

"Oh, good. You're awake."

Akiko's gaze turned ahead to Doctor McCoy as he came up to her right, passing in front of the still sleeping Commander to examine her.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"It hurts a little," she replied, trying to look around McCoy as he worked to see Spock. "When I woke up it was excruciating, but it's better now. How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours," McCoy shrugged, trying to examine her, but she wouldn't hold still until he finally placed a hand on her shoulder and almost shoved her against the pillow at her back. "Sit still, will ya?"

"How long has Commander Spock been there?" she asked, doing as she was told and McCoy gave a frown at her before glancing over his shoulder at Spock, still asleep.

"Since he brought you in," the doctor replied and Akiko's eyes widened as she shot her gaze to the Vulcan and McCoy ran his scanner over her. "Any disorientation?"

"No," Akiko answered absent-mindedly, not looking away from Spock.

"How's your side? You had a broken rib. Does it hurt?"

"No."

"I'm in love with you."

Akiko shot her gaze to him at that and almost shrieked, "What?!"

"Just wanted to make sure you were listening," he smirked, stepping away for a moment and Akiko let out a sigh of relief before glaring at the doctor as he returned with a hypo. "This will dull the pain of that headache."

"Thank you," she muttered and stopped glaring at him to look back at Spock. She winced when he administered the hypo, but didn't look away from the Commander and it made McCoy give a small chuckle, to which she looked at him and asked, "What?"

"You're being a little obvious, Akiko," he smirked, walking away and she frowned at him in wonder. "If you don't want people to know you like him, you shouldn't leer."

"I'm not…leering," Akiko replied with a slight pout.

"Yes, you are."

She jumped with a start as she looked to her left to see Jacqueline leaning her chin on her hand propped up by her elbow. She was still a bit sleepy.

"I woke up a few seconds ago and you didn't even know I was _here_ 'cause you were looking at your Snowman boyfriend over there," Jacqueline slurred, sleepily. "I'm actually surprised he's still here."

"I knew you were here," Akiko argued, gently.

"Right, you just didn't know _I_ was staring at _you_ while _you_ were staring at your pointy-eared lover-boy over there, huh?" Jacqueline smirked and McCoy couldn't help but almost burst completely into laughter,

"Nice one, Fabian," he commended and Jacqueline slowly stood to bow grandly before plopping back into her chair.

"Watashi wa yuujin no tame ni sadi sutikku na, hiniku na gaki ga," (I have a sadistic, sarcastic brat for a friend) Akiko muttered making Jacqueline glare at her.

"Rude," she blurted. "And that sounded mean."

"It was," McCoy chimed in, going about his work.

"You don't even know what she said," Jacqueline shot back.

"I read the tone," he replied.

"Well, you're _both_ right," Akiko cut in.

"Akiko?"

All eyes shot to her right to see Spock sitting up in his chair as he stared at Akiko with wide eyes and the three watched in disbelief as he stood quickly and stepped to her bedside in one stride. He quickly caught himself and stood tall, his face back to its usual stoic countenance as he held his hands behind his back and almost glared down at Akiko.

"I am relieved to see you've regained consciousness," he said with a small nod. "I trust you're feeling well now?"

"I am, Commander, thank you," Akiko nodded with a small smile, unable to keep it back at the fact that she'd just seen him with genuine and blatant concern for her.

"She won't be getting to work any time soon," McCoy chimed in, heading toward her with his scanner again as he told Akiko, "You were pretty battered. I'm not surprised you passed out, honestly."

"Oh, me either," Jacqueline smirked, glancing to Spock for a moment before looking back at Akiko and adding, "It's a very good thing the Commander found you when he did." She turned to look back at Spock and continued smirking, "It was nice of you to _carry_ her the whole way here, Commander."

"It was no burden," Spock replied, plainly as Akiko turned a glare at Jacqueline. She knew what her brat of a friend was implying. "It was logical that I bring her here myself as she had lost consciousness while I held her."

_Damn fifty below logic_, Akiko muttered in her mind.

"Logic," Jacqueline hummed, nodding dramatically then drawing out a word as she turned her gaze back to Akiko, "Right~"

"You're on sick leave for a day, starting now," McCoy reported, standing next to Jacqueline. "I already told Jim and Scotty. You'll be here all day tomorrow and if you're not any better you'll stay longer whether you like it or not."

"Some bedside manner, Doc," Jacqueline smirked as Akiko only nodded obediently.

"I don't have time for that," he muttered, scanning Akiko again, a beeping from it indicating her heart beat.

Just as he passed the scanner to her head, Spock stepped closer to discreetly slip his hand into hers. The beeping skipped then quickened making McCoy and Jacqueline frown as Akiko stared wide eyes ahead at her feet, Spock pulling his hand away just as quickly as he'd placed it into hers. The beeping slowed, but Akiko felt like her face was on fire.

"That was odd," McCoy frowned at his scanner as he shut it off but Jacqueline only smirked at Akiko when she caught her friend's red face.

"No, it wasn't," she smirked and Akiko shot a sideways glare at the ensign.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the bridge, Miss Shadow?" she shot back and Jacqueline sucked her teeth in disappointment.

"But this is so much more fun," she grinned, bouncing on her heels and lightly gripping Akiko's hand. "I wanna see what happens next!"

"De te koi!" (Get out!) Akiko spat, making Jacqueline jump as McCoy only chuckled, moving back across the room and out of the line of fire. Jacqueline hurried around the bed and toward the lift doors as Akiko continued, "Ima watashi wa kono beddo kara deru to beddo no watashi no yoko ni aru wo ire owaru mae ni de te koi!" (Get out now before I get out of this bed and end up putting you in the bed next to me!)

She watched her friend retreat as Spock looked down at her with an expressionless face, McCoy busying himself with something on his desk and she looked up at the Commander with wide eyes.

"What?" she wondered, her voice gentle again.

"I've yet to see you lose your temper," he explained. "I am surprised to say the least at what I've just witnessed."

"Oh, please," Akiko muttered. "Spend two hours with us and you'll see _way_ more than that."

"Ooh," McCoy chimed in from his desk. "Cute little Miss Suzuki has a _bad_ temper."

"After enduring Jacqueline Fabian, it'll take a little more than the smart remarks from an ill-mannered doctor to get _my_ temper flaring," Akiko shot back and McCoy planted a hand to his heart, his expression contorting to false pain.

"That hurt, Akiko," he smirked, stepping around his desk again. "I'll take that as my cue to leave. Don't keep her up too long, Commander. She needs her rest."

"I shall not be long, Doctor," Spock nodded as he walked toward the lift.

"What time is it?" Akiko wondered with a frown, turning Spock's attention back to her.

"Twenty hundred," he replied. "You were unconscious for some time."

"So the good doctor told me," she nodded. "You should get back to the bridge, shouldn't you?"

"I am not needed," Spock replied, taking his previous seat and moving his chair closer to her bed. "The captain is reporting on what happened on Kalos and Mr. Sulu with the con. If you'll recall, this is about the time you and are in the lab."

"Really?" Akiko frowned, setting her head back on the pillow, able to see him as he sat closer. "I never really kept track of the time because I knew _you_ were."

"We would most likely be finishing up by now," he confirmed. "But Doctor McCoy is correct. You must have your rest."

"But I just woke up," she insisted, her heart racing in panic at the thought of him leaving. "I'm wide awake. I'll be bored if you leave."

"You will be _asleep_ when I leave," he corrected and she thought she saw the faintest shadow of a smirk flick over his lips. "But if you insist, I shall stay."

"I insist," she smiled. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"You do not need to express your thanks any more, Akiko," he replied. "You've already thanked me."

"Yeah, but I can't thank you enough," she insisted. "I wish I wasn't such a burden to you."

"I told you before, you are no burden," Spock argued calmly, and Akiko jumped with a start when his hand was once more on hers, but he only looked at her as she glanced between his face and theirs hands. "Especially not to me."

Akiko swallowed and sputtered, "W-Why's that?"

"I assumed you knew," he replied. She should've expected him to be straight forward and seemingly unfeeling, even thought she knew he had feelings under that expressionless exterior, but she was still surprised by all of it.

"I'm sorry to disappoint," she replied. "But I don't know exactly what you mean."

"You could not have forgotten the…_moments_ we shared on Kalos," he guessed and Akiko's eyes widened as she stared at him. "I certainly have not forgotten it."

"Y-Yes," she choked then cleared her throat before looking away as she blushed at the memories. "I didn't forget."

There was a pause before Spock pulled his hand from hers, making her look at him again as he stood from his chair, saying, "Perhaps we should have this discussion when you are completely well. Forgive my impertinence. I'll take my leave now."

"Wait!" she called in panic when he turned away and he stopped dead to turn back to her. "Could…Could you do that thing you did back on Kalos?"

Spock gave a visible frown of wonder as he asked, "What are you reffering to?"

"That thing you said your mother did for you when you were little, to help you sleep," she explained and demonstrated by running her index finger over her face the way he'd done when they were being held captive. "You did it to calm me down, remember?"

"Ah, yes," he nodded, taking his seat again and Akiko gave a small smile of relief as she sat back and made herself a little more comfortable as Spock lifted a hand over her face.

She smiled a little wider as she felt his fingers start to run over her face, starting at the bridge of her nose and trailing it down to the tip, back up and over her cheek then trailing up the side of her face to run gently across her forehead. It was here that she started to drift off to sleep and before he started to make another pass over that side of her face, she was asleep.

Spock continued trailing his hand over her face a moment longer, even after he knew she was asleep, as he gazed at her peacefully sleeping face and couldn't tear his gaze from her. His hand suddenly had a mind of its own as it moved to cup her cheek in his palm and caress it. He instantly remembered himself and slowly pulled his hand from her face so as not to wake her.

Standing from the chair he stared at her for a moment longer before swiftly turning and heading to the doors leading to the level deck he found himself on. He needed a walk. Stepping into the hall he chose a random direction and began heading that way, wondering why he'd brought up the moments they'd shared on Kalos. He admitted he found Akiko an attractive person, but did he think of her any further than that?

He had tried with Uhura, and it had, for lack of a better word that he could think of, _failed_. At least they could still work together. It wouldn't do if their adventure had made it impossible for her to be in the same room with him. He wouldn't have minded of course, but this was different, he knew it. If something had happened between Akiko and himself of a disagreeable sort, it would be different.

"Spock!" Kirk suddenly came up behind him and slapped him on the back, almost making him stumble but startling him all the same. "Wandering the halls, are we?"

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied hesitantly as he placed his hands behind his back, making Kirk narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"What's wrong?" he asked, making Spock look at him with slightly widened eyes before they returned to their normal size. "You still upset over what happened on Kalos? It was an accident, Spock. It could have happened to anyone."

"No, Sir," Spock replied, looking ahead again as they still strolled down the hall. "This is something of a more…delicate manner."

"Oh, let me guess," Kirk smirked, pretending to think deeply before saying, "You've got Lieutenant Akiko Suzuki on the brain, don't you?"

"If you are implying that I am _thinking_ of her…" Spock trailed off as he stopped and turned to the captain who lifted a brow of amusement at him, his always charming smirk adorning his lips and the commander continued, "You would be correct."

"I _knew_ you liked her!" Kirk grinned, stepping closer to him to whisper, "Did you ask her if she likes you too?"

"Forgive me, Sir, but you sound as though you are an adolescent in a Terran school," Spock replied, lifting a brow at his captain. "I admit that she is agreeable in many ways. Any male would be supremely fortunate to have her for a mate."

"Jeez, Spock, way to take the romance out of it," Kirk muttered as they started walking down the hall again. "Does she like you or not?"

"Kirk, you're worse than a woman."

The two suddenly shot their gaze to Spock's left to see Jacqueline suddenly strolling next to them. Kirk stared at her for a moment before tapping Spock's shoulder to catch his attention.

"Well, does she?" he asked.

"I have not asked her and she has not told me herself if she is fond of me or not," Spock replied, smoothly.

"She won't," Jacqueline chimed in, drawing their attention to her again. "Not unless you ask." They all stopped as the two men faced her and she locked gazes with Spock, saying, "And if you ask, she won't lie."

With that she strolled down the hall, humming as she did and the two watched her walk away before Kirk turned Spock to face him.

"You should ask her," he advised and Spock gave a frown of wonder. "Ask her if she likes you."

"With all due respect, Captain, I believe this matter should be handled between myself and Miss Suzuki _alone_," Spock replied. "If I _were_ going to ask her any questions of that nature, it will be when she is fully recovered from her ordeal."

"Of course," Kirk nodded, setting a hand on the commander's shoulder as he smirked, "Just think about it, ok?" He glanced around before stepping closer to whisper, "Don't let what happened with Nyota ruin every other opportunity that comes along, ok? Akiko's a really nice girl. My advice is, don't let this one go."

Spock gave a subtle frown to Kirk but the captain only gave him a nod with a smirk as he patted his arm and walked away. Spock watched him for a moment before his mind wandered back to Akiko, his heart fluttering in his chest as it did, and he gave another small frown again, but shook it away as he headed toward a lift to head to his room.

* * *

**A/N:** we needed a little more Kirk and Spock moments since they're supposed to end up best friends and all. and we needed some McCoy time too cuz he's McCoy! lol! reviews?


	10. Welcome Visits

**A/N:** sorry this took so long. i'm working now, so i have less time to write. but here it is now! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Welcome Visits**_

"Please, Doctor?"

"No."

"But I _have_ to move a little bit, don't I?"

"Oh, so now _you're_ the medical expert?"

"No, but---"

"Then stay in that bed. I'll bring a lunch back for you."

Doctor McCoy headed toward the lift as Akiko gave a huff, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat in her bed in Sick Bay. She had been there all day and she _hated_ it. Sitting idle, even though she was being taken care of, was a waste of her day. She felt she could have been doing so much more. Not only that but the Commander hadn't come to visit _once_, and it made her a little upset. She had hoped after his display of concern that he would show more of that, but as she had feared, his temperature had dropped back to fifty below.

Akiko gave a sigh as she lowered her hands to her lap to twiddle her thumbs, her mind dwelling on Spock. She wasn't sure when it had happened exactly, but she wasn't sure that she cared if she knew or not. Somewhere between meeting him and their adventure on Kalos she had found herself falling for him.

It was no secret that the Commander was attractive. Many of the girls would hold him almost as high as Kirk in appearance. The thing that took him a notch down was his stoic manner, but it was exactly _that_ that attracted Akiko to him in the first place. She always said it was the quiet ones that were always more interesting, and even if Jacqueline kicked that theory to the curb, it was true, and Commander Spock was the ultimate example of it.

She smiled when she thought of his displays of concern for her and tried again to figure out when she'd started falling for him. It had to have been on Kalos. She wasn't sure why, but she _knew _that was when it had happened. She thought. Maybe.

"Dammit," she muttered at herself and slumped back until she was lying down again. "I wish feeling had a proper time table. It would be _so_ much easier for everyone."

The sound of footsteps made her frown and she looked to her right, shooting upright with wide eyes.

"C-Captain?" she sputtered and swallowed as Kirk came toward her with a charming smile and a tray of food. "W-What---?"

"Don't ask," he cut in, shaking his head and setting the tray on her lap before pulling up a chair to sit next to her bed. "Ensign Fabian wanted to visit, but I told her I'd come to see you instead. She has work to do."

"With all due respect, Sir, why would you do that?" Akiko wondered, honestly. "The captain of a starship doesn't trouble himself with one injured crew member, does he?"

"You're an important asset to the ship," Kirk replied, jokingly offended. "A chief engineer is _nothing_ without his lovely assistant."

"I doubt that, Sir," she smirked back.

"I don't," he smiled, flatly. "Everyone has their part to do to make sure this ship functions properly. You're just as important as the maintenance crew."

"Technically, I _am_ part of the maintenance crew, Captain," she reasoned.

"My point exactly," Kirk grinned then sighed suddenly, making Akiko frown at him before he said, "Look, you're important to more than the ship. You're Jacque's best friend and Scotty, Sulu and even Uhura likes you too. Hell, even Bones cracks a smile around you, and don't get me started on how _I_ feel about you."

"You're not in love with me, are you, Sir?" she smirked and he gave a sardonic smirk.

"Very funny, Lieutenant," he smirked. "I'm just saying, you seem to be growing on everyone here. You're a nice girl."

"Thank you, Sir," she nodded slightly but realized she'd left a few people outand added with a small smile, "What about Ensign Chekov and Commander Spock? Don't _they_ like me?"

Kirk looked up at her with a smirk and a raised eye brow, retorting, "And by 'they' you mean just Spock, right?"

Akiko felt her face burst into flames but she turned her nose up slightly at the question before responding, "I mean _they_, Sir."

"Right," Kirk nodded, hugely and Akiko couldn't get over the fact that he sounded a little too much like Jacqueline when he'd said it. "Well, I don't think Chekov's really had time to get to know you yet. That can be arranged if you're _that_ interested in wanting to know what he thinks of you." Akiko glared at him as he said it with a mocking smirk the entire time, but it fell when he said, "As for Spock, I'm sure he doesn't see you in a negative light."

Akiko couldn't help the smile that twitched over her face before she murmured, "Thank you, Sir." Suddenly looking at her food she started eating, adding, "And thank you for lunch."

"Don't thank me yet," he smirked making her look up at him with a frown.

"Captain?"

They both looked up behind Kirk to see none other than Commander Spock standing at attention a few yards away.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Ah, yes, Spock," Kirk smiled as Akiko's wide eyes glanced between the two, Spock not seeming to notice her flush face. Kirk stood and headed toward the Vulcan, patting his arm then urging him toward the chair he'd been sitting in. "I wanted to let you know that since we're just heading back to Earth for our next assignment, I won't really need you on the bridge unless some kind of emergency comes up." Kirk nearly shoved Spock into the chair as the commander gave a frown and Akiko stared at the two of them, Kirk leaning toward Spock's ear to whisper, "So you can take care of that 'delicate matter' we discussed earlier."

"Captain---?"

"Get better quick, Akiko," Kirk cut into Spock's obviously shocked question as the captain walked back toward the lift. "Scotty's goin' nuts without you to help him in engineering. I'll be on the bridge."

The two watched him disappear in shock and wonder, but Spock quickly recovered himself as he turned back to Akiko whose eyes looked like they were permanently widened.

"Forgive the captain," he requested, straightening in the chair. "There are times when I believe he really has no discretion at all."

"I know what _that's_ like," Akiko mumbled, her shock melting away when she thought of how much Kirk and Jacqueline were alike in many more ways now.

She gazed down at her food and decided to start eating again as Spock watched her for a moment before looking away in thought. It was awkward…and Akiko prayed that one of them would think of something to say soon before she went crazy. She suddenly found herself dwelling on that one question that had irritated her earlier and tried not to voice it, but the more she thought of it, the more she could feel the words forming on her tongue and trying to force their way through her lips.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and turned to him, asking rather irritably, "Why haven't you visited me all day?"

Spock shot his gaze to hers, his face as stoic as ever which only irritated her more. There were times she wished he would just _show_ the emotions she knew he was feeling. Perhaps a little panic at the fact that he'd avoided her all day? But no, there was no expression on his face.

"I was required to fill out a report on what had happened on Kalos," he replied. "You will be required to do the same when you are fully recovered, I'm sure." He gave a small frown of wonder when Akiko gave a pout and turned to picking at her food. "Are you upset that I haven't been to visit?"

Akiko shot her gaze at him and he almost jumped back in his seat at the glare in her eyes, but only sat back slightly.

"Of _course_ I'm upset!" she snapped. "I thought---!"

She stopped herself and felt her cheeks flush at what she had almost said before turning her gaze to her lap and picking at her food. Spock, however, seemed to be on the edge of his seat, though he wouldn't really show it as he only stared at her in wonder.

"You thought, what?" he finally asked when she didn't continue, and she glanced at him for a split second before turning back to picking at the food on her tray.

"After everything we went through on Kalos," she muttered, not looking at him, "I thought you'd a least visit me. _Especially_ after you brought up the moments we shared there."

"If you recall, I also brought out that we should finish that discussion when you are fully recovered," he reminded her, flatly.

_Fifty below_, she thought, hearing the clink of ice falling onto a frozen surface in her head.

"As for my not visiting you," he continued. "I only finished my report a moment ago. I was going to ask the captain if I was needed on the bridge, and if not, I would have come here. But as the captain called me _here_ to meet him, I assumed he wouldn't need me after all if _he_ has free time to bring lunch for you."

Akiko glanced at him and noticed his upper lip curl very slightly, only for a split second after saying that, but just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone.

"What's wrong, Spock?" she smirked slightly, drawing his gaze to hers as she attempted to lighten the mood by saying, "Jealous because _you_ didn't think to bring me lunch first?"

"You think you are quite humorous, do you not, Akiko?" he retorted, gently and she smiled wider, glad to be changing the subject and no longer upset at him.

"I'm sure I have moments that would make even _you_ crack a smile," she replied, taking a bite of her food.

"I have yet to see any of these moments you're referring to," Spock replied.

"That's because you haven't been to visit me all day," Akiko retorted playfully, tossing a tiny piece of bread at him for no reason whatsoever.

He flinched when it hit him in the face before falling to the floor and looked up at her with a wide-eyed, blank expression that made her giggle. They both turned at the sound of the door leading into the hall sliding open and Akiko smiled a little wider when she saw Scotty rushing toward her.

"Pardon the intrusion," he panted, and they both deduced he'd ran the whole way to Sick Bay as he hurried around the bed to stand to Akiko's left, a holo-board in his hand. "Sparky, I need you to look this over."

"What's wrong?" Akiko frowned in wonder, taking the board from him as he handed it off to her.

"I've been going over this a thousand times and I cannot seem to---!"

He cut himself off when he saw Akiko's fingers fly over the board as she made a correction. He watched her with wide eyes before she handed it back to him with a smile.

"How does that look?" she wondered and he glanced over the board in astonishment before grinning at her.

He tapped his fist lightly to her chin before grinning, "I knew I chose ye as my assistant for a reason."

"Scotty!"

They both jumped as Spock only looked calmly over his shoulder at the lift to see a grumpy Doctor McCoy marching toward them with two trays of food.

"She's supposed to be _resting_! What are you doing here?!" McCoy snapped, setting the trays on the table.

"I just needed a fresh pair of eyes, Doc!" Scotty insisted as the doctor marched toward him, and grabbed his arm to almost drag toward the exit as Akiko couldn't help but give a little giggle at the whole thing, Spock shaking his head in hopelessness. "Ye cannot let her brain go idle while she's bedridden! It'll turn to mush!"

"_Everyone_ thinks the have a P.H.D. now, do they?!" McCoy snapped, nearly shoving Scotty out the door. "She's still on sick leave! Go away!"

"He's my commanding officer, Doctor McCoy!" Akiko couldn't help but laugh as Scotty walked away with a dramatic pout and McCoy turned back to her.

"I don't care if he's the _captain_!" he shot back, marching toward his desk and taking one of the trays of food to approach the bed. "You're on sick leave today, and he needs to leave you alone!" He nearly shoved the tray into Spock's hands, saying, "Since the Commander's already brought you lunch, he can have the one _I_ brought for you."

"Thank you, Doctor," Spock nodded, setting the tray in his lap. "But you are mistaken. The captain brought Miss Suzuki her lunch."

"You know, _you_ probably shouldn't be here either," McCoy grumbled, sitting at his desk to eat, either ignoring what Spock had said or not hearing him. "She needs to rest."

"We're just talking, Doctor," Akiko smiled, sweetly at him as he glanced at her and sneered. "Like Scotty said, I need to keep my mind going or it'll turn to mush. Having discussions with Commander Spock will _certainly_ keep my mind going."

"Don't tell me you're turning Vulcan, Suzuki," McCoy groaned and Akiko gave a small giggle when Spock shot his gaze at him, eyes wide again. "I can only take _one_ logic-soaked officer here."

"I beg your pardon, Doctor, but one cannot be 'soaked' in logic," Spock replied and McCoy shot to his feet with his tray in hand.

"Alright, fine," he muttered, heading toward the exit leading to the hall. "I can take a hint. If you're gonna start with that, I'll have lunch in my room."

"Doctor---!"

"You're fine, Akiko," he cut into her objection, not looking at them. "I'll be back in a while. Don't strain her, Spock."

With that, he was gone and Akiko couldn't help but frown before giving a sigh and turning to her food.

"Is it just me or does he seem a little more cranky than usual?" she asked Spock, seriously when he turned back to face her.

"He _does_ appear a bit more agitated lately," Spock agreed, starting at the food on his tray. "I cannot imagine why."

"Maybe I'll ask him when he comes back," Akiko decided, taking a bite of her food and Spock looked up at her with a slight frown.

"Why?" he couldn't help but wonder.

"Well, if something's bothering him maybe it'll help his mood to talk about it?" she shrugged slightly. "Talking to someone helps when you're in a bad mood sometimes."

"I see," he nodded and turned back to eating. He suddenly remembered something Jacqueline had said to him and wondered, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure," Akiko nodded cutely, taking a bite of food.

He hesitated for a split second before asking, "What feelings do you have for me?"

Akiko suddenly started coughing, choking slightly on her food. She used a fist to pound on her chest as Spock moved the tray from his lap and stood to pour a glass of water from the pitcher on the stand next to the bed. He quickly handed her the cup and she took it, still coughing to drink it.

"Thank you," she replied in a raw voice as she handed the now empty cup back to him.

He nodded, and took the cup, but didn't watch where his fingers landed on it. His fingers brushed her own as he slid the cup from her hand and she swallowed as she felt her heart skip in her chest. He didn't seem affected as he set the cup back on the stand, next to the pitcher and sat in the chair again as Akiko gave a few small coughs.

"Perhaps I should not have asked you just yet," he guessed. "Forgive me. I've been rather…impulsive lately. I'm unsure as to why."

"I-It's alright," she assured him, feeling her face on fire as she picked at the food on her tray again. She suddenly wasn't hungry and set the tray on the stand, catching Spock's attention. "I guess _everyone's_ out of sorts after the excitement on Kalos."

"Yes," Spock replied, standing and setting his tray next to hers as she turned her gaze to her lap to twiddle her fingers. "That is very logical reasoning."

"Thank you," she smiled slightly, but didn't look at him. "I'm always glad when you find my reasoning to be logical."

"Is that so?" he wondered, honestly as he stood directly next to her bed, his hands behind his back. "May I ask why?"

"Because it shows me that I'm not as dumb as I feel, sometimes," she smiled a little wider, finally looking up at him and he raised a brow at her.

"You are quite intelligent, Akiko," he assured her. "There is no need to feel otherwise."

"Thank you, Spock, that's very nice of you to say," she continued smiling, her heart fluttering.

He nodded before glancing over his shoulder to the exit and saying, "I should let you rest."

Akiko felt her heart pound in panic when he turned to head to the exit. She didn't want him to leave her yet, and knowing she'd probably regret it, she quickly said, "You can't go yet! I haven't answered your question!"

Spock stopped dead and turned to look at her again as she swallowed, her dark eyes wide in wonder at what he might do.

"You may answer it when have completely recovered," he permitted in a murmur, but instead of turned away he stepped closer to the head of the bed, holding Akiko's gaze. "And until we have that discussion, this will have to suffice for the both of us."

He reached a hand to her head and smoothed her bangs back as he leaned toward her. She took in a sharp breath when she felt his lips on her forehead as he gently kissed her. Her face burst into flames as he stood tall and fixed her bangs again before nodding and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"W-What was that for?" she wondered, honestly.

"Something for you to think about," he explained. "To keep your mind from 'turning into mush' as you and Mr. Scott would put it."

_Yeah, right. My mind's mush __because__ of it_, she thought. _One hundred degrees and climbing, damn it._

"I suggest you rest, now," Spock said and she nodded before he turned and walked out of the doors, Akiko staring after him.

She glanced around and realizing she was completely alone, a broad grin crept over her face.

"Yes!" she screamed, throwing her fists into the air above her head and flopping onto her back, not caring the tray on her lap was slipping as she grinned at the ceiling. "To hell with sleep. I'm savoring this for a while."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Spock marched through the halls of the _Enterprise_ toward his room, ignoring the faces that he passed. He noticed McCoy frown at him as he passed, but neither stopped the other and he nearly ran over Chekov, making the young man shoot his gaze around the hall trying to find the fire.

Once he finally in his room, the door shut, he leaned against it with a sigh.

"Lights," he called, shakily and the room lit up as he shuffled toward his bed to sit heavily on it.

Lifting his hands into his view his eyes widened slightly when he realized they were shaking, only slightly. He suddenly found himself wanting to finish that kiss he'd started with Akiko back on Kalos, and it suddenly hit him that maybe, just _maybe_, his captain was more than right about his feelings for her.

* * *

**A/N:** ooooooo!!!! lol! i know what's you're all thinking, what's up with McCoy? LOL! jk, i know you're all freakin out over the cute lil kiss and such. i know it was OOC, don't bother tellin me in ur reviews. speakin of which...reviews?


	11. Discussions

**A/N:** ok, so this one showed up fast, but i wrote at like twelve in the morning. the next update might not be so quick. new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Discussions**_

"You can get back to work tomorrow," McCoy reported, running the scanner over Akiko. "But no heavy lifting or anything too strenuous. I don't wanna see you here for at least another month."

"Trust me, Doctor, I plan on staying away _longer_ than that," she smiled playfully, but he didn't respond as he continued examining her. She gave a small sigh, and before he walked away she called, "Doctor McCoy?"

"What?" he asked, not looking at her as he pulled his things together.

"You seem a little…_off_ today," she noticed, choosing her words carefully. "Is anything wrong?"

"No," he replied, shortly.

"Forgive me, Doctor, but I beg to differ," Akiko replied, gently and he finally looked up at her. "You're crankier than usual. Even the Commander noticed it."

McCoy stared at her for a moment, his usual frown over his brow before he looked back to what he was doing.

"Today _would_ have been my eleventh anniversary," he grumbled, not looking at her and Akiko's eyes widened in shock as she felt sorrow clench her heart.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, looking down at her hands in her lap as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Why?" he scoffed. "_You're_ not my ex-wife."

"No, but still…" she trailed off, not really knowing what else to say then wondering, "Do you…wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," he replied, lifting his bag from the bed and walking back to his desk. "What good would it do?"

"Well, talking about your feelings is better than bottling them up," she shrugged. "It might make you feel better."

"I have my own way of taking care of my feelings, Akiko," McCoy replied, sitting at his desk to fill out some paperwork, but before he started he looked up at her and said, "But thanks anyway."

She smiled sweetly, adding, "If you change your mind…it's not like I'm going anywhere."

McCoy gave a chuckle at that and nodded as she sat back, still smiling. She looked to the lift when she noticed the doors open and Jacqueline nearly ran toward her bed.

"I'm _so_ sorry I didn't visit today," she panted, from running. "Sulu decided to make me do _more_ today. Figures, as soon as my friend's sick in bed, he decides to keep me on the bridge all day."

"It's alright, Jacque," Akiko smiled, patting her hand. "You're forgiven."

Jacqueline nodded with a sigh of relief but seemed to notice something and gave a sly smile, making Akiko frown.

"What?"

"Is that a blush on your face?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Doctor?" Jacqueline called over her shoulder, still smiling and drawing McCoy's attention. "Did you check her for a fever?"

"Yes," McCoy frowned. "She doesn't have one."

"Oh," Jacqueline hummed, turning back to Akiko and guessing, "Then the _Commander_ must have been here today, hm?"

"H-How would _you_ know?" Akiko sputtered, her face now flushing in embarrassment as she looked away from her friend.

"Only the Snowman would make you blush like that, Sparky," Jacqueline smirked, then gripped her friends arm and shook it only slightly. "Spill it! What happened?!"

"I'm not telling you if you keep calling him names like that!" Akiko snapped back, irritably. She really was sick of Jacqueline referring to the fact that he showed little to no emotion.

"Ok, sorry!" the brunette winced and shuffled closer to Akiko to whisper, "So what happened?"

Akiko gave a sigh as she thought of what to say. She wasn't sure if Spock wanted anyone to know about their situation. Actually, she didn't even know what the situation _was_ since he refused to talk about it until she was fully recovered, but in the meantime, what could she tell her best friend. With another sigh she looked at Jacqueline who stared at her excitedly and leaned closer.

"You have to promise not to say a _word_," she whispered. "Swear it."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Jacqueline replied, not taking her gaze from her friend as she crossed her heart and Akiko nodded in satisfaction before shifting a little closer and Jacqueline stepped even closer as well.

"He visited me and before he left he…" she trailed off as a huge grin suddenly burst onto her face before she tried again, "He kissed me on the forehead."

She pointed to the spot as Jacqueline's eyes widened and a grin burst onto her face as well.

"_Oh, my God!_"

"Ow!" McCoy yelled as Akiko just winced at Jacqueline's scream and both girls looked at him. "Mind sparing my ear drums, please?! I kinda need them!"

"Sorry," Jacqueline cringed back before she turned to Akiko with a giddy grin and giggle. "So what now? Are you guys together?"

"Well…" Akiko trailed off for a moment before giving a small shrug, saying, "I'm not sure. He wanted to talk about it after I was completely well."

"Oh, _that's_ nice of him," Jacqueline retorted. "Leave you hangin' like that. He's more of a tease than I thought. Hell, I didn't even think he _knew_ how to be a tease."

"Jacqueline, that's the _Commander_ you're talking about," Akiko warned. "If anybody hears you talking like that---"

"They won't care, Akiko," McCoy suddenly chimed in, sending both girls' gazes to him as he kept his gaze on his paperwork. "We all think Spock is devoid of emotion."

"See?" Jacqueline chirped, turning back to Akiko. "I'm not the only one who thinks he's a snowman."

"_There_ you are."

"Oh, crap," Jacqueline muttered at the sound of Captain Kirk's voice as he strolled up behind her.

"I was wondering where you went," he smiled, charmingly as he slid his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck, making Akiko's eyes widen in disbelief as Jacqueline glanced around at everything else but Akiko's face.

"Ittai nani?!" (What the hell?!) Akiko snapped, drawing McCoy's attention and he raised a brow at the couple as Jacqueline rolled her eyes and started shoving Kirk's arms from around her waist in irritation. "I thought you _hated_ him!"

"I thought you told her already," Kirk frowned to Jacqueline making her sigh in exasperation as she turned to him.

"I said I _might_ tell her," she corrected before turning back to Akiko and saying, "Yeah, I _did_ hate him for a while, but that was only because he _cheated_ on me."

"You were together?!" Akiko snapped in disbelief as McCoy leaned on his desk with a smirk on his face, his day picking up considerably because of this display.

"Since we were cadets," Kirk smiled, slipping a hand to Jacqueline's hip and pulling her closer.

But she pushed him away, adding, "And then, like I said, he _cheated_ on me."

"I thought we were over that," he recalled and she gave another sigh, keeping her attention on Akiko.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I was riding on his coat tails all through Starfleet," Jacqueline explained. "You're always working so hard, and I didn't want you to think I was…stealing your thunder, I guess."

"Jacque, I never would've thought that," Akiko smiled, warmly. "I've seen how hard you work, too."

"Told you she'd understand," Kirk smirked, charmingly as he pulled Jacqueline back to him to leave a tender kiss on her cheek. She gave him a sideways look but couldn't help smiling.

"Oh, you two are so cute!" Akiko grinned, then added, "I _knew_ the two of you were meant for each other. You're too much alike to be made for anyone else."

"You mean we both have devastatingly good looks, right?" Kirk smirked, striking a pose and McCoy gave a hearty blast of mocking laughter, drawing the captain's attention as Jacqueline rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Apollo," she muttered, gripping his shirt collar to pull him toward the lift. "I'll see you later, Akiko." She stopped half way across the room and as Kirk gave McCoy a dirty look before heading to the lift, Jacqueline called, "I want details when you talk to him."

"Go stroke your boyfriend's ego!" Akiko shot back, a blush setting into her cheeks again.

"That won't be _all_ she'll be stroking," Kirk called and Jacqueline shoved him toward the lift, hissing at him to be quiet about that as McCoy shook his head hopelessly and Akiko's face flushed deeper at the captain's suggestion. She always got embarrassed enough for herself _and_ Jacqueline.

"You were right, Akiko," McCoy smirked, turning back to his paperwork as she looked at him with a slight frown. "They _are_ made for each other."

Akiko smiled with a nod as she sighed, "Yeah."

"You know who _else_ seems to be made for each other?" he continued, making Akiko frown again, and this time he looked at her with a small smirk, "You and the Commander."

Her face turned five shades of red before she looked down at her lap to twiddle her thumbs.

"Y-You think so," she muttered so low he almost didn't hear her.

"Sure," he shrugged, looking back at what he was doing. "You balance each other out, don't you think?"

"Sh-Sure," Akiko sputtered, feeling her heart flutter at the thought the Spock, and she couldn't help but smile.

Now that McCoy mentioned it, they _did_ balance each other out in a sense, and they could match wits to degree. She was sure it was a perfect fit, even if his stoic manner irritated her sometimes, she knew her over-sensitivity got on his nerves, he just never showed it if it did.

But that was part of what attracted them to each other, wasn't it? The fact that he was so collected and she was a bit scattered. Where he was swift, she was clumsy. Where she was weak, he was strong. And where he showed no emotion, she had it in abundance.

She grinned at the thought their discussions and couldn't help but blush when she thought back on some of the moments they'd shared. She couldn't wait to get better, and get right back to where they'd been before: spending time together for tutoring and discussions at lunch and dinner.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

"Figures, the minute I can get back to work, we're docked," Akiko pouted as Scotty walked with her toward the lift.

"I know, lass," he smiled, patting her shoulder as they reached the lift. "But it gives you more time to recover from your injuries."

"I'm _already_ recovered," Akiko sighed as they stepped into the lift and heading toward the Mess Hall for breakfast. "I'm ready to _work_."

"Your eagerness to get to work never ceases to amaze me, Sparky," Scotty smiled, hugging her shoulders.

"I hate sitting and doing nothing," she muttered as he let her go, then smiled up at him, "I'm glad you came in with that reading yesterday. I was gonna go nuts soon."

"Glad to be of help, milady," Scotty grinned, bowing grandly as the lift stopped. "Actually, I'm glad you're gonna be back. Keenser's been gettin' away with all _sorts_ of things because I cannot watch him all the time."

"Oh, am I his _keeper_ now?" Akiko smirked, playfully as they headed down the hall.

"You know it," Scotty confirmed and Akiko gave him a small shove, making him chuckle. They both stopped as they looked ahead to see someone standing in their way.

"Good morning, Commander!" Scotty grinned as Akiko swallowed before giving a small smile, her heart thumping in her chest.

"Good morning, Mr. Scott," Spock nodded. "If it's not too much trouble, may I speak to Miss Suzuki for a moment?"

"By all means," Scotty grinned, presenting Akiko to him grandly as he walked around the commander, giving her a wink as he did and she blushed a little.

"Good morning, Akiko," Spock nodded as she looked up at him.

"G-Good morning, Spock," she nodded back, hearing her thumping heart beat in her ears. "What exactly did you want to speak to me about?"

He glanced around and said, "I think this is a something best discussed behind closed doors. Shall we head to the lab?"

"Sure," Akiko nodded and they started back toward the lift she and Scotty had just left.

The trip to the lab was silent. A nervous silence. Akiko knew the nervousness was probably more from herself than from Spock, but she hoped he was at least feeling the affects so that she wouldn't be alone in her feelings. Once inside the lab she turned to face him as he stepped in front of her, both at the center of the room.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Akiko asked, deciding to break the silence.

"I wanted to discuss the obvious escalation of our relationship," Spock replied, cutting straight to the chase and Akiko couldn't help but shoot a wide-eyed stare at him. "I am sure you are aware of it as well. We seem to be growing very attached to each other, do you not think so?"

"I-I guess," she sputtered, her dark eyes round as saucers.

"And in light of our recent…actions on Kalos and here on the ship, I can come to only one conclusion," Spock continued.

_Please don't say we have to stay away from each other_, she prayed, but instead asked, "And what would that be?"

He stared at her for a moment before slowly stepping closer to her, but she didn't move as she still stared at him with wide eyes. He stopped just inches away from her and she suddenly realized how tall he was, she being just shy of Chekov's height. She swallowed as he only stared at her with those intense, brown eyes for a few moments before finally answering.

"I have come to the conclusion that we are very much attracted to each other," he murmured, and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Do you concur?"

She had to struggle through her daze to realize he'd asked her a question and she breathed, "I…I concur."

Spock nodded, holding her gaze as he said, "Then I see no other alternative."

Akiko felt her heart race in panic when he said nothing more. She knew it was too good to be true. He was going to tell her they couldn't continue the way they were, that they had to stay away from each other.

She brought herself from her panic and asked, "Al-Alternative to what?"

Spock looked over her face, but said nothing as he lifted a hand to press the tips of his fingers under her chin to lift her head slightly as he closed in. Akiko felt herself stop breathing when his lips touched hers, softly. She stood still for a moment, her eyes wide open in shock as she thought her heart had stopped before she let her eyes flutter shut to savor the feeling of his lips, soft and warm.

The kiss was slow, gentle and deliberate, and she felt it throughout her whole body as she resisted moving closer when his hand dropped from her chin. When they pulled away she swallowed and slowly opened her eyes to meet his gaze, not being able to help the smile that slowly formed on her lips.

"What have you deduced from _that_, Mr. Spock?" she murmured, making him raise a brow at her sudden playful mood, but he didn't question it.

"I deduce that you and I have now entered a romantic relationship," he replied, flatly and Akiko's smile widened at his willingness to play along. "Is that satisfactory for you?"

"I believe it is," she nodded, definitely and reached down to take one of his hands in hers, still looking at him. "Is it for you?"

Spock looked down at their hands as she held his before looking back at her and curling his fingers around her palm, replying, "Very much so."

* * *

**A/N:** ok, so i figured Spock had to make the first move, cause, let's face it, Sparky aint gonna do it. lol! so, all i have to say now is...reviews?


	12. A New Ward

**A/N:** ok, i know i said i wouldn't do this, but it just fit so well, i couldn't resist! AU version of the original episode 'Charlie X' one of my favorite Star Trek: TOS episodes. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 12: A New Ward**_

"A kid, huh?" Akiko smiled, leaning on the table as she and Jacqueline sat in Rec Room 4 after lunch, the _Enterprise_ now docked for repairs and resupplying.

"That's what Jim-_Captain Kirk_, said," Jacqueline replied, catching herself and remembering she had to address him by his title around everyone else. It made Akiko smirk slightly. "A cargo ship picked him up. We're gonna meet them half-way to Colony Five. Apparently he has relatives there. We haven't been told anything about him really, only that he's just a kid."

"How long before we launch?" Akiko wondered.

"Not sure," Jacqueline shrugged, but soon recalled something that caused her to give a mischievous smirk as she leaned across the table, closer to Akiko to murmur, "You can the Snowman had a talk this morning, didn't you?"

Akiko's eyes went wide as her cheeks flared red and she glanced down at her lap, unable to help a small smile that came to her lips as she murmured, "H-How did you know?"

"I saw you two head into the lab together," Jacqueline still smirked at her friend's reaction. "I wanted details, remember?"

Akiko burst into a grin as she shot her head up, making Jacqueline's smirk drop to a look of wonder as the Lieutenant stood and hurried to the other side of the table to sit next to Jacqueline and take her hand.

"We're a couple!" she grinned in a hushed excited tone.

Jacqueline burst into a grin as well as she hugged her then pulled away to whisper, "Tell me _everything_!"

* * *

Akiko sulked as she came out of the lift from engineering. Scotty had told her to take a load off since she'd just recovered from the ordeal on Kalos, but she didn't want to. She was sick of not doing anything, but with the ship docked for God only knew how long, there was nothing much _to_ do. She suddenly grinned as she hurried down the hall, knowing that there was _one_ person who wouldn't treat her like she still needed rest.

Commander Spock.

She knew he'd be in the lab at this time, and she nearly ran at the thought of being useful _and_ spending time with him. Akiko's grin widened slightly when she reached the lab he usually worked in and the door swished open to reveal Spock working on something with his back to the door. He seemed quite engaged as he didn't even look to the door to see who had come in, and it didn't bother her at all. She wanted to try something…different to make her presence known.

Akiko grinned, slowly moving toward him and knowing he could probably still hear her with his Vulcan hearing, but he still didn't turn. Stepping up behind him she slowly lifted her hands to his ears and gently pinched them, rubbing them slightly and giggling. Spock straightened and she lowered her hands as he turned to look at her with a frown of wonder.

"Sorry," she smiled, sweetly at his expression. "I couldn't resist."

Showing how uncontrollable the need was she lifted her hands again and his frown deepened in utter confusion at her actions as she rubbed the points of his ears again.

"May I ask _why_ you cannot resist?" he finally asked as she lowered her hands again.

"They're just so…" she trailed off, trying to find the right word, then shrugged and finished, "touchable."

"I see," Spock nodded, but it still confused him. Even so, he said nothing more as he turned back to what he was doing and explaining, "I am examining the sample I collected from the bush on Kalos."

"Anything interesting?" Akiko wondered, now intrigued by what might have caught his attention as she leaned next to him, looking at some notes he'd taken.

"To be frank, no," he replied and she thought she caught a hint of disappointment in his tone, but said nothing. "It seems to be an ordinary plant like any other you would find on Earth."

Akiko gave a small nod, still reading over his notes. She suddenly felt like she was being watched and looked up at Spock to meet his gaze, making her smile.

"I hope you know you're staring at me," she smirked, playfully and he only nodded before straightening and clasping his hands behind his back as if he had something important to say. Akiko gave a small frown, wondering, "Something wrong?"

"I have an inquiry," he replied as Akiko turned to face him fully.

"May I ask about what?" she wondered and he nodded mutely before replying.

"It is…the etiquette of a romantic relationship," he said hesitantly, his face expressionless, and Akiko wanted to burst out laughing but she gave a small amused smile instead, nodding permission to ask his question. "How would one go about…asking for a kiss from one's significant other?"

Akiko smiled a little wider at his choice of words _and_ his question before taking a step closer to him and replying, "Well, you don't really need to _ask_. If you'd like a kiss, you simply take it, like you did this morning."

"I see," Spock replied, staring down at her as she now stood directly in front of him. "And how would I know the appropriate time to take said kiss?"

"That's a little trickier," Akiko smiled giddily at their discussion. "For instance, _now_ would be the perfect time."

He gave a small nod and without another word, pressed his lips to hers, gently. She gave a small sigh, stepping closer into him and lifting her hands to his chest as his settled on her waist. Once again not being able to resist herself, her hands slid to his ears and she gently rubbed the tips, surprisingly making him give a small groan into her mouth. They both slowly pulled away in surprise and Akiko couldn't help but smile sweetly at him, lowering her hands.

"Fascinating," he breathed and Akiko's smile widened.

"I'm guessing you like that?" she assumed and he gave a hesitant nod, making a mental note of it then glancing toward his notes. "Maybe, I should let you work? You seemed busy when I came in. I shouldn't have disturbed you."

"You do not disturb me, Akiko," he replied, honestly making her smile again. "If you wish to stay, I welcome your company."

She gave a nod and reluctantly stepped out of his embrace to pull up a chair and sit as he turned back to his work.

"Shall I tell you what our next assignment will be?" he wondered, glancing at her for her answer.

"Sure," Akiko smiled, leaning an elbow on the desk to lean her head against her hand.

She didn't care that Jacqueline had already told her. She loved the way he said things so eloquently, and Spock would probably be more informed about the mission anyway. Little did they know what was coming their way.

* * *

_Alongside the ship __Antares__..._

Jacqueline sighed as she headed through the halls to the transporter room. Kirk had called for her assistance with the young man they were escorting to Colony Five. She couldn't help but feel like he was picking on her now that they were back together. It was getting a little annoying being pulled from what she loved doing to run these little errands for him.

She heard Kirk talking to the captain and first mate of the _Antares_ as she entered the transporter room, but jumped slightly in surprise when she almost rammed into a young man with auburn hair and brilliant blue eyes who jumped when the door opened and she entered. She guessed this was the kid they were picking up.

Glancing at him she said nothing as she waited for her orders from Kirk who nodded to Scotty to transport the other men back to their ship as he approached. Jacqueline knew the boy was staring at her and glanced at him a few times, uneasily. His eyes were wide with curiosity as he stared at her. It was as if he'd never seen a girl before.

"Ensign Fabian, this is Mr. Charles Evans," Kirk introduced, formally before turning to Jacqueline. "If you could show him to his quarters and give his health records to Doctor McCoy, I'd appreciate it."

"Yes, Captain," Jacqueline nodded, holding back as much of the irritation as she could in her tone as she turned to Charlie. "Follow me, please."

She walked into the hall and he followed her a step before stopping, and she turned to frown at him. He looked confused and speechless as he turned to Kirk and back at her several times. Jacqueline and Kirk waited for him to spit out what he was going to say until he finally looked to Jacqueline spoke.

"Are you a girl?" he asked, his voice soft, and innocent.

_Guess he really __hasn't__ seen a girl before_, she thought to herself as she glanced at Kirk with a slight frown and he only smirked as Charlie looked back at the captain.

"Is that a girl?" he asked him, a slight frown over his brows.

"That's a girl," Kirk confirmed with a slight nod, still smirking.

Charlie turned to look at Jacqueline again and she held a hand out down the hall, gesturing that he follow her as she walked ahead slightly. He stared at her with such intense curiosity she almost couldn't stand it and finally figured she'd talk to him till they got to his room.

"So," she finally chirped, catching him off guard and making him jump as she looked at him. "How old are you, Charlie?"

"Me?" he smiled slightly, as if the thought of her talking to him was the greatest thing in the world and she gave a mute nod. "Oh, I'm seventeen."

"Wow, you're still a baby," she smiled, jokingly making him smile brightly as well.

"What's you're name?" he asked, suddenly very lively and still staring at her.

"Jacqueline," she replied, still smiling as they stopped and stepping into one of the lifts.

"Jacqueline," he echoed then smiled brightly again at her, "That's a nice name."

"Thank you," she nodded as the lift took them to one of the decks where his room was. "You have a nice name too."

"You think so?" he grinned, almost sighing and she gave a mute nod. "What do you do on this ship?"

"I'm still a cadet right now," she replied as the lift opened to their deck. "I'm on a shadowing assignment. That means I'm following someone to show me what I need to do."

"Who are you following?" Charlie asked as they walked down the halls to his quarters.

"The helmsman, Sulu," Jacqueline replied and noticed the door to the room they needed. "Here we are."

She took a look at the piece of paper Kirk had handed her and keyed in the code to open the door. Charlie looked inside, curiosity back in his eyes as he slowly stepped into the room.

"This is the key code to open your door," Jacqueline said, making him turn to face her again as she handed him the paper. "You won't be able to get into your room without it."

"Thank you," Charlie nodded with an innocent smile as he took the paper and she gave a nod with a smile.

"Welcome to the _Enterprise_, Charlie," she said and waved as she turned to head back down the hall again. She didn't look back, but she knew he was staring at her until she entered the lift again and once the doors closed she gave a slight shiver, murmuring, "Boy, that kid gives me the creeps."

* * *

"Oh, come on, he can't be _that_ bad," Akiko smirked as she and Jacqueline sat in the Mess Hall for lunch. "He's seventeen. And on top of that, he's never seen a girl before. Of _course_ he's gonna stare!"

"This was different, Sparky," Jacqueline insisted in a hushed tone. "It was creepy!"

"You're just saying that because he's under age," Akiko guessed. "It's normal all around."

"Akiko, I'm serious," Jacqueline insisted. "I think there's something wrong with him."

"Wrong with who?" Sulu asked, sliding next to Jacqueline with his lunch.

"Apparently, Jacque is afraid of our new ward," Akiko smirked, teasingly and Sulu frowned to Jacqueline as she glared at Akiko.

"You? Afraid of a seventeen year old kid?" he smirked, teasingly as well and she shot her glare at him. "I thought you _ate_ them for breakfast."

Akiko nearly choked on her food at that, but recovered and laughed, making Jacqueline once again turn her glare on her friend.

"I'm _not_ afraid of him," she ground out as Akiko gave a small smirk. "It's just…" She sighed, leaning forward on the table and both Sulu and Akiko frowned at her sudden, sincere distress. "You should've _seen_ the way he looked at me. It was like…" She sighed again, setting her head on the table surface as she moved her now empty tray away. "I don't even know how to describe it."

"Maybe you should talk to the captain about it?" Akiko suggested, careful to sound nonchalant about it in front of Sulu.

"Heh, are you kidding?" Sulu scoffed as he started eating. "She wouldn't go to the captain even if she was _dying_."

"Besides, that would only make it worse," Jacqueline chimed in, not correcting the Lieutenant. She _wanted_ everyone to think she still hated Kirk. She'd gone earlier and sworn McCoy to secrecy, and he promised he would stay silent. If she went to Kirk with this, he'd go 'over-protective boyfriend' on the poor kid, and she knew it.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you then," Akiko shrugged, seeing her silent point.

"I gotta go," Jacqueline sighed, getting up and lifting her tray. "I'll see you guys later, ok?"

"You gonna be ok?" Akiko wondered, concerned by her friend's mood.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she sighed again. "I just have stuff to do. I'll see you later."

"Ok," Akiko frowned as Sulu only nodded to her. "I'll be in engineering if you need me!"

"Gotcha," Jacqueline smiled weakly, pointing at her with a wink as she cleaned off her tray and set it aside, heading out of the Mess Hall.

She headed toward the bridge and rounding a corner she almost ran over the very person she'd just been talking about. Charlie stopped dead when he saw her and she only looked at him with a small smile as she hurried away and around another corner. She suddenly heard footsteps hurrying after her and sighed, inwardly as she stopped and turned.

"I brought you a present," Charlie smiled, innocently as he held something up to her.

"Oh," she chirped, taking the bottle from his hand and glancing at it but not really looking at it as she smiled, politely, "Thank you. That's really nice of you, but I have to go. I have things to do."

She tried walking away again but he stepped after her, asking, "Do you like that kind?"

"Oh, yeah---" She finally took a good look at the bottle and her eyes went wide in shock as she looked back at him and breathed, "It's my favorite perfume!"

He grinned at her happily and she glanced around the hall before stepping slightly closer to ask, "Where'd you get this? I looked everywhere for this in the ship's stores and they don't have it."

Charlie shrugged and replied, "It's a present."

"Well, yeah but where…?" she trailed off when he just stared at her and she realized she wasn't going to get a straight answer from him. She tried stepping away, saying, "Thank you, Charlie, but I have to go now."

"Can't you stay a little longer?" he asked, stepping with her and making her stop again.

She sighed inwardly again. He still gave her a strange vibe, but she guessed Akiko was right. If he _was_ interested in her, she was just creeped out because he was under-age. What harm was there in hanging out with him with other crew members around?

"Look, I'm off around dinner time," she said with a small smile. "How about we hang out after dinner in Rec Room 6, ok?"

"You got a deal friend," he grinned and they both turned to walk away in opposite directions but she stopped dead when she felt a hand slap her behind and she whirled around with wide eyes at him.

"Charlie!" she called in a scolding tone, holding her anger at bay when he spun around with a wide-eyed stare of his own. He came back to her as she stared at him, waiting for an apology or explanation as he gave a frown.

"I-I thought…" he trailed off as he stood in front of her. "Please don't be angry, I just---"

"You can't go around slapping girls like that," she explained and he looked at her as if she were speaking another language. Seeing the confusion in his eyes she realized he really didn't know what he was doing and gave a small sigh, saying, "Look, why don't you tell the captain or Doctor McCoy what you did and they'll explain it to you, ok?"

He gave a deft nod and she gave a small smile, patting him on the arm before turning and heading down the hall again. She really hoped this didn't end badly for her _or_ him.

* * *

**A/N:** and there's the beginning. how does it fit? i figured since i put Kirk and Jacque together it should be her that Charlie has the crush on since in the original series it was the OTP of Yeoman Rand and Kirk and i messed with it. hee hee. and yes, Spock and Akiko cutenesss, but it's time for some crazy space wackyness! lol! reviews?


	13. Rec Room 6

**A/N:** more Spock and Akiko cuteness...Spock plays the Vulcan lyre...Uhura sings and Charlie has a trick up his sleeve. (couldn't resist that little intro) new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Rec Room 6**_

Akiko tapped an impatient foot in the lift as it took her to the bridge. She was off duty now and decided to visit Jacqueline _and_ Spock at one time. Of course, she wouldn't make it obvious that she was there for Spock mostly, but she wasn't going to _ignore_ him either. The lift finally stopped and she grinned when the doors opened to the bridge. Everyone's attention went to her for a split second before they all turned to their work again, but Jacqueline smiled in relief at the sight of her friend, leaving Sulu's side to meet her as she stepped out.

"Thank _God_, you're here," she breathed as she hugged her, tightly and Akiko frowned as they pulled away. Reading the look, the Ensign assured her, "I'll tell you everything later."

"But tell me," McCoy's voice was suddenly heard near Spock's area and both girls turned to see the doctor standing with the Commander who seemed to be doing something as McCoy asked, "What reason would he have to lie if there _are_ Thasians?"

"Now _that_ is an intriguing question," Spock replied before turning to Kirk who sat in his chair and reporting, "Scanners show no disturbances in this quadrant, Captain."

"Good," Kirk nodded, fiddling with something in his hand as Jacqueline headed back to stand with Sulu and Akiko slowly made her way toward Spock and McCoy to stand with them.

"Good afternoon, Doctor," she nodded. "Commander."

"Miss Suzuki," Spock nodded, standing and holding his hands behind his back as McCoy glanced between the two and gave a slight eye-roll.

"Hello, Akiko," McCoy greeted and she smiled at him.

"I'm guessing you're talking about Charlie and where the cargo ship picked him up?" she assumed and McCoy only had time to nod before Kirk stood and heading toward them.

"Bones," he called, leaning on a railing separating him from the three. "Spock is working on a training program for Charlie---Earth history, his background, stuff like that. I want you to give him the run-down on the problems of, uh…adolescence."

"Don't think it'd be better if he had a strong father figure telling him about that stuff?" McCoy wondered, trying to get out of it and making Akiko give a small smirk as Spock lifted a brow at the doctor. "He already looks up to you."

"You're right, Bones," Kirk smirked, adding, "He _does_ need a strong father figure to tell him about it, and you're _older_ than I am, right?"

Spock gave that Vulcan smirk of his, subtle but noticeable and Akiko just gave a grin at the doctor as he sneered and slumped back again the wall behind him.

"Doctor?" Spock called, drawing everyone's attention. "Didn't the boy make any reference at all to Thasians?"

"Don't tell me you believe the legend that Thasians might still exist, Spock," Kirk smirked as the three turned their attention to him again.

"Charlie's very existence proves that there _must be_ some intelligent life on Thasus, Captain," Spock argued, calmly. "He could not have _possibly_ survived on his own. The ship's food supply would have run out entirely."

"Yeah, but he could've been eating fruits and vegetables on the planet by then," McCoy chimed in making Spock turn to him.

"Probes show very little edible plant life, Doctor," he reported.

"Probes have been wrong before, _Mr. Spock_," McCoy argued.

"Speaking scientifically, or emotionally?" Spock wondered back and Akiko couldn't help but grin as McCoy went silent, glaring at him. She also couldn't help but notice that the temperature had once again risen to one hundred degrees within a few seconds.

"Alright, guys," Kirk cut in, catching McCoy's glare. "Play nice." He stood tall and gave a small sigh as he continued, "Look, the point is that he's alive, he's here and he needs our help."

"And he needs a guide and a father image, Jim," McCoy retorted, still trying to get out of doing that particular job, making Kirk smirk.

"Yeah," he nodded. "And I'll rely on _you_ to supply that for him." He turned to head back to his chair, adding, "Or find him one."

Akiko gave a giggle as McCoy sneered again, making him send a slight glare at her before shoving off the wall he was leaning on.

"I'm going back to Sick Bay," he grumbled and marched past her, unhappy with his new assignment.

Akiko nodded to him as he passed before looking back at Spock who turned back to his console. She glanced around and bit her lips as she strolled up next to him to lean over his shoulder as if examining what he was doing.

"Wanna hang out in Rec Room 6?" she whispered, making him flick a glance toward her as he lifted a hand as if showing her something.

"May I ask for what purpose?" he asked in a low voice so no one else would hear him.

"I was thinking we could spend some time together outside work and the lab," Akiko shrugged. "You mentioned something about not playing your Vulcan lyre in a while when we were in the lab earlier, and I'd like to hear you play."

His glance flicked toward her again and she knew she'd gotten him to think about it. He was silent as he gave a slight nod and she smiled in return.

"I'll meet you there, then," she whispered, standing and subtly brushing her fingers over his hand as it sat on the console before she walked away. She couldn't help but grin as she realized she'd gave herself a little thrill in doing that as she entered the lift to head to Rec Room 6.

* * *

_Rec Room 6..._

Spock sat in a chair at the end of one of the tables, holding his lyre on his knee and trying to tune it as Akiko sat adjacent from him, Jacqueline next to her, playing cards with Uhura. The Rec Room was full today with lots of crew members relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Akiko had a dreamy gaze plastered to her face as she leaned on an elbow on the table and held her chin in her hand. Her behavior made Jacqueline glance at her with a smirk, scoffing and shaking her head as she looked away, but Akiko didn't care.

As he tuned the lyre, they all suddenly heard humming and turned to Uhura. Akiko smiled and looked back at Spock who dropped his hands and seemed agitated, glancing at her. She looked around then looked to Spock who met her gaze and she gave a small sigh.

"I'm sorry," she called, sincerely as everyone laughed at the scene. "I did it again, didn't I?"

Spock hesitated for a moment before turning in his seat with that Vulcan smirk of his and started playing a pretty tune, obviously telling her without words to go ahead and sing. Akiko couldn't help but feel a slight prick of jealousy, but as she looked between them, she was sure there was no hidden agenda. Spock couldn't be deceitful even if he tried, she was sure of it.

She and Jacqueline looked to Uhura as she lifted her brows and Jacqueline nodded in encouragement as Akiko gave a huge grin. Uhura smiled as she stood tall to sing.

_Oh on the Starship Enterprise  
__There's someone who's in Satan's guise_

She stalked toward the Commander as he continued playing and gave a subtle frown at her as she continued singing, standing next to him.

_Who's devil ears and devil eyes  
__Could rip your heart from you_

She dramatized being hurt as the crew laughed and Spock glanced at Akiko as she only smiled in amusement at the display.

_At first his look could hypnotize  
__And then his touch would barbarize  
__His alien love could victimize_

Uhura came up on the other side of him to watch as he endured the torture of being amusement for the crew before she stepped away to where she'd been sitting, still singing.

_And rip your heart from you_

Akiko heard the swish of the door opening behind them, but didn't look away from the entertainment.

_And that's why female astronauts  
__Oh, very female astronauts  
__Wait terrified and overwrought  
__To find what he will do_

She laughed as she dramatically pointed at Spock who looked subtly exasperated as he still played.

_Oh, girls in space be wary  
__Be wary, be wary  
__Girls in space be wary  
__We know not what he'll do_

She laughed as she leaned back in her chair and Spock looked to Akiko, hoping she wasn't upset in any way and she only grinned, clapping along with the crew as she looked at him. He gave a small nod then looked up behind her, seeing someone. She frowned and turned to see Charlie holding a deck of cards and standing next to Jacqueline.

"One more time!" Jacqueline requested and Charlie frowned down at her but looked to Uhura as she looked at him and Spock played again as she sang.

_Now from a planet out in space  
__There comes a lad not commonplace_

Jacqueline and Charlie exchanged glances, Charlie confused and Jacqueline with a small smirk.

_A-seeking out his first embrace  
__He's saving it for you_

That made Charlie look embarrassed as Uhura turned a smirk to Jacqueline, still singing. Jacqueline looked up at Charlie as he didn't meet her gaze and Akiko made a wide-eyed gaze at her friend mouthing, 'Uh-oh.'

_Oh, Charlie's our new darling  
__Our darling, our darling  
__Charlie's our new darling  
__We know not what he'll do_

Akiko watched Charlie sit in the chair next to Jacqueline who quickly regained her composure and started shuffling the cards she and Uhura had been playing with as Uhura stepped next to Spock again. She turned away to watch the two as they looked like they would continue the musical entertainment, but as Spock's fingers moved over the strings, no sound came from it and Uhura seemed to be having trouble with her throat. The three frowned in wonder at these incidents and Akiko looked back at Charlie and Jacqueline who didn't seem to notice what had happened.

"Wanna see something?" Charlie asked Jacqueline and she gave a slight nod as Akiko scooted a little closer to her friend, feeling her unease. He held up three cards for her to see, then set them face down on the table, prompting, "Turn 'em over."

He gazed at the cards strangely, making Akiko frown as Jacqueline hesitantly reached for them, turning one over and finding a picture of herself on it. Her eyes widened as she turned the other two over to find two more images of herself and Akiko stared at them in utter shock as well.

"H-How did you do that?" Jacqueline sputtered, and Akiko could hear the slight tremor of fear in her voice as Charlie grinned.

"I can do a lot of card tricks," he said, gathering the cards as a sudden crowd formed around them and Akiko glanced at Spock as he stood directly next to her, towering over her. She looked back at the two, finding his presence reassuring as Charlie explained, "One of the men on the _Antares_ showed me."

Jacqueline gave a skeptical nod and Akiko looked down when she felt something brush against her knee to find her friend's hand searching for hers. She quickly grabbed it and almost winced when Jacqueline held her hand in a death grip.

Charlie took the cards with her pictures on it and tossed them face down onto the table again, staring at them a moment before lifting them and showing them to her. They were back to a normal king, queen and jack of clubs. Everyone awed at the trick, but Jacqueline's eyes only went wider as she stared at the cards, and the face he was giving her: that not-so innocent grin anymore.

"I-I don't believe it," she breathed.

Charlie only smiled and started on his next trick. He pulled out all the aces and lay them face up on the table then he picked up the ace of clubs and tossed it away, staring at Jacqueline the entire time and making her grip tighten on Akiko's hand. He then gathered the aces left and stared at the brunette as if examining her as she frowned in wonder at his stare.

She suddenly felt something under her uniform and for the first time since Akiko had met her, she gave a slight, wide-eyed blush as she slid two fingers of her free hand between her black undershirt and gold uniform to pull out the ace of clubs. The crowd around them clapped and Charlie grinned, as he seemed to bask in the attention.

Jacqueline turned a wide-eyed, terrified gaze at Akiko who patted her hand as it was still latched on to her other one, but before she could say anything, the short-haired girl stood, still holding Akiko's hand and dragged her friend from the room. Charlie frowned at the display and almost went after them when Spock suddenly blocked his way, acting as if he were heading out as well, but taking his time about it.

"Jacque, what're you---?"

Akiko was cut off when Jacqueline stopped at one of the lifts and rushed them both into it, pressing a random button then stopping it before it reached the destination.

"Jacque, you need to calm down," Akiko said as Jacqueline let go of her friend's hand and leaned against the wall behind her, trembling as she lifted a hand to cover her ragged breathing. "You'll hyperventilate and pass out if you don't."

"How can I calm down?!" Jacqueline shot out, throwing her hand down from her face, her jade eyes wide with terror that Akiko had never seen in her friend before. "Didn't you see that?!"

"It's just a card trick, Jacqueline," Akiko said, soothingly as she stepped toward her friend to stand in front of her. "Come on, we've seen crazier stuff than that, haven't we?"

"No, Akiko, this is _very_ different," Jacqueline argued. "This is _crazy_ what this kid can do. And it's not just what he does, it's the way he _looks_ at me and _acts_ around me. It's not just creeping me out anymore, it's scaring the shit outta me!"

"Ok," Akiko murmured, lifting a hand to stroke the side of her head to calm her down and taking a hand in her free one. "It's just a crush, Jacqueline. He'll get over it. Maybe you should try introducing to one of the other girls that's _his_ age?"

"I wouldn't wish this kid on _anybody_, Sparky," Jacqueline breathed, starting to calm down a bit. "Not even my worst enemy."

"You're just saying that because he's freakin' you out a lit---a _lot_," Akiko replied, catching herself at the last words. "But maybe if his attentions were directed elsewhere, you'd see he's not so bad."

Jacqueline thought long and hard on that before nodding and throwing her arms around Akiko in a strong, grateful hug.

"I knew there was a reason you were my friend," she breathed before pulling out.

"Maybe you should talk to Jim about this too?" Akiko suggested and Jacqueline gave a sneer, finally calm enough to have a full conversation. "I know what you said about it making things worse, but how much worse can it get? He already knows the kid's hitting on you…sort of."

"I guess you're right," Jacqueline muttered then sighed, "Still…I can just see me going up to him and trying to get one word out but he'll just swallow it in his _own_ mouth."

"I…don't need details about your love life," Akiko grimaced, holding her hands up in surrender and Jacqueline gave a small smirk.

"Sorry," she replied. "I'll try your first suggestion before I go to Jim though. He's the last resort."

Akiko gave a nod and hugged her friend again before starting the lift and pressing the button to take them back to Rec Room 6.

"Sorry I tore you away from your 'date'," Jacqueline smirked and Akiko gave a slight blush but couldn't help but smile widely.

"Well, he and I will just have something to talk about for the rest of the time," Akiko smiled, looking on the bright side. "Maybe he can give me a few tips for you?"

Jacqueline stared at her friend with wide eyes and Akiko read the gaze.

"I'll swear him to secrecy, I promise," she assured her and Jacqueline gave a sigh of relief as she leaned against the wall of the lift wondering who she would try to introduce to Charles Evans.

* * *

**A/N:** i know this might not seem like Jacque, but the minute an under-ages kid goes after her, she'd seriously freak out. lol! and i thought long and hard about this. i was thinkin about have Akiko sing it, but i thought that'd be too perfect, and I'm kinda neglecting Uhura (and Chekov for that matter) so i thought i'd just leave it the way it is in the actual episode. reviews?


	14. Something More

**A/N:** new chappie! and yes, this plot line is taking way more than three chapters, lol! i really dont care, we're just gettin more depth into Jacque's character, and such, right? anyway, new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Something More**_

Kirk headed toward the lift to the bridge the next morning, thinking of Jacqueline. She'd been acting strange lately, and now she was refusing to see him when he asked if she wanted to hang out with him. It was starting to unnerve him just a touch. He glanced up to see Charlie as they passed each other in a corridor and greeted him.

"Captain?" Charlie called, stopping him and they stood face to face. "I'm supposed to ask you something."

"Alright then," Kirk smirked that charming smirk of his and nodded, "Go ahead."

"Why shouldn't I…" the boy began and stopped, trying to find the right words. "I don't know how to explain this."

"Saying it right out usually works," Kirk replied, paying close attention to him.

"Well, earlier today when I was in the corridor, I saw…" Charlie trailed off again, thinking before he continued, "When Jacqueline…When Ensign Fabian was…" He looked around as Kirk waited for the boy to get his thoughts together, patiently. Charlie suddenly leaned over and patted Kirk's behind, saying, "I did that to her, and she didn't like it." Kirk kept his scowl at bay as Charlie continued, "She said you'd explain it to me."

"Me?" Kirk echoed, holding back the irritation in his voice at the thought of this kid touching _his_ girlfriend that way. Maybe that was why Jacqueline had been acting so strangely? "I see. Well…uh…"

Kirk trailed off for a minute, now finding _himself_ at a loss for words as he tried to explain this to this boy who was barely younger than himself. He gave a frown as he ran a hand over his mouth in thought before saying, "There are certain things you can do with a girl that, uh…"

_Don't go there, Jim_, he warned himself as he trailed off again then opted for saying, "There's no _right_ way to hit a woman, Charlie. Man to man is one thing, but when it's a man and a woman it's…Well, it's different," He looked at Charlie who looked almost utterly confused and asked, "Do you get it?"

"I don't know," Charlie admitted and Kirk sighed inwardly at the whole conversation.

"_Captain Kirk_," Uhura called over the intercom near the two of them and he thanked God for her interruption as he nearly ran to the thing to answer her.

"Kirk here."

"_Captain Ramart of the __Antares__ is on 'D' channel, Sir_," she said.

"On my way to the bridge, Uhura," Kirk said and headed past Charlie toward the lift, but the boy followed him.

"Can I come with you?" he asked, excitedly.

"I don't think so, Charlie," Kirk replied, still walking.

"I won't get in the way, I promise," Charlie said, still keeping up with him as they entered the lift. Kirk was about to argue, but thought better of it. The boy needed experience. Let him see how things were done on a starship.

"Hold the lift!"

The two looked down the hall to see Akiko racing toward the lift and Kirk held the doors open for her to enter. She slid in with a smile as the doors closed and stood on the other side of Kirk.

"Heading to the bridge, Sir?" she guessed, and nodded hello to Charlie.

"Yeah," Kirk nodded, shortly then frowned and asked her. "Why are _you_ going to the bridge?"

Akiko glanced over at Charlie who seemed occupied with looking at something before she replied, "I wanted to make sure my friend wasn't overwhelmed on the bridge."

Kirk gave a frown at that, thinking she meant Spock for a moment, but then realized she had to be talking about Jacqueline. Spock would never be 'overwhelmed by anything. And as he realized who she was referring to he couldn't help but wonder why Jacqueline would be overwhelmed. Then he glanced at Charlie as the lift stopped and remembered how Akiko had glanced at him before answering, but he had no time to think about it as he stepped onto the bridge and toward Uhura who was sitting at her console, Spock next to her as she tried to get a clear signal from the _Antares_. Akiko stepped up next to Spock who glanced at her for a split second as Kirk leaned over the console.

"Kirk here, Captain Ramart," he spoke into the console as Charlie stood a few steps away.

"_Captain_," Ramart called from the console, obviously in duress. "_We're just barely in range. I've got to warn_---"

He was suddenly cut off and nothing came from the console. Not even static making Akiko frown up at Spock, but he didn't look at her.

"Re-establish contact," he ordered gently to Uhura as she worked on the console.

"They're not transmitting, Sir," she reported.

"Keep trying."

"It wasn't very well constructed," Charlie spoke up and all eyes turned to him to stare, but no one said anything as he lowered his gaze a little.

"Spock, sweep the area of the _Antares_ transmission with our probe scanners," Kirk ordered, turning back to lean next to Uhura.

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock nodded, heading toward his post, meeting Akiko's gaze for just a moment before she turned to look at Jacqueline who had been standing with Sulu the whole time.

Charlie hadn't noticed her yet, but Jacqueline had noticed _him_, and her eyes were wide as she gripped the back of Sulu's chair, making her knuckles turn white. Akiko caught her gaze and held a finger over her own mouth to silently signal that she stay unnoticed and Jacqueline nodded, turning back to lean over the console next to Sulu as Akiko turned her attention back in time to see Kirk turn to Charlie.

"You think something happened to the _Antares_, Charlie?" Kirk wondered with an evaluating gaze on the boy.

"I don't know," Charlie shrugged with a slight shake of his head.

"Picking up some debris on our scanners, Captain," Spock reported, turning everyone's attention to him.

"What about the _Antares_?" Kirk asked with a frown and Spock worked on his console a bit more before turning back to the captain.

"The debris is what's _left_ of the _Antares_."

Uhura and Akiko stared wide eyes at Spock before turning to Kirk who in turn looked to Charlie for his reaction. The boy lowered his head slightly, looking away from Kirk's intense stare. A call from the intercom on his chair drew his attention.

"_Captain Kirk from ship's galley._"

He stepped toward his chair to respond, "Kirk here."

"_Sir, I put meatloaf in the ovens for the Thanksgiving dinner. There's turkeys in there now. __Real__ turkeys_."

A slight chuckle came from Charlie, drawing everyone's attention to him but he covered his mouth, his smile disappearing as he turned and headed into the lift. Kirk gave a frown of thought as Akiko turned to head toward Jacqueline.

"He's gone now," she whispered over her shoulder and the short-haired brunette gave a sigh of relief before turning back to lean on the console. "He didn't even notice you were here."

"Thank goodness," she muttered and Sulu frowned at her.

"What is it about this kid that freaks you out?" he wondered.

"Stuff happens around him," Jacqueline explained. "_Weird_ stuff." She looked back to Akiko. "You saw it, just now, didn't you? That ship was destroyed. The whole thing about the turkeys. It's because _he's_ here."

Akiko glanced away in thought before looking back and deciding to change the subject by asking, "Did you find someone to introduce him to? A _lady_ someone, I mean."

"Yeah," Jacqueline sighed, running a hand through her hair. "She's an ensign cadet too…" She trailed off with a frown and looked at Chekov. "Hey, Pav? What was that girl's name again?"

Chekov shot a wide-eyed gaze at Jacqueline before registering her question and turning back to his console, replying, "Tina."

"Right," Jacqueline nodded, looking back at Akiko. "Tina."

"Is she pretty, Chekov?" Akiko smiled at him and he looked up at her again, this time with wide eyes and a slight blush before he turned back to his work.

"Da," he nodded, making Akiko's smile widen.

Jacqueline gave a scoff at the boy's embarrassment. She couldn't help but think how different he was from Charlie. Innocent yet less creepy. She caught some movement behind Akiko and smirked as she realized what had made it as Akiko frowned at the smirk. Jacqueline nodded behind her and she spun around with a frown which turned to a warm smile when she met Spock behind her.

"Yes, Commander?" she asked when he said nothing.

"I was wondering if you would like to join Captain Kirk and I in one of the Rec Rooms," he said, holding his hands behind his back. "I thought you might like to learn how to play three dimensional chess."

"That sounds wonderful!" Akiko grinned, but quickly turned to Jacqueline who only grinned at her friend's worry at leaving her.

"Go on," she waved off, starting to turn toward the console again. "Maybe I'll head there myself a little later."

"You sure?" Akiko wondered, concern thick in her voice.

"I'm fine, Sparky," Jacqueline assured her, not looking from the console. "Go have fun learning. I know you'd rather be doing _that_ than watching over me."

"Not true," Akiko called as she followed Spock to the lift and Jacqueline only rolled her eyes as they left.

* * *

_Rec Room Three..._

"Fascinating," Akiko smiled, leaning on the table, her chin in her hands, supported by her elbows leaning on its surface as she stared at the three tiered tower with chess pieces set around.

"Jeez, you're starting to sound like Spock _already_," Kirk noticed and Spock lifted a brow at his captain's tone as they continued playing 3-D chess. He moved a piece from one level to the next and Akiko frowned at the move, Spock catching it as well.

"Your mind is not on the game, Captain," he noticed as Kirk waited for the commander's move, glancing at the board in wonder. Spock moved a piece from the second level to the first, calling, "Check."

Kirk slumped a bit with a slight sneer.

"The _Antares_?" Spock guessed and Kirk looked at him in thought before voicing his concerns.

"A survey ship with twenty men aboard lost," he began. "No reason. Captain Ramart didn't think anything was wrong. I can't figure it out."

"My concern is more immediate," Spock voiced, drawing Kirk's attention. "The boy."

"I usually don't have trouble following you, Spock," Kirk said then added with a small smirk, "You being the most predictable of my crew."

Akiko gave a slight giggle, making Spock shoot his gaze to her, lifting a brow of wonder at what she found so amusing and making her smile apologetically.

"He seemed to know what happened to the _Antares_ before we did," Spock explained, turning back to Kirk.

Before he could reply their attention was drawn to the door when it swooshed open. Akiko sat up properly when she saw Charlie standing in the doorway, a grin on his face. After everything she'd seen happen around him, and the way he unnerved Jacqueline, she was now a little more on edge when he was around.

"I'd call it a pretty _long_ reach for evidence, Spock," Kirk murmured, not wanting the boy to hear him before he called over his shoulder, "Come in, Charlie."

As the boy stepped in and leaned on the table next to Kirk, the captain moved a chess piece, making Akiko frown slightly at the move, but Spock called it, saying, "And again…" he moved a piece, "Check."

Kirk examined the tower before moving another piece and calling with a smirk, "Checkmate."

Spock looked at the board in what could have been described as disbelief then sat back slightly in defeat, commenting, "Your illogical approach to chess occasionally has its advantages, Captain."

"I'd prefer to call it inspired," Kirk corrected making Akiko roll her eyes. He sounded so much like Jacqueline when he argued.

"As you wish," Spock nodded, slightly, looking like a parent giving in to a child's trivial whim. "At any rate, the game is yours."

Kirk gave his charming smirk before looking up at Charlie and asking, "Do you play chess?"

"Oh, I watched them play on the _Antares_," Charlie nodded, hesitantly as Kirk stood and Akiko moved her chair a little closer to Spock's, thinking that since Kirk was leaving, Charlie would too, but she held back a groan of disappointment when he asked, "Can I try?"

"I place you in the hands of our chess master," Kirk smiled, gesturing that Charlie take his seat as Spock began rearranging the board again and glancing toward Akiko.

She gave a slight pout as Kirk walked out of the room and Spock caught it, making him lower a hand and run his fingers ever so slightly over her knee, out of Charlie's gaze. She looked at him with a slight blush and widened eyes, but he only kept his gaze on Charlie.

"The principle of three-dimensional chess are basically mathematic, Charlie," Spock explained, still arranging the board as Charlie turned back to watch him. "You put the white here, and the black on the secondary level---"

"I know what it is," Charlie interrupted in a low tone as he sat. "Let's play."

Akiko frowned at the look on the boy's face, sitting back a little as Spock looked at him in slight surprise at his interruption but said nothing as he adjusted his chair, slightly. Akiko watched three moves pass between them in the game and Spock shook his head at the boy when he made the last one.

"That was a mistake, Charlie," he explained and the boy looked back at the board, examining it.

"No it wasn't," he argued, still looking at the board.

Spock moved a piece and called, "Checkmate."

"No, it isn't," Charlie argued again, almost snapping at him and Akiko found herself reaching for Spock's hand under the table in concern.

The commander glanced at her when she latched onto his hand then turned back to Charlie's glare, unaffected by it.

"If you'll excuse us," Spock nodded, not giving the boy the satisfaction of arguing with him as he stood, his hand slipping from Akiko's as she stood with him. "I think it's time the two of us got back to work. Do you not agree, Miss Suzuki?"

"Y-Yeah," Akiko sputtered with a small nod as she watched Charlie look back at the board, still trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. "I gotta get back to engineering…"

"I will escort you there, if you wish," Spock assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder as she didn't move.

She gave another nod as she started toward the door, still staring at Charlie who didn't seem to notice they were leaving. A sudden chill ran down her spine and she held it until they were out of the room. When she shivered, Spock turned to her with a slight frown.

"Are you alright?" he wondered and she looked at him with wide eyes, shaking her head only slightly.

"I think you and Jacqueline are right about that kid," she murmured, making him stop and turn to face her and she stopped as well. "There's something…odd about him."

"Are you certain?" he asked and she nodded.

"Spock, I want you to promise me to look after Jacqueline if I'm unable to," she requested. "She's on the bridge with more often than she's with me."

"I shall strive to keep her safe for you, Akiko," he nodded.

"Thank you," she smiled in relief. "I have to go now. I'll see you at lunch."

Spock nodded as he watched her walk away, turning back in time to see Charlie marching down the hall in the opposite direction, a scowl over his face. He turned a corner and almost rammed into two girls, not noticing who they were or even thinking of stopping until he heard Jacqueline's voice.

"Oh, Charlie," she called, making him instantly stop and turn to her as she smiled, "I was looking for you." She stepped away a bit to reveal a pretty blonde next to her and introduced, "I'd like you to meet Tina. She's an ensign cadet, like me." She smiled at the adorable blonde, not missing the fact that Charlie was staring at _her_ and not Tina. "This is Charlie Evans."

"Hello, Charlie," Tina called and he glanced at her with a twitch of his mouth and a small nod before shooting his gaze back to Jacqueline, making her uneasy.

"I-I thought you might enjoy meeting someone your own age," Jacqueline tried.

"Can I talk to you?" Charlie asked her then shot his gaze to Tina adding, "Alone."

"Charlie, Tina's---"

"Excuse me," Tina cut in, not masking her irritation as she straightened, saying, "I _must_ be wanted, _somewhere_."

With that the blonde marched off down the hall and Jacqueline felt the girl's anger as she turned back to Charlie saying, "That was rude and completely uncalled for, Charlie."

"But I don't need her, I wanna talk to you," Charlie explained, matter-of-factly.

"That's no excuse," Jacqueline replied. "You'd better learn that right now. You have to _live_ with people, Charlie. You're not alone anymore."

"But she's not as…" he tried, starting to sputter again as before. "She doesn't---She's not the same. Not like _you_."

_Oh, crap, it's what I thought_, Jacqueline thought to herself, her heart pounding in her chest in panic as Charlie stared at her with those brilliant, seemingly innocent blue eyes and continued.

"She's just a girl," he said. "You're…You _smell_ like a girl. All the other girls on the ship, they…they look just like Tina. You're the only one…who looks like _you_. You can understand, can't you?"

Jacqueline swallowed, hard as he still stared at her with that intensity she knew too well but in all her years of flirtation had never returned. There was something behind it though, and _that_ was the something that had always scared her about him, ever since they'd met.

"You know about…being with somebody?" Charlie continued. "Wanting to be… If I had the whole universe, I'd give it to you."

_Lord, please, make him stop_, she prayed, silently, but he didn't.

"When I see you, I…I feel like I'm hungry, all over. Hungry. Do you know how that feels?"

Jacqueline bit her lower lip, staring at him in utter fear, but he wasn't taking the hint.

"I-I gotta go," she finally sputtered, inching away as he only stared at her in wonder. "I gotta…I have work to do so I…I gotta go, Charlie!"

She almost ran down the hall and into a lift, pressing a button out of impulse, only able to think of one person who'd be able to take her mind off of this, even for a few moments. Once the lift stopped she hurried out of it, and on the familiar path to Kirk's quarters, her heart pounding in her ears as she pressed the button next to the door, praying he was there and not on the bridge. He was usually in his room right now.

"It's open," Kirk called from inside the room and the door swished open as Jacqueline stepped a little closer to it then fully into the room just as Kirk sat up his bed, setting the book he was reading aside. He frowned as the door closed behind her and he saw her shallow breathing and frightened gaze, making him stand and step toward her, asking, "What's wrong, babe?"

She didn't say a word as she met him halfway and threw her arms around him, her lips planting themselves to his. He felt her need for comfort through her kiss and said nothing as he slid his arms around her, pulling her closer as he slowly stepped them toward the bed, spinning them around and lowering them onto the mattress as they never broke the kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** and...yeah. poor Jacqueline, right? lol! reviews?


	15. Strange Powers

**A/N:** i hope no one minds, i messed with the timeline a little bit. i think in the actaul episode it's like a day or two that all this happens, i think i've stretched it out. new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Strange Powers**_

Jacqueline snuggled against Kirk's chest as he held her tightly in his arms, one hand stroking through her hair and the other smoothing up and down her back as he set his chin on her head. They were silent for a while as he waited for her to explain, but when she said nothing, he knew _he'd_ have to say something first.

"So, mind telling me what the ambush was for?" he smirked, playfully, not stopping his stroke of her hair and she snuggled closer.

"It's about Charlie," she shuddered, catching his attention and making him frown at her, but she kept her face buried against his chest, not looking at him. "He's escalating, Jim. Talking about giving me the universe if he could. Telling me he feels hungry all over when he sees me, and the way he _looks_ at me…"

"He said what?" Kirk frowned, deeper, trying to catch her gaze, but she wouldn't look at him.

"I knew I should've talked to you about this," she muttered.

"Well, Jacque, he's a seventeen year old kid," he reminded her, as if that explained everything.

"Exactly," she retorted.

"Look, I already talked to him about the swat on the ass," Kirk muttered, still not happy with the fact that Charlie had done it, whether he knew _what_ he was doing or not.

"It's not that," Jacqueline replied, finally looking at him, and Kirk could read her a little better as she stared at him. "I've seen that look before, Jim. If something's not done, I'll end up hurting him. I'll have to tell him to leave me alone, and he's not gonna like it. Jim, I'm his first crush, ya know? His first love. His first---"

"Alright, Jacque, I'll talk to him," Kirk cut in, irritably.

She shifted to lean over him as he rolled onto his back to look at her as she said, "It's not just that, Jim. There's something _seriously wrong_ with this kid. I don't know what it is, but it scares the hell outta me."

"Like what?" Kirk frowned, one of his arms resting on her shoulder to stroke a hand over her face and the back of her neck, soothingly.

"I don't know, but I'm scared," she breathed and he saw tears coming to her eyes, making him wish Charlie was there so he could beat him to a pulp for making her cry. He gently pulled her back to him and she let herself fall onto his chest again as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"It'll be alright, babe," he murmured as he felt her hug him tightly, her tears smearing against his chest. "I'll keep you safe, I promise."

* * *

_Noon..._

Kirk put on his best fake charming smirk as Charlie stood in the doorway of his quarters with a stupid grin plastered to his face.

"Come in, Charlie," he called, and the boy stepped in, still grinning as it took everything in the captain not to snap his cool at the mere sight of him.

_Ask him about the chess thing, first_, he told himself.

"Charlie, do you know anything about these chess pieces?" he asked, stepping toward his desk to show the boy a display of white, melted pieces. "Did you notice anything unusual in them when you were using them yesterday?"

He watched the boy closely as he almost looked panicky at the sight of the pieces and he held one up to him.

"No, Sir," he quickly shook his head, starting toward the door again and seeming like he was in a hurry to get out of there. "Is that all?"

"No," Kirk replied just as quickly, stopping Charlie in his tracks as he still looked at the captain. "Sit down."

Charlie took a seat at the desk, facing Kirk as he gripped the melted chess piece he held in his hand into his fist, trying to keep his cool at what he was about to say.

"Charlie, being seventeen is more than how many years you've lived," he began. There's more to it than that. Bones---Doctor McCoy could probably explain all the stuff that's going on with your body…"

He trailed off when Charlie frowned at him in wonder and he knew he'd have to talk about the one thing he didn't want to being up.

"Let's try…something specific," he tried again, gripping the chess piece a little tighter in his hand. "Jacqueline---_Ensign Fabian_ is a woman---"

"I won't hit her like that anymore," Charlie cut in, thinking he was being scolded again.

"There's more to it than that," Kirk replied, almost glaring at him, making Charlie look away from him.

"Everything I do or say is _wrong_," he began, making Kirk groan inwardly as he realized what was coming next. "I'm in the way, I don't know the rules, and when I learn something and try to do it, suddenly I'm wrong!"

"Now wait," Kirk tried, but Charlie continued.

"I don't know what I am, or what I'm _supposed_ to be, or even _who_ I'm supposed to be. I don't know why I hurt so much inside all the time."

"You'll live," Kirk said, almost without a hint of pity in his tone for the boy. "Believe me. There's nothing wrong with you that hasn't gone wrong with every human male since the model first came out."

"What if you care for someone?" Charlie suddenly asked, almost sounding like he was losing control as he looked back at Kirk and asked, "What do you do?"

Kirk looked back at the boy as he stared at him with those blue eyes filled with desperation and searching for answers. He wasn't about to give this kid advice on trying to get _his_ girl to fall for him. Not that she would, but still, the fact that the kid was making a play for her made him not only irritated but just plan mad. Realizing he could use Charlie's need for answers to keep him away from his girl he quickly thought of one that might not make him happy but it was true.

"You go slow," he advised. "Give it a while. Be gentle." Charlie gave him a frown and he continued, "It's not all about you, ya know? It's about how the girl feels, too. Don't push it, Charlie. If she feels anything for you at all, you'll know. Get it?"

"You don't think Jacqueline…" he tried, but his breaths were coming in shallow and Kirk could see he was getting angry, but he didn't really care. The kid needed to learn. "You…She _could_ love me!"

"She's not the girl, Charlie," Kirk insisted, trying to get through his thick, seventeen-year-old skull even as he turned away in his chair, not wanting to hear it. "The years are wrong, for one thing."

"She can."

"No, Charlie."

"She is."

"No."

"But if I did what you said! If I was gentle---!"

"There are a million things in this universe you can have and there a million things you _can't_!" Kirk scolded as Charlie turned back to him. "It's no fun facing but that's the way things are."

"Then what am I gonna do?" Charlie asked, desperately.

"Hold on tight and survive," Kirk replied. "Everybody does."

"You don't."

"_Everybody_, Charlie. That means me, too."

"I'm trying," Charlie breathed. "But I don't know how."

The intercom caught Kirk's attention and he leaned onto his desk to press a button and respond, "Kirk here."

"_You asked to be notified when we were to make our course adjustments, Sir_," Uhura's voice came from the com and Kirk looked at Charlie, knowing he had to finish what he'd started and not liking it very much. This mission was getting to be a drag.

"Ask Spock to see to it," he ordered, turning off the com and saying, "Charlie, com with me."

* * *

Akiko sighed as she leaned against the wall of the gymnasium. Just when she thought she and Spock could try Tai Chi he had to be called away to the bridge. Now she was stuck watching Kirk and Charlie going through exercises because Kirk was afraid he'd actually hurt the kid. She wouldn't have blamed him really, after what he'd been doing to Jacqueline, she just hoped she could have a piece of the kid too, as harsh as it seemed.

She watched as Charlie refused with teenaged stubbornness to do a certain exercise and Kirk called it in for the day.

"I thought you were gonna teach me how to fight," Charlie called to Kirk.

"Well, you gotta learn how to protect yourself from the _fall_ before I can do that," Kirk explained. "It's more than just teaching you how to defend yourself."

Charlie stepped over to a corner to pout and Akiko found herself getting a little irritated. Being seventeen and not knowing anything was one thing, but _now_ he was acting like a spoiled brat who wasn't getting his way. She wanted to slap Kirk upside the head for giving in and asking one of the other men to demonstrate a few throws.

They went through the routines as Charlie watched and when the other man stood he said, "That looks hard."

"Nah," the man grinned, slapping Charlie hard on the shoulder and making the scrawny boy stumble slightly from the impact.

The man sat himself in the corner Akiko was standing near as Kirk urged Charlie to try out what he'd just seen. She couldn't help but smirk slightly at the absolute delight in Kirk's face at seeing the boy struggle to take him down. It was nice little ego boost for him, and reassurance that _he_ was the better man for Jacqueline, even if she wasn't at all interested in Charlie. Kirk ended up taking Charlie down, easing up on the way there and the man in the corner laughed.

"Don't laugh at me," Charlie snapped as he sat up.

"Cool it, kid," Kirk warned, patting his arm.

"Don't laugh at me!" Charlie shouted again and made the strangest face Akiko had ever seen.

Wanting to know what the purpose was she looked at the man and watched him disappear into thin air. She whipped her head back with wide eyes to see Kirk staring at the boy as his face went back to normal. He looked to the place the man had been sitting then to Akiko with a wide-eyed gaze as well, wondering if she had seen it. She gave a small nod and Kirk glared at Charlie as he stood, not looking away from where the man used to be. He tried walking away, but Kirk stopped him.

"He shouldn't have done that," Charlie said, not looking at the captain. "It's not nice to laugh at people."

"What happened to him, Charlie?" Kirk demanded.

"He's gone," Charlie shrugged and Kirk stepped around the boy to face him.

"That's not an answer."

"He's gone!" Charlie replied again with another shrug. "I didn't _mean_ to do it. He _made_ me do it. He laughed at me."

Akiko swallowed, her heart thumping in fear as Charlie's gaze wondered to her when Kirk walked toward the com on the wall. She took a small step back at the glare in his eye.

"_Bridge_," Sulu called from the com.

"Kirk here. I need two men from security, A-sap."

"_Affirmative_," Sulu acknowledged as Charlie looked back to Kirk.

"What are you gonna do to me?" he asked.

"I'm confining you to quarters," Kirk almost ground out. "You stay there."

"I won't let them hurt me," Charlie warned then threatened, "I'll make _them_ go away, too."

"They won't hurt you, Charlie," Kirk assured him, and Akiko could see that the same couldn't be said for him. First his woman, now his crew. This kid was messing everything up. She jumped when the two security men walked in and waited for their orders. "They'll take you to you're quarters, Charlie. Go with them."

They approached the boy but he moved and the two men fell back as if pushed by some invisible force and one of them pulled out his phaser to stun him.

"No!" Charlie shouted, making that strange face again and the phaser disappeared from the man's hand.

Kirk glared at the boy as he stalked toward him, standing directly in front of him as he ordered, "Go to your quarters."

Charlie glared back for a moment then reasoned, "He was going to hurt me."

"Go to your quarters or I'll pick you up and carry you there," Kirk ground out and Charlie's eyes widened slightly as Akiko swallowed again at the scene.

"I won't let you," Charlie threatened.

"That's your choice," Kirk replied, not letting himself be intimidated, no matter what kind of weird powers the kid had. They stared at each other for another moment or so before Charlie stepped toward the two men who now stood, but he stopped to turn to Kirk.

"I won't let them hurt me."

"They _won't_ hurt you," Kirk insisted and watched Charlie go quietly with the two men out of the gym just as the com on the wall caught his attention. He waved Akiko over as Uhura called for him through the com.

"Kirk here," he replied, suddenly looking very tired as Akiko hurried toward him.

"_Security reports that all phaser weapons have disappeared_," Uhura reported. "_Would you like me to repeat, Captain?_"

Kirk and Akiko exchanged a glance before Kirk replied, "No, I heard you." He paused before saying, "Have Doctor McCoy and Commander Spock meet me in the briefing room."

"_Yes, Captain_," Uhura acknowledged and Kirk leaned back on the wall with a sigh.

"What do you want me to do, Captain?" Akiko asked and he looked at her with wide eyes as he stood again.

"Tell Jacqueline to get in her quarters and stay there," he quickly replied. "Tell her it's an order from me and she'll do it. I don't want her out of there until we get this kid off my ship."

Akiko nodded and hurried from the room to head for the bridge. She had to run passed the briefing room just as Spock and McCoy were headed in.

"Miss Suzuki," Spock called, stopping her and making her turn wide eyes at him. She saw the wonder in his eyes and shook her head as she started down the hall.

"The captain will explain it," she said and continued her path to the bridge.

* * *

"Thasians have been referred to in our records as having the power to transmute objects or render substances invisible," Spock explained as he, Kirk and McCoy sat at the briefing room table. "It has generally been regarded as legend, but Charlie does seem to possess this same power."

"What are the chances that Charlie's not human?" Kirk wondered. "That he's Thasian?"

"Not unless they're exactly like humans," McCoy chimed in, drawing Kirk's attention as he came up behind him. "His development is up to date to man's on Earth."

"Agreed," Spock nodded.

"Well, whatever he is, we now have some idea of the power he has," Kirk said, sitting in one of the chairs as McCoy sat on the table next to him. "I know what I saw in the gym. Akiko saw it too."

"Considering what a teenager does in a _normal_ home, Charlie would be…" McCoy gave a small shudder as he trailed off.

"Short-tempered because he doesn't understand," Kirk started the list. "He needs, he wants. Nothing happens fast enough for him."

"He is most probably responsible for the destruction of the _Antares_," Spock chimed in. "This would indicate a total disregard for human life."

"He doesn't understand what life is," Kirk replied, though he was unsympathetic when he continued, "He's a boy."

"Well, what do we do with this _boy_, Jim?" McCoy retorted. "How do we keep him caged up?"

"It's more than that, Bones," Kirk replied. "We can't take him to Colony Five. Imagine what he'd do in an environment like that. I've talked to him, and listened. He's a boy in a man's body trying to be an adult with his adolescence getting in the way."

"He also has a weapon in him," Spock pointed out. "Which could destroy you, or anyone, anywhere on this ship."

Kirk looked Spock in the eye and shot out, "You're thinking of Akiko right now, aren't you?"

"And _you_ are thinking of Ensign Fabian," Spock replied, calmly making Kirk give a small smirk as he shifted on his. The Vulcan was right, damn it.

"Well, he's stopped for right now," McCoy brought out, looking to Kirk. "He respects your authority, Jim."

"Agreed," Spock nodded. "The struggle must remain between the two of you. Should any of us interfere---"

Everyone's attention was drawn to the door as it swooshed open and Charlie entered with a smile in his face, a security guard behind him. He met Kirk's gaze and the captain felt his blood boil at the ease in which this teenager seemed to be in after everything that had happened.

"He said you wanted to ask me something," Charlie reported, gesturing in a nod to the man behind him.

"Are you responsible for what happened to the _Antares_?" Kirk demanded, cutting to the chase.

Charlie's face dropped to a pout as he asked, "Why?"

"Answer me," Kirk ordered.

Charlie seemed to think about it for a moment before answering, "Yes." There was another pause before he explained, "There was a warped baffle-plate on the shield of their energy pile. I made it go away. It would've blown up anyway." The three stared at him and he snapped, "Well they weren't nice to me! They wanted to get rid of me. They don't now."

The resolve in his tone was frightening. He really _didn't_ have any regard for life.

"What about _us_, Charlie?" Kirk asked and their gazes met as he glared at the boy.

"I don't know," Charlie shrugged and lowered his gaze to turn and walk out of the room, followed by the guard as the three still stared at the door.

"We're in the hands of an adolescent," Spock observed.

* * *

**A/N:** i thought Kirk would be insanely angry cuz Jacque is his girl. i just think he went too easy on him in the original series. lol! reviews?


	16. Charlie's Control

**A/N:** alright, time to wrap up this little section here. new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Charlie's Control**_

Kirk and Spock marched onto the bridge as the captain ordered, "Uhura, raise Colony Five. I wanna speak directly to the governor."

"Yes, Sir," she nodded, turning to her console as Spock took his post and Kirk sat in his chair.

"Chekov, lay a course _away_ from Colony Five," he ordered. "Buy me a little time, will ya?"

"Aye, Captain," Chekov nodded, getting to work as well.

There were some strange sounds coming from Uhura's console before it cross-circuited and sparks flew as she cried out in pain, the shock sending her out of her chair and onto the floor. Kirk shot to his feet and hurried toward her as she stared at her hands, cradling them in pain as he knelt down to help her up.

"Spock, call Bones up here now," Kirk ordered then turned to Uhura asking, "How bad are you hurt?"

She shook her head as he helped her up and back into her chair as she breathed, "I don't think it's that bad. Jim, there's no reason for that panel to cross-circuit the way it did! I just checked it fifteen minutes ago!"

"Alright, just sit here and wait for Bones," Kirk nodded. "Don't touch anything yet."

"Captain!" Chekov called and Kirk heard the panic in the young man's voice as he hurried to stand next to him.

"What is it, Chekov?" he asked, gently.

"I can't feed any coordinates into the panel, Sir," he explained. "It rejects the course change."

"Helm isn't responding either, Sir," Sulu called as Kirk tried to lay in the course himself, but it still didn't work.

He ignored the swoosh of the lift door opening as he said, "Spock, are you getting any readings over there?"

"Sir, there's a-'Tiger, tiger burning bright in the forests of the night'," Spock replied, and Kirk frowned deeply as he whirled toward Spock, hearing his suddenly strained tone. Kirk headed toward him, still frowning as Spock looked back at him, confusion glazing over his eyes.

"Spock, what the hell's wrong?" the captain asked.

"I am trying to-'Saturn rings around my head down a road that's Martian red'," Spock shot out, whipping his head toward the lift to see Charlie and Kirk realized what was happening.

"You're trying to change course, Captain," Charlie realized as Kirk glared at him. "You can't do that. I wanna get to Colony Five as soon as possible."

Kirk stepped toward the boy, still glaring at him and ordered, "Release the transmitter."

"Oh, you don't need all that subspace chatter," Charlie smirked, slightly and Kirk's attention was drawn to the lift again as McCoy walked in, medical bag in hand.

"What the hell's going on up here?" he frowned, stepping toward Kirk and explaining, "Spock calls me to the bridge then suddenly goes William Shakespeare on me."

"See to Uhura, Bones," Kirk ordered, drawing McCoy's attention to her as she still cradled her hands and he stepped toward her.

"'Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary…'" Spock tried again to speak normally but it was no use.

"That's very nice, Mr. Ears," Charlie smirked, shooting Kirk's glare at him again and he stepped directly in front of him. "I can make him do anything. Whirl around, laugh…anything."

"That's enough, Charlie," Kirk ordered and when Charlie gave him a small frown before grinning, he wanted to punch the kid right in the jaw.

"Don't you think he's funny?" he wondered through his grin. "I think he's funny."

"Leave my crew alone," Kirk ordered in an even, low tone.

Charlie's grin dropped and he gave a small pout with a small nod as he headed toward the lift again. Kirk gave a sigh of exhaustion, rubbing his eyes as Spock approached him.

"Jim, he'll soon reach a point where he won't back down," he warned.

Kirk nodded, turning to him and lowering his hand as he replied, "I know."

* * *

"Thanks for staying with me, Sparky," Jacqueline sighed, sitting at the table in her room as Akiko examined one of her knick-knacks she'd added for a personal touch. "With everything going on, I don't wanna be alone right now."

"No problem, Jacque," Akiko smiled, setting the thing down and stepping toward her. "Scotty was very understanding. As far as he's concerned I'm still recovering myself. He doesn't wanna give me too much work yet."

"Well, _that's_ nice of him," Jacqueline smirked, turning to type on the holo-board on her desk.

Both girls froze when the door to her room swished open and when they looked to the doorway Jacqueline shot to her feet as Akiko stepped closer to her at the sight of Charlie stepping into the room, a hand behind his back.

"I have something for you, Jacqueline," he smiled, and the ensign grabbed a hold of Akiko's hand in terror as he pulled his hand from behind his back, a yellow rose in his hand. The two girls just stared at him, one in absolute fright, the other in anger as he said, "Yellow's your favorite, isn't it?"

"You don't walk into a room without knocking," Akiko spat out and Charlie sent a glare at her before looking back at Jacqueline.

"Jacqueline, don't ever lock your door on me again," he requested then breathed, "I love you."

"She'll lock it whenever she likes," Akiko shot back, knowing Jacqueline was to terrified to even think of speaking. Charlie glared at her again, this time not looking away from her as she snapped, "What do you want, anyway?"

"Jacqueline," Charlie replied, making the ensign shrink back behind Akiko a little more as he stepped toward them, slowly. "I don't want anyone else but you, Jacqueline. I only wanna be nice to you. I can give you _anything_, just tell me."

Akiko glanced at a button on the table and leaned back a little to press it, her arms around Jacqueline to protect her.

"I want you to leave," Jacqueline finally breathed, peeking over Akiko's shoulder, and realizing that with this kid, the roles in their friendship reversed, considerably.

"Just let me be nice to you," Charlie asked, desperately.

"Get out, Charlie," Akiko snapped. "She told you to leave. Do you need a banner hanging over our heads saying 'Get out'?"

Akiko suddenly gave a small cry of pain as it shot through her body when Charlie glared at her intensely and she fell to the floor.

"Akiko!" Jacqueline shouted in terror as she knelt down next to her writhing friend and Charlie knelt down with her to catch her attention.

"I love you," he spoke softly, but Jacqueline's temper at seeing her friend in pain got the better of her fear as she glared at him.

"You don't know what the word means," she ground out.

"Then show me," Charlie asked, standing and grabbing her arm to pull her up with him.

"No!" she shouted, hearing the swish of the door to her room opening but not seeing who was running in until Charlie looked over his shoulder at Kirk and Spock and they were shot across the room and onto the floor by Charlie's power.

"Let me go!" Jacqueline snapped.

She lifted a hand and slapped him across the face, making him release her and she instantly knelt down next to Akiko as she sat up, panting from being in pain that was now gone. They both looked to Charlie who glared at them before making the strange face Akiko recognized. Her eyes widened in terror as Jacqueline gave a small frown before they both froze and disappeared in to thin air.

Kirk and Spock stared at the empty space where the two women had been from their places on the floor, Spock clenching his jaw to keep his emotions in check and Kirk not even bothering to hide his wide-eyed look of shock and pain at seeing the two disappear right in front of him. Charlie stared at the space as well, trembling slightly and Kirk turned his glare of red hot anger to the boy.

"Why did she do that?" Charlie shuddered in anger and frustration as he turned to Kirk and Spock. "I loved her, but she wasn't nice at all." He suddenly realized the two officers were glaring at him and snapped, "What _you_ did wasn't nice either, but I still need you, Captain. The _Enterprise_ isn't quite like the _Antares_. Running the _Antares_ was easy." He caught his breath and glared at Kirk as he ordered, "You _have_ to be nice, alright?"

Kirk only glared at the boy, anger boiling his blood and Charlie gave a look that caused pain to flow through him again, making him growl in pain. Spock shot his gaze to his captain in concern but said nothing as he quickly recovered and decided he needed some time to plan out his revenge on this kid anyway. He slowly stood and glanced to Spock who was still on the floor.

"Spock, you can get up now," Kirk said.

"My legs, Captain," Spock almost ground out either in pain or anger at seeing Akiko vanish to God only knew where. "They're broken."

Kirk glared at Charlie again who held his head high and met the man's gaze as he ordered, "Let him go too, Charlie."

"Why?" Charlie ground out.

"Because I'm _telling_ you to," Kirk snapped, still not intimidated by him. "Because you need me to run this ship, and _I_ need _him_."

Charlie hesitated before staring at Spock who glared at him. He felt his legs heal, the pain he was hiding gone and he slowly stood next to Kirk.

"If you try to hurt me again, I'll make _lots_ of people go away," Charlie threatened.

"And what about Jacqueline and Akiko?" Kirk snapped, wanting an answer. "Are they dead? Gone? Destroyed?"

Charlie looked away, moving his lower jaw from side to side before curling his upper lip and glaring at the captain, shaking his head, "I won't tell you."

He skulked toward the door and it opened but he stopped to add, "Growing up isn't so much! I'm not a man and I can do _anything_! You can't."

He stormed out the door and it closed behind him, leaving Kirk and Spock alone to glance around empty room. Kirk gritted his teeth and kicked something close by, not caring what it was or that it launched across the room with a snap.

"That will not bring her back, Captain," Spock stated and Kirk whirled on him with a glare.

"Well, it's more than _you're_ doing, isn't it?" he spat before turning back to Jacqueline's table and leaning on it with his fists. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her and now _this_ happens! Doesn't _logic_ suggest that that makes me a liar?"

"I sympathize with your pain, Jim," Spock replied, making Kirk stand tall and look at him with surprised blue eyes. "However, there is a more pressing matter that must be attended to. Charlie Evans must be contained if we are to keep others from being harmed on the ship."

Kirk gave a small nod, knowing he was right but not being able to get Jacqueline out of his head. He felt like he'd failed her, and this time it was way more serious than cheating on her. She could be _dead_ for all he knew and it clenched his heart with guilt that he couldn't protect the woman he cared for most.

"These were circumstances we could not have predicted, Captain," Spock reassured him, reading his gaze. "Both Akiko and Ensign Fabian would understand that."

"_Will_, Spock," Kirk corrected, refusing to believe she was gone. "They _will_, when we get them back…somehow."

* * *

_Later..._

"I'll activate the force field myself," Spock told Scotty as they both stood in front of a control panel, Scotty scanning over it. "You can go back to engineering Mr. Scott."

"Aye, Sir," Scotty nodded, somberly and before he passed Spock walking away he stopped and said. "Do me a favor and beat the kid a little for me, eh?"

"I would leave _that_ request to the captain," Spock replied and Scotty nodded, quite seriously before walking away, passing Kirk and Charlie as he rounded a corner.

"He had a mean look," Charlie excused stepping toward the room Spock stood next to. "I _had_ to freeze him. I like happy looks."

Kirk stopped outside and stood with Spock as Charlie looked around the room he now stood in, turning to the door when he found himself alone.

"Aren't you coming in?" he called.

Kirk only shook his head and stepped toward Spock, nodding to him and he pressed a button on the panel. Charlie gave a slight frown and headed back to the doorway, but a force field stopped him and shot him back into the room. He sat up on the floor and made that strange face, making the walls with the force field disappear. Kirk and Spock looked to where the wall had been as Charlie stepped toward them and glared at the two, freezing them in their places like living statues as he stepped next to them.

"That wasn't very nice," he said. "You'll be sorry you did that."

He released them before walking away and they both glared after him.

"Time for Plan B," Kirk muttered, making Spock look at him with a slight frown.

"And what _is_ Plan B, Sir?" he wondered and Kirk glanced at him.

"Beat the kid to a pulp," he muttered.

"_If_ you can get close enough to him," Spock added and Kirk gave a sneer.

"He's _really_ getting on my nerves."

"Agreed."

* * *

_Bridge..._

He'd been wreaking havoc on the ship, and now he was on the bridge, operating everything himself, the rest of the crew staring and glaring at him. Kirk found he was occupied with something and decided to take the opportunity to catch him off guard when Uhura stopped him.

"Captain Kirk," she called, stopping him as he stood behind Charlie and catching everyone's attention. "My console shows that we're receiving a message on subspace frequency three, ship-to-ship, but I…" she trailed off when she noticed Charlie give a glare at the panel he was working on. "I…I can't hear it, Sir."

Spock darted to his console to see if he could pick anything up as Kirk stepped around to stand next to Charlie and asked, "Are you creating that message or are you blocking one from coming in?"

Charlie glanced at Kirk a few times saying, "It's _my_ game, Captain. You'll just have to find out. That's how the game's played." He examined the console and smiled, "You can have it now. I've locked on course for Colony Five again."

He stood and headed toward the lift and once he'd disappeared Kirk slammed his fist on the armrest of his chair.

"I've waited long enough," he ground out. "I'm gonna take him on."

McCoy stepped toward him and hissed, "You don't have any special immunity anymore, Jim. Push him far enough he'll send you into oblivion, too."

"Spock?" Kirk nodded.

"Out of the question," the commander replied with a shake of his head and Kirk gave a small sneer but then thought for a moment.

"Wait a minute," he breathed, looking to Spock. "Has he done his disappearing act on anybody else since he took over?"

"Not as far as we know," Spock replied.

"Maybe he _can't_," Kirk mused, placing a hand on his chin and gazing down in thought. "Maybe he's overwhelmed himself. The _Enterprise_ is a big broad that he has control over." He thought a little longer then said, "If we could tax him out by turning everything on in the ship, I could distract him and maybe, Bones, you could tranquilize him and keep him under until we get to Colony Five."

"That's risky, Jim," McCoy warned.

"Sure, but if we don't try, he'll get rid of us anyway," Kirk replied, looking at them again and saying, "We have no choice."

Charlie suddenly barged onto the bridge from the lift and ground out, "I can make you _all_ go away, anytime I want to."

He must have heard them somehow, but it didn't bother any of them. Even if he knew what was coming there was no way of stopping them, really. There were too many people for him to control all at once. Charlie stepped around to Kirk's chair and sat.

"Get out of my chair _right now_, Charlie," Kirk snapped.

"I've got your ship, Captain," Charlie smirked, smugly and McCoy and Spock glanced between the two, backing away and out of the line of fire as the two glared at each other.

"Maybe you do, Charlie," Kirk smirked back, just as smugly. "But I don't think you can handle any more."

He nodded to Spock and McCoy as they stood next to one of the panels to carry out his plan and Charlie shot a wide-eyed gaze of wonder at them. They both started pressing buttons, turning everything they could on from there and Charlie looked back at Kirk, horror filling his eyes.

"I think you've reached your limit and can't take on one more thing," Kirk continued as Spock and McCoy moved to another panel to turn on more things. "But you're gonna have to."

Charlie looked around as the commander and doctor turned on more things on the bridge then looked at Kirk, saying, "I could've sent you away before, but I didn't."

"You're gonna have to take me on," Kirk smirked, rejoicing inside at finally being able to get a real rise out of this kid.

"Don't make me do it!"

"You've got my ship and I want it back," Kirk ground out. "And I want my _whole_ crew back." He marched toward him and grabbed his collar to pull him up to his feet. "Even if I have to break your scrawny neck to do it!"

He shoved him across from the chair and he landed back against the helm and navigation console, groaning as Kirk approached him again and Charlie glared at him.

"Don't push me!"

Kirk suddenly stopped and flopped back into his chair in pain, but it wasn't as severe as it had been before and he was able to stand as some noises came into Uhura's console, drawing Charlie's attention.

"Stop it," he called, terror in his eyes and Kirk launched himself toward Charlie as he shouted, "I said stop it!"

Kirk grabbed his collar and wound up to throw a punch-

"Captain!" Spock called, making him look back at him, his fist still raised. "The navigation console is clear now. The ship is answering the helm."

Kirk looked to the boy with a heated glare and brought his fist down onto his face, sending Charlie to the floor before Kirk headed toward his chair to sit and control it from there.

"Sir, something off the starboard bow," Uhura reported. "The message says they're from Thasus."

"No," Charlie breathed as he slowly stood, wiping a small trail of blood at the corner of his mouth.

Some movement caught Spock's and Kirk's attention to the lift to see Jacqueline and Akiko slowly standing from a kneeling position. Kirk was about to shoot out of his chair and head toward them when Spock stopped him.

"Sensors indicate there's something there, but the deflectors say there's no solid substance, Captain," Spock reported, staring at Akiko and Jacqueline as well as they stumbled toward Kirk's chair and something caught Kirk's attention to the view screen.

"No!" Charlie yelled and looked around at the crew. "Please, don't let them take me! I can't live with them anymore!"

A green face suddenly appeared floating in the middle of the bridge, making Charlie give an even more terrified look before he looked back at everyone.

"You're my friends," he insisted and looked at Jacqueline who shrunk back behind Akiko. "You said you were my friends, remember? When I came aboard! Please, I wanna go home. Take me home."

Charlie stared at the face again, terrified beyond words as no one else said anything, and the green face spoke.

"I have taken my form centuries ago so that I may communicate with you," he said. "We did not realize until too late that the boy had gone. We are saddened that his escape cost the lives of the first ship. We could not help them, but we have returned your crew and your ship to you. Everything is as it was."

"I won't do it again," Charlie insisted, looking at Kirk. "I'll be good, I won't _ever_ do it again!"

Still, no one said anything as he glanced from the face to Kirk.

"I'm sorry about the _Antares_," he shuddered then shouted at the face, "I'm sorry!"

Silence.

He looked back at Kirk and breathed, "Please…I wanna go with _you_. Help me!"

Kirk hated the fact that this kid's desperation for a normal life was getting to him. He wanted to beat _himself_ to a pulp for what he was about to do, feeling sorry for this kid who made Jacqueline and Akiko disappear for a while. Where they'd gone for that period of time he'd never know, and he didn't _want_ to know. But now they were safe, and if Charlie had learned his lesson…

"The boy belongs with his own kind," he finally reasoned to the green face who he now knew was a Thasian.

"That would be impossible," the Thasian replied.

"With training we could teach him to live with us," Kirk explained. "If he can be taught not to use his power…"

"We gave him the power so he could live," the Thasian said. "He will use it, always, and he would destroy you and your kind or _you_ would be forced to destroy _him_ to save yourselves."

"Is there anything you can do?" Kirk wondered.

"We offer him life," the Thasian replied. "And we will take care of him." There was a pause before he said, "Come, Charles."

Charlie flinched and stepped back, still looking terrified, even as the face disappeared.

"Please," he begged, turning everyone's attention to him. "Don't let them take me! I can't even touch them!" He found Jacqueline's gaze and reached for her. "Jacqueline! They can't feel! Not like _you_! They don't love! Please! I wanna stay!"

The word echoed as he disappeared and though relief swept over the crew, pity did as well.

"Charlie's back on board the Thasian ship, Sir," Uhura shuddered. "They've signaled they're leaving."

Kirk gave a nod and looked to Jacqueline and Akiko. After everything that had happened he could only think of doing one thing…

"To hell with this sneaking around," he grumbled, marching around his chair and toward Jacqueline, seeing the tears in her eyes.

Akiko ducked out of the way just in time for Kirk to grab the ensign's arm, pull him toward her and plant his lips to hers, making all jaws drop on the bridge, mostly at Jacqueline because she was getting _very_ into the lip-lock after swearing up and down that she hated the man. Kirk pulled away and set his forehead against hers as they caught their breath.

"I know you're gonna chew me out later, but-"

"Just shut up," she smiled, planting her lips to his again.

Akiko grinned at the romantic scene and felt happy that her friend was happy and that they were both alright, everything being back to normal.

"I am relieved to see you well, Akiko."

She whirled around to see Spock standing directly behind her, his dark gaze meeting hers and she smiled warmly with a small nod.

"Thank you, Spock," she replied. "I'm relieved to _be_ well."

Spock gave a nod, and though she knew no one else probably saw it, he stepped up next to her and gently took her hand in his, standing close enough so that it was hidden. She smiled a little wider with a small blush as she shifted their hands to entwine their fingers and squeeze it slightly. He was coming along well in showing his emotions at _least_ to her, and it made her grin all the wider.

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, i couldn't resist those last touches. we needed some fluff in the drama. and i had to let Kirk punch Charlie cuz seriously! that kid was warped! lol! reviews?


	17. The Worst Luck

**A/N:** ok, i figured since i started the Thanksgiving thing that i'd finish it out, but not much is happening with it. no more holidays will be mentioned. new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 17: The Worst Luck**_

"How do you feel?" Akiko asked Jacqueline as they sat in the Mess Hall with the rest of the crew, waiting for the Thanksgiving Meal.

"Fine," Jacqueline sighed, leaning on the table's surface. "I just wish Jim didn't drag me here after everything that happened. I just wanna go to sleep."

"I thought…Never mind," Akiko shook her head, looking away and Jacqueline gave a devious smirk at her blush.

"Yes, Sparky, we had a roll in the hay," she smirked, lowly and Akiko's blush deepened. "We had a romp in the sack. He put his key in my lock---"

"Oh, God stop it! I'm gonna faint!" Akiko hissed, planting her hands over her ears and Jacqueline laughed heartily, leaning away from her friend.

"Alright, everyone!" Kirk grinned, sitting next to Jacqueline and hugging her shoulders quickly before rubbing his hands together in delight. "Now that we're headed home, we can relax and have a great Thanksgiving! Don't be shy! Good ahead and dig in when you get your plates!"

"You should calm down a little, Captain," Akiko smiled, lowering her hands as her blush started cooling down. "You'll get yourself over-excited."

"Good thing I have Jacque here to take care of _that_," he smirked, sliding a hand under the table near Jacqueline and Akiko rolled her eyes before she could see where it was headed.

"Finally!" Scotty grinned, weaseling his way between Akiko and Jacqueline to sit. "I'm starving!"

Akiko leaned over to look at Jacqueline to ask, "Is this the popular table?"

"I think so," Jacqueline nodded, and turned to Kirk to give him a small kiss as Akiko scoffed and leaned away.

"Glad to have ye back, lass," Scotty grinned, slapping her back and making her grunt as he did. "Thought I'd lose me mind without ye."

"Again," Akiko smiled and he winked at her, clicking his tongue.

"I hope you don't mind if I sit here, Lieutenant," Spock suddenly came up to her left and sat, making her look at him with a smile.

"Not at all, Commander," she smiled, glancing around before slipping her hand under the table to rest it on his knee. He straightened slightly but said nothing as he glanced at her before she leaned toward him and murmured, "I'm sorry I had to leave the bridge so suddenly after Charlie left."

"It is quite understandable, Akiko," he nodded as Sulu, Chekov, Uhura and McCoy sat with them and instantly began chattering with Kirk and Jacqueline about their now public relationship. "I was quite busy giving our report to Starfleet while the captain…disappeared for a time."

"Blame Jacqueline for that," Akiko grumbled and Spock gave a slight frown but when he realized what she meant it disappeared.

"Are you going to the after party, Miss Suzuki?" Chekov suddenly asked, drawing her attention to him and she gave a slight frown.

"After party?" she replied.

"Didn't Jacque tell you?" Kirk frowned over at her and she only shook her head. "We gotta work off some of this food! I suggest _lots_ of dancing."

"A Thanksgiving party, eh?" Scotty grinned. "Will there be drinkin'?"

"Scotty, you're not even American, why are you here?" McCoy wondered.

"The food, acourse!" he grinned then looked over at Akiko to lean his head on her shoulder, adding, "And the company."

Akiko smiled and shoved him away as he laughed and everyone turned back to chattering.

"You did not answer the question," Spock noticed, drawing her attention back to him. "Are you going?"

"Oh, I might," Akiko shrugged, cutely. "Are you?"

"Perhaps," he nodded as a plate of food suddenly appeared in front of him and everyone else at the table.

"Do Vulcans have an equivalent to Thanksgiving?" she smiled, lifting her hand from his knee to start eating.

"Not that I can recall," Spock replied. "But as I am half human, and my mother was American, I suppose I have every right to celebrate it."

"I see the absolute logic in that," Akiko nodded, picking at her food. "I don't think I should be here, though. I'm Japanese."

"If you were not here, the captain would have gone looking for you," Spock replied, starting to eat as well. "He thrives when everyone he considers to be his close friends are with him."

"I'm honored to be in his good graces," Akiko smiled. "Because he makes Jacque happy, he's in mine."

"And I am sure he finds that reassuring," Spock guessed. "I was rather…disappointed that I was called away from your lesson in Tai Chi."

"That makes two of us," Akiko muttered before suddenly brightening up and leaning toward him a bit to murmur, "Maybe, after making a short appearance at the party, we can head to the gym and continue? No one will be there, and I don't really do well at parties."

Spock looked at her and she could have sworn a hint of a smile flicked over his lips before he nodded, "I think that would be most agreeable, Akiko."

Their eyes locked for a moment and she couldn't help swallowing hard as she got lost in his eyes for a moment before she finally pulled away, clearing her throat.

_Steady at one hundred degrees_, she thought, pulling at the collar of her undershirt. _I could get used to __this._

* * *

_Later..._

"You're doing very well for a beginner," Akiko grinned as she and Spock strolled down the empty halls of the _Enterprise_. "I knew you would. It took me so long to get it right when I started."

"It _is_ rather relaxing," he admitted, holding his hands behind his back as they walked. "I shall continue practicing."

"Good," Akiko smiled as they stopped at a door and she leaned back on it. "Well, I'd better get to bed. It's been a trying couple of days."

"Yes, it has," Spock agreed, but he didn't move to walk away, and _she_ didn't move to go into her room. "In light of that, I wish to express, again, my relief at your safe return with Ensign Fabian."

"Thank you, Spock," Akiko smiled with a cute nod.

"I also wish to act on an impulse that has been plaguing me for some time, if you would permit me," he said, making Akiko frown but she gave a slow nod, giving her consent.

Spock glanced around the hall for a moment to make sure no one was coming before stepping closer to her. One hand touched her chin to bring it up so he could touch his lips to hers, gently. Akiko smiled slightly into the kiss before slipping her hands up to his chest and sliding them around his neck as his hands settling on her hips. His tongue suddenly plunged into her mouth, making her eyes open in shock for a moment before they fluttered shut and she pulled him closer, her back settling against her door again and he pushed her against it, lightly.

She could feel everything _he_ was feeling in that kiss. His relief at her return, his sadness and anger at her disappearance and his affection for her that she didn't dare dwell on. She had a feeling it would only make things awkward if they discussed that, but she enjoyed it all the same.

He finally pulled away from her lips, slowly but she didn't open her eyes as she smiled, the kiss still going for her as he only stared at her a moment.

"Was that an appropriate time to kiss you?" he wondered, not letting her go and she gave a giggle before opening her eyes and nodding, deftly.

"That was perfect, Spock," she breathed. "Thank you."

"What is it you are thanking me for, if I may ask?" he frowned, slightly.

"For kissing me," she replied, adjusting her arms a little more on his shoulders as she was impressed with the way he hadn't let her go. "I needed that."

"As I thought when you touched my knee," Spock nodded. "I would have acted sooner, but…"

"This is perfect, Spock," she assured him again, stroking a hand over his face. "Trust me, the timing is perfect."

Spock nodded and Akiko's breath hitched when his hands suddenly moved up her back to pull her closer.

"I am very unsure as to why I become so impulsive regarding you," he confessed. "Might you have any theories?"

Akiko swallowed, trying to moisten her dry mouth, her heart pounding so loudly in her ears she'd hardly heard him.

"Y-You said it yourself before," she reminded him, making him give a slight frown. "We've become very attached to each other, and we're both attracted to the other. It's quite logical that we should---"

She was cut off when his lips captured hers again and she moaned into his mouth as it moved against hers. He pulled away after a moment and breathed, "Forgive my interruption…"

"That's…fine," Akiko grinned then asked, "What exactly did I say that made you want to kiss me?"

Spock's eyes shifted slightly before replying, "The urge was stronger when you said the word 'logical.' I must confess I am very confused to say the least."

"I'm not," Akiko grinned, slipping her arms a little tighter around his neck as he shot a slight frown to her. "It's a human thing. You like the sound of me saying that word."

"It would appear so," he nodded.

Something caught his attention down the hall and he quickly stepped far enough away so that Akiko's arms fell from his neck. She frowned at the action but realized that some of the crew members were turning in for the night and she clasped her hands in front of her as Spock pulled his hands behind his back.

"I shall meet you tomorrow at lunch then, Miss Suzuki?" he assumed and she nodded, glancing in irritation at the people who had ruined their moment unintentionally. She knew he wouldn't show any public displays of affection, whether the crew knew they were an item or not.

_The temp is crawling down again, just a little_, she thought but soon realized that Spock was still standing in front of her and wondered how long he was going to stay there. He glanced around at all the passing crew members and stepped a little closer making her give a small frown but she said nothing.

He suddenly lifted a hand, pointing to her with his two, first fingers and she swallowed hard, realizing now what he was waiting for. She lifted the same fingers on her hand and hesitantly pressed them to his as she kept her gaze to his face. He stroked his fingers down the back of hers before going back up and under them and she did the same to his before their hands fell to their sides again and he gave a nod.

"Good night, Akiko."

"Good night, Spock," she breathed before swallowing again and with one last nod, Spock turned and headed down the hall.

Akiko quickly turned to her door and rushed into her room, not calling for the lights to turn on as she leaned back against it again, breathing heavily. For Spock to do that…

"Kissing is one thing," she thought aloud, her hand over her heart to try to cease its pounding. "But that was a _Vulcan_ thing. Him sharing that with me is like the Emperor of Japan having me at a tea ceremony!" A grin suddenly lit her face and she couldn't help it when she started jumping around the room until she fell onto her bed, punching the air as she lay on her back, chanting, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

"Well _somebody_ got laid last night, didn't they?" Jacqueline grinned as she slid next to Akiko who was grinning like mad as she picked at her food, but she jumped when her friend sat next to her.

"Who, you?" Akiko shot back with a smirk and Jacqueline gave a smirk as well as lifting an eye brow in interest at the girl's sudden smart attitude.

"Well, yes, but I was referring to the fact that _you_ look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth," the short-haired brunette smirked back and Akiko gave a small blush before looking back at her food.

"No," she mumbled then straightened and said a little more clearly, "Nothing happened last night."

"Your mouth says 'nothing' but your eyes are screaming that something _did_ happen," Jacqueline smirked slyly, nudging her friend's arm and demanded, "Spill."

"It was nothing _you_ would consider 'something'," Akiko replied, finishing her breakfast.

"But something _did_ happen," Jacqueline still smirked, watching Akiko stand to head out. "Aren't you gonna tell me?!"

Akiko sighed, and bit her lip as she sat again and leaned over to whisper into her ear. Jacqueline's eyes widened with every word and she shot a wide-eyed grin at the other girl who was deeply blushing at the look.

"I think he picked somebody for Pon Farr," Jacqueline smirked, making Akiko's eyes widen and her blush deepen as she leaned toward her.

"How do you know about that?!" she hissed, making Jacqueline's smirk become even smugger.

"I started reading up on Vulcans when I noticed you were interested in him," she murmured with a slight wag of her head. "And don't look so surprised. I've been known to read."

"No, I know you can read, but…" she trailed off for a moment before finishing, "were we that obvious?"

"Only to me because I know how you look when you're interested in a guy," Jacqueline shrugged, starting at her food again. "I don't think anybody else can tell, but _I_ can tell." She waved her fork at her friend as she reminded her, "You can't keep anything from me, Sparky."

"I know," Akiko snapped, playfully and stood again. "Well, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you at lunch."

"See ya," Jacqueline called as Akiko walked away and out of the Mess Hall to head to engineering.

Exiting the lift and into engineering she was stopped when Keenser came running toward her and ducked behind her legs as she frowned in wonder at him.

"What---?"

"I'm gonna kill that little---!

Scotty stopped marching toward Akiko and glared at Keenser, still behind her.

"We're docking in a few hours and _he_ decides to screw things up!" Scotty explained, pointing at Keenser and Akiko gave a small sigh with a roll of her eyes.

"I can't be gone for a few moments, can I?" she muttered toward Keenser and he only shook his head, making her sigh again before looking back to Scotty. "Come on, boss. It can't be _that_ bed."

"Aye, it can, lass," Scotty nodded with raised brows at her. "With _him_ it can be _really_ bad."

"Oh, good," Akiko chirped with a grin, rolling up her sleeves and heading deeper into engineering. "I could use a challenge."

"Never saw a girl so into gettin' her hands dirty," Scotty smirked, ruffling her hair before sending a glare at Keenser who disappeared somewhere to escape his wrath. "You musta been some kinda warrior in another life, eh?"

Akiko gave a bark of laughter before shaking her head saying, "I doubt that."

"Oi," he suddenly called, stopping her by placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her toward him as he stopped as well. "You and Jacque doin' ok? After all that happened…Maybe you shouldn't be workin' today? Go back---"

"Don't even think it, _Sir_," Akiko grinned, placing a silencing finger over his mouth. "I'm working today and there's not a thing you can do about it short of dragging me out of here kicking and screaming."

Scotty smirked as she lowered her hand and nodded, slinging an arm around her neck and hugging her before letting her go and shoving her forward, playfully.

"Get to work then, Sparky! Try not to live up to your name, though, eh?" he smiled.

"Haven't been electrocuted yet, Sir!" Akiko grinned, heading toward a panel to make the corrections she needed to make. She grinned widely at being able to work again and no sooner did she set her hands on the panel, it sparked and hissed, sending waves of pain through her body and making her scream loudly as she froze.

"Akiko!" Scotty shouted, bolting toward her as the shock threw her back from the panel and he caught her before she fell to the floor. "Oi! Say somethin'!"

His voice sounded far away as Akiko groaned and twitched in pain, electricity still running through her as he shook her a little, her eyes starting to close as her world darkened, and even as Scotty told her to wake up, she fell limp, unconscious from the shock.

* * *

_Sick Bay..._

"What the hell happened?" McCoy barked, opening one of Akiko's eyes to check the dilation of her pupils.

"Panel shorted," Scotty explained. "A parting gift from that brat, no doubt."

"She's got the worst luck, doesn't she?" McCoy grumbled, shuffling through his bag for something. "I feel bad for her for that."

"If you don't get her up to par, Doc, the Commander'll have yer hide," Scotty warned and McCoy shot him a glare.

"You think I don't know that?" the doctor shot back. "Just keep it on the down low, for now."

"He's gonna notice when she's not in the lab at lunch!" Scotty replied.

"Damn it," McCoy grumbled, pulling out his scanner to run over Akiko's body. "Just tell him she's still working."

"I'm afraid, Doctor, your attempt to keep me in the dark has failed."

Both men shot wide-eyed gazes to the door as Spock marched in and stood next to Akiko as she lay in the bed, McCoy still examining her as Scotty shuffled away, slightly. The commander stared at her but said nothing as McCoy continued scanning her then sighed slightly, drawing Spock's and Scotty's attention.

"I don't know when she'll wake up," he reported. "But when she does, don't strain her. It'll only make things worse, understand?"

"Yes, Doctor," Spock replied, looking back at Akiko.

"Loud 'n clear, Doc," Scotty nodded and said, "Well, I best get back to engineering. I'll come see how she's doin' at lunch, Doc."

"Fine," McCoy nodded, waving the other man off as he stepped toward his desk to sit. He glanced up to see Spock still hovering over her and he smirked at the commander. "Should I give you a minute?"

Spock shot his gaze to McCoy before looking back at Akiko and muttering, "No, Doctor. I do not need to be alone."

"Well, one of us should tell Jim what's happened," he hinted, but Spock didn't move, making the doctor sigh and stand again. "_I'll_ go tell him, then."

McCoy walked out of the room and Spock glanced at the spot he'd been in, hearing the door shut before he looked back to Akiko and slid his hand into hers, squeezing it only slightly.

"Akiko," he whispered, leaning closer to her face. "There is something I have been meaning to tell you, and I cannot do that if you are unconscious. I have meditated on it and found the only possible explanation as to why I am so different in your presence. There is one reasonable, logical explanation and I _must_ share it with you to know what you think so that we may discuss our next step." He set his forehead against hers, gently and murmured, "Wake up, Akiko. I cannot have a discussion with you like this, and I must confess I enjoy our discussions."

There was a slight groan that came from Akiko's throat, making him lift his head to look fully on her face, his hand not leaving hers. She shifted her head to face Spock, sensing a presence and her eyes fluttered open, opening and closing a few times to bring Spock into focus from a blurry vision. She frowned at him in confusion and he gave a slight frown as well, feeling her confusion through touching her hand. She suddenly realized he was holding her hand and pulled away from his grasp, making his frown deepen slightly as she only stared at him.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews?


	18. Memories

**A/N:** hope Kirk's reaction makes you laugh. lol! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Memories**_

"Amnesia?" Kirk blurted as he, Spock and McCoy stood in Sick Bay a few feet away from Akiko's bed as Jacqueline sat with her, chatting as nonchalantly as she could. "Seriously, Bones? _That's_ what you're goin' with?"

"It's not what I'm 'going with,' Jim," McCoy shot back. "It's what's happened."

"She seems to remember Jacqueline just fine," the captain noticed.

"That's because she thinks she's in the medical office at Starfleet Academy," McCoy reported. "She doesn't know she's on a Starship, and to _her_ recollection, she's never been on one."

"So she thinks she's a fresh cadet?" Kirk guessed and McCoy nodded making the captain sigh in hopelessness. "Well, this just gets better and better, doesn't it?" he grumbled then asked, "How the hell did this happen? How could a little electrocution erase selected memories?"

"The current obviously passed through her brain and fried some of it," McCoy replied. "It's fixable, but I can't tell you if she'll get her memories back. That's up to her."

"How may we assist in that effort?" Spock suddenly asked, making both men glance at him, hearing the slight eagerness in his tone.

"Well, we can take her to engineering," McCoy suggested. "See if she finds it familiar. We can all introduce ourselves again and tell her about what she's done for the past week or so. Jacque can fill in everything from the time they met until she came here."

"I'll bring Scotty and Sulu here at lunch," Kirk nodded. "They were pretty close to her, weren't they?"

Spock nodded, then suggested, "She and I have spent some time in the labs. I believe something may jog her memory if we take her there as well."

"Alright," McCoy nodded. "We'll take her on a little tour at lunch then. We'll start at her quarters."

"Wait, so you're telling me this _isn't_ Starfleet Academy?" Akiko frowned at Jacqueline and she nodded.

"We're on the Starship _Enterprise_," Jacqueline explained. "We've both been her for the past week or so. Lots of things have happened. We're gonna try and get you to remember."

"We?" Akiko echoed.

"The crew and I," Jacqueline explained. "We're all your friends."

"Really?" Akiko smiled, sweetly and Jacqueline nodded, smiling in slight sorrow at her friend's condition. "All of _them_ too?"

Jacqueline frowned when Akiko nodded at the three men still talking a few feet away then nodded, "Yes. That's the captain of the ship, Jim Kirk, the doctor, Leonard McCoy and the commander, Mr. Spock."

"Spock," Akiko whispered with a slight frown and Jacqueline whipped a wide eyed gaze at her friend as Akiko frowned in thought. "Why does that name sound…familiar?"

"Commander!" Jacqueline called, making Akiko jump and frown at her and the men standing away from them look at the girls with frowns. "Commander! Come here, quickly!"

Spock sauntered toward them, followed by Kirk and McCoy as Akiko blushed madly and hit Jacqueline in the arm, but the ensign ignored it.

"Akiko, tell the commander what you just told me," Jacqueline said to her friend and Akiko's blush deepened as Spock frowned between the two girls.

Akiko lowered her gaze to her lap, twiddling her fingers as she mumbled, "Y-Your name sounds…familiar."

"Good," Kirk smirked, slapping Spock on his shoulder, reassuringly as the commander only stared down at Akiko, seemingly emotionless. "We're getting somewhere before we've actually begun. We're just heading home now, so I think we should take that tour now, Bones. No need to wait for lunch. Come along Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant?" Akiko frowned slightly as she and Jacqueline stood from the bed.

"That's your rank---Whoa!"

Jacqueline caught Akiko from falling with one arm just as she tried to stand and Spock instantly came up on the other side to help her, making the lieutenant look up at him with a blush as his arm wrapped around her waist for support. She swallowed hard and found her heart pounding in her chest as she stared at him for a moment, noting that the sensations felt familiar.

"Th-Thank you," she breathed and Spock only nodded as he and Jacqueline helped her walk as she'd been weakened from the electric shock she'd received.

"A little walk'll do you good, Sparky," Jacqueline smiled, drawing the other girl's attention to her, and she nodded as they all left Sick Bay, Kirk calling for Sulu to meet them in engineering.

* * *

_Three Hours Later..._

"Well, that was a bust," Kirk muttered as he, McCoy and Spock stepped out of Akiko's quarters as she sat on her bed. "She didn't find _anything_ familiar in engineering or the labs. What now, Bones?"

"I don't know, Jim," McCoy sighed, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. "That shock did a little more damage than I thought. Something should've clicked by now."

"The only thing clicking is her memory of Spock, and even _that's_ not clicking properly," Kirk pointed out, then turned to the commander. "I want you to stay with her, Spock and tell me if anything, and I mean _anything_ pops into her head about where she's been the past week, got it?"

"Yes, Sir," Spock nodded, without hesitation and Kirk set a hand on Spock's shoulder, squeezing it slightly, causing Spock to feel the sorrow in his captain's touch.

"I know this is probably tough on you, Spock," he smiled, reassuringly. "She'll remember everything though. We won't give up on her."

"Your reassurance is most admirable, Captain," Spock nodded as Kirk lowered his hand from his shoulder to let him turn and step back into the room, making Akiko frown up at the door as she sat on her bed.

"Is something wrong, Commander?" she wondered and he only shook his head as the door closed and he stepped toward her to sit in the chair at her table.

"The captain has asked me to watch over you and report to him with any news on your condition," he explained, turning the chair to face her and sitting.

"Oh," Akiko nodded, turning her gaze to her lap and twiddling her fingers in it as she sputtered, "I-I'm sorry you have to watch over me."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Ak-Miss Suzuki," he replied, his correction of himself not well hidden at all.

"You can call me Akiko, Commander," she smiled sweetly at him, and he felt his heart clench slightly at the whole situation. "I don't mind it at all."

"Very well," he nodded, then quickly added, "You may address me by my name as well."

"Alright," she nodded, still smiling then looked away, biting her lip and wondering why she had an urge to have him right next to her. Not able to fight it any longer, she turned back to him and tactfully suggested, "If you'd like, you can sit a little closer."

"Thank you, but no," he replied, knowing that if he sat any closer he would end up doing something she might not like or understand. Then again, if him being close to her helped her remember something, he would just have to control himself, which would not be a difficult task for him…he hoped.

He stood from his chair and stepped next to her, making her frown up at him for a moment as he said, "Upon reconsideration, may I sit here?"

He gestured to the spot next to her on the bed and noted that her eyes lit up as she nodded. A good sign, he was sure. He sat next to her as she watched him and smiled sweetly and he felt a strong urge to touch her hand but he restrained himself without so much as hinting about the urge.

"So, I'm supposed to be assistant engineer, correct?" she began summarizing what she'd learned which was supposed to bring her memory back.

"That is correct," Spock nodded.

"Lieutenant Sulu is Jacqueline's mentor, so to speak, yes?"

"Correct."

"The captain and Jacqueline are an item, Mr. Scott is my commanding officer, Doctor McCoy and Sulu are supposed to be good friends and you…" she trailed off with a frown and Spock glanced away for a moment as she looked up at him. "No one's really told me why you seem familiar to me."

"Perhaps they do not wish to jog your memory so much," Spock guessed, turning to lean his elbows on his knees, his hands together in front of him. "Our connection might overwhelm you."

"Are we _that_ close?" she asked eagerly, trying to catch his gaze but he only looked at his hands.

"In so many words, yes," he replied before straightening and saying, "But I believe you should rest now. It has been a trying morning, to say the least. If you like, I can bring your lunch for you---"

"Oh, I don't wanna be a burden," she quickly objected with a sweet smile. "I'll go to the Mess Hall myself."

"Akiko, it is no trouble," Spock replied.

"Maybe heading to Mess will help me remember something, don't you think?" she wondered and he paused and stared at her for a moment before responding.

"That is a logical theory," he nodded and he swallowed when she smiled again in delight.

"Thank you, Spock," she smiled, sitting back on her bed as he stood to take his earlier seat in the chair at her desk. He hesitated when he saw her pout and look around as she muttered, "I'm too wound up to sleep."

He glanced to the chair and made a quick decision. Taking the chair from the desk he set it next to her bedside, making her frown and sit up, slightly.

"What are you doing?" she wondered as he sat.

"I will attempt to help you sleep," he replied, flatly. "If you will permit me, of course?"

"Oh, alright," she nodded then asked, "What do I do?"

"Lie back and close your eyes, if you please."

She obeyed and gave a sigh as she sat back before muttering, "I really hate the fact that I have to sleep instead of doing something around here. I'm itching to get working."

Spock gave a flicker of a smirk before lifting a hand and gently tracing a finger over the contours of her face, making her frown in confusion at first before a sudden familiar feeling of comfort spread through her and she smiled, slightly. He could sense she was drifting off to sleep as her head moved slightly to face him, his hand still running over her face, gently. He gazed over her peaceful face and wished he could will the memories back into her mind simply by---

"Spock," she breathed sleepily, breaking through his thoughts at the tone in her voice.

It was as if she knew exactly who he was, what he was doing and why he was doing it. He knew a part of her still remembered him, and the others, and everything else that had happened. But why she couldn't remember was a mystery, unless he decided to---

He pulled his hand away, almost too quickly and she twitched in her sleep before shifting to be more comfortable. Certain that she was sleeping he stood and silently headed for the door and into the hall. He used long strides to get to the bridge, and once there, Kirk stood from his chair to meet him half-way onto the bridge.

"Does she remember something?" Kirk asked.

"No, but I believe I have a method of helping retrieve her memories from own mind," Spock replied.

* * *

"A Mind Meld?" Akiko frowned slightly, not confused but uncertain as Spock nodded, mutely. "You think it'll work?"

"It may be successful, yes," he nodded again as the two sat in her room on the bed again, after lunch. "I should warn you, if you consent, it may be overwhelming. I must delve deep to retrieve everything that has happened since you arrived at Starfleet Academy. You will experience many emotions throughout the meld from these memories. If you like, we can work slowly to decrease the shock."

"How would we do that?" Akiko wondered, her face alight at learning something new.

"I will uncover one memory at a time," he explained. "It will take longer, but as I said, the emotions will not overwhelm you as severely if we were to uncover everything."

Akiko nodded, taking everything he had said in and going through it in her mind. He waited, watching her as she stared into space, thinking. She bit her lip before looking back at him and nodding.

"I'll consent," she replied. "But I want everything done in one shot. I think I can handle it."

"Are you certain?" Spock wondered, wanting her to be sure.

If she didn't understand exactly what she was asking, it would be too much for her, he knew it. Still she nodded, hugely and he nodded in return, shifting a little closer and lifting his hand to her face. She bit her lip again, slightly before closing her eyes and feeling his thumb touch her chin, his index finger on her cheek bone and his middle finger at her temple.

She was suddenly blasted back to Starfleet Academy, and saw Jacqueline urging her to hurry up the stairs of the building, wearing their cadet uniforms and carrying their books. She recognized it as her first day at the Academy. Flashes of her classes and days of studying, taking tests and meeting people were thrown at her like a montage in her mind's theater. She didn't hold back the giggles at seeing Jacqueline's mischievousness and her own embarrassment, nor did she hold back the sniffles of sorrow when she witnessed something dramatic happen with boys, tests or even between herself and Jacqueline.

Suddenly, she found herself on the _Enterprise_, and her heart raced in nervousness as it had when she had first arrived. The montage came again, this time with new characters and new things to giggle, panic and sniffle at. She gasped when she saw herself receiving the news of Kirk and Jacqueline's relationship, and trembled slightly at all the parts with Charlie, suddenly recalling that that had been their most recent adventure. She couldn't help but notice that in this montage, Spock made few appearances, and she soon found out why.

Akiko now found herself in a lift, and Spock was entering, making her heart thump in her chest in anticipation. This montage was not as fast as the others. This one moved slowly, to her point of view. She received flashes of herself and the commander having conversations, sharing meals and experimenting with different things in the labs. The mission on Kalos was revealed next, and she suddenly realized why he felt so familiar to her and she grinned throughout the rest until the last scene showed her setting her hands on the panel in engineering.

The pain of the shock she'd received ran through her body again and she gave a small shout as Spock yanked his hand away from her face and she moved back, her head suddenly throbbing. But, no matter how much her head hurt, she remembered everything and she looked up at Spock with wide dark brown eyes as he looked back at her, waiting to find out the result of the meld.

"Spock," she smiled through a sigh as she moved toward him again. "It worked. I remember everything!"

The commander gave a small sigh of relief as Akiko grinned and couldn't hold herself back from throwing her arms around his neck to hug him.

"Thank you, Spock!" she breathed through tears of joy. "Thank you, so much."

"I assure you, it was nothing," he replied, lifting his hands to gently place them on her back and she pulled back to look him in the eye, smiling. He gave a small frown and lifted a hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I will never understand the human reaction of crying when one if happy."

"It's because we're so full of happiness that some of it leaks through our eyes," Akiko smiled through a sniffle, then giggled when Spock lifted a brow at her.

"That is highly illogical," he simply stated. "One cannot be so full of an emotion which is not tangible that it can 'leak through' one's eyes. It is impossible."

"I'm not even going to _attempt_ to help you understand it," Akiko grinned, shaking her head, slightly. "I'm just glad I remember everything again. How can I ever repay you for this?"

"There is no need to repay me, Akiko," Spock replied as she still hung around his neck, and his hands were now settled at her waist. "I saw no other way of helping you in this endeavor that would guarantee your full memory, despite the good doctor's slow method of jogging your memory."

Akiko only grinned and slid her arms from around his neck to slid them around his chest, setting her head upon it as Spock's hands still sat on her waist.

"Thank you, Spock," she whispered. "I know you're gonna tell me to stop thanking you, but I can't say it enough."

"I will simply say that you are welcome, Akiko," he murmured, his hand moving up to wrap around her shoulders and he felt contentment flowing through the touch as she smiled wider and shifted her head to look up at him.

He looked down at her just in time to catch her lips on his when she shot her head up toward his face. They were instantly lost in the kiss, both closing their eyes to savor the feeling as Akiko's hands suddenly started gripping at his back and he leaned toward her, pushing her back until the both fell against the mattress, their lips still locked. They shifted so that they were aligned properly on the bed, and they broke the kiss simultaneously to breathe and stare at each other to make sure they knew what the other was doing.

"Akiko," Spock breathed, licking his lips and she nodded that he had her attention. "There is something important I meant to discuss with you before your accident this morning."

She frowned a moment before starting to chew on her lower lip and replying, "Is it good, or bad?"

"I suppose that would be a matter of opinion," he said, honestly. "But I…I hope you will find this development a positive one."

"What is it?" she frowned slightly again as neither one of them moved.

"I have meditated on this matter for some time," he began, looking her in the eye, "and I have found that there is no other explanation as to why I behave so differently in your presence." He paused for a moment as she swallowed and he felt anticipation running through their embrace. "I will not deny that I care for you, even more than I cared for Nyota when we were an item. What I thought was love was, in fact, a need for comfort after everything that had happened at that point. However, concerning you, I am certain that what I feel now is nothing short of what was an illusion of the feeling before."

He paused again when her eyes widened and he felt a mixture of shock and elation run through her.

"Akiko…" he breathed as she only stared at him for a moment and it was his turn to swallow as he tried again to say what he needed to. His mouth opened, but no sound came from it, making Akiko smile, slightly. He frowned at the reaction and she only placed gentle fingertips over his lips.

"I know what you're trying to say," she whispered. "But it's not easy for you to express your feelings through words, I know. I can speak for the both of us. I love you, too, Spock."

His eyes widened slightly at her words as she only smiled sweetly, lowering her hand from his mouth and leaning up to kiss his lips tenderly.

"We should probably go tell everyone that I have my memory back," she suggested. "If you'd like, we can discuss this later when we have enough time."

"That---" Spock cleared his throat as Akiko giggled at the odd crack in his voice. "That is a very wise decision, Akiko."

"I knew you'd say that," she grinned, stroking a hand softly down his cheek. "I'll meet you in the lab after dinner and we can talk there, ok?"

"Very well," Spock nodded, sitting up and bringing her with him and before she stood to walk out of the room, she pressed another long, warm kiss to his lips, causing him to feel the love she had for him through it so intensely that even when she pulled away it was still pulsing through him.

* * *

**A/N:** k, i totally made all that crap up, i don;t know if he could actually do this through a mind meld, or if any of the reactions are accurate, i'm just guessin here. flyin by the seat of my pants, as usual. lol! yay! they confessed their love! what should i do now? lol! reviews?


	19. Cute and Cuddly

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Cute and Cuddly**_

"Star-mapping, huh?" Akiko asked, turning and leaning back on the panel she'd been working on to face Scotty as he examined a panel _he_ was working on.

"Aye," he nodded shortly, glancing from one panel to another. "Captain doesn't seem too thrilled with it, though."

"_I_ think it's a welcome change of pace from the rescue missions and such we've been going on lately," Akiko smiled. "After all we've been through, it's nice to do something calm, you know?"

"Captain likes action, what can I say?" Scotty shrugged, stepping back and stretching before sitting at his desk which was near by, Akiko following him.

"Who usually takes care of star-mapping, anyway?" she wondered, sitting on the edge of his desk as he sat in his chair with a tired sigh.

"Commander Spock _usually_," Scotty replied, cradling the back of his head in his hands. "On the rare occasion Chekov will do it. He's the navigator after all. _He's_ the one that's gotta sail us through the things."

"I see," Akiko nodded, having only heard the part about Spock as she traced invisible circle next to her on the desk, dreamily. Scotty rolled his eyes but couldn't help smirking as he lowered his arms, leaning forward to lean his elbows on his knees and grin at her, catching her attention and making her frown, "What?"

"Ye can't hide yer cute, girly smile when you think of the Commander from _me_, lass," he smirked, wagging a finger at her and she blushed as she smiled again, looking back at the hand tracing circles on the table.

"I can't help it," she shrugged cutely, not looking away from her hand. "He makes me smile."

"And I already know what yer next question is gonna be," he smiled, leaning back again, making her frown up at him. "Don't tell me you weren't thinking of askin' if you could head up to the bridge should the Commander ask you up there." Akiko's cheeks turned to a deeper shade of red, but she still couldn't help smiling at how predictable she was. "At any rate, the answer's yes, Sparky. Just be sure to get your arse back here if anythin' should happen."

"Yes, Sir!" Akiko grinned, giving a salute that made Scotty laugh slightly. She suddenly thought of something and leaned forward slightly, smiling, "Who is it you have your eye on, Scotty?"

He looked up at her with a genuine frown and her smile only widened when she noticed the slight redness creep to his cheeks.

"Where did _that_ come from, eh?" he chuckled, nervously as she gave a grin.

"Come on, you can tell me," Akiko insisted, scooting a little closer to him on the desk. "I swear I won't tell. Whose heart are you after?"

"Sparky, I have no idea what you're talkin' about," Scotty lied, turning his nose up at her and she giggled as he looked to something on his desk and arranged it.

"You said you had your eye on somebody here, and _I_ wanna know who it is," Akiko urged, lifting a foot and gently nudging his knee with her toe. "You know about me and Spock…it's only fair that you tell me who your interest is."

"Speak of the devil," Scotty smirked, making her frown at him as he looked behind her and she looked over her shoulder, her face lighting up with a grin as she jumped off the table and Scotty called, "Afternoon, Commander."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Scott," Spock nodded to him, walking toward the two from the lift and Akiko straightened herself out slightly before he stopped in front of her, looking her straight in the eye as he nodded, "Good afternoon, Akiko."

"G-Good afternoon, Commander," Akiko sputtered, swallowing as she held his gaze, her heart pounding in her ears. His monotone remained, but she could have sworn it was slightly different when he'd greeted her. His rich baritone hit her eardrum like a hammer, and it made her want to shiver with delight, but she fought the urge.

"What brings ye to engineering, Commander," Scotty smirked as he stood and stepped behind Akiko, drawing Spock's attention from her to the Chief Engineer and breaking Akiko's trance as well.

"I wished to ask if Akiko might accompany me on the bridge when we reach our destination for star-mapping," he replied, then turned his gaze back to Akiko to add, "It will be most educational for you, I'm sure."

"Actually, Mr. Scott and I were just discussing that," she replied with a sweet smile. "He's already given his consent."

"Excellent," Spock nodded, and she could have sworn the shadow of a smile crept over his lips for a split second. "I look forward to having you on the bridge, Akiko."

"Oh, you best be careful who you say _that_ in front of, Commander," Scotty smirked, heading back to his desk as Akiko blushed at his implication and Spock frowned at him in wonder.

"I'm afraid I don't follow, you, Mr. Scott," he admitted, and Scotty opened his mouth to reply but Akiko spoke instead.

"Are you heading to the Mess Hall for lunch, Commander?" she asked quickly, turning his attention back to her as Scotty smirked at the back of her head before turning to his work.

"I am," Spock nodded. "Would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to," she smiled sweetly, happy to distract him from Scotty's comment and she turned to him to ask, "Bring you lunch, Sir?"

"Ye read me mind, Sparky," he grinned, giving her a two-finger salute as he walked around his desk and headed deeper into engineering.

Akiko gave a giggle as she turned back to Spock in time to see him holding an arm out for her to take. She frowned slightly at him but slipped her arm around his to let him lead her to the lift. This was new, but it was kind of nice, too. When the lift doors shut behind them she hugged his arm, setting her cheek on his arm as she looked up at him with a smile. He looked down at her to meet her gaze and her smile widened.

"May I ask what it is you are smiling at?" he wondered and she lifted her head from his arm, still grinning.

"You," she replied. "We haven't really spent a lot of time with each other the past few days. We've been so busy."

"We will be able to make up for it when we reach our destination and you are with me on the bridge," he reminded her and she set her cheek on his arm again with a small sigh.

"That's true," she murmured, closing her eyes to savor the warmth of his body through his uniform on her face.

"I gather that you are content," he noticed as the lift doors opened and she jerked her head up when they did.

"I am," she smiled, reassuringly as they stepped into the hall. "Why don't you brief me on star-mapping so I can be fully prepared and ready to work?"

"Very well," he nodded as they entered the Mess Hall. "It is fairly simple…"

* * *

"Figures as soon as Spock finds something interesting to teach me we're docked for another hour because Admiral Pike had to get his crap in order," Akiko grumbled and Jacqueline nearly choked on her drink as the two girls sat at a bar in the space dock.

"Didn't think you had that kind of venom in ya, Sparky," she smirked, wiping her mouth. "You think you're the only one suffering here? Jim has to sit in that briefing room too. I'm just as lonely."

"But _you_ get to see the captain every day and longer than I get to see Spock," Akiko complained. "You're on the bridge with them."

"Well, it's not like we can get it on up there, anyway," Jacqueline retorted.

"Scotty would beg to differ," Akiko mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ladies!"

Both girls jumped and turned to Akiko's left to see a man standing next to her, making her take a step back, instinctively.

"Yes?" she asked, facing him with Jacqueline behind her.

"You two look lonely," he grinned and Akiko gave a frown as he reached into the bag on his hip. "Two pretty girls like you shouldn't be lonely. I've got just the thing to cheer you up."

"Diamonds?" Jacqueline wondered sarcastically, setting her chin on the other girl's shoulder.

"A close second," the man replied with a wink and pulled his hand from the bag. Akiko instinctively took a slight step back again but when he opened his hand all that rested in his palm was a small, light brown ball of fur.

"What is that?" she asked as Jacqueline's face lit up with a grin.

"It's a Tribble, little lady," the man replied, holding it farther out to her.

"Oh! Gimme! Gimme!" Jacqueline squealed, lifting her hands and pumping her fists in a demanding gesture as Akiko clapped her hands over her ears at her friend's high tone. Jacqueline snuggled the thing to her cheek and giggle before asking the man, "What do you want for it?"

"Jacqueline, wait a minute---!"

"I want nothing, miss," the man cut into Akiko's scolding, making her turn to him with a very Spock-like eyebrow lift of skepticism.

"Nothing _at all_?" she wondered if she'd heard right.

"Akiko! Look! It purrs!" Jacqueline grinned and handed it to her friend.

"Jacque, I don't---" She cut herself off when the ball of fur was set in her hands and she looked at it as it, indeed, purred in her hands. She stared at it for a moment and felt her heart melt before she looked to the still grinning man and asked, "Do you have another one?"

* * *

_Back on the Enterprise..._

"They are so _cute_!" Uhura grinned, scratching the white ball of fur in sitting on the table in front of Akiko as they sat in Red Room three with Scotty and Jacqueline.

"Just don't feed 'em," Scotty muttered, causing all the girls to frown at him.

"Why not?" Jacqueline wondered.

"Trust me," he replied, waving her off and Akiko rolled her eyes.

"He gets grumpy when the ship's not moving," she explained, letting Uhura lift her Tribble into her hands and step closer to Scotty.

"Come on, Scotty," she smiled, sweetly and placed the Tribble close to his cheek. Akiko noticed him stiffen as Uhura continued, "You _know_ it's adorable. This would cheer up Doctor McCoy if he was here, so it's sure to cheer _you_ up."

Akiko watched as Uhura rubbed the Tribble to Scotty's cheek and didn't fail to notice the slight tinge of red over his cheeks as he tried to get away. They all gasped when he suddenly fell off the edge of the bench he'd been sitting on, and all eyes stared at him as he shot to his feet, straightening himself out, the red over his cheeks turning a shade darker, almost blending him in with his uniform.

"'Scuse me," he choked, before clearing his throat as he glanced from Uhura to Akiko whose eyes suddenly widened as he did that, realization dawning on her. "I have to get back to engineering."

"Scotty---"

"I'm fine," he nodded to Uhura, cutting her off before he turned and headed out of the room.

Uhura and Jacqueline frowned at the door he'd stepped through as Akiko only pulled her lips into her mouth to bite back a smile as she turned to playing with the light brown Tribble in front of Jacqueline.

"What was _that_ about?" Uhura wondered, stepping back to the table and sitting next to Akiko as she set the Tribble in her hands in front of the other woman.

"It's been stressful lately," Akiko excused. "We're all a little tired and edgy, right?"

"I guess," Uhura shrugged, leaning an elbow on the table to hold her chin in a hand as she still played with the white Tribble and Akiko glanced at the other woman with a small smirk.

Jacqueline noticed her friend's face and nudged her slightly with a frown and a nod. Akiko only shook her head as she turned back to her Tribble and scratched it as Uhura pulled her hand away to give a sigh.

"There you are!"

The three girls jumped and looked to Kirk as he plopped next to Jacqueline, his hand slipping around her waist as he kissed the side of her head and she gave a grin.

"I was looking all over for--- What is that?" Kirk cut himself off and asked with a frown. Jacqueline gave a frown as well but looked at her Tribble as he frowned at it.

"Oh! It's a Tribble," she grinned, scooping it up and holding it in his face. "Isn't it cute?!"

Kirk stared at it for a moment before looking back at her and saying, "It's a ball of fur. What's cute about a ball of fur?"

Jacqueline gave him a bored stare as her smile dropped and she looked to Akiko asking, "Why don't boys get it?"

"I don't know, Jacque," Akiko shrugged before perking up and looking around her friend to look at Kirk and ask, "Where's the Commander?"

Kirk gave a slight smirk before replying, "He's on the bridge setting up for launch."

Akiko gave a grin as she stood, excusing herself and scooping her white Tribble into her hands to hurry out of the room and into the hall toward the bridge. She stopped outside the door before it opened and her brows lifted for a moment in surprise when she found the bridge empty except for movement near Spock's post. She smiled as she approached him, smiling a little wider when she noticed he didn't look up from what he was doing on the panel as he stood at his post.

"You're a little early for star-mapping, Akiko," he said, still not looking up from the panel as she stopped next to him. "We haven't even launched yet."

"I know," she smiled, tickling her Tribble and making it purr a little louder, catching Spock's attention. He straightened and looked at her with a frown of wonder as she looked back at him. "Something wrong?"

"What is that?" he asked, still frowning at the thing in her hands.

"It's a Tribble," she grinned, holding it toward him as he turned to face her. "Jacqueline and I got one each from a guy at the space dock."

"Why would you wish to have a thing like that?" he wondered honestly making her frown but she soon remembered who she was talking to.

"It's a girl thing," she shrugged slightly. "And, little things like this can be…comforting. Don't Vulcans have something like pets?"

"In my youth I had a domesticated sehlat," he recalled. "But it was nothing like what you are holding. They were much larger, much like the Terran canine, and they have six-inch fangs. They could also be very aggressive when un-fed at a certain time."

"Well, this is…kinda like that, I guess," Akiko replied, hesitantly. "Only cuter and fluffier, and Scotty told me not to feed it."

"I see," Spock nodded, turning back to the console and working on it a moment before he sat in his chair and she stepped closer. "I am always baffled by the human fascination with furry animals, especially females."

"It's because we need to have something cute and cuddly that asks for so little in return for its comfort," Akiko smiled, sitting on the edge of the panel as she tickled her Tribble and continued, "Women have men, of course, but we need a break from them once in a while."

"Then I suppose you would rather _not_ engage in star-mapping with me, Akiko?" Spock retorted, not looking away from the panel and making her shoot a wide-eyed stare of disbelief at him. Had he just given a sarcastic remark?!

"That-That's not what I said," she sputtered, still in shock as he looked at her. "I said 'once in a while,' not _now_."

"Forgive me. I thought you would rather entertain yourself with your new pet than remain here for a lesson in star-mapping," he replied and Akiko frowned in wonder. His monotone hinted at jealousy, but that couldn't have been right. They'd both agreed jealousy was a petty emotion. Then again…

She gave a small smile and set the ball of fur she'd been holding on the panel, making sure not to let it fall before she stepped in front of Spock and took one of his hands to pull him to his feet. He stood with a frown of wonder but she only smiled and wrapped her arms around his chest to hug him close.

"May I ask what purpose this is serving?" he asked, but managed to slip his arms hesitantly around her shoulders.

"I'm trying to show you that I love you more than the Tribble," she giggled, snuggling her cheek into his chest a little more.

"I had gathered that much some time ago, Akiko," he said, unable to help himself from setting his chin on top of her head.

"You seemed like you needed to be reminded," she smiled, closing her eyes.

They stood in silence for a moment before she pulled away enough to look up at him and when he met her gaze she moved up to tenderly kiss him. Before she pulled away he dipped his head and deepened the kiss, pulling her closer for a moment before they both pulled back and she gave a sigh of contentment.

"We will be launching soon," he whispered as she ran her hands from his back around to his chest and slid them around his neck, his hands sliding down her sides to her waist. "I will call you here when we reach our destination."

"Can't I just stay here?" she nearly whined, softly with a small pout and she could have sworn she saw him smirk, but as quickly as she thought she saw it, it was gone so she continued, "It's not fair that Jacqueline gets to be up here with the captain all the time, and _I_ don't get to be here with _you_."

"I share your sentiments, Akiko, but you have your post and I have mine," he reminded her. "I shall be prompt when I call for you, I promise."

"Fine," Akiko sighed and her hands slid to his chest again but she didn't pull away. "Guess I'll have to settle for what I can get."

"Perhaps it is best that we not see each other as much as the captain and Ensign Fabian do?" he theorized, making her look to him with a frown of wonder. "If you require to be without me for short periods of time, as you said before, it may be best that our meetings continue the way they have been."

"Spock, I didn't mean---" She cut herself off when she realized something was different about his tone. He only stared at her for a moment as she stared back at him with wide eyes then asked, "Was that…? Was that an attempt at humor? Were you trying to be sarcastic?"

"I was merely recalling a statement you made a moment ago," he replied and Akiko's jaw dropped slightly as she tried to respond but found herself speechless but he saved her the trouble of finding words when he said, "I suggest you head back to engineering for the launch. No doubt your assistance will be needed there."

"Y-Yeah…" she trailed off, still in slight shock. "Ok."

She turned and stepped out of his embrace to head to the door as he stood still, watching her then stopped her.

"Akiko," he called, and she stopped dead to whirl around.

"Yes?" she breathed.

Spock said nothing as he only nodded to the panel she'd been standing next to and she gave a slight frown as her eyes darted toward it as well, catching sight of her Tribble still sitting there.

"Oh!" she chirped and quickly headed back to the panel to scoop the ball of fur into her hands and set it on her shoulder, petting it then looking to Spock with a wide grin. "Thank you, Spock."

"You are quite welcome, Akiko," he nodded, sitting again and turning to his panel.

Unable to help herself, Akiko stepped toward him again and leaned over to press a soft, lingering kiss to his cheek, making him freeze in his place before she pulled away and whispered, "I love you."

He gave a silent nod and she only smiled before turning and heading for the door, leaving him alone on the bridge once more.

He was partially grateful that she never expected him to say the words, that she knew his feelings for her and didn't require a verbal expression. He never was good with expressing himself through words. He was never required to, and it was one of the things Uhura had been insistent on. She'd constantly asked him what he thought of her. Constantly asked him to tell her how he felt about her, and no matter how carefully he had chose his words, it had never been what she wanted to hear. He was grateful that Akiko wasn't that way, but all the same, he wished he _could_ express himself through words if not to anyone else but her.

Coming back from his thoughts he pressed a button on his panel and spoke into it.

"All crew---" his voice gave an odd crack and he quietly cleared his throat before speaking again. "All crew members report to your posts to prepare for launch."

* * *

**A/N:** all hail fluffiness! trust me, its the calm before the storm. lol! and before you ask, no i'm not doing the Tribble episode because i don't have it that eppie, so i wouldn't be able to do it acurately. lol! reviews?


	20. Mystery Object

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Mystery Object**_

"Do you notice any differences?" Spock asked Akiko as they looked at two screens, one of a star map and the other of the current location. Akiko examined both carefully until she pointed toward the current location.

"This group of stars isn't in the map we took last," she noticed and looked up at him from leaning close to the panel as he stood tall. "Is that what you saw?"

"Indeed," he nodded, then leaned toward the panel to show her how to enter in the correction.

The two had been on the bridge for hours, Sulu and Chekov sitting at the helm the entire time while Kirk went on and off the bridge, sometimes followed by Jacqueline. Akiko felt as giddy as a school girl at being able to spend time with the man she loved, even if she couldn't really be affectionate with him, his presence was enough to make her heart swell with excitement.

"I need food!" Sulu sighed as he stood from the helm and headed toward the lift and called, "Don't get too lonely, Pav."

"Wery funny," Chekov called back and Sulu left with a chuckle.

"It's lunch already?" Akiko frowned in wonder then turned to Spock and said, "I'm not even hungry."

"We may stay, if you wish," Spock replied, his hands clasped behind his back. "I have no appetite as of yet either."

"Well, if _you're_ not hungry, _I'm_ not hungry," she grinned, then turned back to the panel, adding, "For now."

"Feel free to tell me when you require a rest, Akiko," he assured her, his rich baritone right next to her ear, making her shiver and causing him to frown as he stood tall from leaning next to her, and asked, "Are you alright?"

Akiko could only nod as she leaned on the panel, her heart pounding in her chest and she could feel her face flare in a blush.

"Are you certain?" he murmured and she could have sworn she heard concern in his monotone. She stood and faced him, only to jump with a start when she found him standing directly in front of her. "Your face is quite flush. Are you certain you are well?"

"Y-Yes, Commander," Akiko nodded, reminding herself that Chekov was still at the helm and Uhura was sitting at her post as well. "I'm fine, really. I promise. Shall we get back to work?"

Spock looked her over a moment, and she could see the skepticism in his chocolate brown eyes, but he only nodded, deciding not to push the matter further. He stepped toward the panel, standing close to her to lean one hand on it. She glanced around before leaning toward the panel as well so that she was facing him and pressed a quick, tender kiss to his cheek.

"I thank you for your concern," she whispered low enough so that only his sensitive, Vulcan ears would hear her. His eyes darted toward her before looking back at the panel and giving a small nod. She smiled sweetly at his silent acknowledgement, starting to adore those now, and not caring whether or not he said a word.

"Lunch sounds like a good idea," Uhura suddenly sighed as she pulled her com link from her ear, setting it down and standing to walk toward the door. "Pavel, would you like to join me?"

"Someone needs to-"

"I will watch over the helm, Mr. Chekov," Spock cut in, standing from the panel and turning to face him, his hands behind his back again. "We have not completed charting this sector yet. Do not starve yourself on our account."

"You're sure, Commander?" Uhura wondered, not failing to notice that if she _and_ Chekov left, he and Akiko would be the only two on the bridge. Akiko noticed it as well and her heart skipped in slight panic.

"I am certain that Miss Suzuki and I can handle the bridge on our own for a while," Spock nodded.

"Alright," Uhura shrugged as Chekov glanced between the three, not knowing exactly what to do as she waved him toward the door. "Come on, Pavel. Let's go get some food."

Chekov glanced around before tapping his panel then standing and heading toward Uhura, saying, "We vill be right back."

"Take your time," Akiko waved with a smile as Spock turned back to the panel.

The swish of the doors closing signaled that the two had gone, and Spock and Akiko were left alone on the bridge, looking over the panel of stars.

"You may be as affectionate as you wish, now," he reported, not looking away from the panel as Akiko frowned at him but couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks before she looked back at the panel.

"So I guess that means I can do…this…?" she murmured, sliding her hand closest to him towards his on the panel. Once her hand touched his she lifted it enough to slip it over his and curled her fingers gently around his. Spock glanced down at their hands then up at her just as she looked toward him, and their eyes locked for a moment before he looked back to studying the screens.

"If you feel it necessary, you may," he replied and she gave a slight smirk as she noticed him swallow silently.

She looked back to the screens for a moment before looking over her shoulder at the view screen with the view of space and stars. Slowly letting go of Spock's hand she turned to face the screen, making the Commander frown at the loss of contact and turn to watch her step toward the screen.

"Kinda romantic, isn't it?" she smiled as she leaned on the helm between the two seats. "The stars and the empty vacuum of space outside…" She turned to lean back on the helm and watch Spock stand tall and turn to her as she continued, "…the two of us in an empty room _inside_."

"Romance is a matter of opinion," Spock replied, stepping toward her with his hands behind his back again. "One person's romantic scenario could be another's overly exaggerated fairy tail."

"Well, what would _you_ consider romantic, Spock?" she smiled sweetly as he stopped in front of her and she stood tall.

"Romance is a _human_ trait," he replied. "I have not really dabbled in the activity."

"_I_ would beg to differ," Akiko replied, still smiling as she took a small step closer to him, taking advantage of the fact that they were alone. "You've been romantic before."

"Indeed?" he frowned, subtly. "May I ask when you claim I have done anything romantic?"

"I can think of _several_ times when you were romantic," she smirked, lifting a hand and poking his chest with her index finger as she counted, "One: that time you caught me when I fell from that ladder in engineering…"

"That was a reflex, Akiko," he reminded her.

"Yet _so_ romantic," she grinned and poking him again as she added a finger to her count. "Two: that time we were on Kalos and you were trying to calm me down by stroking my face."

Spock lifted a brow at her but said nothing and she smiled broadly, knowing she was right even before he said, "I see how that particular situation would be a romantic one."

Akiko lightly chewed on her lower lip as she stepped closer to him still, her hand flattening against his chest and causing him to swallow silently again as she whispered, "I can think of _several_ more incidents in which you were _extremely_ romantic."

"According to _your_ opinion of romantic, I might add," Spock retorted brokenly, making Akiko smile as she started chewing on her lip again.

"Well, as long as _I_ think it's romantic, right?" she murmured, sliding the hand on his chest down his arm and entwining her fingers with his when she met his hand. "And the fact that you don't realize you're being romantic is even cuter."

"That, I do not understand," Spock admitted, holding her gaze as she began swinging their hands slightly from side to side.

"I know," she shrugged as she looked down at their hands, still swinging them. "You're just getting cuter by the second, Spock, you know that?"

"Forgive me, Akiko, but that is a rather illogical statement," he replied. "My appearance has not changed since we've met."

"It's a human thing," she smiled, pulling gently on his hand to bring him closer as she lifted herself up on her toes slightly so that their lips met when he stepped closer from her tug.

She slipped her other arm around his chest as his free arm wrapped around her shoulders, their mouths moving tenderly against the others. Spock lifted their hands, their fingers still entwined and never breaking the kiss as he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her arm behind her back as he still held her hand and pulled her closer to him. She smiled against his lips, before they pulled away to breathe, resting their foreheads against the other's.

"_That_ was romantic," Akiko breathed.

"Pardon?" Spock frowned slightly through a breath, still holding her.

"You, pulling me closer the way you did," she smiled, squeezing his hand a bit. "Every time you kiss me is romantic."

"It would logical, then, for me to continue ding just that, would it not?" he suggested, making her giggle as he leaned in again but as his lips grazed hers, the ship jostled violently, causing him to fall into her, pinning her to the helm. They frowned at each other in wonder before Spock stood tall and helped her up before heading toward his station.

"What was that?" Akiko wondered, turning around to look out of the view screen to see if she could see anything as Spock checked the sensors.

"Sensors indicate something hit us," Spock reported as Akiko hurried toward him to lean over his shoulder. "But there is no visual."

"What the hell was _that_?"

The two shot their gaze to the lift as Sulu and Kirk hurried out and onto the bridge.

"That is what we were trying to figure out, Captain," Spock answered as Kirk approached to look at the sensor as well. Akiko glanced around and noticed everyone was coming back to their posts to check their instruments and knew she had to do the same. She glanced at Spock and Kirk as the Commander explained what had happened, and tired to get away without Spock noticing, but his voice stopped her.

"Lieutenant?"

She winced when she heard her rank and turned to see Spock _and_ Kirk staring at her in wide-eyed wonder.

"Scotty said if anything should happen I'm to report back to my post," Akiko explained quickly.

"Of course," Kirk nodded before Spock could say anything. "We understand, don't we, Commander?"

Spock straightened slightly but nodded, saying, "Yes, of course."

"As soon as all of this is sorted out, we'll get back to star mapping and you can get back up here to help out our science officer," Kirk assured not only her, but Spock as well.

Akiko nodded and started stepping toward the lift, passing between the two officers and brushing her hand against Spock's as she met his glance apologetically. He only nodded as she passed and headed toward the lift to take her to engineering.

"Alright, Spock," Kirk sighed, slapping the Vulcan's arm and making him look away from Akiko. "Show me _exactly_ what the sensors picked up."

* * *

_Evening..._

"So what was it, lass?" Scotty wondered as he and Akiko strolled toward the lift from engineering.

"You'll have to ask the Commander, Scotty," she sighed tiredly, entering the lift and she leaned back on the wall opposite the door. "I never got the call to head back to the bridge."

"Don't be so upset," Scotty smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to hug her for a second. "Mysterious things in space are somethin' that need a while to take care of, ya know?"

"Yeah," Akiko sighed again in disappointment, setting her head on his shoulder. "I guess."

The lift suddenly stopped between decks, making the two frown in wonder.

"Well _that_ shouldn't have happened," Scotty voiced as they looked around the lift. "I just checked the specs on these things."

"And _I_ _double_-checked," Akiko added as they detached from each other and Scotty started pressing the buttons next to the door.

"I don't have _time_ for this!" Scotty growled, pressing the buttons a little harder with each second until Akiko was sure he'd break them. She stepped toward him and pulled his hands away from the panel as he started breathing deeply to calm himself as he stepped away from the panel.

"We'll try the com," she assured him, patting his hands before letting him go and turning to the panel. She pressed the button for the com and called, "Lift four to bridge."

"_Bridge here_," Kirk replied.

"Captain, Scotty and I are stuck," she reported, flatly.

"_Strange things have been happening all over the ship_," Kirk explained. "_Hang in there, you two. I'm sending an engineering team to get you outta there right now._"

"Thank you, Sir," Akiko sighed and stepped away from the com to lean on the wall.

"I don't believe this," he muttered. "What the hell did I do _wrong_?"

"The captain said strange things have been going on all over the ship," she repeated. "Maybe it was that…_thing_ we bumped into earlier?"

"I _still_ don't believe this," Scotty continued muttering, still pacing.

"I know, but just think: The engineering team'll get us outta here in no time, and then-"

Akiko cut herself off with a scream that froze Scotty in his tracks and sent her to her knees in pain, her hands gripping her head.

"Akiko!" Scotty shouted, kneeling to grip her arms but she lashed out and shoved away, hard enough to send him to the other side of the lift and grunt when his back hit the wall. Scotty's eyes were wide with shock but he managed to shove it aside and shuffle back to her as she still screamed, doubling over in pain.

Scotty grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him, holding her tightly as they sat on the floor of the lift and she fainted in his grip from the pain. He looked at her and shook her slightly but she didn't respond. He placed his ear next to her mouth and felt her breath fan it, making him sigh in relief, but he worried that her breathing was too shallow.

The lift suddenly began moving again and he glanced around as he gathered Akiko's small frame against him to stand. When the lift stopped and opened, he was relieved to be met by the engineering team, accompanied by McCoy.

"What the hell…?" McCoy frowned as Scotty stepped out of the lift.

"Ye need to examine her, Doc," Scotty insisted. "Somethin's wrong with her."

* * *

**A/N:** oh, i couldn't help it. we have a _plenty_ of room for another adventure, don't ya think? reviews?


	21. Condition

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Condition**_

"Why is it always _her_?" Jacqueline snapped, pacing next to Akiko's sickbed. "Why can't it be _me_?"

"You wanna be in her place for attention or something?" McCoy retorted, stepping toward Akiko with a hypo. "Be my guest. Akiko is _much_ more pleasant to have around than _you_ are anyway. Stop pacing already!"

"Stop yelling at her, Bones," Kirk ordered, gently as Jacqueline stopped and stepped toward him to bury her face in his shoulder. He allowed it, feeling her shoulders shuddering as he lifted his arm to wrap it around her shoulders and McCoy injected Akiko with a hypo to wake her, but it did no good.

"Whatever's causing this coma, _nothing's_ getting it to stop," he grumbled, then turned to Kirk and Scotty, the engineer biting his nails as he kept his gaze on Akiko, Jacqueline still on Kirk's shoulder. "Where's the Commander?"

"On the bridge," Kirk replied as Jacqueline pulled out from under his arm and headed toward the lift but he didn't look away from the doctor as he continued, "I haven't told him."

"He may be able to help wake her up," McCoy replied as Jacqueline left completely. "He helped when she'd been electrocuted."

"This is a little different, isn't it, Doc?" Scotty wondered. "We do not know _what's_ happened to her, do we?"

"No, but maybe-"

McCoy was cut off when they all heard a small groan come from Akiko, and all eyes shot to her to see her stirring. McCoy was the first to be by her side, a scanner in his hand to find out what was wrong.

"Akiko?" he called, softly. "Akiko? What happened?"

Akiko groaned again and her face turned toward McCoy as the captain and the chief engineer stepped toward them, cautiously. Her eyes were still closed as she faced the doctor, and it made him frown in wonder.

"Doctor McCoy?" she asked, her tone a bit altered, making all three of them frown.

"Yes, Lieutenant," he nodded.

Akiko's eyes opened, but instead of their glowing dark brown, they were rimmed silver, making McCoy jerk back with a start and the other two mirrored the motion.

"I am not Akiko Suzuki, Doctor McCoy," she reported, sitting up in one, fluid motion as the three men stepped back, staring at her in shock. "But fear not. She still resides in this vessel."

"Resides?" Scotty snapped. "Who the hell are _you_? Give us back the Lieutenant!"

"Not until I've fulfilled my purpose, Engineer Scott," she replied, calmly.

"What's your name?" Kirk asked, just as calmly. "You _do_ have a name, I'm sure."

"Lorelle," she replied, turning her head to Kirk, slightly. "My name is Lorelle."

"What are you?" he continued his interrogation.

"I am what you would call a spirit entity," Lorelle answered. "I can only live in pre-existing life forms. Humanoids, mostly."

"What is your purpose that you need to fulfill?" the captain demanded, and Lorelle, in Akiko's body, shifted so that her legs were hanging over the side.

"To take over your ship, Captain Kirk," she replied simply. "And I _can_ do it. Believe me. My powers are more than you could possibly imagine."

"I doubt that," McCoy snapped. "We've had some dealings with 'higher powers'."

"Then you will understand, there is _no way_ you will be able to stop me," Lorelle theorized, then looked away, as if something had caught her attention. McCoy went to reply, but Kirk stopped him, watching Akiko closely as she seemingly responded to something by nodding then looked back to the three and asked, "Where can I find Commander Spock?"

* * *

_Later..._

"It's _not_ Akiko, Spock," Kirk insisted as they both walked down the hall towards Akiko's room. "You need to understand that right now."

"I believe you've stressed that point enough, Captain," Spock replied, stoically as they stopped in front of the door. "I am well aware that this, spirit entity is _not_ the Lieutenant, but she is _still_ residing in the same vessel, is she not?"

"Geez, you sound just like Lorelle," Kirk muttered, pressing the alert button next to the door.

"I am certain you did not mean that as an insult, Captain," Spock murmured in an almost threatening tone that made Kirk look to him with wide eyes filled with shock.

"Enter," they heard from inside the room and Spock stepped into the room as the door opened.

The door shut behind him, leaving Kirk outside and Spock glanced to the door with an eyebrow lift before turning back to Akiko, who was perched on the side of the bed, her hands set delicately on her knees. He'd noticed the different tone when she'd called out to them before, and now he could see the difference in eye color.

"Commander Spock," she nodded.

"You requested my presence," Spock replied, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Not I," Lorelle replied. "_Miss_ _Suzuki_ has requested your presence. I will allow you to speak with her, but I _will_ take action if you attempt anything against me…such as a Mind Meld."

Spock lifted a brow of intrigue at her, making her smirk.

"I also have Akiko's memories and knowledge along with the use of her body," Lorelle explained. "I will allow you privacy, as she seems to have deep feelings for you."

"I believe Akiko would sympathize with me when I ask you to stop using her feelings as yours," Spock nearly snapped, his hands behind his back clenching, one around his wrist, the other into a fist.

"Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Spock," Lorelle smirked then nodded, "Very well. I will allow you to speak with her now."

"Thank you," he nodded.

Spock watched intently as Akiko's head lowered and she suddenly shook her head in a quick, jerking motion before she looked up again, her eyes their natural color and filled with wonder and confusion.

"Fascinating," Spock murmured, unmoving.

"Spock!" Akiko breathed, jumping to her feet and running toward him to throw her arms around his neck, making him stumble back a bit, but he kept himself from falling. He hesitated before slipping his arms around her as she still clung to him, burying her face in his chest. Not being able to help himself he buried his face into the crook of her neck, pulling her closer.

"I'm so frightened," she shuddered. "It's like I'm experiencing everything she's doing but I can't control my body!"

"I know, Akiko," he murmured. "We all know it isn't you."

"Thank you for coming," she whispered, moving away enough to run her hands down his chest and look up at him. "I wasn't sure you would."

"I could not leave you to this…entity," he replied, still holding her.

"I think it's best if I tell you what she wants," Akiko said, wiping her tears from her cheeks as Spock only stared at her. "She's here for the ship, and everyone on it. I don't know what she wants us for, but she's powerful. She's worse than Charlie!"

"I've been fully briefed, Akiko," Spock murmured, lifting a hand and stroking her hair from her face at her temple. "She would not reveal her complete plan to you. It would be illogical. She must know that you would tell me her plans."

"So…I can't even help you-"

"Leave this to us, Akiko," he cut in, their gazes locking. "We will find a solution to this."

Akiko nodded with a sniffle before taking his hands to pull him toward the bed and sat him down next to her. He gave a small frown but said nothing as she took one of his hands and lifted it to her face.

"Stroke my face the way you did on Kalos," she requested, shyly and Spock nodded, placing the palm of his hand on her cheek. Akiko smiled and snuggled her face to his hand. "Not really the way you started out, but I'll take it."

"How much time do we have?" Spock suddenly wondered, his thumb stroking just below her eye.

"She agreed to an hour," Akiko replied, shifting closer to him and placing her head on his shoulder, his hand still stroking her face.

"Generous of her," Spock muttered, and Akiko gave a small giggle before he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look into his eyes before pressing his lips to hers. She melted against him with a small moan, slipping her arms around his neck to pull him closer for another moment before pulling away, more tears streaming down her cheeks and he impulsively brushed them away.

"I love you, Spock," she breathed, pressing more tender kisses to his cheek and trailed a few more down to trace his jaw line.

"Though I'm sure you are aware of this, but I believe the circumstances call for my usual silence to be broken," Spock murmured, making Akiko frown up at him, but he only met her gave and breathed, roughly, "I love you."

Akiko felt tears of joy prick her eyes as a smile graced her lips and she pressed her lips against his, gently.

"Thank you, Spock," she shuddered. "You didn't have to say it."

"As I said, the circumstances called for it," he explained. "I believe that would be what you call comforting, yes?"

"Yes," Akiko nodded with a slight giggle then bit the corner of her lip as their gazes locked.

"I'm glad I could make you smile again, considering your condition," Spock murmured.

"My condition," Akiko scoffed, slipping her arms around him to snuggle against him. "I have a foreign entity inside me that wants to take over the _Enterprise_. That's what you'd consider a 'condition'?"

"Do you have a better name for it?" he wondered, honestly.

"No, but I don't wanna talk about that," she smiled, shifting up to kiss him repeatedly, and between kisses she said, "I just wanna revel in your presence as long as I can."

"Perhaps we should not use the entire hour?" he advised, and she frowned at him in wonder.

"Why not?"

"The more time I spend here with you, the _less_ time I spend with the captain trying to come up with a solution to this problem," he explained.

"But, the _more_ time you spend with me, the _less_ time Lorelle spends trying to take over the ship," Akiko reasoned, and Spock went to reply but stopped short in thought.

He looked back at her and leaned toward her ear to whisper, "How very _logical_ of you, Akiko."

"Thank you, Spock," she breathed, closing her eyes as their lips met simultaneously and he pushed her back until she fell onto the mattress, him on top of her, still in their lip lock.

Spock allowed himself to lose control, feeling more and more comfortable with Akiko with each passing moment he spent with her to the point where he felt it natural to press her into the mattress. Breaking the kiss he trailed kisses to her ear as she held him close, and he could feel the fear in her in the way she clung to him, even if she didn't show it.

"Once this is over, Akiko, I may pursue this course of action further," he murmured into her ear, his baritone making her shiver, but her eyes shot open in shock at his words. "However, now would not be the best time to do so. In the meantime, I have a mission for you that may help with your…'condition'."

He continued whispering something into her ear that made Akiko's eyes pop even wider in disbelief, a blush staining her cheeks, but she nodded, burying her face into his shoulder again before he pulled away.

"You must remain strong," he murmured and she nodded again, her hands on either side of his head. Not being able to help herself she stroked the points of his ears and he let out an involuntary groan at the touch before he sat up, taking her with him.

"Sorry," she murmured, knowing it wasn't the right time to at the time. "Is that all you needed to do to help?"

"Yes," Spock nodded. "I will ask Lorelle if I may speak to you from time to time to find out if you are making progress in weakening her control over your body with the method I have suggested."

"Alright," Akiko nodded in understanding, the blush of her cheeks returning. "Tell Jacqueline I'm alright, won't you?"

"I will," he nodded and stood from the bed to head toward the door, Akiko staying in her spot, bowing her head and clasping her hands together.

He stopped halfway to the door but hesitated before turning back to her and heading back to her. He held out a hand for her to take, making her frown in wonder, but she placed her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet. He leaned close to her face and pressed one last, tender kiss to her lips, leaning his forehead onto hers for a moment before sighing, "I love you, Akiko. Do not forget it."

"Never," she smiled.

With that, he let go of her hand and marched toward the door and into the hall, leaving Akiko alone with the spirit entity in her mind and body. It was killing him inside to leave her that way, but he was sure that with his and the captain's efforts, they would find a way to help her. They _had_ to.

* * *

**A/N:** *fans self* whoo! did it get a little hot in here? lol! well, we had to have a little of the sexiness, didn't we? get to see a little of Spock's carnal side *devilish grin* i'm so bad. anyway! reviews?


	22. Strategies

**A/N:** i had this chappie all done and didn't post it? im so evil. here ya go! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Strategies**_

"Any thoughts as to _how_ we're gonna get this thing out of the assistant engineer?" Kirk wondered as he, Spock, Scotty and McCoy sat at the table in the briefing room.

"Lorelle has demonstrated her power of perception many times over," Spock replied. "Any attempt at a blitz attack will fail. Just a few moments ago she sensed my presence on the bridge before you called me here."

"I could call her in for a check up," McCoy suggested, leaning forward on the table. "It'll be standard at first, and then I'll cook up some reason to run certain tests and give her certain shots."

"Apparently, you are choosing to ignore my earlier statement on Lorelle's perception," Spock replied, shooting McCoy's gaze to him in a glare. "As you would put it, she will see that coming."

"Well, Mr. Hobgoblin, what do _you_ suggest?" McCoy shot back.

"I have planted a seed, so to speak, and I have confidence it will sprout and bloom quite efficiently," Spock replied.

"I didn't think you could be poetic, Spock," McCoy retorted with a smirk.

"And what if it doesn't work?" Scotty asked in concern. "We've _got_ to have a plan B."

"Let me call her to Sick Bay," McCoy begged Kirk. "It's better than waiting for a plant to sprout out of Akiko's head."

"And if Lorelle perceives your deceit, what then?" Spock asked, making McCoy glare at him again.

"Then I'll _improvise_," he shot back.

"I can not allow you to risk Akiko in such a manner, Doctor," the commander replied. "If Lorelle suspects anything, I have no doubt she will hurt Akiko in some way."

McCoy leaned back in his chair, knowing Spock was right but to wanting to admit it.

"Well, we can't just sit and do nothing," Kirk spoke up. "Spock's right, though. We can't risk her hurting Akiko if she gets pissed off because we're trying to get her back." He looked to Spock and asked, "Where is she now?"

"The bridge," Spock replied.

"Alright," Kirk nodded then turned to Scotty and ordered, "Shadow her. Stay with her at all times, wherever she goes. Tell her you're her personal servant or whatever if you have to, just _stick with her_."

"Aye, Captain," Scotty nodded, more than eager to do something to help and he stood from his chair. "Keenser can handle things in engineering, Sir. He's a pain in the arse, but he's the best you can have watching everything there while I'm indisposed."

"I'll tell him you said that, Scotty," Kirk smirked and Scotty gave a sneer. "Get to the bridge."

Scotty nodded and hurried from the room to leave the other three at the table, and McCoy asked, "Why Scotty? Why not have Sulu or Chekov follow her?"

"Because he's like a big brother to Akiko," Kirk replied. "_His_ presence will be more distracting to Lorelle than anyone else, not including Spock of course."

"Distracting?" McCoy frowned. "What do you wanna distract her for?"

"Maybe she'll let her guard down and slowly start leaving Akiko if she's distracted," Kirk theorized.

"Just as I suspected as well, Captain," Spock chimed in. "When I was speaking with Akiko earlier, I told her to keep certain thoughts constant in her mind to provide even more distraction for Lorelle, since they share the same mind and body."

"_Encouraging_ dirty thoughts now, are we?" Kirk smirked, but Spock said nothing as he glanced away from his captain and McCoy rolled his eyes in exasperation. "And tell me, Spock, what are you planning to do once the distraction reaches its peak?"

Spock looked back to Kirk and McCoy as they stared at him expectantly and he simply replied, "A Mind Meld."

* * *

_The Bridge..._

Lorelle sat in the captain's chair, her arms leaning on the armrests, one leg crossed over the other and her head held high, even as the crew on deck glanced at her, cautiously. Her silver-rimmed gaze turned to Jacqueline as she stood between Chekov and Sulu at their posts and she gave a small smirk at the fact that she was standing so confidently.

"Ensign Fabian," she called regally, and Jacqueline gritted her teeth and hearing her friend's altered tone. Everyone on the ship knew that she wasn't herself. Kirk had announced it. But it did nothing to lessen Jacqueline's concern for her friend or anger for the thing inside her. She spun on her heel and lifted a brow of irritation at her, making her smirk. "Please, approach me."

"Why?" Jacqueline asked, flatly and Sulu and Chekov glanced at each other in uncertainty.

Lorelle's smirk widened before she replied, "I wish to speak with you a moment."

"I only speak to my friends," Jacqueline shot back. "And I don't come when I'm called. Consider me the Terran feline of the _Enterprise_."

"If I wished, I could _force_ you to approach me, but it would be far easier if you simply do so of your own free will," Lorelle explained.

"Like. Hell," Jacqueline snarled and whirled around to face the view screen again, making Lorelle sigh, tiredly.

"How disappointing," she sighed and lifted a hand to wave two fingers toward one end of the ship. Jacqueline was suddenly flung by some invisible force in that direction, making her let out a scream the whole way before she slammed into one of the panels and fell onto the floor.

"Jacque!" Sulu called, and was about to stand up to help her, but Lorelle lifted a hand toward him, her palm down and he froze before sitting back into his chair.

"Compassion is a useless trait," she warned. "It only gets you killed."

She suddenly felt a presence approaching and looked to the lift as the doors opened and Scotty emerged from it, heading toward her a few steps before he caught sight of Jacqueline struggling to get up. He rushed toward her and helped her up by the arm as Lorelle sat back to watch Jacqueline yank her arm away from Scotty's grasp once she was standing. Rage glazed over her face as she charged toward Lorelle who only stayed in her spot, calmly.

"Jacque! Come back here!" Scotty shouted, but she didn't listen.

Lorelle lifted her hand again in a stop gesture, and Jacqueline froze, mid-step before she was launched back again, hitting the same panel she'd hit before. This time, she hit so hard that she passed out and didn't move as Scotty knelt over her.

"Apparently, the fact that I am in control of her friend's body has no affect on her," Lorelle guessed, lowering her hand. "The stupidity of humans always surprises me. Just when I think their ignorance cannot worsen, I'm proven wrong."

"She needs medical attention," Scotty ground out, trying to control his temper as best he could.

"And what, pray tell, do you expect _me_ to do about it?" Lorelle retorted.

"Allow someone to take her to Sick Bay!" Scotty snarled, shooting to his feet, his hands at his sides and clenched into fists of rage.

"There is no need for anyone to leave their posts," Lorelle sighed, lifting her hand once more, her palm faced upward and Jacqueline's body disappeared, making everyone stare at the spot in wide-eyed shock. "She is now in Sick Bay, where the good Doctor McCoy will treat her for a few bruises and a bump on the head, if that." She turned her gaze to Scotty as he turned away from the spot Jacqueline had been and glared at her. "Now, Mr. Scott, may I ask why you've come to the bridge when you _should_ be in engineering?"

Scotty's fists clenched tighter before he took in a silent breath and replied, "Captain thought it best if you had one of us with you in case you required anything."

"And what could I _possibly_ require that a lowly human like yourself could provide?" Lorelle replied, lifting her hand to her mouth to cover a delicate yawn, making Scotty grit his teeth in anger. "I am fully capable of even _materializing_ anything I might need that I cannot find. How could your presence make any difference to me?"

"Well, if it makes no difference to ye, then ye won't mind if I stick around here anyway," Scotty replied, stepping toward her to stand next to the captain's chair as she stared at him the whole way and he smirked at her, deviously. "I'm just followin' Captain's orders."

Lorelle looked him up and down before turning back to face the view screen and sighed, "Fine. I could care less either way, to be completely honest." She turned to Chekov and asked, "How long before we reach our destination, Ensign Chekov?"

"Tventy minutes," he replied, swallowing as he said nothing else, and Lorelle's gaze burned toward the back of his head.

"I believe you've forgotten to add the formality, Ensign Chekov," she reminded him calmly, making Scotty frown at her, but he said nothing.

"Tventy minutes…_Captain_ Lorelle," Chekov amended.

"Oh, ye've _got_ to be kidding me," Scotty ground out in a low tone and Lorelle glanced toward him for a second.

"If you do not approve of the way I run this ship, then I suggest you head back to your post in engineering," she retorted, but Scotty said nothing more, biting his tongue so hard he was sure it would bleed. "You had best not let your teeth rip through your tongue, Mr. Scott. It would be very difficult for you to report on my movements to Captain Kirk with a cut tongue."

Scotty shot a wide-eyed gaze at her as she only smirked with a slight chuckle.

"You didn't _honestly_ think I believed you, did you?" she smirked, standing and stepping in front of him as he remained in his spot, glaring down at her. "Remain with me, if you wish, but just know that you will get nothing from me about my true plan for this ship." She suddenly lifted a hand and pressed it to Scotty's chest and he tried to pull back but her power was keeping him in his spot. "Akiko cares for you a great deal, and you care for her as well, don't you? Perhaps _too_ much?"

"If you mean I care for her as my assistant engineer and practically a little sister, then aye, too much would be the proper way to describe it," he retorted, making Lorelle smirk.

"Your heart is racing," she whispered.

"That's because I'm angry, lass," he whispered back, mockingly. "Don't be flattered."

"I wasn't guessing you were attracted to _me_, Mr. Scott," she replied, pulling her hand away. "You're much too noble. Akiko Suzuki, on the other hand…"

"You don't know what yer talkin' about," he replied.

"Perhaps," she smirked, turning back to the chair and sitting down to cross one leg over the other.

_She thinks she knows __everything__, doesn't she?_ Scotty thought with a smirk as Lorelle trained her gaze at the view screen. _Damn spirit._

* * *

_Night..._

_Akiko's breathing came heavy as Spock pressed her into the mattress, his mouth pressing hot, wet kisses to her neck and making her moan as she gripped him closer, arching her back against him. His mouth trailed up her neck and nibbled on her earlobe, making her giggle as her hands slid up his arms to the side of his head and brushed her thumbs over the points of his ears, making it __his__ turn to moan before he lifted his head and planted his lips to hers. She giggled on his lips and pulled him closer as his arms slid around her shoulders-_

Akiko gasped as she shot straight up in bed and looked around her room with a small sigh accompanied by a smile.

"It worked," she breathed and was about to jump from the bed but a sharp pain ran through her entire body, a pain she had felt before.

She shouted in pain and flopped back on the bed, writhing in the pain and gripping the sheets in her fists. After another moment, she stopped and sat up slowly, her eyes rimmed in silver again and Lorelle took a deep breath, gritting her teeth.

"Do that again, Miss Suzuki, and I'll be forced to hurt you far worse than _that_," she ground out then lifted a brow in thought before saying, "It seems Commander Spock has taken advantage of my generosity. I'll have to have a talk with him."

"_You leave him alone!_" Akiko shouted, making Lorelle smirk. "_I'm__ the one who thought it up!_"

"A shy little thing like you would never think that up on your own," she scoffed.

"_Don't you know, it's always the __quiet__ ones that are the kinkiest?_" Akiko retorted.

"We'll see how confident you are tomorrow morning when I have my little chat with the Commander," Lorelle shot back, lying back down and pulling the covers over her. "Don't you dare try to control my dreams again."

"_You don't scare me_," Akiko snarled. "_I can take as much pain as you can dish out_."

"And would you say the same of Mr. Spock?" Lorelle smirked, closing her eyes. "Or perhaps, Ensign Fabian?" Silence followed that statement, making her smirk widen before she sighed, "That's what I thought."

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

"_Bridge to Commander Spock_," Kirk's voice came from the com of laboratory three, where Spock stood at one of the tables, staring at something through a microscope. He didn't look from his work as he pressed the button for the com.

"Spock here," he replied.

"_Lorelle wants to talk to you_," Kirk replied, unenthusiastically. "_And I was told to stress the fact that it's __Lorelle__ and not Akiko that wants this meeting._"

Spock gave an exasperated sigh before pressing the button again and replying, "Very well. Where is she?"

"_Akiko's quarters_," Kirk replied. "_I should warn you though, she sounds pissed._"

"More so than usual?" Spock retorted, flatly and Kirk gave a chuckle. "I shall head there now."

He didn't wait for a response before he turned and stepped toward the door. Heading down the hall he couldn't help but wonder why Lorelle would want to speak to him. It may have been some sort of way to convince him to side with her, but she would be wasting her time, he was sure. He stopped in front of Akiko's door, preparing himself for the meeting. No matter how many times he'd told himself it wasn't Akiko, his heart still fluttered when he saw her face.

"Come in, Commander," she called without him even alerting his presence.

He stepped through the door and stopped just inside the door as it closed behind him and he couldn't help the slight thrill he felt at seeing her pace before she stopped and glared at him with her silver-rimmed gaze.

"You wished to see me, Miss Lorelle?"

"That is _not_ the proper formality, Commander," she snapped. "I've briefed _everyone_ on this, and it seems they _continue_ to forget it. A sign of rebellion, no doubt. Very unattractive in Vulcans, however."

"I'm sure Akiko would beg to differ with you on that point," he retorted, making Lorelle straighten as she still glared at him. "And forgive me when I say that I only address one person as captain, and that would be Captain James T. Kirk."

"This is _not_ what I wished to speak to you about," she reminded herself as she marched toward him to stand right in front of him and look him directly in the eye. "You told Akiko to fantasize about you, didn't you? I'll ask you _kindly_ to tell her to cease her fantasies."

"I'm afraid that would be similar to asking a star to cease its supernova," Spock replied. "If Miss Suzuki wishes to fantasize about me, then there will be no telling her to stop."

"Well, you'll just have to _try_," Lorelle shot back.

"It may require some time," Spock explained.

"Take all _day_ if you need to," she shot back. "I'll be generous one last time and allow you privacy, but if you take advantage of it again, there is no telling how much I may hurt her, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Spock's fists clenched at his sides at the thought of Akiko being hurt.

"No, of course not," he replied, calmly.

"Good," Lorelle nodded and turned her back to him as he took a deep breath to calm his hidden anger.

It was illogical for him to take his anger out of Akiko when she had no control over the situation. She whirled around again, her dark brown eyes wide in worry and fear, but she said nothing as she threw herself into his arms and he caught her, holding her tightly.

"Spock, it worked!" she breathed before lifting her head and smiling, "I did what you told me and it worked!"

"As I can see," he nodded, lifting his hands to place them on either side of her face. "Has she hurt you at all?"

"Only when I came out last night for a second," Akiko replied honestly. "But it was only for a moment before I was pulled back again. She threatened to hurt you if I controlled her dreams the way I did."

"She will not hurt me, Akiko," he assured her. "And soon, she will not hurt _you_ ever again."

"She made a pass at Scotty yesterday," Akiko blurted. "She assumed he cared for me as more than a friend." That made Spock give a slight frown at her. "Don't look at me like that, Spock. It's not true."

"Forgive me," he nodded. "I cannot imagine Mr. Scott caring for you in that fashion. He treats you the way he would treat a sibling."

"That's what he told her," Akiko replied. "In any case, what you've told me to do works. If I can keep this up I may be able to get my body back on my own."

"There is more to my plan, Akiko," Spock explained. "For now, you must stop control of her dreams. A few days, at least, so that she will think I've told you to stop altogether. If you wait a while, she'll have no reason to ask me to have another talk with you like this one and she will believe you are having those thoughts on your own, instead of thinking that I am encouraging it. When I can see that she has begun to weaken even more, I will ask to see you and take control from there."

Akiko stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before nodding then buried her face into his chest again.

"Spock, I miss you," she breathed, pulling him closer and he set his cheek on top of her head, still holding her.

"And I, you," he confessed before she lifted her head and their gazes met. "This will all be over soon."

"I'm having a hard time believing that," she admitted, giving a sniffle as tears began forming in her eyes. "Being locked up in your own mind without having control of your own body isn't exactly a party, ya know?"

"I am certain it frustrates you more often than not," he nodded. "I'll only ask you once more to be strong and patient. Doctor McCoy has a plan as well to help you, though I am certain Lorelle will sense his plan."

"Tell the others to stay out of it," Akiko pleaded desperately, her hands gripping his shirt in her fists. "I watched her toss Jacqueline around like a rag doll today and it was horrifying! I can't watch any more people get hurt! If she tried that against someone else I might die!"

She broke down into sobs against Spock's chest as he lifted her into his arms and walked her toward the bed to sit on the mattress and hold her in his lap as she continued sobbing.

"Very well," he consented. "I will tell the good doctor not to take action. I'll be sure to add that it was at _your_ request. He will not listen to _me_ alone, though I advised against it yesterday."

"I want _you_ to stay away as much as possible, Spock," she breathed, making him frown as he looked down at her and she met his gaze. "I'd be truly devastated if she hurt you in any way. Promise me you'll stay away until it's _absolutely_ necessary."

They held each other's gazes as she swallowed, her eyes and nose swollen from crying but she still held his gaze until he gave a slight nod.

"Very well," he whispered. "Because you have requested it, I will stay away."

"I don't _want_ it to be this way, but-"

"I understand," he cut in with another nod and pressed his lips to her forehead gently. "For both our sakes, I shall stay away."

* * *

**A/N:** ooh! things are gettin steamy, aren't they? reviews?


	23. The Wicked Witch is Dead

**A/N:** new chappie! yay!

* * *

_**Chapter 23: The Wicked Witch is Dead**_

Lorelle paced Akiko's room, her fists clenching and releasing at her sides.

"_Leave the Commander out of this_," Akiko's voice rang confidently in her mind. "_This is between you and I!_"

"I would beg to differ, wretch!" Lorelle hissed, still pacing. "He is planning something in that Vulcan mind of his I know it. And _you_ are helping him in the endeavor, which makes it between the three of us."

"_Why don't you just read his mind like you do the others?_" Akiko retorted, but Lorelle remained silent, still pacing. "_Unless…you __can't__ read __his__ mind?_"

"Silence," Lorelle snapped.

"_You __can't__!_" Akiko continued in realization. "_He's Vulcan! He can block you out somehow!_"

"Silence, I said!" Lorelle ground out, lifting her hands to press the heels of her hands on her head. "I can't wait until you're out of this body completely!"

"_You have to find that planet you're looking for, first_," Akiko taunted. "_It's been three days now. You haven't found it in __any__ of the places it was supposed to be. What're you gonna do if you can't find it?_"

"None of your concern!" Lorelle snapped again, sitting on Akiko's bed to rock back and forth.

Akiko knew then, it was time for Spock to make his move.

* * *

_Lunch..._

Lorelle calmly walked down the hall looking for laboratory one and once she found it she almost instantly felt the held back rage starting to boil over. This was where Kirk had said Spock would be. She stepped through the door to find Spock's back facing her as he seemed to be working on something.

"Commander Spock," Lorelle called, making him straighten and calmly turn to her. "Akiko wishes to speak with you."

"This is a change," Spock noticed. "You've decided to approach _me_ instead of ordering me to come to you."

"I am well aware of the change, Commander," Lorelle snapped. "You need not remind me. Speak to your precious Akiko Suzuki. It may be the last time you do."

Spock frowned slightly but before he could question her she'd bowed her head, indicating that she was releasing Akiko for a moment. When she looked back up, his frown deepened at the sight of a triumphant smirk over her lips.

"Work your magic, Spock," she smiled, rushing toward him and taking one of his hands in both of hers. "She's weak enough, I can feel it. Do the Mind Meld."

"Akiko, there is a risk," he began, looking her in the eye. "What I will attempt to do may hurt you. Not only that, but if Lorelle realizes what's happening _she_ will hurt you."

"I don't care," Akiko breathed, letting go of his hand to slip her arms around him, setting her head on his chest. "Spock, you know as well as I do this has to be done. I'm not thinking of just us, you know? I'm thinking of everyone else. My pain is worth saving the crew of the _Enterprise_."

Spock allowed his arms to wrap around her shoulders to hold her close before attempting to change the subject.

"Does she suspect what I am about to do?" he whispered into her hair.

"You won't believe this," she smiled, lifting her head to smile up at him, "She can't read your mind. For some reason, Vulcans are immune to her telepathic powers."

"Good," Spock nodded, slipping one hand from around her as he looked her in the eye. "Hold onto me tightly, Akiko."

She nodded and tightened her grip around his chest as instructed as she closed her eyes. Spock swallowed and lifted a hand next to her face. A sudden wave of pain shot through him, making him wince slightly but he ignored it and nearly shoved his hand onto Akiko's face, quickly finding the points he needed to access her mind.

* * *

_Akiko frowned in wonder as she slid her arms from around Spock, looking up at him as she still frowned. He only looked down at her for a moment, his arms still around her shoulders, but she soon realized they weren't in the laboratory anymore. They were surrounded by white._

"_You!"_

_They looked away from each other to see who had screamed, but Akiko already had an idea. She recognized Lorelle's voice. Spock instantly pulled Akiko behind him at the sight of a slender woman with blue, scaly skin, fangs, milky brown eyes, long, stringy auburn hair and a skimpy blue gypsy outfit that nearly blended into her skin._

"_Lorelle, I presume," Spock guessed, glaring at her._

"_Stop the meld now!" Lorelle snarled, shooting her hand up to aim it at them._

_Akiko alone screamed in pain and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself as she fell. Spock whirled around and knelt down with Akiko as she growled and snarled in pain, rocking back and forth._

"_Stop her!" she growled to Spock when their gazes met. "You can stop her!"_

"_No one can stop me!" Lorelle snarled as Spock nodded and slowly stood, forming a quick plan of attack even as Akiko writhed at his feet in pain. "I am a master of my race! I __cannot__ be stopped!"_

_Spock suddenly bolted toward her and tackled her to the floor, making her scream in surprise and grunt as they landed, Akiko being released from her painful control and flopping tiredly to the floor. Lorelle screamed as Spock tried to grip her hands to keep them still and she snarled in his face as he was surprisingly stoic throughout the tussle. Akiko panted from the pain that had overtaken her for a moment before looking to where Spock was still trying to subdue Lorelle._

_She somehow knew what he was trying to do and stumbled to stand and run toward the two, sliding to a stop at Lorelle's head and quickly gripping the alien's wrists to hold them down as Spock hovered above her. She struggled and Akiko made a noise of discomfort and Spock noticed her visibly wince, but turned to the task at hand._

"_I'll kill you both!" Lorelle snarled, but her rant was cut off before it began when Spock's hand was on her face, finding the meld points quickly and she froze._

_Wide, milky brown eyes stared up at him for a moment before she let out a blood curdling scream and Spock cringed slightly as Akiko slapped her hands over her ears before pain shot through her again. She arched and fell back again in pain, grinding her teeth so that she wouldn't scream. Lorelle was doing that enough for the both of them. Just when she thought she couldn't stand the pain anymore, it stopped._

* * *

"Akiko!"

Spock held her in his arms, both still standing. Her head lulled back and her eyes were closed. He leaned down to gather her up and carry her to one of the tables in the laboratory that had nothing on it and set her down, gently.

"_Bridge to Lab one_," Kirk's voice came up on the com and Spock stepped away from Akiko but kept his gaze on her motionless body.

"Yes, Captain?" he replied.

"_I'm getting reports of some screaming coming from your location. What's going on?_"

"I may need the doctor here, Captain," Spock replied. "And you may want to search the ship for anomalies similar to the ones we experienced when Lorelle first arrived."

"_You didn't answer my question, Spock_," Kirk noticed.

"Forgive me, Captain, but I have no time to explain at the moment," Spock replied. "Akiko needs my attention and the doctor's."

"_I've already sent him, Spock_," Kirk replied a little more firmly. "_Now give me a report. That's an order_."

"Akiko came to me and asked that I carry out my plan," Spock answered, not being able to defy the order of his captain. "She fainted during the Meld. However, I believe that Lorelle has left her body and is probably roaming the ship."

"_Now there's something I can work with_," Kirk retorted. "_Once Bones gets there I need you on the bridge, understood?_"

Spock gritted his teeth for a moment at the thought of leaving Akiko but replied, "Yes, Captain."

"_Don't get pissed just because I'm taking you from your woman,_" Kirk warned, making Spock frown slightly at the com. "_I need you up here to help with the irregularities that are gonna be goin' around on the ship. Once we get Lorelle outta here you can spend as much time with Akiko as you please, but for now, you're still my Commander._"

"Understood, Captain," Spock nodded.

He stepped away from the com to hurry toward Akiko who hadn't moved or woken since he'd started speaking to the captain. He couldn't keep himself from lifting his hand to stroke her forehead lightly as he stared down at her. She stirred and gave a small groan just as the door to the lift swished open and McCoy hurried in with his red-headed assistant trailing behind.

"What happened to her _this_ time?" he muttered as he approached.

"Leo!" his assistant gasped. "Don't be so insensitive!"

"He would not be himself if he were not so, Kristine," Spock replied, keeping his gaze on Akiko but pulling his hand from her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open as the two doctors began scanning her with their tri-corders. Her gaze fell open Spock as he still stared at her and she gave a weak smile as Kristine stepped on the other side of the table to examine her.

"I leave her in your capable hands, Doctor McCoy," Spock excused himself, quickly turning to head toward the lift and toward the bridge, making Kristine and McCoy both frown at each other before frowning toward him.

"Commander?" Kristine called, and he turned to look to the red-head. He didn't dare look to Akiko. He knew if he even looked at her in that moment he would not be able to leave her side.

"The captain had ordered my presence on the bridge once the good doctor arrived," he explained. "As heartless as my sudden departure seems, and I'm sure will be duly noted by Doctor McCoy, I cannot allow myself to remain any longer or I may never leave. Now, excuse me."

With that, he turned and marched into the lift as McCoy turned back to his scanner and shook his head hopelessly.

"Don't think him heartless, Doctor," Akiko suddenly spoke up in a raw voice, sending his and Kristine's gaze to her. "If our situations were reversed, he would understand my leaving his side in order to help."

"You're very understanding, Akiko," Kristine smiled down at her, drawing the Lieutenant's attention to her bright, sapphire gaze, glowing over freckled cheeks. "Were it _me_, I don't think I'd let Leo leave me."

"Not that you'd have much of a choice," McCoy retorted and Kristine glared at him a moment before sticking her tongue out at him as he still scanned Akiko. "How do you feel, Sparky?"

"Like I've been dipping into the stash of Romulan Ale a little too much," Akiko replied honestly, making Kristine giggle.

"I can fix that," McCoy nodded, looking to Kristine and ordering, "Give her that hypo I had prepared earlier."

"Yes, Doctor," Kristine nodded, reaching into the medical bag she'd brought along with her and pulling out the hypo to inject it into Akiko's neck.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met," Akiko frowned up at Kristine tiredly.

"Oh, I'm Kristine McCoy," Kristine smiled, closing her bag and Akiko frowned to McCoy who didn't return her gaze as he kept his concentration on the scanner.

"I thought you were divorced?" Akiko recalled as McCoy shut off his scanner and handed it to Kristine.

"I was," he replied, finally leaning on the table and looking at her. "And I got remarried a year ago."

"But you-"

"Don't try to figure him out, Lieutenant," Kristine warned. "You'll only make that headache worse."

"Everything appears to be normal," McCoy reported, standing tall. "But I'll need to get you to Sick Bay for further examination, just to be safe."

"Of course," Akiko nodded, choosing to set aside her confusion. "I think I can walk-"

"Oh, no you don't," Kristine objected when Akiko moved to sit up. "Leo and I will help you to Sick Bay."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"The lifts have stopped…_again_," Kirk reported from his Captain's chair as Spock sat at his post and everyone was frantically working. "She's gotta be in engineering."

"Engineering reports a sighting on something," Sulu reported as Jacqueline leaned over his chair to look at the panel. "Some strange…white cloud is floating around engineering."

"Great, so no chance in shooting her down," Kirk muttered then turned his attention to Jacqueline when she stood and turned to him.

"What if we just beam her out into space?" she blurted.

"Don't think that thought hadn't crossed my mind, Jacque," Kirk retorted.

"I'm _serious_, Jim," she shot back. "She's been on this ship long enough she's gotten used to our atmosphere. She won't have enough time to readjust to the _lack_ of it in space if we beam her out into it."

"The theory is logical, Captain," Spock chimed in, and Kirk frowned at him for a moment, not thinking he would side with her before he too saw the logic in the theory.

"Alright," Kirk nodded definitely. "Tell all personnel to get out of engineering immediately. I don't wanna chance anyone getting caught in the beam." He turned to Chekov and asked, "Do you think you can lock onto her, Ensign?"

"Da," Chekov nodded as Jacqueline leaned between Chekov and Sulu to speak into the com to engineering. "I can do that."

"Good," Kirk nodded. "Let's pray to God this works."

* * *

_Engineering..._

"Everyone out!" Scotty shouted as all engineering staff hurried toward the lifts and doors leading out of the room. Once he was sure everyone was out he ran back to his desk and hit the com button to report to the bridge. "All personnel evacuated captain. And that cloudy bitch is still floatin' around up here."

"_Alright, Scotty, keep an eye on her and give me some bearings for Chekov_," Kirk replied from the com.

Scotty did as instructed and knew he had picked a fine spot for his desk as he watched the white cloud float around the room.

"She's directly over the core…and looks like she's stopped-"

A second later, light flashed around the cloud and as Scotty ducked his head to shade his eyes from the light, the cloud disappeared.

* * *

_Bridge..._

"Give me a visual," Kirk ordered and Sulu brought up the view of space on the screen in front of them.

The white cloud known as Lorelle floated silently in space for a moment before turning all sorts of colors and then evaporating into space. The crew stared at the screen for some time before it actually sunk in that she was finally gone. A cheer raised from the crew on deck and Kirk sighed out a raspberry as he slumped back in his seat. He had little time to relax before Jacqueline hopped onto his knee, her arms around his neck as she left kisses all over his face before hugging him tightly.

"Alright, don't make a scene," he chuckled as she pulled away. "Aren't you worried about Akiko?"

"Oh my god!" she gasped, her jade eyes widening in disbelief that she'd almost forgotten and she darted off of his knee and toward the doors to head to Sick Bay.

"Permission to follow Ensign Fabian, Captain?" Spock asked, standing from his seat and Kirk noted the slight undertone of impatience, but only lifted a hand to wave him on.

"Permission granted," he replied and Spock hurried off in the same direction as Jacqueline as Kirk chuckled. He sighed and stretched his arms to cradle the back of his head in his hands.

"Uhura," he called, drawing her attention. "Contact Starfleet and tell them we'll be coming home a now and that I'll explain where we've been in my report this evening."

"Yes, Captain," Uhura nodded, turning in her chair to do as she'd been ordered as Kirk smirked in triumph and sighing, "Well, the wicked witch is dead."

* * *

**A/N:** a lot of back and forth, i no, but i wanted to get this part from every angle. and i wanted to give a glimpse of what might be going on during the mind meld to get rid of Lorelle. i hope that was ok. if they've ever done anything like that in Star Trek i haven't seen or heard of it. and, for those of you who've read my other Star Trek fanfic i'm sure you reocgnize our sweet medical assistant, Kristine Deveraux. i couldn't resist bringing her in. for those of you who haven't read that one, it's all finished and i encourage you to read it, (yes, i'm plugging) reviews?


	24. Strange Behavior

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 24: Strange Behavior**_

Jacqueline tapped her foot impatiently as she and Spock both took the lift to Sick Bay. Though he didn't show it, _he_ was just as impatient to get there as well, and when the lift stopped, the doors opening to let them into Sick Bay, it was a wonder he didn't shove past Jacqueline to get to her first. Instead, he stepped aside when she darted past him and, as calmly as he could, strolled toward the bed Akiko was sitting up in, greeting Jacqueline.

"Hello, Commander," a familiar voice hummed suddenly beside him, causing him to stop and turn to a smiling freckled face to his left. "Everything is well on the bridge, I assume."

"Yes, Doctor," Spock nodded, turning to face her with his hands behind his back. "And where have you been hiding yourself, if I may ask?"

"I was on leave for a time to take care of my mother," Kristine shrugged.

"She is well now, I hope," he asked, glancing toward Akiko and Jacqueline as they chatted.

"She is, thank you for asking, Sir," Kristine nodded, but noticed his glance and smirked a little wider. "Lieutenant Suzuki is on the mend as well." She turned to face Akiko and Jacqueline as McCoy approached the girls. "She's very resilient. She's recovering faster than Leonard and I had expected."

"As I can see," Spock nodded, turning to face the three ahead of them as well and Kristine smiled as she glanced at him when he said nothing else.

"She's quite the match for you, Spock," she grinned, rocking on her feet once as Spock looked to her in surprise and she met his gaze, smirking, "You're quite the match for _her_ as well."

"She may not agree with you on that point," Spock replied, looking back to Akiko as she laughed at Jacqueline when she teased McCoy. "I have failed her several times already. On Kalos and twice on this ship. I doubt she would consider us compatible."

Kristine frowned at him, but when he didn't look back at her, she looked ahead again, reporting, "She's been asking for you since she woke up a few moments ago."

Spock looked to her with wide eyes as she glanced at him with a small smirk.

"If she thought you had failed her too many times, she wouldn't be asking for you every three minutes," she continued as Spock only stared at her. "Besides, do you know how many times Leonard has disappointed me? Too many to mention. But, that's the great thing about love: you can overlook the flaws and letdowns easily, all while caring deeply for the person more and more because of it."

Kristine smiled slightly up at him as she walked toward the three across the room as Spock watched her in surprise. He watched Kristine until his gaze fell to Akiko who finally noticed he was there and he watched her grin drop to a delicate smile, making his heart flutter. He cleared his throat and straightened out his tunic before strolling toward her, keeping her gaze until he stopped next to the bed she still sat in.

"Lieutenant," he nodded and Akiko's smile widened again.

"Commander," she nodded in return.

"Well, I don't see any reason why you should stay here," McCoy reported, handing his scanner to Kristine to put away. "You're fit as a fiddle, Sparky. You can get to work as soon as you'd like."

"You sure, Doc?" Jacqueline frowned up at him as he stood to her left. "She doesn't need any rest?"

"Damare!" (Shut up!) Akiko hissed, smacking Jacqueline's arm with the back of her hand as Kristine, Spock and McCoy frowned between the two.

"Ow!" Jacqueline squeaked lifting her arm to cradle and rub the place her friend had smacked her while frowning at her with a pout.

"No, she's fine," McCoy replied. "Scotty's losing his mind as it is. He needs her to get back to work." He leaned toward Akiko and pointed a threatening finger at her and added, "I better not see you here for another month other than for your physical, got it?"

"I'll try, Doctor," she smirked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as Spock stepped back to give her room.

Kristine moved to help her up when she tried standing, but Spock stepped close again to hold a hand out to Akiko for her to take. The lieutenant froze and looked up at him for a moment in wonder before hesitantly taking his hand. He pulled a little too hard and she stumbled toward him, stopping an inch away from him but close enough to make her heart race in her chest as she looked up at him.

"Well, Commander, do we know where we're going?" McCoy wondered, drawing Spock's attention as Akiko quickly stepped away to stand with Kristine who only gave a sly smirk before turning her attention to the conversation.

"The Captain should be reporting on what has happened," Spock replied, pulling his hands behind his back. "I believe he plans to continue star-mapping. That is, if Starfleet does not call us back."

"Well, what do we do until then?" Kristine wondered.

"It's lunch time," McCoy noticed. "I could use some food."

"Hell, yes," Jacqueline grinned, following McCoy as he stepped around the bed. "I didn't get breakfast either! I'm starving!"

"I'm fine for now," Akiko voiced as the small group started toward the door leading to the hall.

"As am I," Spock agreed as they all exited Sick Bay and he turned to her to ask, "Shall we head to one of the labs?"

"Could we?" Akiko grinned.

"If you wish," Spock nodded.

"You two coming?" Jacqueline called, and the two looked up to see McCoy and Kristine walking arm in arm with Jacqueline waiting for Spock and Akiko.

"We were gonna head to the lab," Akiko smiled. "We're not hungry. I'll catch up with you later at dinner, ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Jacqueline smiled knowingly. "Go celebrate your freedom with your boyfriend. I'm _hungry_!"

She turned and headed after McCoy and Kristine as Akiko cast her gaze to the floor, blushing and Spock looked to her.

"Shall we?" he entreated, lifting a hand for her to take and she nodded, not looking away from the floor as she took his hand.

He said nothing more as he led her down the hall, almost dragging her and she finally looked up at his back with a frown but she didn't say anything either. Once they entered laboratory one, where they had been before, Spock turned just in time to catch Akiko when she threw herself into his arms and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. Spock stood still in shock for a moment before he allowed himself to wrap his arms around her in return, feeling her starting to shudder.

"Thank you, Spock," she breathed as she still held onto him, tightly. "If you hadn't helped me, I hate to think of what would have happened."

"Then I would advise _against_ following such thoughts," Spock replied, not letting go of her either.

"Thank goodness we didn't find that planet she was looking for," Akiko continued. "That would've been horrible!"

"Enough, Akiko," Spock requested. "Do not dwell on it."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, lifting her head to look up at him, tears freely flowing from her eyes, and Spock couldn't help but lift a hand to brush them away gently with his fingers. "I'm happy she's gone."

"Ensign Fabian brought out an excellent point that since she-"

Spock's explanation was cut off when Akiko planted her lips to his for a passionate kiss which he quickly gave in to, surprisingly. They pulled each other closer as he felt her need for comfort through the contact as her hands slid through his hair brush her thumbs over the points of his ears. He gave a deep groan and his eyes shot wide before he gripped her arms and tore her away from him, making her frown in utter confusion.

"Spock?" she called as he breathed heavily and stared at her.

"I…I must speak to the captain," he replied, hesitantly and turned to head back to the door.

"Wait! Spock!" Akiko called, hurrying after him and standing in front of the door to block it, stopping Spock in his tracks in front of her. "I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all," Spock replied, shortly. "I only need to speak with the captain."

"Can it not wait?" Akiko wondered, sensing something was different. "I thought you wanted to spend time with me, and now you wish to leave without explanation? This isn't like you."

"It cannot wait, Akiko," he replied. "Now stand aside, if you please."

"But _why_?"

"Is it not obvious that I do not wish to discuss it at this time?" Spock nearly snapped, making Akiko shrink back slightly, and he took a silent, deep breath. "I may explain things to you in time, Akiko. But now, I must ask you to be patient and allow me to pass."

She swallowed, and gave a weak nod as she stepped aside to let him pass.

"Thank you," he nodded and attempted to stroll past her but stopped when she stood still, her head bowed. He glanced at her as he stood next to her, thinking a moment before turning and lifting a hand to touch the tips of his fingers to her chin and tug her gaze to his, murmuring, "Forgive me, Akiko. I am…not feeling myself at the moment."

"You're unwell?" Akiko wondered, concern in her tone and gaze.

"In a sense, I suppose I am," Spock replied, vaguely. "But do not worry. There is a simple solution to it."

He thought for another moment, gazing into her eyes but she seemed to sense what he needed without him having to voice it.

"I love you, Spock," she whispered, taking his hand from her chin and into both of hers while she held his gaze with hers. "No matter what happens, don't forget that."

"I could never forget that, Akiko," he replied. "I thank you for your love."

"I shouldn't hold you up any longer if you need to talk to the captain," she realized and tried to step away but Spock gripped her hand and her back, gently to pull her close to him. "Spock-?"

"Just…stand here with me…for a moment," he whispered so lowly she almost didn't hear him. "I love you."

Akiko swallowed again and gave a small smile before stepping even closer to him and setting her forehead on his shoulder. After another moment, Spock let go of her hand and Akiko lifted her head, knowing he was going to walk away. Before he did, however, he pressed a small kiss to her temple.

"I shall see you at dinner," he whispered and she nodded before he walked away, leaving a still confused and now equally concerned lieutenant in the laboratory.

"Well," she sighed to herself, "I guess I should get to engineering and tell Scotty I'm alright to work now."

* * *

_Dinner..._

"Jim," McCoy called as Kirk and Jacqueline strolled down the hall, turning when they heard the doctor call him from behind. "Got a minute?"

"Actually-"

"Yes, he does," Jacqueline cut in, and Kirk pouted a bit at her but turned to McCoy as he caught up with them.

"Alright, Bones, what's up?" he nodded.

"It's about Spock," McCoy replied. "Have you noticed anything strange in his behavior, lately?"

"That would probably be a better question for Akiko," Kirk smirked. "But no, I haven't noticed anything wrong with him. Why?"

McCoy glanced away in thought before replying, "Well I can't be sure unless I examine him, but he's been…well, for lack of a better word, almost _nervous_. And he hasn't eaten in three days."

"Well, Lorelle pretty much took the appetite out of _all_ of us," Kirk muttered as Jacqueline slid her arm around one of his to stand closer to him. "But that just sounds like he's in one of contemplating moods."

He caught some movement behind McCoy and nodded when he recognized Kristine and Akiko heading toward them, Kristine holding a tray with a dish cover on it and chatting with Akiko. McCoy frowned at his captain before turning.

"Oh, Kristine," he noticed, catching the girl's attentions. "What's that?"

"Nothing," Kristine chirped, as both girls tried to walk past him but Jacqueline quickly stepped in their way to let McCoy lift the dish cover and reveal a bowl of red liquid.

"Vulcan Plumeek soup," he announced then smirked at Akiko as she looked away, blushing like mad. "And I'll bet the lieutenant made it, too. Kristine's cooking wouldn't smell as good as this does."

Kristine glared at him as Kirk gave a small scoff, but said nothing as the other doctor continued, "Spock hasn't been eating. Akiko thought we'd bring dinner for him."

"Carry on, Kristine," McCoy waved her toward Spock's quarters, where they all happened to congregate.

"I'll be there in a moment, Kristine," Akiko smiled, not wanting to bombard Spock after the lunch they'd spent together. They watched Kristine step into Spock's quarters and Kirk tried to escape.

"Bones, I gotta go," he muttered, turning to walk away, but McCoy caught him again.

"Jim, when I suggested to that pointy-eared lizard it was time for his routine check-up, do you know what your logical, unemotional first officer said to me?" McCoy asked and Kirk shook his head, now interested and McCoy straightened, attempting to imitate Spock as he replied, "'You will _cease_ to pry into my personal business, doctor, or I shall certainly _break your neck_'!"

"Spock said that?" Kirk frowned, Jacqueline frowning as well, both in disbelief as Akiko only stared at the doctor with wide eyes, but they're disbelief was cut into by a voice shouting from Spock's quarters.

"What is this?"

Kristine came darting through the door and ducked with a scream just as the bowl of soup came flying out of the room as well and hit the wall across from it.

"Stop your prying!" Spock shouted marching into his doorway to loom over her as she stood tall again. "If I want something from you I'll _ask_ for it!"

He froze and looked to the group in the hall staring at him with wide eyes as Kristine hurried toward McCoy and ducked behind him. He quickly straightened as he turned to Kirk.

"Captain," he began quickly. "I should like to request a leave of absence. On our presence course, a diversion to New Vulcan would only cost you 2.8 light days."

"Spock, what the hell's goin' on here?" Kirk frowned, approaching him but keeping Jacqueline behind him as Akiko only stared wide, dark brown eyes at the whole scene.

"I have made my request, Captain," Spock snapped, stopping Kirk in his tracks. "All that I require from you is that you answer it! Yes, or no?"

Everyone was stunned into silence as they all stared at Spock but he only glared at them in irritation and impatience. His gaze fell to Akiko and she took an involuntary step back but kept his gaze for a moment and she suddenly realized what was happening. Spock stepped back into his room and Kirk was about to go in after him but Akiko quickly reached out and tugged on his arm, making him stop and meet her gaze as she shook her head.

"Leave him alone for now," she advised, and everyone looked to her with frowns.

"You know what's going on with him?" McCoy wondered and she looked to him.

"It's something _he'll_ have to explain," Akiko replied. "I wouldn't be so bold to discuss something like this without his permission."

"Akiko-"

"Not even to you, Jacque," she replied calmly, letting Kirk's arm go. "Only _he_ can explain it."

* * *

**A/N:** i dont think i even have to explain anything. reviews?


	25. Pon Farr

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 25: Pon Farr**_

Spock stood at attention in front of his desk as the captain entered his quarters and said, "Alright, Spock, let's have it."

The commander took a moment before replying, "It is undignified for a woman to play 'servant' to man that is not hers. She is another's-"

"I'm more interested in your request for shore leave," Kirk cut in. "Since you've been on this ship-"

"You have my request, Captain," Spock interrupted. "Will you grant it or not?"

Kirk glared at him but started again, more forcefully, "Since you've been on this ship you've _never_ requested shore leave. You always refuse them. Why are you _asking_ for one now?"

Spock gritted his teeth and replied, "Captain, surely I have accumulated enough leave time."

"Of course you have, but that isn't the question, is it?" Kirk retorted and watched Spock look around as if lost before he sat and the captain's tone softened only slightly as he approached him, saying, "If there's a problem or something, an illness in the family-"

"No," Spock cut in, a little less forcefully. "It's…nothing of that nature, captain."

"Then since we've been given permission to continue star-mapping," Kirk replied, turning to his com. "And the conditions or good-"

"No!" Spock shouted, shooting from his seat and going after him and he stood at attention when Kirk turned to look at him. He could tell something was wrong. The Commander looked…tired and he desperately pleaded, "I wish to take my leave on Vulcan."

Kirk took a deep breath as he stood in front of his friend and gently replied, "Spock, I'm _asking_ you. What's wrong?"

Spock took a moment before pulling his hands behind his back and saying, "I need…_rest_. I'm asking _you_ to accept that answer."

Kirk nodded in reluctant understanding, recalling Akiko's words not to push him and turned to the com on his desk again to press the button.

"Bridge," he commanded, "Helm."

"_Yes, Captain?_" Sulu's voice replied.

"Set a new course for New Vulcan, warp four," Kirk ordered, then turned to Spock who didn't look at him and didn't speak until the captain was heading to the door.

"Thank you, Captain," he replied, shakily and Kirk turned to give him a reassuring smirk.

"I guess most of us forget that even _Vulcans_ aren't indestructible," he joked before turning back to the door and opening it. He almost stepped out and rammed into Akiko as she was suddenly framed in the doorway, her dark brown eyes wide in wonder.

"Captain," she nodded before they both looked to Spock who seemed even more tense than before. Kirk found that reaction odd, as the lieutenant usually had a _calming_ affect on him, but he said nothing as he nodded to her and stepped out of the room and down the hall. "Commander, may I have a word?"

"I'd rather be alone now, Lieutenant, if you don't mind," Spock replied, still standing at attention.

"It will only take a moment," she assured him and he swallowed but nodded.

"Very well," he rasped. "Shut the door."

Akiko nodded and stepped into the room, shutting the door as instructed then turning back to him, staring at him a moment before marching toward him and throwing her arms around his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Akiko-!"

"Don't yell at me or push me away because I'll only come at you again," she warned. "You don't even have to hug me back, just stand still for a moment."

Spock swallowed, lowering his arms to his sides for a split second before lifting them again and slipping them around her shoulders, setting his cheek on the top of her head to hug her closer.

"I sense you know what is happening to me," he sighed, and she only nodded. "Then you understand what will happen next?"

"I know what's happening, but what course of action do you plan to take?" she wondered, pulling her head up to look at him expectantly and he only stared at her for a moment.

"I cannot tell you now," he replied. "But will you promise when the time comes, you will support whatever course of action I take?"

"I can try," she assured him.

* * *

_Sick Bay..._

"But what's _wrong_ with him?" Kristine asked, sitting on the desk next to McCoy as he looked into a scope.

"That's what I'm gonna find out, Freckles," he replied.

Their attention was drawn to the lift as it opened to reveal Spock nearly _dragging_ himself into the room.

"Alright, Spock," he nodded, heading toward one of the beds. "I'm all ready for you."

"My…orders were to report to Sick Bay," Spock replied, tiredly. "I have done so, and now, I'll go to my quarters."

"Spock, wait," Kristine called, sliding off the desk to go after him as he walked away, but McCoy raised his hand to stop her as he quickly swooped in front of Spock to block his way.

"_My_ orders were to give you a thorough physical," McCoy retorted. "In case you hadn't noticed, _I_ have to report to the same commanding officer as _you_." Suddenly seeing Spock's dazed and nearly comatose look, he softened his tone and urged, "Come on, Spock. _Yield_ to the logic of the situation."

Spock seemed to have a second thought and stepped toward the bed, muttering, "Very well. Examine me. For all the good it will do either of us."

Kristine frowned as she stepped next to the bed as he laid down and as the examination started, she noticed his hand twitching, making her frown in wonder but she said nothing.

* * *

_Captain's quarters..._

Kirk sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on the report he was trying to fill out before his door burst open and a hurried Akiko Suzuki ran into the room.

"Akiko?" he frowned, standing. "What's the matter with you?"

"I heard you were changing course to head back for Earth, Sir," she panted from running.

"Yes," Kirk nodded still frowning. "Admiral Pike has another mission ready for us. Where's the fire?"

"You have to get Spock to New Vulcan within a week," she replied, shaking her head. "Eight days at the most or he'll _die_, Jim."

Kirk's eyes widened at her as he stepped around the desk, but his door opened again to reveal McCoy, just as hurried as Akiko.

"I take it she told you," McCoy guessed, seeing the shock and disbelief on Kirk's face.

"Bones, what the hell is going on?" Kirk demanded. "Why does he have to die? What's wrong with him that he has to be at New Vulcan within eight days?"

"I don't know," McCoy replied simply and Kirk frowned at him, then at Akiko, then back at McCoy.

"Aren't you a doctor?" he snapped. "You _just _examined him! You should know what's wrong with him!"

"There's a growing imbalance of body functions," McCoy replied in thought. "As if in _our_ bodies, huge amounts of adrenaline were being pumped into us. I can't trace it, and Spock won't tell me what it is. But if it doesn't stop, the physical and emotional pressures will kill him."

"You sure he knows what it is?" Kirk asked, suddenly a bit more calm.

"He does," McCoy nodded. "But he's not saying a _word_ about it. And don't bother asking him. He won't talk."

Kirk's gaze suddenly fell to Akiko and she could see the question in his eyes before he voiced it.

"What is it, Akiko," he voiced anyway, approaching her. "You're the only one besides Spock who seems to know what's wrong with him. Spill it."

"I can't, Sir," she replied instantly, shaking her head. "It's not my place."

"Your place or not, I'm _ordering_ you to tell me what is happening with my first officer," Kirk snapped, looming over her and she swallowed, but shook her head.

"He trusts me, Jim," she breathed. "If I broke that trust _now_, of all times…I don't wanna _think_ about what would happen. If you want to know, you'll have to ask _him_. I'm sorry, Sir. This is one order I _cannot_ obey."

Kirk gritted his teeth as he stared down at her for a moment but said nothing as he turned and marched toward the door to head toward Spock's quarters. McCoy and Akiko stood for a moment in silence before their gazes met.

"You love him, don't you?" McCoy guessed, and Akiko didn't need to say anything. He saw in her eyes before she nodded and he gave a scoff. "Well, you two are pretty much made for each other, like I said."

"Thank you," Akiko sniffled.

* * *

_Spock's quarters..._

Kirk marched into Spock's room and the commander attempted to stand from his desk in respect, but the captain lifted a hand to stop him as he stood in front of his desk.

"Bones and Akiko tell me you're gonna _die_ unless something is done," he reported, getting straight to the point. "What has to be done?"

"You say…Akiko told you as well," Spock replied, tiredly. "She did not tell you anything further?"

"She refused," Kirk replied, and he noticed visible relief in the Vulcan. "Respectfully, after I ordered her to, but she refused nonetheless. She didn't wanna betray your trust and told me I had to ask _you_."

Spock swallowed and looked around in thought for a moment before standing and heading toward his bed.

"It is a thing no out-worlder may know," Spock began, wringing his fingers. "Except those very few who have been involved. A Vulcan understands but even _we_ do not speak of it amongst ourselves. It is a deeply…_personal_ thing. Can you see that, Captain, and understand?"

"No, I don't understand," Kirk replied when Spock looked to him. "Explain it, Spock. Consider it an order."

"Captain, there are some things that transcend the rules of he service," Spock strained and Kirk thought for a moment before stepping toward him to stand in front of Spock.

"Would it help if I told you I would take anything you say to me in confidence?" he assured, and that seemed to be enough because after a moment of thought, Spock began his explanation.

"It has to do with biology," he began and Kirk frowned but after a moment of thought took a guess.

"As in…reproduction?"

Spock nodded, casting his gaze everywhere else but at the captain. He was clearly embarrassed about explaining the whole thing and Kirk could tell.

"Well, Spock, there's no need to be embarrassed about that," Kirk assured him. "It's the birds and the bees."

"The birds and the bees are not _Vulcans_, Captain," Spock retorted. "If any of them were as proudly logical as us were to be…_stripped_ of that logic as this time does to us…" He trailed off, collecting himself and beginning again as Kirk remained silent. "Haven't you wondered how Vulcans choose their mates?"

"I guess we all thought it was done…logically," Kirk shrugged and Spock shook his head as he headed toward his desk to sit again, tired from the conversation.

"No," he replied. "We shield it with a ritual and customs shrouded in antiquity." He scoffed before adding, "You humans have no conception. It strips our minds from us and brings a madness which strips our veneer of civilization. It is the Pon Farr. The time of mating."

Kirk turned to Spock with wide eyes and sat in the chair in front of Spock's desk as his friend continued.

"There are precedence in nature, Captain," he explained. "On your Earth, the salmon must return to that _one_ stream where they were born, to spawn…or _die_ trying."

"But you're not a _fish_, Spock," Kirk pointed out.

"No," Spock agreed. "Nor am I man. I'm a Vulcan. I hoped I would be spared this. But the ancient drives are too strong. Eventually they catch up with us and we are driven by forces we cannot control to return home, and take a wife…or die."

Spock bowed his head and Kirk stood to walk to the other side of the desk and stand nearer to his friend. He could only imagine what he was going through, but if he could help in any way possible with this, he would.

"I'll get you to New Vulcan as soon as I can," he said before turning and marching out of the room, leaving Spock alone again.

* * *

_A Few Days Later..._

Akiko picked at her breakfast as she sat at the desk in her quarters, Jacqueline sitting on the bed. She sighed as she watched her friend for a moment before standing and turning to lean back on the desk, lifting a hand to play with the alien rose, Nobara, on Akiko's desk.

"I can't stand seeing you like this, Sparky," Jacqueline said. "Aren't you gonna go see him at least _once_ before he does this? You should talk to him."

"What's there to talk about?" Akiko muttered, not looking at her. "I know what happens next. The captain told me. He's gonna marry T'Leia, as was arranged, and the Pon Farr will be…for lack of a better word…finished."

"And you're just gonna let the love of your life marry some other woman just because of a stupid _ritual_?"

"It's not _just_ a ritual, Jacque!" Akiko snapped, shooting to her feet and staring at her friend in rage. "He could _die_ if he doesn't do this! I'd rather him live with another woman as his wife then not live at all!"

"Why can't he marry _you_, huh?" Jacqueline shot back. "You two love each other enough, just get married!"

"It was arranged that he marry T'Leia," Akiko shot back. "Don't make this harder for me than it already is! You're my friend! You're supposed to console me and tell me I'm doing the right thing by letting him go!"

"But you're _not_!" Jacqueline retorted. "I'm not gonna _lie_ to you, Akiko! You're making a huge mistake by _not_ talking to him! If it were me and Jim I wouldn't give it a second thought! I'd fight for him!"

"I have no right to! I'm not Vulcan!"

"And he's only _half_! So where is it written that he has to follow _Vulcan_ tradition?"

"_He_ chose to follow the Vulcan way! It's done, Jacque! There's nothing I can do! My hands are tied!"

"Say good bye to him then. Let him know you still love him and that's why you know you have to let him go."

Akiko's eyes widened in surprise before she looked away from her friend in thought, her gaze falling to her door. Before she knew what was happening, Jacqueline was pushing her toward the door and into the hall. Akiko's feet suddenly had a mind of their own and they sent her running toward the transporter room, Jacqueline waving her on. She soon found herself in the transporter room just as Spock, Kirk and McCoy were climbing onto the pad, Scotty at the console.

"Well, hi there, Sparky," Scotty grinned, but he was ignored as Akiko kept her eyes on Spock, their gazes locking as soon as she had entered the room.

She didn't think about who was there and who was watching as she ran toward him and threw herself into his arms just as he turned to catch her. Akiko held onto him in a death grip as she buried her face into his shoulder and shuddered with sobs and he pulled her closer.

"I know what has to be done," she breathed, not moving. "I know everything's been set, but…"

"I know," he murmured into her hair. "I am…suffering in more ways than one."

"It would be ideal if it were me," she whispered low enough so that only his sensitive Vulcan hearing could catch it. "But I'd rather you live on attached to another woman than die because I wanted you all to myself."

Spock didn't respond for a moment before lowering his head next to her ear to whisper, "This does not change my feelings for you, Akiko."

"I love you, Spock," she shuddered, pulling him closer before letting him go and quickly pulling away to turn her back toward the pad.

She didn't want to watch him leave, and he understood why. She couldn't watch him leave or the emotions would be too much for her _and_ him. They were both suffering.

"Energize," Kirk ordered and Scotty glanced around at everyone before nodding and beaming them to the surface of New Vulcan.

Akiko hugged herself as she gave silent sobs. She knew it was the right thing. She had to give him up to save his life. After finally convincing herself she had done the right thing, she suddenly remembered other details about Vulcan marriage and mating.

"The challenge," she breathed and turned to the transporter pad which was now empty with wide, teary eyes and soaked cheeks as Scotty stood and approached her.

"What's wrong, lass?" he wondered with a frown and she turned to him, stepping toward him and gripping his hands.

"Scotty, you need to get me down there, _now_."

He frowned at her in confusion and sputtered, "But…I thought that-"

"I don't have time to explain my feelings right now, Scotty," Akiko cut in. "Just please beam me down to the surface or I'll go as insane as Spock is!"

"Alright, lass!" Scotty retorted, stepping back to his seat. "Alright! Ye don't have to yell at _me_ twice! Get yer arse up on the pad if ye want to be beamed down."

"Thank you, Scotty!" she grinned, running toward the pad, and before she realized it, she was being beamed to the surface of New Vulcan.

Once there, Akiko almost stumbled her way into one of the half built buildings on New Vulcan and searched for a place they might have as a place of koon-ut-kal-if-fee, marriage or challenge, a place she'd only heard of. She soon found it and ducked behind a pillar when she saw Spock, McCoy and Kirk speaking with one of the older Vulcans they'd rescued before their home planet's destruction, the wedding party, including T'Leia standing with them as well. The old Vulcan pointed to something hanging above a platform in the center of the room and Spock started toward it, mindlessly.

_Now's your chance, Akiko!_ she shouted at herself. _Do it or lose him forever!_

She ran out from behind her pillar and out in the open so that Spock could see her just before he hit the gong hanging in the air. In fact, _everyone_ could see her.

"Spock!" she called, her voice echoing and catching everyone's attention but she kept her gaze on Spock as she lifted her hands and he stared at her in wonder as she called, "I lied!"

Kirk and McCoy frowned at each other as T'Leia looked to Spock for his reaction. Spock only stood there, frozen before he was about to ring the gong and for another moment he remained frozen before finally letting the stick fall from his hand and he marched toward her as Akiko swallowed and hurried toward him as well.

"Spock!"

Both froze at the sound of the elder Vulcan's voice and Spock turned to him as calmly as he'd ever been before his Blood Fever.

"Kal-if-fee," he simply said before turning back to Akiko and holding his hand toward her. Akiko glanced around before stepping toward him again and setting her hand in his, frowning at his sudden calm and he seemed to sense her confusion as he explained, "The shock of your presence was enough to quench the fever. You do not cease to amaze, Akiko."

She swallowed and blushed as she looked away, Spock still holding her hand as he led her toward the group waiting for him. She shrunk back slightly, but Spock kept a gentle hold on her hand as they stopped in front of the Vulcan elder and she felt guilty for crashing the wedding as he glared at her when she stood next to Spock.

"I release T'Leia and take Akiko," Spock announced to the elder, shooting all Starfleet personnel's gazes to him in wide-eyed shock as he looked to Akiko and added, "If _she_ will have _me_."

Akiko swallowed as she held Spock's gaze. Her heart was thumping in her ears as she only stared at him for a moment, knowing she had to answer him, but not being able to find her voice at the moment.

"You know, Spock, if that was an official proposal, you have to get down on one knee," Kirk whispered.

"Quiet," the elder snapped and Kirk looked around as if daydreaming.

"Yes," Akiko suddenly breathed, drawing everyone's attention back to her again. "I accept, Spock."

She glanced to T'Leia who didn't seem to be paying attention to anything going on as she looked to the man next to her, and she felt relieved that everything worked out…for _everyone_.

* * *

**A/N:** i wasn't gonna do it, but i did. well, it's time to wrap this thing up. few more loose ends to tie up good and tight first. reviews?


	26. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Matchmaker, Matchmaker**_

"Alright, lass, spill it!" Scotty urged when the landing party were beamed back aboard the ship and stepping down the pad. "What happened, eh?"

"Well, Scotty, let _me_ put it to you this way," Kirk cut in just as Akiko was about to explain. "Akiko's gonna need some time off. A week or so. No, give her month. She's been through a _lot_."

"What the blazes happened down there?" Scotty asked as Kirk left the transporter room, McCoy after him, Akiko and Spock stopping next to him.

"Jim is suggesting that I need time for our honeymoon," Akiko replied with a small smile.

"Honeymoon?" Scotty frowned. "What the devil-?"

He cut himself off and his eyes widened in shock when he glanced between Akiko and Spock in realization.

"If you'll excuse us, Mr. Scott, I must speak with Akiko for a moment," Spock said, knowing the engineer had figured out what had happened.

He took Akiko's hand and pulled her from the transporter room and down the hall toward his quarters, making her frown in wonder but she said nothing. Once they reached his door he allowed her to go in first and he shut the door behind them.

"Spock?" she frowned as he called for the lights and he only stood at the door for a moment before slowly stepping toward her. "What's wrong?"

Spock said nothing as he stopped directly in front of her, staring intense chocolate brown eyes into her dark browns filled with wonder. He lifted a hand and smoothed his finger tips over her forehead, her bangs brushing his fingers and making her sigh in contentment as she closed her eyes with a small smile.

"Something trivial has just occurred to me," he murmured, and Akiko opened her eyes with a small frown as his hand fell back to his side. "I have yet to see you with your hair loose."

Akiko's frown disappeared to be replaced with a small smile again and she raised a hand to her hair and pulled the band from it, shaking it loose as she did. Spock's eyes widened only slightly as she shook her long hair loose then quickly returned to normal size to watch her comb her fingers through it. Something had reacted in him when she shook her hair, though he was sure it was nothing.

"Better?" she asked and he nodded, making her smile widen.

Unable to control himself he lifted a hand and starting at her hairline above her ear, he threaded his fingers through her hair as they kept each other's intense gazes.

"That Vulcan elder wasn't too happy about performing the ceremony with _me_ as the bride," Akiko recalled, needing to voice her concerns. "Are you…going to be shunned for this?"

"That would be illogical to do on their part," Spock replied, starting to run his fingers through her hair again. "There are so few Vulcans now that such a thing would be damaging to rebuilding our race."

"He still didn't seem to like it," she muttered then smiled and added, "I can't seem to wrap my head around the fact that we're…"

"Married?" Spock finished when she trailed off and she swallowed with a nod. "It _was_ rather sudden."

Akiko only nodded again and lifted her hands to wrap them around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair.

"Sudden, but after everything you and I have been through together, _appropriate_, don't you think?" she smiled, catching his gaze again and he nodded as he lifted his hands to settle them on her waist.

"Am I right in assuming you are happy at these turn of events?" Spock wondered, pulling her a little closer.

"I am," she nodded then hoped, "Are you?"

Spock's eyes shifted slightly at the question. How could he answer that? He admitted to himself that he was pleased at being with Akiko. She had always fascinated him, and seeing her on New Vulcan had pleased him as well. _Was_ he happy?

"I believe…I am," he voiced his answer and it seemed to be the right one because Akiko's face lit up brightly in a smile.

She instantly connected her lips to his and he stared ahead in shock for a moment before slipping his arms completely around her waist to pull her even closer. Without a second thought he bent down, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her toward the bed, still engaged in the passionate kiss and never breaking it, even as they both fell to the mattress.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

"Come on, Scotty!"

"No means _no_, lass! Now get yer mits off me!"

"Just come with me to the bridge for a _second_! Spock left before I woke up so I didn't get a chance to say good morning to him! _And_ you have a report for the captain, so we'll kill two birds with one stone if we _both_ go up there!"

"I don't hafta go up to the bridge to report, Sparky, and _you_ know that!"

"Come with me!"

"_No_!"

Akiko pushed a little harder on Scotty's back as he braced himself with his hands and feet against the frame of the open lift. She quickly turned and shoved back against him, thinking that would be more forceful than pushing with her hands and arms but it didn't work. She sighed in defeat and stepped forward to be clear of him, and Scotty fell onto his back at the loss of support behind him. Akiko looked down at him with her hands on her hips as Scotty didn't get up and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

"Is it because _Uhura's_ up there and you can't think when you're within an inch of her?" Akiko blurted.

"Oi! You keep yer trap shut about that!" Scotty warned, pointing an angry index finger at her. "It's got nothin' to do with that anyway."

"Oh, _really_?" Akiko smirked then looked up at some movement heading her way, making Scotty frown. She waved someone over and Scotty craned his neck back to see who it was. He was met with an upside-down image of Keenser sauntering his way then looked up at Akiko when she stepped toward his head.

"What you doin', lass?" he asked cautiously, but instead of answering him, she gestured Keenser toward his feet, making him glance between the two as the Kalorian did what he was told, silently.

"No!" Scotty snapped, realizing what they were doing as he hadn't gotten up from the floor.

"And lift!" Akiko called, quickly grabbing Scotty's shoulders as Keenser lifted the man's feet which immediately started kicking.

"Get off me!" he snarled, trying to free himself from the grip he found himself in and heading toward the lift. "Let me go! I didn't get put on this ship for your entertainment! Put me down!"

"Ok," Akiko blurted and she and Keenser let go of him as they all stood in the lift.

Scotty grunted and groaned as he hit the floor in pain and the lift doors shut as Akiko pressed the button for the bridge. The chief engineer sat up and rubbed his lower back before glaring at Akiko who grinned at him and then he glared at Keenser who only stared at him.

"I'll get ye _both_ for this," he ground out then looked to Akiko again. "Mark me."

"You sound like a Terran pirate from the seventeenth century," Akiko retorted. "Just give Jim your report and we'll be back before you know it."

"Calling him _Jim_ now, are we?" Scotty mocked, not getting up from the floor. "Not _captain_, Miss Propriety?"

"In the presence of the crew, I call him Captain or Sir," Akiko replied. "When with Spock, Jacque, or himself alone, it's Jim."

"Too many titles," Scotty grumbled, waving it off. "Just call him one thing and _stick with it_. Jim, James, Kirk, Captain – it's all the same."

"I'd like to see _you_ try to call him _Jim_," Akiko retorted.

"I call him that all the time," Scotty shrugged, finally standing from the floor when the lift stopped. "Alright, after this, we head _straight_ back to engineering."

"Yes, Sir," Akiko smiled just as the lift doors slid open and she instantly headed out toward Spock's post as Scotty hesitantly stepped out, glancing to the seat next to Spock.

Uhura paid no attention to who was coming out of the lift as she examined her console, and Scotty felt relief sweep over him. Maybe she wouldn't notice until _after_ he'd given his report and back in engineering? He stepped toward Kirk as he sat in his chair and cringed slightly when the captain noticed him.

"Scotty!" he grinned…_loudly_. "What brings you here?"

"I…" Scotty tried, then swallowed when he noticed Uhura swivel in her chair to see him but tried again, "I have my report, Sir."

"Wow, you came all this way to give me your report this time, huh?" Kirk smirked, sitting back in his chair. "Alright then, let's have it."

Scotty sputtered through the report as he felt like all eyes were on him, but really, the only eyes he noticed were Uhura's. He could feel himself sweating, and when he pulled his hands behind his back he felt like he was nearly going to break his wrist he was gripping it so tightly. His heart was thumping in his ears so loudly he could barely hear himself _think_ let alone _speak_. He wished she would just look away for one moment so he could finish the report smoothly and head back to engineering.

"Alright, Mr. Scott," Kirk nodded when the report was through. "I'll see that you get the things you need when we dock at Starfleet."

"Thank ye, Cap'n," Scotty nodded, then turned and hurried toward Spock's post where Akiko was standing next to him, chatting. He gripped her arm, his back facing Uhura and growled softly into her ear, "Can we _go_ now?"

"Scotty?"

He held back a groan as he let go of Akiko's arm and turned to Uhura with a slight, strained smile.

"Yes-!" his voice cracked and he quickly cleared his throat as he heard Akiko giggle behind him then tried again. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Akiko said you wanted to ask me something," she replied, still sitting at her post.

Scotty frowned then slowly turned a glare around to Akiko who just as slowly inched her way around Spock to hide on the other side of him, the Commander frowning between the two in confusion. Scotty sneered at his assistant before clearing his throat again and looking back at Uhura.

"'Fraid you'll hafta refresh my memory a bit," he smiled, tightly.

"Something about, wondering what I was doing later on this evening," she recalled and Scotty nodded before turning another glare to Akiko who looked around innocently before frowning at him and pointing to herself, silently asking if he was looking at her.

"The answer is: I'm not doing anything after my shift," Uhura replied, shooting Scotty's wide-eyed gaze to her. "Did you want to hang out in one of the Rec Rooms?"

"I…I…"

"That's a _great_ idea!" Jacqueline grinned, suddenly standing next to Uhura and hugging her with one arm. "We could make it a _triple date_! You and Scotty, Spock and Sparky, and me and Jim. Whaddya think, Scotty?"

"I…I, uh…"

"That sounds _fantastic_!" Kirk grinned, suddenly standing next to Scotty and mirroring Jacqueline's stance then looked over his shoulder at Spock and Akiko. "You guys can bring the entertainment! Spock's got his lyre and I hear Akiko plays a mean Samsung."

"_Sanshin_," Akiko corrected then looked to Spock with a slight blush as he stared down at her in interest before adding, "and I…haven't played in some time."

"No big deal," Kirk smiled. "We won't know the difference."

"So, we'll all meet in Rec Room five after our shifts, right?" Jacqueline smiled, hugging Uhura a little tighter as she frowned around at everyone and Scotty lifted a hand to run it over his face in exasperation.

"Sounds like a date!" Jim grinned.

_That's __exactly__ what I did not __want__ it to sound like_, Scotty groaned, inwardly.

* * *

**A/N:** i felt bad that i left this little pairing i had in mind kinda hangin, so i thought i'd build on it. maybe squeeze out one more adventure from our favorite spacers, hm? reviews?


	27. Double Date

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 27: Double Date**_

Akiko winced when she plucked an un-tuned note on her sanshin. She, Spock, Kirk, Jacqueline, Scotty and Uhura all sat at one table in Rec Room Five, Akiko and Spock sitting on one end, with Kirk and Jacqueline facing Uhura and Scotty. Jacqueline had _insisted_ that Uhura and Scotty sit next to each other, much to the engineer's panic, but when Uhura didn't object he thought it best not to either.

"How long has it been since you tuned that thing?" Jacqueline smirked teasingly at Akiko who glared back at her for a moment as Spock tuned his lyre on his knee.

"I told you I hadn't played in a while," she retorted, turning to tuning the instrument again.

"So why'd you bring it?" the ensign frowned.

"In case I decided to play again," Akiko muttered, not looking from her work.

Uhura and Scotty were silent throughout the entire conversation as Scotty glanced around, awkwardly and Uhura twiddled her thumbs in her lap in uncertainty.

"What song should we play?" Akiko asked Spock and he only shook his head.

"Why don't one of you start playing and the other follow?" Uhura suggested and Akiko nodded in agreement with a smile before looking to her sanshin and plucking out a few notes.

Spock soon joined in and her smile grew as they both played. Uhura started humming with the melody Akiko had started and Jacqueline grinned, knowing what was coming next.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Spock," she instantly said. "I promised I would stop doing that when you played, didn't I?"

"Don't be shy, lass," Scotty suddenly blurted, drawing everyone's attention to him but he focused on Uhura. "We've all heard ye sing. It's rather nice. Be a fine addition to this musical number we're bein' treated to."

"He's right," Kirk added, but he was ignored as Uhura and Scotty held each other's gazes.

As confident as the chief engineer _looked_, his heart was pounding in his ears again and his hands were sweating as he kept them on his knees below the table. He panicked and swallowed, even as she gave a bright smile and nodded. A song was quickly started by the three and entertained the other three for some time before curfew was sounded.

"Well, this was fun," Kirk grinned, standing from the table, the others following. "We need to do this again. Scotty, why don't you escort Uhura back to her room?"

Scotty shot wide eyes at Kirk before Uhura smiled and nodded, "That'd be great because I wanted to talk to you about something."

The chief engineer looked to Uhura and frowned, "You did?"

Uhura nodded, still smiling and Kirk announced, "Great! Let's all get to sleep then. I'm bushed!"

"But I thought-"

"Hush now, sweetie," Kirk murmured to Jacqueline before she could finish her thought and he pressed a finger to her lips, gently. "Just follow me, ok?"

"Scotty, did you need anything else done in engineering?" Akiko asked, ignoring her friend and her captain having a moment of romance.

She was ignored for a moment before Scotty finally tore his attention from Uhura and blurted, "What? Oh, no. Everythin's fine there, Sparky. Go finish out your honeymoon."

"Sir!" Akiko squeaked, her face flaring visibly as Spock raised a brow at the engineer and Kirk and Jacqueline burst into laughter.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow morning," Kirk laughed, leading Jacqueline toward the door as she still laughed as well.

The two couples soon followed and went their separate ways, Akiko with Spock and Scotty with Uhura. For a moment the two were silent, then Scotty couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer, feeling more and more comfortable around the lieutenant.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, a bit cautiously and Uhura looked to him with a frown before she remembered.

"Oh! I wanted to tell you what _really_ happened with Jim," she replied, simply.

"You don't need to tell me about that, lass," Scotty muttered as they stopped at a lift, waiting for the doors to open.

"Yes, I do," she insisted, catching his gaze and he groaned, inwardly. He didn't want to hear all the dirty details. He was sure it was the same story: Jim charmed his way to her. He did it with _all_ the girls.

"We didn't get as far as everyone _thinks_ we did," Uhura began, catching his interest as the lift doors opened and he let Uhura step in before following her. "I know there are rumors going around about it, and I really don't care. I've talked to my closest friends on this ship and set them straight…" She trailed off and looked to Scotty as he only stared at her and she continued, "Now I want _you_ to know what really happened."

"You don't hafta-"

"I _want_ to," she cut in when he tried to object and leaned toward the panel to press a button, stopping the lift and making Scotty glance around in nervousness before looking back at her.

"We didn't go all the way," she explained. "He tried. _Believe_ me, he tried. The only reason rumors started was because I was in his quarters and a yeoman walked in. She got angry because Kirk had invited _her_ to his room too and like an idiot, he _forgot_."

"So you two didn't…" Uhura shook her head with a small smile when he trailed off and Scotty breathed a very visible sigh of relief before recalling, "Then, what happened with you and the Commander?"

"Just didn't work," Uhura shrugged, pressing the button to move the lift again.

"For _you_ or for _him_?" Scotty elaborated and she thought for a moment.

"Both of us, I suppose," she shrugged again. "I wanted to be a comfort to him after what happened, and after everything was said and done we sort of drifted apart."

Scotty nodded and mentally kicked himself for what he'd said to Akiko about her. He'd always kicked himself whenever he said anything to anyone about anything. It always came back to bite him in the ass and make him feel guilty. The lift stopped and he entreated Uhura to go ahead of him before heading out himself and he strolled next to her down the hall, his hands behind his back.

"I'm glad I got to explain all of this to you," she smiled as they stopped when they reached her quarters. "I…wouldn't want you to think I'm…"

"I don't," he smirked when she trailed off and she nodded, still smiling and turned to punch in the code to open her door but when it swished open, she didn't step in right away.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she smiled and he could only nod as he swallowed, his heart starting to race again.

Uhura started chewing on her lower lip before turning to head into her quarters, but she stopped as Scotty stayed where he was outside her door. She looked to the hall and glanced around to make sure no one was around before stepping so close to him that it made his heart stop for a moment. What she did next had him thinking it was stopped for good. She leaned toward him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before saying good night and darting into her room.

Scotty stood outside her door as it closed, shocked into silence and immobility. Had that really just happened? He had to be dreaming. He instantly brought his hands to his face and slapped himself to wake himself up…just in case he _was_ dreaming.

Nothing.

He was still standing outside Uhura's quarters and still in shock.

His shock soon turned to elation as he grinned and didn't care who saw him punching the air before bounding down the hall toward his quarters chanting, "Yes! Yes! _Yes_!"

* * *

_Docked With Starfleet the Next Morning..._

"That's wonderful, Scotty!" Akiko grinned as they sat in the dock's bar. Scotty took a long drink from his glass as Akiko played with her half-full one and asked, "Do you plan to pursue her to the ends of the universe?"

"Slowly, Sparky," he corrected, setting his glass down. "Slowly. Remember, she's had the captain after her too. I cannot just turn on the charm and expect her _not_ to see through it."

"But it'll be different with _you_, Scotty," she assured him. "You actually _care_ about her."

Scotty gave a slight smile as he leaned forward on the bar, fiddling with his glass as he stared at it.

"Truth is, I wouldn't know _how_ to charm her even if I could, lass," he sighed, then leaned farther forward to set his chin on the counter. "I get all…tongue-tied when I'm around 'er. I cannot _think_, let alone speak."

Akiko smiled in understanding, remembering that when she was with Spock she felt the same way at times.

"Well, apparently just being yourself has worked rather well," she shrugged, turning back to her glass. "Maybe you should just stick with that?"

Scotty shifted his head so that he could lay his ear on the counter and look up at her, both smiling as he nodded, "Maybe I will."

"Good," Akiko nodded with a smile. "And don't worry. You'll be just fine."

"So, where's your Vulcan husband, eh?" Scotty asked.

"He's with the captain briefing Admiral Pike on everything that's happened," Akiko sighed. "He said we'll be getting new orders after the briefing."

"I'd hope for somethin' calm, but it seems like _everything_ we do ends up a life threatening adventure," Scotty retorted, making Akiko chuckle.

"Well, we can wish for peace, can't we?" she shrugged.

* * *

_Later..._

Akiko sighed as she watered her alien rose then set the can down to pet her white Tribble that sat on the desk with it. She couldn't help but smile as it purred, feeling a little better since Spock was still in the briefing with Admiral Pike and Captain Kirk. Sighing, she sat at the desk and continued petting her Tribble, trying to think of a name for it but finding it hard when her thought's turned to Spock again.

"Naze anata wa kanbu Akiko no aki suru hitsuyoo ga arimasu ka?" (Why did you have to fall for a senior officer, Akiko?) she sighed at herself before allowing her mind to wander. Her focus turned back to her Tribble and she remembered Scotty telling her not to feed it. Frowning, she wondered aloud, "What harm could it do? They _have_ to eat at some point, don't they?"

Sitting straight she turned to her desk drawer and opened the top one to pull out some snacks she kept hidden away. She opened a package and broke off a piece of the bar inside to set it on the table a few inches from the Tribble. She giggled as she watched the ball of fur crawl toward it and envelope it in fur. The alert at the door sounded, making her jump and turn to it before shooting to her feet and rushing toward the door, hoping it was Spock.

She hurriedly opened the door to reveal the very man she was thinking of and she grinned, not thinking as she grabbed his hand to pull him into the room and throw her arms around his neck as he caught her with a grunt.

"I take it you're happy to see me," Spock strained under her tight grip before she let go and grinned up at him with a giant nod.

"I realize you have duties to tend to, but I can't help getting irritated when the captain asks you to accompany him on briefings," she admitted, letting her hands smooth over the sides of his neck.

"Well, I am here now, and Captain Kirk will be announcing our orders soon," he replied, his own hands settling on her waist. "I came to discuss our living situation."

Akiko gave a frown but said nothing as he took one of her hands and led her toward her desk again. He stopped dead in his tracks and Akiko's frown deepened when she noticed a frown over _his_ brow as he stared at her desk. Turning her gaze to it as well her eyes widened in shock.

"Are you taking care of Ensign Fabian's Tribble as well?" Spock wondered as she stepped toward her desk cautiously to examine what was on its surface.

"No," she breathed, now staring in disbelief and shock at _two_ Tribbles sitting where she had left only one.

"When did you get a second Tribble?" Spock wondered, stepping next to her and she stood tall, turning to him with wide, confused, dark brown eyes.

"I didn't," she breathed again. "I only have one…"

She trailed off when she turned back to the table and noticed the piece of food she'd placed on the table was completely gone, down to the last crumb.

"Aa,-shin," (Oh, God) she muttered, making Spock lifted a brow at her in wonder as she turned back to him. "Now I know why Scotty told me not to feed it."

* * *

**A/N:** yea, i couldn't help it. it's Tribble time!


	28. Arrangements

**ATTENTION!** i added on to the previous chapter. go back and read the last section so you can understand what's happening here. thank you. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 28: Arrangements**_

"I warned ye, didn't I?" Scotty snapped at Akiko as she stood in her quarters, now surrounded by dozens of Tribbles crawling over her desk, bed and _her_. "I told ye, 'Don't feed it' and _look_ what's happened!"

"Alright, Scotty, I get it," Akiko sighed, pulling a Tribble from her shoulder and putting it down on the table. "How do I _stop_ it?"

"There's no way o' stoppin' 'em _now_, lass," Scotty replied, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head. "Ye'll hafta find a place for 'em."

"Place like _where_?" Akiko sighed, heading toward her desk and dusting off some balls of fur that sat on her chair before sitting there herself.

"Thank goodness Jacque took my advice," Scotty muttered, shuffling through the Tribbles collecting at his feet. "Ye don't see _her_ disobeying an order, eh?"

"I was _curious_," Akiko retorted.

"Ever hear the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" he shot back.

"Just…tell me how to fix this, will you?"

"I already told ye, lass," he replied. "Did ye tell the captain?"

"S-Commander Spock is on his way to do that," she sighed. "He'll have better luck explaining it then _me_."

"Oh, my God!"

Akiko and Scotty turned to the doorway of her room to see Kirk and Spock standing there. Akiko shot to her feet but soon lost her disciplined air when Kirk burst out laughing as Spock only stood with his hands behind his back, lifting a brow at his captain's reaction.

"You're overrun!" Kirk laughed, doubling over from the laughter as Akiko gave him an un-amused stare.

"And if we don't get 'em outta here, the whole _ship_ will be overrun!" Scotty shot out, making Kirk freeze and stare wide blue eyes at him.

"What?" he breathed.

"They keep reproducin' after ye feed 'em," Scotty explained, sending Kirk's eyes wider.

"Are you kidding me?" he snapped. "No wonder Jacque wouldn't let me in her room! She didn't want me to see-!"

"Don't tell me she fed _hers_ too!" Akiko prayed and Kirk looked to her before looking sheepishly to the floor and tracing invisible circles with his boot.

"Well, _she_ didn't," he muttered, but Spock's Vulcan hearing caught it and he gave a subtle sigh.

"It seems the captain has let his curiosity get the better of _him_, as well," he reported.

Kirk shot a glare to Spock as Scotty slapped a hand to his face in exasperation and Akiko's shoulders slumped, her head bowing dramatically.

"May I suggest we find a solution to this problem before we leave for our next mission?" Spock added. "It would be most inconvenient to have these…things around the ship when the Ambassador boards."

"Ambassador?" Akiko frowned in wonder, carefully maneuvering her way toward the three men.

"We will be escorting the Ambassador of Maunder back here for a meeting on revising our treaty with them," Spock explained. "A reptilian race such as theirs might take too well to traveling in a ship full of furry balls crawling around."

"If Bones was here, he'd say something sarcastic about that," Kirk muttered.

"And since he is not, may we proceed to finding a way out of our predicament?" Spock shot back to everyone's surprise.

"Alright, alright," Kirk muttered, waving off his first officer. "I'll get to it. Maybe I can ask Pike for a favor?"

"Well, we gotta get _somethin'_ done about this or-Stop feedin' 'em!"

Scotty cut off his own comment to shout at Akiko as he had scanned the room while talking. She had a Tribble in her lap and a food bar in the other. His shout made her jump and instantly set the bar on the desk…and was soon devoured by the other Tribbles on the table. Scotty gave another exasperated sigh as Akiko tried shooing the other balls of fur away from it, but it was too late. They'd eaten every crumb.

"Maybe we can take 'em to New Vulcan," Kirk suddenly thought aloud, and the comment made Spock lift a brow at his captain in wonder. "We'll see how long Vulcans can last with cute and cuddly creatures without cracking a smile."

"I do not find that amusing Captain," Spock replied, catching Kirk's smirk. "Nor do I believe that is a logical experiment to pursue."

"Spoil Sport," Kirk muttered, turning to head out of the room and back toward the briefing. "Gotta make a call to Pike. Keep these things in their designated rooms, will ya, Sparky?"

"I'll try, Sir!" Akiko called, standing again and winced when the Tribble in her lap fell to the ground, but it didn't make any other sound than the purring which was now almost deafening from all the balls of fur in the room.

"I gotta get outta her," Scotty snapped, making his way out of the room and toward Spock who stepped aside to let him by. "Keep 'em in line, Sparky! I do not wanna see _any_ of those things in engineering!"

"Yes, Sir!" Akiko called again, carefully stepping through her room to get to Spock as well. He quickly held out his hand when she was close enough to help her with the last step and she quickly closed her door, sighing in relief.

"Well, I just get us into all _sorts_ of trouble, don't I?" she sighed before turning back to Spock as he let go of her hand so she could straighten herself out, "Anyway, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes," Spock nodded, entreating her to walk with him down the hall with a hand and they began strolling aimlessly, side by side. "I wished to discuss our living arrangement on the ship."

"I recall you mentioning that before my Tribble started multiplying," she smiled, chancing to step closer to him and wrap her arms around one of his. He allowed it as no one was in the halls of the ship. Everyone was either in their quarters or at the Starfleet bar taking a break from space-sailing.

"I meant to ask if you would rather stay in your quarters or move into mine," he continued. "It is logical that a married couple assigned to the same starship would share a room."

"Completely," Akiko agreed with a huge grin. "But would you be comfortable sharing a room with me?" That made Spock stop and look to her in wonder but she soon giggled, "I was kidding. When shall move in?"

"After you have rid yourself of your Tribbles," he replied, without hesitation.

"Can I keep _one_?" she wondered with a small pout.

"Only if you have learned your lesson about feeding it," he allowed and she smiled sweetly before glancing around the hall then pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you," she grinned, hugging his arm as they continued down the hall. "Where are we going?"

"I think it would be best if we head toward the briefing room," Spock replied. "We should be abreast of everything the captain and Admiral Pike have decided about this Tribble problem."

"Agreed," Akiko nodded.

"Akiko!"

The couple stopped and Akiko detached from Spock's arm so they could both turn toward a running Jacqueline, who stopped in front of them, doubled over and panting for breath.

"What's wrong, Jacque?" Akiko frowned.

"The…Tribbles," she explained between breaths. "I…I couldn't…keep them all…in my room." She looked up to Akiko with wide, jade eyes filled with horror as she breathed, "They got into the galley."

* * *

_Later on the Bridge..._

"Well, this is just _wonderful_," Kirk muttered, sitting in his captain's chair, nearly buried in Tribbles. "No wonder the girls got them for free. The guy was _waiting_ for a couple of saps to dump them on."

"Sir, Starfleet is wondering why we haven't left port yet," Uhura reported from her post before sucking her teeth at a Tribble lying on a panel she need to read and moving it out of the way.

"Tell 'em I'm waiting for a call from Pike," Kirk replied, sneering at a ball of fur that sat on one of the arms of his chair and smacking it off as it sounded.

"_Bridge to Sick Bay_," Kristine's voice sounded from the com.

"Sick Bay, Bridge," Kirk replied.

"_Sir, Doctor McCoy wanted to-_"

"_Dammit Jim! I'm a Doctor, not a zoo-keeper!_" McCoy's voice interrupted Kristine's on the com. "_I've got balls of fur tripping me while I'm trying to conduct physicals!_"

"We're _all_ having problems, Bones," Kirk sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Just hold off on the examinations until we get all this sorted out, alright? We're not _going_ anywhere, yet."

"_And what about the patients coming in with injuries from falls caused by these things, huh?_" McCoy barked back. "_How am I supposed to treat __them__ without falling __myself__?"_

"Drag your feet, Doctor," Kirk shot back. "I've done what I can, short of shooting these things out the airlock, which I _will not do_."

"_Leo, calm down_," Kristine's soothing voice came faintly from the com before coming in clearly. "_I'm sorry, Captain. He didn't get much sleep last night. We're all a bit irritated with these things impeding our work._"

"Do me a favor, Kris, and give him a hypo that'll knock him out for a few days," Kirk muttered into the com, making Kristine laugh.

"_You have no idea how many times I've wanted to, Sir_," she replied, and he didn't bother to answer.

"Sir," Uhura called again, drawing his attention to her. "Admiral Pike is requesting to come aboard."

"Tell him he's got it," Kirk replied, standing quickly and shuffling his way through the purring Tribbles toward the lift. He quickly made his way to the transporter room where Akiko sat at the controls, trying to move the Tribbles on the panel from the screens she needed to see.

"Beam him aboard," he ordered, and Akiko went to work on the controls.

The small room was flooded with light before Admiral Pike appeared, standing at attention on the pad. Akiko stood quickly as he descended the steps, cautiously. The Admiral stared wide eyes at the balls of fur scattering the floor before he turned to Kirk.

"And now you've seen my dilemma first hand," Kirk smiled, tightly as he shook Pike's hand.

"Yeah," Pike chuckled before looking to Akiko who bowed her head in shame. "I take it by _that_ look that you're the one who fed one of them, right?"

"Well, not _just_ me, Sir," she murmured, lifting her head slightly to glance at Kirk who glared at her as Pike turned an amused smirk to him.

"You get to be more and more like Spock every day," Kirk murmured, making Akiko smirk at him, deviously.

"Alright, children, no fighting," Pike chimed in, catching their attentions. "I'm here on orders to get you out of this and on your way to Maunder for the ambassador."

"Thank _God_," Kirk breathed, dramatically.

"We'll be taking these Tribbles to Genon," Pike reported, making Kirk frown at the Admiral.

"Um, as I recall, that wasn't such a great place for us," he replied. "They captured five of us and we had to escape."

"I remember the report," Pike confirmed. "_We_ won't be going to the surface, we'll just be beaming these things down to the surface."

"Alright," Kirk shrugged. "You're the Admiral."

"Don't get smart," he retorted before turning to Akiko as she stood at attention and he held out his hand. "Lieutenant Akiko Suzuki, I presume."

"Y-Yes, Sir," she nodded with wide eyes, shaking his hand.

"Commander Spock speaks very highly of you," he explained. "I also hear congratulations are in order for the both of you. I'm sorry I missed the wedding."

"Well, it was very…sudden," Akiko replied, not knowing how comfortable she should be with him.

"So I heard," Pike chuckled. "And don't worry about this situation with the Tribbles. I'm sure this won't be the last time we deal with them."

"I hope it's the last time _I_ deal with them," Kirk muttered. "Well, Admiral, shall we head to the bridge and give the coordinates to my navigator?"

Pike nodded and Kirk led the way out of the transporter room, telling Akiko to head back to her post in engineering. She nodded and hurried out of the hall and toward a lift, Pike watching her as they went down the opposite direction.

"She's just as Spock described her," he noticed, turning ahead to watch where he was walking. "She was set here temporarily, but if you want to keep her on permanently, it can be arranged. Your Ensign Fabian will be a difficult fit, though."

"Don't do to me what you did to poor Chekov," Kirk requested as they stepped into a lift to head back to the bridge. "He hardly gets to see Tatiana now that she's on the _Pegasus_."

"That wasn't my call," Pike reminded him. "I'm still working on that one, but it's difficult. Captain Napier won't give her up that easily after a year."

"Let's focus on the current two for now," Kirk requested. "What if the Ensign stays on as a back up for Sulu? We're _always_ getting fresh cadets for that spot. Why not make her the permanent fixture?"

"I'd have to talk to the other Admirals about it," Pike shrugged when the lift doors opened to the bridge. "In the meantime, let's get these Tribbles out of here and pick up the Ambassador."

"I really appreciate this, Admiral," Kirk said, sincerely as they walked onto the bridge.

"I owe you a lot, Jim," Pike smirked, slapping a hand to the captain's shoulder with a light squeeze. "This is the _least_ I can do."

Kirk smirked with an understanding nod before turning to shuffling toward his captain's chair through the balls of fur.

"Chekov," he called. "Set a course for Genon. Sulu, get us going quick so we can be rid of these things."

"Aye, Sir," both pilot and navigator called, getting to work.

* * *

**A/N:** the adventure mentioned is in my other Star Trek fanfic Medical Marvels. That one is McCoy/OC. (yes, yes. i'm plugging. i dont care)


	29. Welcome Aboard the Enterprise

**A/N:** sorry this took so long! a wasn't feelin it for the longest time. new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**29: Welcome Aboard the **__**Enterprise**_

"This is the last of them," Akiko sighed, setting an armload of Tribbles onto the transporter pad but keeping one in her hands. "I'm going to keep one, but I'm keeping it _away_ from my food."

"Thank goodness," Scotty grumbled, sitting at the controls of the transporter room. "Get these things _outta_ here."

"I hope the Admiral knows what he's doing," Akiko said, standing next to Scotty with another white Tribble. "Kristine told me about what happened the first time they visited Genon."

"That's right," Scotty suddenly remembered as light flooded the room then disappeared instantly. "I forgot about that. But I'm sure the Admiral knows what he's doin', so there's no need to worry."

Akiko nodded as he stood and entreated her with a gesture toward the door to head out of the room with him.

"Better report to the captain, eh?" he smirked as they headed out the door and into the hallway. "He wanted me to bring you with me. Said he and the Admiral had somethin' they wanted to talk to you an' Jacqueline about. What kinda trouble ye gettin' yerself into _now_?"

"They wanna talk to _both_ of us?" she frowned in worry. "We didn't do anything!" Her eyes shot wide and she gripped his arm to pull him to face her. "Do you think he's going to talk to us about the Tribbles?"

"I doubt it, lass," Scotty chuckled through a smirk, patting her on the shoulder. "I was only kiddin' with ye."

Akiko gave a sigh as they continued down the hall, and she instantly grinned when she noticed Spock, Jacqueline, and Sulu heading toward them.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," Sulu smirked as Akiko stepped to Spock's side and brushed her fingers over his hand to which he nodded his acknowledgement of the show of affection.

"Whatever," Jacqueline muttered, drawing Akiko's and Scotty's attentions to her with frowns.

"The Commander is taking us to the briefing room to meet the Captain and Admiral Pike," Sulu explained with a smirk at Jacqueline's irritation.

"I came to retrieve you, Mr. Scott, and _you_ as well, Akiko," Spock explained, and she gave a small sigh.

"Scotty was telling me they wanted to speak to us," she recalled, looking to Spock for reassurance as she asked, "Are we…going to be disciplined for the Tribbles?"

"We found a solution for that," he reminded her. "If you were going to be punished for it, the Admiral would have told you by now."

Akiko gave a nod before Scotty wondered, "So, why exactly are we _both_ bein' called?"

"I wasn't told," Spock replied as they all headed down the hall, Akiko petting her Tribble.

"I'm surprised you kept one," Jacqueline observed. "After having those things all over the place I don't wanna be around another one."

"Spock said I could keep one as long as I didn't feed it," Akiko replied and turned a smile to Spock, assuring him, "I've learned my lesson."

"A welcome development," Spock nodded, making her smile widen, but it dropped abruptly when they stopped at the briefing room. "I must head back to the bridge."

"You're not coming in with us?" Scotty asked, Akiko frowning worriedly and he shook his head.

"I was not asked to be present," he replied, making Akiko swallow as he looked to her to assure her, "I shall see you afterward."

"Ok," she nodded as Jacqueline sneered at the door, crossing her arms in rebellion.

"I just hope this isn't about Jim and I," she muttered as Akiko stepped closer to Spock. "It's not like there's a _rule_ against dating on the ship, right?"

"I have no idea," Akiko shrugged before quickly pressing a kiss to his cheek when Jacqueline wasn't looking and he lifted a brow at her as she looked up at him with a smile before whispering, "I'll see you later."

Spock nodded and looked to the Tribble in her hands, advising, "You may want to leave that with me."

"Oh!" Akiko chirped as Spock offered to take it from her and she set it gently in his hands. "Thank you, watashi no ai."

Spock gave a small frown as she only smiled up at him but Sulu gave a small snicker, making Scotty and Jacqueline frown at him.

"What did-?"

"I'll tell you later," she assured him. "They're waiting for me."

Spock nodded and turned to head down the hall as Akiko watched him leave with a pout before turning to her three friends.

"So," Sulu chirped, gesturing toward the door, smiling, "Shall we?"

"Let's get this over with," Jacqueline sighed, heading toward the door and it swished open as Scotty, Sulu and Akiko followed her.

Kirk and Pike sat at the briefing room table, the Captain on one end, the Admiral on the other, and two chairs on either side. Pike stood and greeted the four with all professionalism, holding a hand out to each of them as they entered, greeting them by their ranks.

"Lieutenant Suzuki, Ensign Fabian, if you could sit to one side," Pike entreated. "Engineer Scott and Lieutenant Sulu, sit to the other."

The four frowned to each other but did as they were advised, Akiko and Jacqueline sitting in front of Scotty and Sulu.

"None of you are in trouble, so breathe," Kirk clarified, and as if on cue, all four gave sighs of relief at the same time, making Pike chuckle.

"Far from it," Pike continued, leaning sideways on the table with one arm. "We're here to review Ensign Fabian and Lieutenant Suzuki's performances aboard this ship."

The two cadets stared wide eyes at the Admiral, but he only looked to Scotty and Sulu.

"Captain Kirk has given me _his_ opinions on the two of them, but I'd like to hear what the two of _you_ have to say," Pike explained, nodding to Scotty, saying, "We'll start with you, Mr. Scott. How has Lieutenant Suzuki…shall we say, proved her worth?"

"Well, she's sharp as a tack," Scotty instantly replied casually, sitting up a little further to lean on the table. "She's always workin', almost can't get her to stop unless I give her a direct order to. She gets into scrapes once in a while, but she's proven strong throughout. She's a great asset to the ship, Admiral, _and_ me engineerin' team."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," Pike nodded, looking to Sulu as Akiko and Jacqueline frowned to each other before looking to Kirk but he only shook his head. They weren't going to get a response from him. "Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Fabian has been shadowing you, yes?"

"Yes," Sulu nodded, his eyes shifting from one person to another in nervousness.

"And how has her performance been so far?" Pike asked.

"Well…" he trailed off, shifting in his seat before clearing his throat and replying, "She's a fast learner. Smart, brave, and ready for anything, really. If I was indisposed, you couldn't ask for a more capable helmsman…or, _woman_, even though she hasn't had a chance to show off her skills yet."

Pike glanced between the two before looking spinning in his chair and looking to Akiko and Jacqueline as they straightened to attention in their seats.

"Lieutenant, your file says you have aspirations in the science department," Pike remembered. "How are you liking it so far in engineering?"

"Well, Sir, you'd be surprised how much science is put into the mechanics of a ship," she smiled. "Physics and chemistry to be precise. I enjoy working with Mr. Scott immensely. And Commander Spock has been keeping my studies up in other sciences."

Pike nodded before looking to Jacqueline, who sat a little straighter as he began, "And Ensign Fabian, your file says that you would like to pilot a ship on your own someday. You think you've learned enough from Lieutenant Sulu to do that?"

"Absolutely not, Sir," Jacqueline replied, instantly. "I've talked big, but I have so much more to learn from the experience end of being, not only helmsman, but an officer aboard the _Enterprise_. And to be quite honest, Sir, I don't want to fly any other ship other than this one, even if temporarily once in a while."

Pike nodded again and turned his chair to face Kirk then shrugged, "Well, I see no problem with it."

"So I can ask 'em, then?" Kirk wondered, sitting up to lean on the table and Pike nodded as their subordinates frowned to each other. "Alright, ladies…"

The two girls shot their attention to Kirk when he trailed off and he grinned at them.

"How would you two like to _stay_ here, aboard the _Enterprise_?" he asked, making the wide eyed looks on the girls turn from wonder to disbelief. They looked to each other before looking to Admiral Pike then back to Kirk.

"You…You mean it, Jim?" Jacqueline breathed, too shocked to remember propriety and he nodded with a smirk.

"We accept!" Akiko grinned, sitting forward. "Thank you, Captain!" She turned to Pike. "Thank you, Admiral!"

"We'll make it official when we get back to Starfleet after we pick up the Ambassador from Maunder Prime," he nodded, standing to shake their hands.

"Congratulations, girls," Kirk smirked, standing as well. "Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_."

* * *

_Later..._

Akiko ran down the hall toward Spock's room and skidded to a stop in front of it, pressing the button next to the door rapidly, and not stopping until the door opened. She launched herself into Spock's arms, grinning as he stumbled back into the room, the door shutting behind her and she began leaving kisses all over his face.

"Spock! I have _wonderful_ news!" she grinned as his hands came down to rest on her hips, his eyes meeting her excited gaze in wonder. "Admiral Pike and Captain Kirk both agree that Jacqueline and I should stay aboard the _Enterprise_ as officers! There's certainly some formal things we'll have to go over when we get back to Starfleet, but the _important_ thing is that you and I will be here, _together_. Isn't that wonderful?"

"A welcome development, Akiko," Spock replied, and she noticed a flicker of delight in his dark eyes, making her smile widely as she lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

"I'm glad I won't have to be apart from you," she sighed, contentedly and he leaned his lips to next to her ear.

"As am I," he murmured, and she melted against him with another sigh before he scooped her up and walked her toward the bed.

"You like doing this, don't you?" she grinned as he laid her down and he climbed onto top of her.

"What is that, exactly?" he questioned before leaning down to press his mouth to her neck.

"Sweeping me off my feet," she replied through a sigh. "You've been doing it since the moment I met you. Figuratively _and_ literally."

"Does it not please you?" he wondered, still multitasking between talking and caressing her neck.

"Of course it does," she sighed, threading her fingers through his hair to pull him closer. "My question was does it please _you_?"

"Your reactions are…fascinating," he nearly growled in her ear, making her giggle before he pulled away enough to look down at her.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," she smiled before he pressed his lips to hers for a deep kiss, which she instantly melted into.

"_Attention all decks_," Kirk's voice came from overhead. "_We'll be arriving at Maunder Prime in one hour. Kirk out_."

"Plenty of time," Spock whispered, making Akiko giggle again before his hands slid under her tunic and undershirt to gently touch her bare flesh, the heat from his hands making her moan and arch into him.

"Plenty…" she grinned before he planted his lips to hers, passionately.

* * *

**A/N:** wait! we're not done yet! one more teeny...tiny...little adventure, huh? wuddya say? reviews?


	30. Hostage Situation

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**30: Hostage Situation**_

"You've dealt with the Maundrites before, yes?" Akiko asked Spock as they headed down the halls of the _Enterprise_ to the transporter room.

"Do I detect a hint of worry in your tone, Akiko?" he wondered as they stepped up to the door.

"Possibly," she retorted as they continued into the room, Scotty sitting at the console, Admiral Pike, Kirk and Sulu readying to beam down. "I have this…bad feeling."

"Would that be what humans refer to as 'intuition'?" Spock guessed as they stopped just inside the room. "The, so-called, 'sixth sense'?"

"Illogical, but not often wrong," Akiko replied, glancing to the other men as they took their positions on the transporter pad to be beamed down to the surface of Maunder Prime. She looked back at him and gently took his arm and pulled him close enough to place a quick kiss to his cheek before pulling her hands behind her back, whispering, "Just be careful, please?"

"I shall strive to do so, Akiko," he assured her in a murmur. "Lieutenant Sulu is accompanying us as security. Your worry is unnecessary."

"My husband is leaving my side, there's _nothing_ that can keep me from worrying," she smirked. "It's a human thing, unfortunately."

The door opening again caught their attention and they moved away when Uhura hurried through.

"I'm here!" she called, seeing everyone preparing for departure.

"Right on time, Uhura," Kirk smiled as she and Spock headed up the steps to take their places, but when Spock was about to pass his captain, Kirk placed a hand on his chest. "Not this time Spock. I need at least _one_ commanding officer here in case something goes wrong."

"Of course, Captain," Spock nodded, backing down the steps again and heading toward a frowning Akiko who stood next to Scotty and he murmured to her, "Apparently, the Captain has the same 'feeling' that something may go wrong."

"Energize," Kirk ordered, and Scotty nodded before light enveloped the away team and they were sent down to the surface.

"What did he tell you?" Akiko wondered as they turned toward the door, taking Spock's arm when he offered it to her so he could lead her out.

"Only that he wished for a commanding officer to remain here should anything occur."

"What the devil-?"

The couple turned around just as the transporter pad was filled with light and they hurried to the console as Scotty tried to operate it.

"Who's coming back?" Akiko asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, _I'm_ not doin' it!" Scotty replied and the three looked to the pad when the lights dimmed.

Scotty shot to his feet and Spock instantly pulled Akiko behind him when she gasped. On the pad stood Uhura being held in an arm lock with a phaser pointed at her head by a tall humanoid figure with a snake-like head, huge golden eyes and green, scaly skin, a forked tongue hissing in and out of its mouth.

"Ambassador Skell," Spock nodded, standing at attention as Scotty and Akiko shot wide eyed gazes to the Vulcan, but he didn't look at them.

"_This_ is the Ambassador?" Akiko whispered, harshly.

"Why the bloody hell is he holding Uhura hostage if he's the Ambassador?" Scotty snapped, about to rush toward them, but Akiko caught his arm.

"A logical question, Mr. Scott," Spock nodded and took a step toward the Ambassador, making him hiss and pull on Uhura's arm a little harder. She winced but as the Ambassador continued hissing, Spock stopped.

"If you come any closer he'll kill me," Uhura translated. "He wants to be taken to the bridge."

"Where is the away team we sent to the surface?" Spock only asked, calmly and Skell began hissing again.

"They've been taken hostage as well on the surface," Uhura explained. "They'll be killed in ten minutes if his men don't hear from him on the bridge."

"I see," Spock nodded. "It would seem I have no choice. I'll escort you myself, if you release Lieutenant Uhura."

"He won't let me go until he's on the bridge," Uhura translated more hissing.

"Very well," Spock nodded, turning toward the door. "If you would follow me."

"Commander-?"

"Scotty, don't!" Akiko whispered, cutting off his question and pulling him by the arm behind Spock, the Ambassador heading down the steps with Uhura in tow to follow them. "Spock will get her out of this. He's probably thinking up a plan as we speak."

"He'd better be," Scotty ground out lowly. "Otherwise I'm gonna killing some Maundrite arse."

Akiko patted his arm as they walked down the hall, Akiko between them, Skell dragging Uhura with him. She glanced around, knowing everyone was at their post, but hoping to see _someone_-

_Keenser!_

Akiko spotted the little green alien hiding in a corridor as the group passed. She quickly looked ahead again, glancing at Spock then at Scotty, but she said nothing. She suddenly notice Spock's steps falter only slightly before he continued down the hall, and realized his Vulcan hearing had caught something. She chanced to look behind them, looking concerned for Uhura, but she caught Keenser moving from corridor to corridor, silently following them.

_What's he doing?_ Akiko couldn't help but wonder as she turned back to face ahead, still holding onto Scotty's arm. Her arm tightened around his, making him frown down at her and she chanced to communicate.

"Keenser is flanking us," she whispered almost so softly, Scotty didn't catch it, but after he gave a slight frown, her words registered and nodded, slightly.

"He wants to know what you're saying," Uhura called as Skell still held her hostage.

"I'm trying to keep Mr. Scott from turning to pelt the Ambassador in the jaw," Akiko retorted, directing her comment to Skell. "Personally, I wouldn't blame him, but I have more self control than my superior officer."

Uhura suddenly screamed, making the three whirl around in shock. To their relief Uhura was now leaning against the wall as Skell seemed to be wrestling to get something off of his back. He turned around to show off Keenser on his shoulders, pounding on his head with his fists. Scotty ran toward Uhura and pulled her even farther away from the Ambassador, toward Spock and Akiko as the Lieutenant hurried toward the two when the phaser fell from Skell's hand, Spock right behind her.

Scotty hurried to grab the phaser as it skidded across the floor and tried to aim it at the Maundrite Ambassador, but Akiko and Spock were in the way. Akiko hurriedly grabbed Keenser to pull him away as Spock placed his hand on the curve of Skell's neck, causing him to fall to the floor, instantly unconscious. Akiko hugged Keenser close before setting him down and kneeling to his level to hug him again.

"You clever little thing you!" she grinned before standing as Spock took the phaser from Scotty to examine it.

"This is one of _our_ phasers," he noticed as Akiko and Keenser approached them.

"It's Sulu's," Uhura confirmed, instantly. "We were surrounded as soon as we landed on the surface, and when they drew their weapons, he drew his. They knocked him out and grabbed me to translate."

"How were they able to beam aboard the ship?" Spock questioned.

"I don't know," Uhura replied as Scotty moved to lift an arm around her but pulled back in uncertainty.

"They must have a transporter of their own," Akiko spoke up. "It's possible to track the beam to transport someone back to the exact place someone else has come from."

"We may be able to use it to our advantage, then," Spock nodded to Akiko before looking to Scotty and asking, "Would you know the machine if you saw it?"

"Oh, aye, but I may not be able to operate it the same way as ours," he replied.

"I'll be able to do it," Akiko told Spock, but he didn't look at her.

"You will have to try your best then, Mr. Scott," Spock replied, turning and leading them back toward the transporter room and Akiko frowned in wonder as she quickly followed, catching up to the Commander.

"Commander, I can do it," she repeated. "I've been doing research on the ship's computer on all sorts of things for just this purpose."

"There may come a time when that knowledge will be useful, Lieutenant Suzuki, but not now," Spock replied as they all turned into the transporter room. "Mr. Scott will take care of it."

Akiko stopped Scotty before he headed toward the pad, making him frown but she stood herself in front of Spock.

"You want the Admiral, Captain and Sulu back, don't you?" she nearly snapped. "Well I'm telling you _I_ can get them back without a problem and _you_ won't let me. Would it not be the _logical_ thing to do to send the person _most_ capable to do the job to retrieve the three they're holding hostages?"

Spock stared at Akiko, and she saw the look in his eyes to be a glare. He didn't _want_ her to go, but she knew he wouldn't admit that in front of Scotty and Uhura.

"Very well," he replied, and she thought she heard a slight tone of irritation in his tone. "We will beam you to the surface and you will return with the landing party."

"Not so fast."

The four looked to the door to see Jacqueline strapping on a belt with a phaser around her waist, Keenser at her side in the doorway as she flipped some of her hair from her face to grin at the group.

"Sparky's not goin' down there without _me_ protecting her," she smirked as she approached them. "This little guy told me what just happened, and I'm not about to lose my boyfriend _and_ my best friend on the same mission."

"Jacque, don't be ridiculous," Akiko shot back. "Who's at the con?"

"Chekov can handle it," Jacqueline shrugged, placing a hand on Akiko's shoulder. "Don't bother trying to talk me out of this. We're in this together, you and me. Nothing's gonna change that."

"Ensign, your bravery is commendable," Spock broke in, drawing everyone's attention. "But I'm afraid, for this, the less people we send there, the better. The party must be limited to two."

"Then it'll just be me and her," Jacqueline replied, slinging an arm around Akiko's neck. "We'll be in and out in no time."

"Ensign, go back to your post," Spock ordered, making Jacqueline frown in wonder at him. "That is an order."

They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them saying anything as Akiko turned to stand on the pad. Jacqueline took one step back toward them as Scotty started to operate the transporter, but she stopped short as Akiko turned to face them all.

"Sorry, Commander," she smirked, making him look at her with slight confusion glazed over his eyes. "This is one order I'm gonna have to disobey."

Just as Scotty started beaming Akiko down, Jacqueline ran toward a spot on the pad and was also enveloped in light and soon disappeared. When the lights faded, Uhura and Scotty looked to Spock for guidance.

"It is up to them now," he said before looking to Scotty and ordering, "Stay here and report to me if anything happens. Lieutenant Uhura, return to your post if you'd be so kind."

"She's just been held hostage and you wanna put her to _work_?" Scotty snarled, shooting up from his seat as the other two looked to him, Spock lifting a brow at him.

"Scotty, I'm fine," she assured him, catching his attention to her and she smiled. "Thank you for your concern, but I _need_ to be at my post if we're going to help the landing party get back. I'd rather be there than anywhere else."

Scotty sighed and nodded before turning back and plopping into his seat to gaze at the transporter pad as Spock and Uhura left for the bridge.

"Save 'em, Sparky," he whispered. "If anyone can do it it's you."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	31. Rescue

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**31: Rescue**_

"Get behind that big rock!" Jacqueline shouted over the phaser fire at Akiko as she fired at the Maundrites that were firing at them. Akiko ducked behind the boulder and held her hands over her head as Jacqueline ducked behind it as well, in front of her friend, firing at the Maundrites. "What now?"

"We need to find out where they took Admiral Pike and Captain Kirk!" Akiko replied, lowering her hands but remaining behind the ensign.

"Alright!" Jacqueline grinned, lifting her phaser and resetting it. "Phaser set to stun, and we'll take another hostage of our own!"

She aimed the phaser at the Maundrites, and with skill Akiko hadn't seen in her before, she took out each of the five surrounding them, hitting the last in the shoulder and sending him to the ground. Jacqueline looked at their surroundings before gripping Akiko's wrist and dragging her toward him and aiming her phaser at him with the other hand.

"Alright, you," she ground out. "Tell us where you took the hostages!"

"Jacqueline…"

"Don't try to stop me now, Sparky," she growled. "They've got my boyfriend, and I'm on a roll."

"But, Jacque," Akiko tried again.

"I'll get it out of him yet," Jacqueline snapped.

"But…the prison is right there."

Jacqueline shot her gaze to her friend who pointed down the hill they stood on top of toward a building that looked like a huge cage.

"Oh," Jacqueline chirped before turning back to the Maundrite and kicking him in the face to knock him out. "Thanks for nothin', buddy."

"Come on, ya trigger happy weirdo," Akiko muttered, gripping her wrist and they nearly slid down the steep hill toward the prison where they noticed Kirk and Sulu waving wildly for their attention.

"I see you, babe," Jacqueline smirked as they stumbled to a stop in front of the building, Kirk and Sulu gripping the bars as Pike stepped up with them. "Stand back!"

"Jacque! Wait-!" Kirk called, but Jacqueline had already pulled the trigger on the phaser, aiming it at the knock on the door. The shot ricocheted off of a force field around the cage, making Jacqueline and Akiko duck in reflex. "There's a force field."

"Really, dear?" Jacqueline retorted as Akiko ran toward a control panel to operate it. "Can you get it down?"

"I think so," Akiko replied, not looking away from the panel. A moment later she replied, "Alright! Fire away!"

Jacqueline smirked as she aimed again at the lock, this time Kirk and Sulu backing away just as the shot sparked the lock and the door swung open. Kirk ran out with Sulu and Pike right behind him. The captain instantly gripped Jacqueline's wrist and pulled her close, planting his lips to hers before pulling away and grinning at her.

"That was so sexy," he murmured.

"Can you take care of that _later_?" Akiko hoped, pulling her communicator from her belt and flipping it open. "Landing party to Transporter room."

"_Scotty here, you ready Akiko?_" Scotty replied from the com.

"We've got the admiral and captain," she answered. "Can you get a lock on us?"

"'_Acourse, lass!_" Scotty cheered. "_Gimme one second, tops!_"

Akiko put the communicator away and sighed in relief, but Jacqueline shot her gaze up behind her, lifting the phaser at the same time to shoot it.

"Akiko! Duck!" Sulu called, reaching for her, but as she moved to duck, a pressure hit her lower back, her eyes shooting wide in shock from it just before her world went dark.

The group appeared on the transporter pad just as Akiko fell into Sulu's arms. Scotty shot to his feet from his seat, demanding, "What the bloody hell happened!"

He moved around the console to head toward Akiko as Sulu lifted her from the pad. Jacqueline instantly shot toward her friend, but Kirk pulled her back by the arm, earning a glare from her.

"Report to Spock," he ordered. "Tell him Akiko's in Sick Bay."

"What're we gonna do with Ambassador Skell?" Scotty wondered, letting Sulu pass with Akiko, fighting the urge to head after him.

"We'll send him back," Admiral Pike replied as he, Kirk and Scotty headed down the steps. "I'll make the report to Starfleet, Jim. Take care of your crew."

"Thank you, Admiral," Kirk nodded as they all entered the hall. Just as the door shut behind them, the ship jostled violently. "Oh, great. Scotty, help the Admiral get the Skell into the transporter while I take care of this problem."

"Aye, Sir," Scotty replied, hurrying with the Admiral toward the brig as Kirk ran down the hall toward the bridge.

"What's the situation, and who the hell is shooting at us?" Kirk asked as Spock stood from the captain's chair to take his post.

"It's the Maundrites, Sir," Chekov replied as Jacqueline sat in Sulu's place for the moment.

"They say we attacked them," Uhura called just as the ship jostled again, and everyone struggled to stay at their posts.

"Well you tell them they've got everything wrong!" Kirk replied. "Actually, never mind, I'll have Jacqueline tell 'em. Ensign?"

"Ready when you are, Sir," she smirked, her finger hovering over the button to fire the torpedoes as the Maundrite ship hovered in the view screen.

"Fire!" he snapped and torpedoes were seen hitting the ship, one hitting it just right and sending it into a spiral.

The whole crew, except for Spock of course, cheered in happiness as Kirk only sat back in his chair and smirked as Jacqueline turned to him with a smirk of her own.

"Why do people keep shooting first and asking questions later?" he wondered before leaning forward and nodding, "Good job, Ensign."

"_Transporter room to Bridge_," Scotty called from the com on his chair. "_Skell is ready to be transported_."

"Do it now, Scotty," Kirk ordered.

"_Aye, aye, Captain_," Scotty replied before the com went down just as Sulu rushed back in.

"Ah, just in time," Kirk smirked as Jacqueline stood to let Sulu take his place. "Take us out, Lieutenant. Jacqueline, you have permission to head to Sick Bay."

"Oh, God, I love you, Jim!" she breathed, rushing back to the hall and Spock didn't wait for dismissal before heading after her.

"You're dismissed, too, Spock!" Kirk called mockingly, but his Commander didn't falter as he followed Jacqueline to Sick Bay.

* * *

_Sick Bay..._

"Why the _hell_ is she back here?" McCoy sighed, preparing a hypo as he shook his head in exasperation.

"Is she gonna be ok, Doc?" Jacqueline asked, sitting on the left side of the bed Akiko was lying unconscious in, holding her hand. "She got hit with a phaser. I've seen phaser fire kill people. What if-?"

"She's not dead, Jacqueline," Kristine murmured, placing her hands on the Ensign's shoulders as she started shuddering. "She's only been hit in the lower back-"

"She shouldn't have been hit at _all_," Jacqueline shuddered, lowering her head to hide her sobs as Kristine looked to Spock who stood on the opposite side of the bed, just staring at Akiko. "Why does she have the _worst_ luck?"

"Jacqueline, maybe you should go rest?" Kristine advised as McCoy gave Akiko the hypo. "You've just come from a mission. You must be tired."

"I'm not leaving Akiko's side," Jacqueline snapped back. "She's just been _shot_."

"Ensign Fabian, I advise you go back to your quarters," Spock finally spoke up, catching everyone's attention as he stepped close enough to the bed to take her hand, but he only stared at her, without moving. "When a person is unconscious, they can still hear everything going on around them. I doubt Akiko would wish to hear her friend sobbing at her side."

"Much as I hate to say this, the Commander has a point," McCoy replied, stepping back to his desk. "She's not gonna want to hear you whining in her ear."

"As _insensitive_ as my husband is, I think you should follow the Commander's orders," Kristine replied, patting Jacqueline's shoulders before the ensign stood and headed around the bed, still staring at Akiko. She stopped next to Spock and eyed him, causing him to turn his gaze to her in wonder.

"You have to promise to send for me when she wakes up," she requested.

Spock only nodded before she turned to head out of the room, Spock turning back to Akiko as Kristine stepped toward McCoy.

"Leo," she called, making him look up at her with a frown and she hinted, "Aren't you hungry?"

"What-?"

Kristine only nodded toward Spock, making McCoy's frown disappear and he lifted a brow at the red-head as he stood.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," he sighed, taking her hint as he walked around his desk and she looped her arm around one of his, both stopping as McCoy looked to Spock, asking, "You want something to eat, Commander?"

"No, thank you, Doctor," he replied, not looking at McCoy or Kristine.

"We'll be back in a while, Spock," Kristine called as McCoy led her toward the lift.

"I will stay with Akiko," he assured them as they stepped into the lift to head for the galley.

Spock glanced back at the lift as the doors shut before he looked back at Akiko, his gaze moving to the hand lying between them. He moved one hand toward hers, curling his fingers around her palm to bring it fully into his grasp and turned his gaze back to her face. He leaned over and touched the fingers of his free hand to her face, running them over her cheeks and forehead, down the bridge of her nose, the way he did when she asked him to. After making one round he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before shifting to sit next to her legs and stare at her, his hand still in hers.

"I know you can hear me, Akiko," he murmured. "I've talked to you once before this way, and you had best not forget me a _second_ time."

He was silent for a moment, stroking his fingers over hers.

"Doctor McCoy assures me you will pull through this," he continued. "Something of which I am certain of. Ensign Fabian is worried about you, as are Mr. Scott and the Captain. We are…_all_ worried for you, Akiko."

He leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, still holding her hand.

"Wake up, my love."

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Akiko groaned from an instant headache the moment she awoke. Keeping her eyes closed she lifted a hand to rub her eyes only to find it being weighed down by something. Not bothering to look, she tried to move the other hand but found _it_ being weighed down by something. She finally opened her eyes, slowly and turned her head to her left to see a mess of curly brown hair resting on her hand, and making her smile. She frowned in wonder at what might be on her other hand before slowly turning her head to her right, and her smile grew when she was met with a wonderfully familiar face resting on her other hand. She tried moving her hand from under Spock's head and his face sunk into the mattress as she lifted her hand and gently stroked his cheek.

"Watashi no otto," (My husband) she whispered.

Jacqueline's head suddenly shot up and she gave a snort as she stared ahead in a sleepy haze, Spock's head shooting up as well in surprise and the ensign shook her head violently before turning to Akiko who hadn't jumped at all. Jacqueline's eyes widened in shock before she rubbed them then stared at Akiko again who only smiled at her.

"You're awake!" she grinned, as Spock stared at her, his face stoic, but Akiko read the joy in his eyes. "You have _no_ idea how worried we were about you!"

"Oh, I had an idea," she smiled back, glancing to Spock who gave a nod of understanding before she asked, "Don't you have duties, Commander?"

"We're docked in Starfleet," Spock replied, standing from the chair he'd pulled up next to the bed. "Captain Kirk dismissed me for now. I'll be back with the Doctor."

"Matte…" (Wait…) she pouted and Jacqueline laughed as Spock only frowned at her a moment.

"She's still tired," Jacqueline explained. "She reverts back to Japanese and acts like a little girl when she's _exhausted_."

"I do _not_," Akiko pouted at her friend, making Jacqueline chuckle again at her friend as Spock nodded and headed out of the room to find McCoy or Kristine.

"He didn't leave your side since we docked last night," Jacqueline told Akiko, drawing the Lieutenant's attention to the Ensign.

"Really?" Akiko smiled, dreamily before looking to the place he'd disappeared. "He can be so romantic without knowing it."

She looked down at herself and frowned before shifting her arms back to lift her upper body onto her elbows.

"What are you doing?" Jacqueline frowned.

"I need to sit up," Akiko replied.

"Maybe you should wait for the Doc?" Jacqueline suggested, but Akiko was suddenly frozen, staring ahead at her feet, making the short-haired brunette frown and look her friend up and down before asking, "What's wrong?"

"I…" Akiko shuddered, her eyes wide in horror, making Jacqueline panic just as McCoy stepped into the room, followed by Kristine and Spock. "I can't…"

"What's the matter, Akiko?" Kristine frowned in wonder, hurrying toward her to stand next to Jacqueline as McCoy came up on the other side to run the tricorder over her.

"I can't…" Akiko breathed heavily, obviously starting to panic as Spock took hurried steps toward her bedside as well. She looked up at the doctor just as he pulled his tricorder away to read it, and their eyes met, McCoy now knowing what she was going to say.

"I can't…move my legs."

* * *

**A/N:** wow. even I didn't know that was gonna happen till i was typin it. reviews?


	32. Expectations

**A/N:** yay! new chappie! FINALLY! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**32: Expectations**_

"Temporary paralysis," McCoy explained to Kirk, Spock and Scotty. "She can't move her hips, legs or feet. Anything below the point where she was shot."

"Temporary?" Kirk wanted to be sure he'd heard right. "How can you say temporary? She was hit in the lower back."

"But she was hit in such a way that it makes it _temporary_, Jim," McCoy shot back. "She needs to rest for at few days. The affects should wear off. I have medicines to help it along, in the meantime, she needs to rest."

"Doctor, please, don't make me stay _here_," Akiko pleaded, drawing everyone's attention to her, Jacqueline and Kristine on either side of her as she sat propped up, the four men standing at the foot of her bed. "Not that I don't enjoy yours and Kristine's company, but I'm sick of being in Sick Bay all the time."

"And _I'm_ sick of _you_ coming in all the time," McCoy retorted. "Can't you be more careful, Sparky?"

"Maybe she can use one of the hover chairs?" Kristine suggested, shooting everyone's attention to her. "She can go about her duties during the day, sleep in her own bed at night and we can help her with physical therapy at mealtimes."

"That's a good idea, Kris," Kirk smiled, slapping a hand to McCoy's back, as if giving him permission to take his wife's advice. "I know how Akiko _loves_ working, right Scotty?"

"Oh, aye, Cap'n," Scotty grinned, stepping toward Akiko and placing a firm, reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Good thing I won't hafta be without ye for too long, eh?"

"You would lose your mind," Akiko smiled.

"Alright, she can use the hover chair, but she has to rest for today," McCoy reported. "Which means all of you need to get out."

"Admiral Pike wanted me to send you his good wishes," Kirk smiled before lifting a hand and beckoning Jacqueline to come toward him. "He says there's a metal waiting for you tomorrow morning at Starfleet. And for _you_, Miss Fabian."

"Metals?" Akiko frowned in wonder. "For what?"

"Don't be so modest, Akiko," Kirk chuckled as Jacqueline stepped toward him, fitting perfectly under his arm. "For rescuing me and the Admiral, of course…and for getting _shot_ in the process."

"Congratulations, you two!" Kristine grinned, hugging Akiko before turning to Jacqueline and hugging her as well.

"Oh nine hundred, sharp," Kirk smirked, turning Jacqueline with him toward the lift and calling, "Don't be late!"

"Well, I've got some things to do, unfortunately," Scotty muttered, hugging Akiko's shoulders and she smiled up at him. "Get well soon, Sparky. Keenser misses you in there savin' his little green arse all the time."

"Tell him I miss him too," Akiko giggled and Scotty nodded before heading toward the door on the other side of the room.

"We'll see about that hover chair," Kristine smiled, hurrying toward McCoy and taking his hand, but he had one final order for Spock.

"Don't strain her!" he called before they disappeared from the room.

Akiko looked to Spock as he only stood at the foot of her bed, staring at her, and she twiddling her thumbs in her lap, casting her eyes down at them.

"You were awfully quiet through that entire exchange," she noticed. "Are you upset with me?"

He said nothing as he stepped around the bed to sit next to her legs, placing a hand over her moving fingers and she looked up at his expressionless face.

"I am not upset, Akiko," he admitted, making her give a smile of relief. "I am disappointed that you did not listen to me when I advised that Scotty go to the surface and _not_ yourself."

"But…Scotty wasn't sure if he'd be able to-"

"His abilities would have been tested, but I am sure he would have pulled through," Spock cut in. "The point being, you would not be in this position."

Akiko gave a split second frown before realization dawned on her and their gazes met as she breathed, "You were trying to protect me?"

"Apparently, the human side of me had a…bad feeling about letting you go to the surface," he admitted, making Akiko's eyes widen in disbelief. "In the future, I would advise you refrain from challenging my orders again."

She blinked a few times in surprise, still staring at him, but soon smiled and nodded, replying, "I'll try my best, Spock. But you have to do something for me."

"And what would that be?" he frowned in wonder, but she only lifted a hand and beckoned him closer.

Spock leaned forward, still frowning but it soon disappeared when she slid her index finger under his black undershirt and gently tugged him close enough to press her lips to his. He shifted as his eyes shut so that he could gather her into his arms, deepening the kiss and making her smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Jacqueline ran toward Kirk as he waited at the top of the isle heading into the hall from the conference room and threw her arms around his neck as he caught her with a hearty laugh and spun her around.

"Alright, let's have a look at the metal," he smiled as he put her down and he held her shoulders at arms length to examine the metal.

"Here comes Akiko!" Kristine grinned, holding onto McCoy's arm as she pulled him past the captain to meet the lieutenant at the top, the rest congratulating Jacqueline before she and Kirk went to meet her friend. Akiko hovered her way easily up the isle to meet her friends in the hover but as she smiled at everyone, they could all tell, she wasn't happy about being in the chair.

"Congratulations to _you_ too, Sparky!" Scotty grinned, stepping toward her as she stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We should all celebrate!"

"We should!" Uhura agreed with a grin, running up next to Scotty and taking his hand, making him look at her with wide eyes but she didn't seem to notice as she said, "We should all head back to the _Enterprise_ and celebrate with the crew!"

"Looks like I'll have to catch up to _that_ party a little later, guys," Kirk smirked before nodding behind Akiko to see Spock and Admiral Pike heading up the isle to meet them.

"Congratulations again, you two," Pike smiled to Akiko and Jacqueline as the girls only nodded their thanks then the admiral placed a hand on Kirk's shoulder. "Can I talk to you a moment?"

"Sure thing, Admiral," Kirk nodded and lightly tapped his fist to Jacqueline's chin, making her giggle before he let Pike lead him down the hall.

"Well, I say we head back to the _Enterprise_, like Uhura said," Sulu said, setting his elbow on Chekov's shoulder, making the ensign frown at him but he said nothing.

"_Pavel_?"

Chekov's eyes shot wide before he slowly turned around to the source of the shout and Sulu let his arm drop as everyone else's attention was turned to the same direction to see a blonde girl about his age with bright emerald eyes, a grin on her face and pointed ears.

"Tatiana!" Chekov grinned, as they both ran toward each other, meeting half way and throwing their arms around each other.

"Who's that?" Akiko wondered with a frown, maneuvering her chair to see around the crowd.

"Chekov's girlfriend," Sulu smirked, stepping to one side of her as Spock remained on the other.

"She was on the _Enterprise_ for a while, but she was recently transferred to the _Pegasus_," Kristine explained as the couple suddenly started speaking in Russian to each other. "They haven't seen each other in a while. A few months at least."

"They look so cute together," Jacqueline smiled.

"Yeah, adorable," McCoy muttered before turning to head down the hall, Kristine in tow. "Let's get back to the ship. I have a feeling we've got another mission ahead of us."

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Tatiana grinned, hugging Chekov again. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, dorogoĭ," he smiled and as they pulled away she looped one of her arms around his as he led her down the hall.

"The _Pegasus_ is docked for repairs," she explained. "The captain said I was to report here to find Admiral Pike. I was told he has some news for me."

"News?" Chekov echoed and Tatiana nodded.

"I'm sure it's good news, Pavel," she smiled, snuggling his arm before looking ahead and gasping with a start.

They both stopped dead before running into Admiral Pike and Captain Kirk and stared at them with wide eyes. They pulled away from each other as if burned and stood at attention, making Kirk chuckle as Pike only gave a smirk.

"At ease, you two," Pike nodded, making Chekov and Tatiana sigh in relief.

"Admiral Pike, Sir, you wanted to see me?" Tatiana recalled.

"I did," Pike nodded. "I wanted to ask you, if given the choice, would you want to go back to the _Enterprise_ or remain on the _Pegasus_?"

"Well," she hummed, tactfully. "All due respect to the _Pegasus_ and her crew, I think I'd very much like to go back to the _Enterprise_."

"Well, that settles _that_, then," Kirk grinned, placing a firm hand on Pike's arm. "Thanks for pulling the strings for me, again, Admiral."

"Sir?" Chekov frowned in wonder as Kirk turned back to them.

"Welcome back to the _Enterprise_, Ensign York," Kirk smiled, taking his hand from Pike's shoulder to place it on Tatiana's, her eyes wide in shock as Chekov grinned in excitement. "I'm glad to have you back."

* * *

_Later a__board the __Enterprise__..._

"I'm…not up for this," Akiko sighed, slumping in her chair as Spock stood next to her, everyone chatting in Rec Room Five. Jacqueline looked to her with a frown as she continued, "Not like this."

"Perhaps we should go back to our quarters?" Spock suggested, drawing Jacqueline's wide eyes to him.

"But, this whole thing is for us!" she protested. "The _both_ of us should be here!"

"I'm not comfortable, Jacque," Akiko replied. "I feel like I'm ruining everyone's day just by being here."

"Jim won't be happy if you leave," Jacqueline retorted, crossing her arms in triumph.

"Unless he _orders_ me to party hard, he can pout in a corner," Akiko shot back, making Jacqueline look at her with wide eyes again as she started maneuvering her hover chair around. "I'm going back to my room."

"Well, you're in a _mood_!" Jacqueline snapped after her as Spock followed her.

"How can she sit there and expect me to have a good time like _this_," she grumbled as she left the room, hovering away and down the hall so fast that Spock had to quicken his pace.

"I believe her intention was to take your mind off of your current state," Spock guessed.

"Mission _failure_," Akiko shot back, coming to a stop and Spock took a step forward before stopping as well and turning to look at her with a frown when she bowed her head to stare at her lap for a moment before she muttered, "If I could just…get out of this chair…"

"You start physical therapy tomorrow, do you not?" Spock recalled and she only nodded. "I am sure you will excellent progress once you start. In the meantime, you must make do with what you have."

"I understand, but…" she trailed off again before shuddering, and Spock noticed her hands ball into fists on the armrests of the chair. "I just…_hate_ being helpless."

"A fact I know well, Akiko," he replied, stepping back to her and pressing a button on her left armrest to send her forward, slowly as he walked beside her. "However, you will no doubt find a ways to help around the ship until you are fully recovered."

Akiko said nothing else as Spock quickly pressed another button to stop the chair in front of his quarters.

"I've made a few preparations for you here," he reported. "I hope you'll be comfortable."

"Spock?"

"Yes?"

"I'm a burden to you now, aren't I?"

Spock turned to her with a slight frown just as she looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks.

"You can say it," she shuddered. "If I don't get better-"

"Let's have this conversation behind closed doors, Akiko," Spock cut in as the door opened and he gestured inside to entreat her to go before him. She swallowed and maneuvered into the room, calling for the lights to come on as Spock stepped in behind her and the door shut after him.

"Now, about your earlier comment," he started as Akiko turned the chair to face him and he stepped in front of her. "You are not a burden to me, Akiko. You never will be. A wife is not a burden, even when she is unwell. You are not a burden to _anyone_."

"But I'm stuck in a chair!" she screamed, slamming her fists onto the armrests.

"Please, I would ask you to refrain from screaming," he requested, stepping closer to her as she started sobbing again.

"But you have duties to attend to!" she continued as he knelt down to unbuckled the belt around her waist, securing her to the chair.

"And I will attend to them as you will attend to yours," he replied, calmly. "That is the entire purpose of the chair, Akiko."

"But what if I never recover?"

Spock said nothing as he stood, then leaned forward to wrap one arm around her knees, the other around her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her easily from the chair and carried her to the bed where he set her down as she sniffled, trying to calm her crying.

"Do you recall our first conversation when we met in the lift for the first time?" he asked, sitting next to her legs to pull off her boots as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

"We talked about T'Leia touring engineering," she replied through sniffles.

"We also spoke of _your_ work there, and your work ethic," he reminded her. "Do you recall what you told me?"

"That I use _all_ my ability to get a job done," Akiko replied as Spock set her shoes on the floor next to the bed then shifted closer to lean one hand on the other side of her legs, meeting her gaze.

"I still believe that to be an admirable trait in you," he murmured, lifting his other hand to stroke a stray tear from her face as she swallowed, feeling her heart skip at his touch. "And I also believe that you will use all of your energy and power to recover from your injuries. In fact, I would go as far as to say you will be fully recovered in three months."

"That is _highly_ improbable, Spock," she replied, nasally.

"But not impossible, especially for you, Akiko," he answered, making her eyes widen at him in disbelief. "You are able to do anything you put your mind to and to the best of your ability. I have no doubt you will meet my expectations, and everyone else's."

She stared at him with wide eyes and swallowed as he shuffled forward to help her undress.

"However," he continued, concentrating on his task as Akiko only stared at him. "If there is any possibility that you may _not_ recover…" He placed a hand on one of hers, looking up at her, and their eyes locked as he continued, "I will be here to care for you, _willingly_, and without complaint, because you are my wife and I love you."

Akiko choked on a sob before gripping the collar of his uniform and pulling him toward her so she could throw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder to continue crying.

"Thank you, Spock," she shuddered, holding him tightly. "I love you. I won't let you down, I swear it!"

* * *

**A/N:** almost done! Epilogue, comin up! and, for Kristine and Tatiana's adventures aboard the _Enterprise_, read Medical Marvels, my other Star Trek story. reviews?


	33. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"So, Spock," Kirk sighed as he and the commander headed down the halls of the _Enterprise_ from the bridge toward Sick Bay. "Any ideas as to why your wife is asking for us to watch her go through therapy today? In all these three months she's been doing it she's never wanted us to see her like that."

"I am in the dark as well, Captain," Spock replied. "She only told me this morning that she wished me to be present."

"Jacque told me on the bridge," Kirk reported. "She seemed excited. _Good_ excited. Kinda like before we—"

"Please, Sir," Spock cut in, both stopping in front of the Sick Bay door. "I do not need the comparison.

"Sorry, Spock," Kirk chuckled as they walked into the room, only to stop just beyond the door to stare at the scene in front of them.

"How _dare_ you say that about him?" Jacqueline screamed, swinging her arms wildly as McCoy was pulling her back by her waist. "It's not true!"

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Akiko shot back, sitting in her chair and swinging at Jacqueline as well, Kristine nearly lying over her lap to keep her in the chair.

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"Hey! What's goin' on, here?" Kirk demanded, marching toward the four, Spock right behind him.

"Jim! Come get your girlfriend!" McCoy strained against holding Jacqueline back, and Kirk hurried toward them to pull her into his arms and nearly swing her away from Akiko as she kicked.

"Let her go!" Akiko snapped, leaning forward in her chair a bit. "Let's _see_ how she fights like the _girl_ she is!"

"I'll show you a girl!" Jacqueline snarled as she kicked wildly again but Kirk held her fast, even as she shoved her feet off the floor to make him let her go.

"Akiko, stop swinging your arms," Spock ordered calmly as he headed toward her to stand behind her, preparing to grip her hands. "You'll hit Kristine."

"Bones, what happened?" Kirk questioned, easily holding the struggling Jacqueline back.

"I have no clue," McCoy replied, rolling his shoulder to relax it. "Kristine and I came back from lunch for Akiko's therapy and we walked into _this_."

"Take it back!" Jacqueline snapped at Akiko.

"Why should I?" Akiko shot back, leaning forward a bit more as Kristine stood but Spock placed his hands on Akiko's shoulders and pulled her back firmly to keep her back against the chair.

"If you don't, I'll tell your secret!" Jacqueline retorted, finally standing still, but Kirk didn't let her go.

"Don't you _dare_!" Akiko shouted, shooting up out of the chair.

Spock and Kirk stared wide eyes at Akiko as she looked down at herself and looked around in false surprise before looking up at Jacqueline.

"Looks like the cats out of the bag," she smiled, making Jacqueline grin as well before Akiko turned to Spock and lifted her arms up to present herself. "Surprise!"

Kristine quickly moved the chair out of the way and Jacqueline ran out of Kirk's slackened grip on her to hug her friend tightly, both giggling like mad.

"I take it _this_ is why you wanted the captain and I here today?" Spock guessed in usual monotone and Akiko spun around to nod hugely before Jacqueline slung her arm around her shoulders.

"I believe that's the _best_ acting you and I have ever done," she smirked, lifting her hand up to examine her nails.

"_Acting_?" Kirk snapped, stepping up next to Jacqueline who looked to his wide-eyed gaze. "That was all an _act_?"

She didn't have a chance to reply before Kirk turned to McCoy as Kristine stepped up next to him.

"And _you two_ were in on it?" he snapped.

"We had to be," Kristine shrugged.

"We couldn't let them _really_ hurt each other, could we, Jim?" McCoy smirked, making Kirk frown at his friend before looking back to his girlfriend who only grinned at him.

"Come on, be a _little_ happy that Akiko's fully recovered," she smirked, lowering her arm from Akiko's shoulders to let her step toward Spock.

"I'll bet _you_ weren't fooled, were you?" she smiled as he pulled his hands behind his back, standing a little taller.

"I was not," he confirmed. "I have never known the two of you to fight over something so trivial as name calling. The scene was…illogical."

"Spoken like a true Vulcan," McCoy muttered before gesturing widely and ordering, "Now all of you, _out_ of my Sick Bay. I have work to do and so do all of you. Congratulations, Akiko. I don't wanna see you back here for another three months at _least_."

"I'll try my hardest, Doctor," Akiko smiled, stepping next to Spock as Jacqueline and Kirk headed arm in arm out of the room. Akiko took Spock's arm as well to meet them outside and Kirk moved around Jacqueline to hug Akiko around the shoulders.

"Glad to have you fully recovered, Suzuki," he grinned. "Scotty'll be happy to see you up and about too, I'll bet. But I'll give you today off to celebrate. You head back to engineering tomorrow morning, understood?"

"Yes, Captain," Akiko nodded with a grin as he lowered his arm.

"Alright, Jacque, back to the bridge," he ordered, dragging her down the hall and she waved to them and he added, "You get the rest of the day off too, Spock!"

"Captain—"

"Don't even argue!" he called. "That's an order!"

Spock sighed as he and Akiko strolled down the hall and when he looked down at her she grinned up at him.

"You were right," she murmured, lowering her gaze to hug his arm. "Three months was all it took. Now I'm as good as new!"

"Your way of presenting it was rather…interesting," he remarked, making her giggle.

"Well, I was gonna have myself fall and then get up, but I didn't wanna risk getting hurt…again," she replied.

"Yes, that would be unforgivable of you," Spock agreed as they stopped at the door of their quarters. "Doctor McCoy would have given you a lecture, no doubt."

"About my safety _and_ someone else's," she murmured, as the door opened and they both stepped in, Spock frowning at her as she only called for the lights to come on.

"What exactly do you mean, Akiko?" he asked as she spun around and plopped herself on the bed.

"Now that I'm fully recovered, it'll be easy to keep up," she smiled as he approached and stood in front of her.

"Keep up with what, exactly?" Spock questioned again. "I'm afraid you've lost me."

"Well, _there's_ a first," Akiko only grinned before taking Spock's hand and flopping back on the bed, dragging him with her and he fell sideways onto the mattress, making her giggle.

"Akiko—?"

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you," she smirked, shifting closer to him to snuggle herself against him as his arms slid around her, a frown over his brow. "I couldn't risk hurting myself…or the baby."

Spock's frown instantly disappeared, but he didn't move as Akiko lifted her head to look up at him. She could see the held-back emotions swirling around in his dark brown eyes, just barely under control. He sat them both up on the edge of the bed, still staring at her and she swallowed before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The…baby?" he breathed, wanting to be sure he'd heard right and Akiko smiled, nodding only once as they held each other's gazes. "How long…have you known?"

"I found out yesterday at my check up," she replied. "No one else knows except Kristine and Doctor McCoy. I had to tell _you_ first. I haven't even told Jacqueline."

Spock said nothing as he stared at her and she was beginning to think he wasn't happy by his silence.

"W-Well?" she prompted, gently. "What do you think? I mean, are you…happy?"

He still remained silent for a moment before leaning in and planting his lips to hers, making her squeak in surprise before she melted against him. He would let his actions speak for him and that was just fine with her. Their grips tightened on the other as Akiko fell back on the bed, Spock landing on top of her, his mouth still connected to hers. His lips moved expertly now, knowing exactly how to get a reaction from her, and as soon as his tongue slipped past her lips, her body arched into him as she moaned in approval.

Spock didn't need to say a word. Through his kiss, Akiko knew he was elated, even if he wouldn't even admit it. She could feel his love for her and happiness through his kiss. And she realized, as his mouth slowly left hers to trail soft kisses over her neck, that he had finally learned the merits of emotion.

* * *

**A/N:** yay! happy ending! thank you to everyone who favorited, alerted, and just plain read this story all the way to the end. i'm sorry it took so long finishing it, the end wasn't coming to me as easily as i hoped. i encourage you to read my other stories, of course (Shameless plug) and i ask for the last time for this story...reviews?


End file.
